Dragon Booster: Michelle's Adventures
by Sparklie-the-Tiger
Summary: Parmon's younger sister has return to Dragon City to see her friends and family from other street races. She also meets a new hero, new rivals and finds out about her rare dragon. ArthaXOcXMoordryd; love triangle later on. ON HOLD
1. A New Hero of Legends

**Michelle and her dragon, Leapdra has return to Dragon City to enter street races and to see friend and family again. However, for what they didn't excepted change their lives however... "blah" means talking, /blah/ means thoughts, and {blah} means dragons talking.**

Ch. 1: A New Hero of Legends

* * *

(Michelle's POV)

Dragon City... I haven't been here since I left here at age 14, along with my dragon. My name is Michelle Sean and I became the best racer in each street races along with my dragon, Leapdra. Ever since we've been famous, most crew respects and envy us a lot. In most races, I always race ahead to see if any racers can keep up with me and can be in the Academy with me.

Though, a lot things has been happening here... Dragons getting stole, most crews starts to fight and dragons are starting to get harder to control. Everyone starts to say that a Dragon-Human War is coming closer than they think. There was a Dragon-Human War before, but a hero stop the war with a very special dragon... The Dragon Booster and Gold Dragon of Legend.

**{Michelle, we're here.}**

A voice snaps me out of my thoughts, "Huh? We're here already?" I look down at Leapdra.

**{Yes, we are here.}** Leapdra responded.

I guess you're wondering how I could understand my dragon, huh? To be honest, I'm not so sure myself... I guess it's gift, but only my older brother Parmon and my friend Kitt knows about it. I have other friends also, Artha Penn and Lance Penn, but they don't know about my gift yet.

Anyway, we enter the racing stables and see many different crew here and there. However, there's one crew I never thought to see or hear...

"...Your fellowship, your...!" That sounded like my brother.

"Racing Team!" And that sounded like Lance then a flash follow after the voice. Yep, that's Lance which means...

"Yep... There's my racing team." ...Artha... I, uh... kinda have crush on him since we were kids, but I never told anyone about it, but I think Parmon knows.

I look down at Leapdra, "Let's go over there and say hello to our old friends."

{You got it, Michelle!} Lepadra nodded and walks over to the boss with me on her.

As we got closer, I saw all my favorite guys, Parmon, Lance and Artha, but also...a red and blue dragon? I wonder who's racing.

I jump off of Leapdra and shouts at them, "Hey, guys!" They over to where I am and was shock to see me again.

"M-Michelle? Is that you?" Artha stuttered.

I smile at him, "Yep! Long time, no see."

"Lil' Sis!" Parmon ran over to me and hugs me real tight, "I miss you SO much!"

"M-Me too!" I gasped for air. "N-Now, let go!"

"Oops!" Parmon let's go of me, "S-Sorry! It just it's been 2 years since I last seen you..." Parmon starts to babble again. My brother never change much.

I roll my eyes, "Parmon!"

Parmon stops talking, "...What?"

"...You're babbling again." I crossed my arms.

Parmon chuckles nervously, "Oh! ...Sorry."

"It's okay." I giggled then look down at Lance. "Hey there, Lance! I see you've gotten bigger."

"You bet I am!" Lance smirked.

Then I look at Artha, "Hey, Artha. How's it been?"

Artha suddenly stutters, "Um, Hi there, M-Michelle! Um... Wow! You look..." he looks down and up at me, "...Cute. I-I mean, Pretty! N-No, I mean-!"

I giggle at him, "Thanks for praise, Artha." I look at the red and blue dragon. It looks like a male dragon and he seem... I don't know, mysterious and...strong. "So... Artha, who's your new friend?"

Artha snaps back from his thoughts. I think he was staring at me. I wonder why?

"Huh? What did you say?" Artha asked.

"I said, who's your new friend?" I pointed at the red and blue dragon.

"Oh! That's Beau, my dragon." Artha answered.

"Your dragon?" I was surprise to hear that. I mean, when we're kids, I was trying to get Artha to ride a dragon, but he said he doesn't like dragons, only video game ones. "I thought you said you never like dragons."

Artha rubs his head, "Well, let's just said last night change my mind..." He looked kinda sad about something.

"Artha, what's wrong?" I asked with concerns.

Parmon spoke, "I'll explain it to you later..."

I wanted to get to talk about, but I drop it, "So, Artha... Beau is your first dragon?" I look at Beau and he look back at me.

"Yeah, my very first dragon." Artha started to look cool towards me, "And... we become a great team. A great racing team. So great to beat any racers." He smiled at me, but I can tell he's lying.

"Really? How great?" I smirked.

Lance blurt it out, "Great at stinking!"

Artha sneers at Lance, "Lance!"

"What? It's true!" Lance shrugged.

I giggle a bit, "Anyway, I have someone you would like to meet."

Parmon turns to me, "Really? Who?"

Leapdra quietly steps behind Parmon then growls in his ears.

Parmon screams with frights and hides behind Lance, "AAAAAH! IT'S GONNA GET ME!"

Leapdra and I laugh at Parmon. "Come down, Parmon. It's just Leapdra, my dragon."

Leapdra bows down to them, {Nice to meet you.}

Parmon stares at Leapdra, "L-Leapdra?" then humphs, "Y'know I hate it when you do that!"

Leapdra snickers at him, **{I know.}**

I shook my head at my dragon, "Leapdra, this is Beau; Artha's dragon. Beau this my dragon; Leapdra."

Leapdra walks up to Beau, **{Nice to meet you, Beau.}**

Beau looked stun at first then shakes his head, **{Uh... N-Nice to meet you too!}**

Lance walks up to Leapdra, "Drac! It's her! The Leapest aka The Queen of all Leaps!"

"Wait, the dragon leaps over buildings and becomes the fastest dragon ever?" Artha asked. "Who's rider is Mickey?"

Then I growl at Penn brothers, "It's Michelle!"

Th Penn brothers stares at in shock, "You're Mickey?"

I sigh, "...Yep, I'm that Mickey... Those announcers keeps saying my name wrong!"

"She's already has about enough points to enter in the Academy and already is famous from each crew so far." Parmon explained.

"But, you're a girl!" Lance blurted it out.

"Got a problem with that, small fry?" I glared at Lance with Leapdra snarling at him.

Lance gets scare a bit, "I-I... No! I was j-just to see you're that Mickey who's actually a girl... Heh-heh..."

I suddenly chuckle, "It's okay, Lance! I was just joking." Leapdra snickered.

I look around and spot an old friend of mine, Kitt Wonn and her dragon, Wyldfyr.

"Well, me and Leapdra gotta go and see someone." I turn away from the guys. "See ya in the race, Artha!" Leapdra follows me.

We walk over to Kit and Wyldfyr and Wyldfyr spots us, **{Kitt, look!} ((A/N: I'm gonna make Wyldfyr a boy 'cause the creators really it's boy, but don't let that stop ya))**

"What is it, boy?" Kitt turns around then gasps when she saw me and Leapdra, "Michelle? It's been so long!"

"Hey, Kitt!" I went over there and hug my best friend. Yes, best friend. We went to the same school together when we're kids.

I let go of Kitt and went over to her dragon, "Hey there, Wyldfyr! How's the fastest dragon doing?" I pet on him.

**{Great! Really great, Michelle!}** He purred and looks at Leapdra, **{Hello, Leapest!}**

**{Hey there, Wyldfyr.}** She smiled at him.

I turn to Kitt, "So, how your racing? I heard you've gotten famous around here."

Kitt smirks, "Yeah. I beaten most racers here and there. But I can't wait race against you! Now, we've get to see who's the fastest."

I giggle at Kitt. We've always race to see who's the fastest, but always comes a tie. Then I heard voice, a not so nice friendly voice from behind me...

"Well, well... If it isn't it Kitt Wonn?"

Kitt glares at the person who's standing behind me, "Moordyrd Paynn."

Moordryd Paynn? I've heard of him a bit. He always kinda cheat to win and gets rid of anyone who gets in his way.

Moordryd chuckle, "Talking girl talk, Kitt Wonn? You should be talking to someone who's coming like Mickey."

Another voice came next to Moordryd, "Yeah! Mickey is going to be on our crew when we see him."

I turn around snarls at them, "It's Michelle, you bag of dolts! Geez! And I'm a girl, so don't cross me!"

Moordryd, the white hair and the other guy with tattoos, Cain, were shock to see a girl instead of a boy who's the best racer.

"W-Wait a minute! You're a girl?" Cain stuttered.

I glare dangerously at him, "Got a problem with it, baldly?"

He stutters with fear and a bit of anger, "I-I am not bald, you-!"

Leapdra snarls furiously at Cain, **{Don't finish that sentence!}**

Cain hides behind Moordryd, who's still staring at me like Artha did then. Then Leapdra growls at Moordryd, **{Stop staring at her!}**

Moordryd backs up a bit from my dragon, "...Nice dragon, Michelle. I never seen one like it."

"M-Must be very rare." Cain stuttered again with fear.

I humphs at them, "Thanks... Now, leave us alone! We have to get ready for the race..."

Moordryd went back to his old self, "Okay then... See ya in the race." then walks away with Cain behind.

Kitt stares at me with shock, "I can't believe what I just saw..."

I look at her, "What?"

"Moordryd just stare at you like he's floating or something. And he usually talks back with anger at anyone, even towards girls." Kitt answered.

/Interesting.../ I thought. /I have a feeling that this day is going to be a fun day.../

Me and Leapdra walks over to the starting line with other dragons and riders then wait for the announcer, Race Marshall Budge, to speak before the race starts.

"Good day to you my brave all city street competitors! I am Race Marshall Budge!"

The crowds cheers with excitement.

"Today is indeed a great, special day! Because today... we have a special guest! You heard of her from around the world... She has almost beaten ever best racers so far, great amount of points and is skillful racer! May I present to you all... Mickey Sean and her dragon, Leapdra the Queen of Leaps!"

The crowds cheers for me and Leapdra for being here.

Then I shouts furiously at Marshall, "It's Michelle!" the racers, mostly male racers, stares at me with shock and surprise to see me with them. My guess they thought I was guy instead of a girl.

Leapdra snarls at the male riders, **{What you are looking at?}** the riders looks ahead while I sighs at Leapdra.

Marshall clears his throat, "Ahem... The prize in today's race is 10,000 drachols, plus a new set of level 5 Green Ramming Gear!" showing a green armor to everyone. "Breathe taken... And to make more things interesting, who manages to keep up with our guest Mick-, I mean Michelle, will get more points and meet her face to face! This is a speed race, but in ever race, there's a little competition, right?" Marshall chuckled hen he started to cough.

Poor guy... He's been doing this since...forever! Anyway, ever riders and dragons get ready to race. Then I feel eyes on me, but I decided to ignore it until Kitt, who's next to me, spoke...

"The Stable boy? Drag Racing?" She looks to the right and I look too. Artha was looking...daze and happy, right at me... I think.

Then the racing track glows red. It's time to start the race in a few seconds. Then yellow then finally green, the gates drops down the dragons runs off in great speed with us riders on them. I think I just heard Artha screamed at first.

The crowds cheers at we all race through the tracks to win it. Each dragons goes faster then the other, but of course some of them slips and crash on the track. Me and Leapdra were between the riders and their dragons. Most of them just scoffs at me and Leapdra, thinking we're some jokes. However, we're about to prove them wrong. A rider with a white and blue dragon was about ram into us, but quickly uses my Flash Stick at them, making them cried out with shock then slowly run the back of us.

**{Nice job, Michelle.}** Leapdra smiled at me and I smiled at her back.

Then Moordryd with his dragon, Decepshun who's wearing Green Ramming Gear, runs past us, "What's the matter? Is your baby dragon getting tired?" he taunt us then laughs at us with mockery.

Then I growl at him, "Don't underestimate my dragon!"

Then Leapdra suddenly leaps over Moordryd and the others racers with one long leap, lands back on the track and runs ahead in front of them.

I smirk back at Moordryd, "Later, Moory!" and Leapdra runs faster as Moordryd looked shock.

Then I hear Marhall's voice, "Amazing leap from Leapdra! Guess now we know why Michelle dragon is call Queen of Leaps! Now, other racers behind them are trying to keep up to Michelle and Leapdra, but can they?"

I chuckles then pats on Leapdra's head, "Good job, girl!"

Leapdra chuckles, **{Thanks, but we're not finish yet!}**

Leapdra is right! We still have more track to go to get to the finishing line. Then Leapdra senses something behind her, **{Something coming to us from behind, fast!}**

I look back and see a blue and red blur running towards real fast, /What is that?/ then it stops moving so fast right near me and Leapdra. It was Artha and Beau! They must've run about 200 miles per hour.

I told Leapdra to slow down a little to run next to Artha a bit, "Artha, what just happened to you and Beau?"

Artha looks confuse as I am, "What did happened? Wait! How did I do that?"

Beau secretly smirks at Artha. I have a feeling that Beau is very special even more.

"Artha, I'm running ahead! I hope to see you and Beau racing next to me and Leapdra!" I winked at him the told Leapdra to go faster ahead.

Then Moordryd and Decepshun runs pass Artha and Beau then runs next to me and Leapdra, "I guess underestimated you and your dragon, Michelle! But, don't think I'm impress by you!"

I smile at him, "A little too late for that, Moory!" then runs off ahead of him.

Leapdra spoke to me, **{Michelle, the dragon that Payn is riding on... It's my little sister!}**

"Are you sure?" I exclaimed.

Leapdra nods, **{Yes, I'm sure! But, I'm afraid she doesn't remember me...}** she looked sad.

Then I suddenly heard Beau groaning in pain. I look back a bit and saw Moordryd draining Beau's energy with his Energy Drain Whip.

"Artha and Beau are in trouble!" I shouted at Leapdra.

**{So will we! Look ahead!}** Leapdra grunted. I look ahead and see a Disrupter Flasher ahead on the tracks.

I told Leapdra to slow down a bit to help Artha and Beau. We race next to them, "Artha, I'm sure my brother warn you about that thing ahead, right?"

"He did! And Beau and I need to get a right time for this!" Artha replied.

"Then let us help you with that!" I smiled at Artha and Artha just stare at me for a second and smirk at me. "...Ready...set...NOW!"

Leapdra help Beau to leap over the Disrupter Flash, then she bites on Moordryd's whip, making it snaps and Moordryd and Decepshun falls right near the Disrupter Flash. It exploded and Moordryd's screams follows after it as he flew off the track.

We're almost at the finishing line, but Beau starts to get tired. I activate the Level 4 Red Thruster Gears on Leapdra, making run faster then runs past Artha and tired Beau with Kitt, Wyldfyr and two other riders behind us.

I came in first with Kitt while two other riders came in second and third. Leapdra stops running and pants with exhausted. I feel very sorry for Artha for not winning the race, but at least he did good with Beau. I praise Leapdra as I told Marshall to give Kitt the prizes for winning with me. Kitt and I got off of our dragons.

"Nice job, Michelle!" Kitt praised me. "You've gotten faster than before."

"Nah! We're not that fast yet." I was being modest. Then me and Kitt hears Moordryd's voice...

"This isn't over Artha Penn! Come on, Cain!" Moordryd went to his crew with Cain and Decepshun.

I look at Kitt with worry, "Did you hear that?"

Kitt nods at me, "I did... A street crew after Stable boy? That can't be good."

"We've better follow Artha and others to keep an eye on them before Moordryd strikes on them!" I couldn't let that jerk go messing with Artha or his friends. Moordryd is just a sore loser and a pain...

"...Are you and Stable boy going out?" Kitt asked out of nowhere.

I turn to her with shock, "What? Wh-What you make think that?"

"Well... you did help Artha to get away from that blast and you seem very worry for his safety." Kitt slyly smirked.

Both Leapdra and Wyldfyr snickers as I blush, "W-We're not going out or anything! We're **just** friends!"

"Yeah, right. Sure!" Kitt nodded with sarcasm.

I groan at her, "Let's just follow them, quietly!" Kitt nodded at me then got on our dragons and follows the Penn Crew, secretly.

At nighttime, me, Kitt and our dragons stops on a road track that show the Penn Stables from afar. Kitt and I look through our binoculars to see what's happening at the Penn Stable. Through, when I saw it, I was so shock to see the stables looking this. Most of the rooms were destroyed and the signs are knock down. What could've done this and where's Conner, Artha and Lance's father?

Then I notices Artha in his father's office, which is also damages as well. Artha looked kinda sad and was looking some sort of picture. Then Lance came in, looking worry and confused. That's when I realize something... Conner might be dead.

I slowly put down my binculars with grief a bit, "...Conner is no longer there anymore..."

Kitt looks at me with confuse, "What do you mean? He has be to here in there somewhere..."

I look at Kitt, "No, Kitt... He isn't... I'm afraid Conner is...dead." with sadness in my voice.

"...Oh no..." Kitt spoke as Leapdra and Wyldfyr looked gloomy.

I sigh a bit... How could this happened? What caused this to happened and why? Before I could think some more...

"There's Penn, but where's Payn?" Kitt spoke with suspicion in her voice.

Kitt is right. Moordryd and his crew should be there by now... Are they waiting for the right time to attack. I guess I won't know until they come.

About 30 or 45 minutes has pass by later on and still no Dragon Eye crew. But me and Kitt keep on a look out for them. Then I notice Artha and Beau are not there at stables anymore.

"Hey! Where did Artha and his dragon go?" I exclaimed.

Kitt tries to find Artha, "I can't see him anywhere!"

Then Leapdra and Wyldfyr suddenly growls at the stables.

"Leapdra, what is it?" I asked.

**{The street crew are here!}** Leapdra snarled.

Kitt ask me, "What did she say?"

I look at Kitt with determine, "Moordryd and his crew are finally here!" I through the binocular at the stables, seeing my brother and Lance in trouble with Dragon Eye crew. "We have to get down there!"

"I'm way ahead of ya, Michelle!" Kitt already drove Wyldfyr to the stables with me and Leapdra behind.

As soon as we all got there, the rest of the crew surrounds Parmon while Moordryd held Lance's arm up in the air. Then suddenly me and Kitt drove our dragons towards Moordryd and Decepshun, jumps over them, making Moordryd drop Lance and then skid across the ground, making a cloud dust at the crew to let Parmon escape.

"Get to the bridge!" Kitt told Parmon.

Parmon runs to the bridge as Lance see his transmitter, grabs it and runs to the bridge also. Suddenly, the Dragon Eye crew creep towards us as we back away from them.

"Time to heat things up!" Kitt exclaimed as she activate the Red Thruster Gears on Wyldfyr, turning it towards the ground then fires flames on the ground, making a wall of flames at the crew.

"Lance, call Artha! I don't think Kitt and Wyldfyr can hold it much longer!" I told Lance.

Lance activate his transmitter, "Artha, we're in trouble! It's the street crew! We need help!"

"Hang on, Lance! I'm on my way!" Artha responded then transmitter went off.

/'Hang on' he said... I don't think we can much longer! Those thruster will burn out in short time!/ I thought then about 5 minutes later they did. /...That's not good.../

"Oh no!" said Kitt with fear in her voice.

"Looks like the heat's on you now... Get her!" Moordryd commanded his crew.

However, me and Leapdra steps between him and Kitt. "You're gonna have to get through us first!" I growled with anger as Leapdra snarls furiously at the crew.

Moordryd and crew laughs at me and Leapdra. "You and your dragon against all of us? I like to see you try..." Moordryd glared at me and was about to fight me.

But suddenly, a loud roar stop everyone from moving, looks up at the roof the see...a black and gold dragon! Conner must've bred one somehow. There is also a rider on the dragon, I couldn't tell who he is, but my guess he's...

"...The new Dragon Booster..." I spoke softly with amazement. This Dragon Booster seem mysterious yet... familiar.

Moordryd growl with disbelieving and anger, "He chosen a Dragon Booster!"

The black gold roars down at Dragon Eye crew.

"I want that dragon!" Moordryd growled then his crew fires some gears at Dragon Booster and his dragon, but they miss.

The two heroes leaps off from the roof, lands on the ground then the black and gold dragon uses his Mag Burst at two of the street crew to push back. Then Cain and his dragon, Coershun I think, charges toward the heroes.

The heroes backs away from the street at the edge, trap by the street crew. "Perfect! No escape..." Moordryd sneers at Dragon Booster.

Then Lance picks up the Flash Stick, quickly throws it at the street crew then it flashes at them, making them cry out with surprise and confusions. The black and gold swiftly knocks all the crew' dragon down and the riders falls the ground.

I notices Leapdra is staring at the dragon of legends with amazement as I did the same to the Dragon Booster. The two heroes steps towards the street crew then they fled off in terror, leaving Moordryd behind. Moordryd shouts at them to fight, but they all left and he's now all alone and trap by the Dragon Booster.

But Decepshun didn't leave Moordryd behind. So, Moodryd activates the Green Ramming Gear on his dragon. Decepshun then fires an iron ball at Dragon Booster, but it bounces off his armor, the fallen sign then at the pole cable... that holds the part of the ground and the bridge! The cable broke off and the ground floor begins to tilt down to the far below ground.

Me, Leapdra, Parmon and Lance slides down to the other side on the ground as Wyldfyr runs off without him knowing that Kitt slips off of him and now she too sliding towards the other side. Then we all notices a big crack on the short wall that we're heading right towards it! Leapdra tries to stop sliding, but she only stop at the wall, then I fall off of Leapdra and over the wall while Lance, Kitt and Parmon falls through the big crack towards the far below ground.

However, we manages to grab the broken cable line before we all continues to fall, but the cable is moving a bit also.

(Leapdra's POV)

As I hit against the wall, I felt Michelle falling off of me as the others falls through the crack.

**{NOOOO!}** I roared with frighten then notices that they were holding on to the cable when I look down. I quickly grab the cable line with my teeth to hold on. I tried to pull them up, but they all too heavy together. I need help and fast!

Then I hear sounds of skidding towards me from behind me. It stop right next to me. I look a bit and see the black and gold dragon and Dragon Booster. I kinda give the signal to them that Michelle, Lance, Parmon and Kitt are hanging on the cable line that I'm holding to.

**{Need a hand?}** the black and gold dragon asked as he grabs the cable line with his teeth and we both pull back the cable line to bring the Michelle the others up.

I kinda blush when I notices I'm kinda close to him. I just can't put my claw on it, he seem so familiar to me. But I had to focus on holding and the pulling up the cable line. Kitt made it out from danger, then Parmon. Now, Lance and Michelle are next.

(Michelle's POV)

As Parmon made it through the crack, Lance was next, but slips off the cable line! I quickly grab Lance before he continues to fall, "I got cha!" as we got closer to the others, I pull Lance to Parmon and Kitt so they can grab him.

They did and pull him through the crack then Parmon reaches to me as I reaches to him. We reaches for each other inch by inch then something dreadful happen... The cable line broke!

"NO!" Parmon tried to grab my hand, but I already begin to fall to doom!

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed with great terror as Parmon looked smaller and smaller as I fall straight to my demise.

/I can't believe I'm gonna dead this soon! I never told Parmon he's the coolest brother! I never found out who's faster, me or Kitt! And now, I'll never tell Artha about my feeling for him!/ I screamed in mind then suddenly I felt someone grab in the air.

I look at the person who grab me... It's Dragon Booster and his dragon. "Well, you got me! But who's got us? AAAAAH!" I'm so dreadfully scared of heights, even when I fall from it!

Then something amazing happen, the dragon of legend spread out his legs **((A/N: like a flying squirrel do))**, new flap gill frills appears between both side of him then flies or glides through the air.

I was amaze, but frighten as the same time, so I hold on to Dragon Booster so I won't fall off, but he still has his left arm me which I didn't mind at all.

The dragon lands on a building then Dragon Booster smirks at me. I blush like crazy for some reason! I just met this guy and I already acting all giddy inside!

When Dragon Booster puts me down on the on floor of the roof top, I look up at him with wonder, "Thank you... But, who are you?" I have to ask him... I want to know the person who save me. I want to know why I feel this way towards him.

Then Dragon Booster spoke, "Uh... I'm the-" he clears his throat, making his voice deeper a bit, "I'm the Dragon Booster." then he suddenly coughs and smiles at me with embarrassment.

I couldn't help, but giggle at him for trying to be so cool towards me. He seem so familiar to me! He also sounds familiar... Then he and his dragon leaps off the building and glides through the city as I watch them fly or glide away.

Then I put right hand over my heart, sigh with admire, "Dragon Booster..." then I gaze at the stars. I don't know who this Dragon Booster really is, but I'm gonna find out sooner or later. And my new adventures here in Dragon City has just begun...

* * *

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ Let know what you readers think and ask me if you want me continues this a bit.


	2. Jousting For the Truth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Dragon Booster characters, but I do own Michelle and Leapdra.

Ch. 2: Jousting For the Truth

* * *

(Michelle's POV)

At night in Dragon City, me and Leapdra were walking through the city for some quiet evening... until it started to rain! Agh! Of all the day, why now? ...Anyway, it's been four days since I first encounter the new Dragon Booster and I haven't see him since. Though, word gets around quickly about him. Now, most criminals are very alert in the city from him, but that doesn't stop them for causing troubles...

Leapdra suddenly stops walking near a turning point. I look at her, quietly asking, "What is it, girl? What's wrong?"

**{I sense someone at that turning point...}** Leapdra quietly growled then she and I take a peek then see a Bull-Class dragon and a guy near some ducts.

This person told the bull dragon to get away from here as he jumps into the bottom duct. The dragon runs off in another direction.

Leapdra and I went over to the ducts. "Leapdra, I'm going after him." I spoke.

Then Leapdra stares up at me, **{Are you crazy for once? That guy seem bad news and you have no idea where that leads to...}** she grunted and groaned with concerns.

I sigh at her, "Just follow the sound of my voice..." as I jump off of her and slide into the duct to follow this person.

I slide all on the way down until it stop on the floor of...something, landed on my feet then I look around the inside of the duct. I didn't see that guy with bull dragon, but I did see something on the ground.

"Huh?" I walk over to the unknown object on the ground, "What's this?" as I got closer to it, it was uniform jacket of a crew, the Grip crew. "That guy is from the crew of Phistus?"

Phistus is the leader of the Grip of the Dragon Down City Crew, and also leads the Down City Crew Council of Twelve. He gets irritated with the constant chaos between Down City crews, and longs to resolve this. Phistus strongly believes that the Down City crews need to insure peace between each other.

"Hmm... Why would anyone throw away a good looking jacket?" I wondered as look at the jacket closely. There was something about this jacket that's making me feel unease.

Then I suddenly heard a strange sound from one of the ducts above, then suddenly a blue figure falls out of the duct above and lands on it's back in front of me, "What the?" startle me a bit.

The figure groan with pain and dizziness, sits up with it's back turn towards me as I recognize it, "...Dragon Booster?"

Dragon Booster hears me, look back at me with surprise look on his face... I think, "Michelle?" he stands up, "What are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I crossed my arms. Then I realize something, Dragon Booster just said my name. No one, but my family and friends knows it and the strangers always call me Mickey. I haven't even told him my name... "Hey... How did you know my name?"

Dragon Booster starts to stutters, "Huh? Uh... W-Well, I-I..." then he see the jacket in my hand, "Hey! That's the same jacket that the guy I was after."

"Huh? You mean this jacket? I found it here when I was following some guy that rode a Bull-Class dragon." I said to him. "I think it's a Grip crew jacket..."

Then Dragon Booster starts to wonder, "Why would a Grip of the dragon crew member throw a perfectly good jacket?"

Before we could figure out this jacket, we heard voices ahead at the end on the duct we're in. We headed towards the sound, walk out of the duct to wooded board, well Dragon Booster did, I just at the opening of the duct, look down and see different people from different crews gather around a big table, discussing about something.

/Whoa! It's the Down City Crews Council of Twelve; The Round Table!/ I thought as me and Dragon Booster listen to see what's about on.

Each crew member, even the Dragon Eye, talk, shouts and complains about what's going on today and having a lot of disagreeing. Suddenly, a big fist slams on the table, getting everyone's attention...

"Silence!" It was Phistus, the leader of the Grip Crew. "I had enough your chatting! It is our duty to insure peace between our dragon crew. There would be city wide chaos! That is what this Down City Council does for centuries! Have you all forgotten?"

Then Moordryd spoke, "The problem isn't each other! It's so called hero, Dragon Booster!" with a bit anger in his voice.

I guess he's still sore for happened to him with his first encounter with Dragon Booster. Sure, he's the one to talk! He and his crew cause most trouble here in Dragon City.

"I hear the one has nothing to fear from him..." said Phistus. "...Unless, of course, you're a thief."

Moordryd glared at Phistus, then another crew member of Dragon Flares says, "We all must do to get out this life to have a chance race in the Elite Class with this amazing racer."

And that racer is me, but I still have a long way to go.

Phistus sighs, "I admit we all have dreams for greater things... It's just some of our member are honorable..." then he stares at Moordryd "...and some questionable."

Suddenly a male street crew member walks in. I didn't know why, but I've got this feeling that I saw him a short while ago... Maybe he's the same rider that I saw near the opening of the ducts before.

Anyway, the guy walk up to Moordryd, whisper into his ear then Moordryd smirks with slyness at Phistus, "It seem we have a little problem... My friend here just spent the last 20 minutes, hiding in a ditch from an army of Dragon City Security and the Dragon Booster."

"And your point is?" Phistus asked with no worries.

Moordryd get to the point, "Security follow YOUR crew down from a little bank heist." most of the other crews gasps with shock.

Phistus also kinda look shock and with disbelief, "My crew? That's a lie!"

Moordryd then pulls out a small radio so everyone can hear. It said that a crew member from Phistus has just stole some money from a bank at the same night. Then every street crews stares Phistus with suspicions and whispers about him.

"LIES!" Phistus shouted.

Moordryd just smug at him, "Look who mis-mouth now..."

Suddenly Phistus pulls his huge green hammer then smash the table with great force of anger then Moordryd pulls out his Drain Whip.

"You have disgrace the Council!" Moordryd exclaimed. "And by the right of ancient, I challenge your leadership by joust!"

...Oh no! If Moordryd wins that joust, this city will turn to chaos! And how could Phistus' crew be band of thieves? Then I heard bending from Dragon Booster is standing. The pipe and wood board breaks from under him and he falls straight down to ground to the other crews are.

Dragon Booster groans with pain, sits up, saying to the crews, "Nice place you got here. Sorry about the mess."

/Yep! he really reminded me of someone.../ I thought as I lightly smacked my face.

Then Moordryd shouts at the crews, "It's the Dragon Booster! Get him!" as the others shouts with anger at the Dragon Booster.

I couldn't understand why the other crews are upset at the Dragon Booster, but I can't let them lay a finger on him, so I jump down to the floor and land next to the Dragon Booster.

I sneer at the crews, "Anyone who lays a finger on him, is dead meat!"

"Hey! It's Mickey!" one of member shouted.

I snarl with anger, "It's Michelle, you dolt!" then I glare at Moordryd, "And you!" Moordryd winced "I'm gonna give you such a horrible pain for almost killing me and my friends!"

"Oh, really, 'Mickey'? How are you gonna do that with every crew member here?" Moordryd smug at me as the crews steps closer to me and Dragon Booster.

I smirk at him then blew out a whistle for Leapdra to hear. Everyone heard very loud roars from the other side of the wall. Something bust out from the wall, it was the black and gold dragon of legend with Leapdra next to him.

The dragons roars at crews, **{STAY AWAY FROM OUR RIDERS!}** then they mags us onto to them. Dragon Booster lands on his dragon and I landed on mine.

A crew from Moordryd's was about to use a Flash Stick on our dragon until Dragon Booster spoke, "You might wanna back off quickly. He doesn't like crowds."

His dragon got closer to the member, snorts hot air at the member's face making the member flees away from the dragon.

"Later, Moory!" I mock at Moordryd at he growled at me.

Our dragons let's out another roars to the crews then runs out of the Down City Crew Council of Twelve.

After me, Dragon Booster and our dragons are few blocks away from the Down City Crew Council of Twelve, we all stop near the streets.

I look back from where we left, sigh, "...That was a close one..." I look at Dragon Booster "Y'know... for someone I just met for the first time, you kinda reminded me of someone I know. A friend of mine, I think."

"Really? Who do I reminded you of?" Dragon Booster asked.

I look really hard at him, then name appear in mind, /...Artha... No way! It couldn't be him!/ I shook my head, "...J-Just someone I know..." I stare deeply at Dragon Booster, "Someone I care about for long time since I first met him... He's can be a hot-head sometimes and impatient, but he's sweet and caring to his little brother... And he's seem really important to me..."

/Why am I telling Dragon Booster about this? ...I just met him and... Wait... Is he blushing?/ I suddenly notice Dragon Booster is kinda...blushing a bit. "Um... Are you okay?"

Dragon Booster snaps out of his thoughts, stutters, "Huh? Wh-What? Were you saying something?"

I shook my head with annoy, "Never mind... Let's just focus on what happened back there. The news said that the Grip crew had stole some money from a bank a while ago."

"But how? Phistus' crew would never that... And that guy I saw..." Dragon Booster wondered.

"Maybe, but what about this jacket?" I show him the jacket that the guy 'drop', "It has the symbol of the Grip crew, but there's something about it... It might be a clue!"

"You could be right about that!" Dragon Booster nodded.

Then Leapdra softly groan, **{Maybe Phistus is being framed by someone from a different crew.}**

**{Hey, yeah! Probably the Dragon Eyes crew.}** The black and gold dragon growled.

"Smart thinking, you two." I pat on Leapdra's head.

Then Dragon Booster looks confuse, "Huh? What do you mean you two?"

Aw, scales! I forgot about him! He might freak about it and leave me like the kids did when I was little. "Uh... I-I meant... the dragons."

"Wha? How could you understand them?" Dragon Booster asked.

I gulp with fear and sadness, "...Because, I can understand dragons! I don't know how, but... Please, don't hate me!" I look down with grief. Parmon and my mom knows about this and so far Kitt is the only who hasn't left me for this talent yet...

The Dragon Booster said something I never thought anyone would say, "Th-That's amazing!"

I glance with shock, "R-Really? Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Does anyone know about this?" He asked.

"No... Just my two family, my brother & my mom, and my friend, Kitt." I sighed. "...However, my two friends don't know about it. And before you ask why I haven't tell them before... It's because I once told my once good friends at school when I was 4, but they became afraid of me and stop being my friend. Kitt was shock, but amaze by it. She's the only one from the outside of my family who accept for who I am."

I look down with grief, "Parmon was excited about it and our mom doesn't seem to be bother by it at all... But Artha doesn't know about it... Neither does Lance. I wanted to tell them, but what if happens again like it did before? I don't want to lose them too..."

Then Dragon Booster spoke, "...Michelle, I'm sure Artha and Lance Penn would never leave you for what you have. They'll accept you as a friend no matter who you are."

I glance at him, "How do you know?"

"Well, if I can accept you, so will the Penns." Dragon Booster answered.

I thought for awhile and smile a little at Dragon Booster, "...Thanks and for returning the favor... let me figure out of what's really going at the bank heist."

"Are you sure about that?" Dragon Booster asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I nodded and with that, Dragon Booster and his dragon ran off through the city, leaving only me and Leapdra on the streets.

Leapdra look up at me, **{Now, what, Michelle?}**

"Now..." I look at the jacket that I found in ducts. "...we need to figure out about this 'clue' of ours and find Phistus' innocents."

At home that Parmon and I live at, I put Leapdra in the stables, but I didn't see Cyrano in there.

**{I wonder where's that big lug is at? I really want to tell him about our day}** said Leapdra with concerns.

Leapdra and Cyrano are like siblings to each other. They always hang out together, watch each other backs and talk sometimes. But now, lately, Cyrano haven't been here at the stables for a while.

I pat on Leapdra's nose with comfort, "Don't worry, Leapdra. I'm sure Cyrano will be here later on tonight." then I walk inside of house, saw two notes on the table and read the first note...

_'To my children, Parmon and Michelle, I won't be home tonight. I'm at work study ancient temple to solve a riddle with my co-workers. I'll be home tomorrow night, Your Mom'_

I sigh. Mom always like study anything that tells about the Dragon City's histories. I guess that's what me and Parmon got it from, but Parmon's more like mom than I am. I kinda like my dad as my mom said... But I never knew him. I'll get to him later on...

I pick up the second note...

_'To mom and Michelle, I'll be at the Penn Stables with Artha and Lance for a while. I'll be spending the night at theirs tonight. I'll be back in the morning, Parmon.'_

Well, at least I know where Parmon and Cyrano had been at lately, of course... But, come to think of it... he haven't been here lately day or night much... I wonder why? I decided to drop it off and focus on the jacket then I suddenly notice about symbol.

The symbol of Grip crew seem... strange for some reasons. I touch the symbol then notice it feels different from any part of the jacket.

I see a loose of piece of it, pull it then found out it's some kind of sticker and see the real symbol, "...Why that dirty, sneaking..." I growled. This jacket is not just a clue, it's a proof!

But, I have to wait until the joust starts.

Tomorrow night...

I rode on Leapdra towards where the joust is held.

"I just had to slept late! They probably already finish the joust!" I growled as Leapdra made another turn.

**{Don't worry, Michelle! We'll make it!}** Leapdra panted as she run through street.

"I hope so, Leapdra!" Then we stop near a building, outside of the joust. We hear crowds shouting about something and didn't sound good.

We went inside through the back way and see the joust has already started few minutes. It's already the second round and it seem... Moordryd has won first two rounds which means, Moordryd has beaten Phistus.

**{Oh no! We're too late! Moordryd has already won!}** Leapdra whimpered.

"But how? Phistus is the best jouster!" I exclaimed then I stare at Moordryd with suspicion. It look like he smirking with mischief. /He must done something to win this joust. But what? And how?.../

"Phistus has been defeated!" Race Marshall Budge shouted. "I give you the Jousting Champion of Dragon City, and according to the ancient laws... the new leader of the Down City Council, Moordryd Payn!"

"Yes!" Moordryd exclaimed as the crowd jeered.

"No..." I whispered. Then I and everyone else heard a familiar voice...

"Wait a second!"

Everyone look at the middle of the joust field and see the Dragon Booster and his black and gold dragon of legend.

"...Dragon Booster..." I whispered with awed.

"According to the laws, there can be one more challenge! I challenge YOU..." Dragon Booster points at Moordrdyd "...Moordryd Payn!"

Most of the crowd started to jeered and shouted.

Suddenly, Phistus shouts, "SILENCE! This Dragon Booster has the legal right to challenge!"

Race Marshall Budge spoke to Moordryd, "The crowd grows restless, Moordryd!"

Moordryd responds, "Not so fast! I, not only accept your challenge, Dragon Booster... but I will openhanded while the winner shall take... the LOSER'S dragon!"

"What?" I whispered with shock a bit.

The black and gold dragon looked shock at first, growled at Moordryd then look up at his rider...

"Accepted!" Dragon Booster answered.

**{Is this guy crazy? Moordryd has already won and Dragon Booster lose the challenge, even his dragon!}** Leapdra grunted and snorted.

I look down at my dragon, "Don't count on it, Leapdra! I have feeling there's in the field that's making Moordryd win the rounds."

The first round begins... Decepshun and the black and gold dragon charge at each other with their riders on them. Then something strange happen, Dragon Booster and his dragon look like they've been hit or bump by something. Dragon Booster look back of what hit him and his dragon, but nothing's there then Moordryd knocks Dragon Booster off of his dragon.

"Did you see that?" I spoke to Leapdra.

Leapdra nod, **{Yeah, I did!}** then she growled at field, **{Something's out there and it's making the hero guys lose!}**

"...And we can't see it at all!" I sighed with frustrated.

The second round begins... Just like last time before, both dragons and riders charges at each other, but this time nothing slam into Dragon Booster and his dragon and this time Moordryd gets knock off of Decepshun.

Leapdra snicker at Moordryd, **{That's one point for Dragon Booster!}**

I nod at Leapdra, "Yes... If he wins the next round, Moordryd won't be the new leader of Down City Council."

The third round begins... The dragons charges towards each other once more, but then something slams against to Dragon Booster and his dragon again! Moordryd knocks Dragon Booster to get off his dragon, but Dragon Booster was barely on his dragon.

"Oh no! He's hurt!" I whispered with worry as Leapdra whined.

Dragon Booster was barely hanging on to the steering and was about to fall off of his dragon. Most of people in crowd chanted 'Fall! Fall! Fall!'

Dragon Booster must not give up now! He has to get up and try again. I know he can do it, I know he can! Then something in my shirt of where chest is, is glowing. I pull it out, it was the necklace that my mom gave me. The necklace had a hourglass-shape, light green with purple as sand charm. It belong to my dad...

Then the charm starts to glows brightly then the glow change into the color green. At the same time, Dragon Booster begins to glow green too then tries to move back onto his dragon. He grab the steering then his dragon too, the dragon is glowing green as well.

His dragon lets out a powerful roar as Dragon Booster is fully back on his dragon. It's like they're fully heal from the attack. Then the glowing dies down, as well as my necklace.

/What just happened? And why did it just healed Dragon Booster and his dragon?/ I thought.

"Amazing!" Marshall exclaimed. "Again until one falls!"

The final round begins... The dragons and riders charges once more. If Dragon Booster doesn't do something soon, he won't be able to survive the next hit.

Me and Leapdra hold our breaths and pray something would happen to let Dragon Booster win. Then suddenly a black two-legged dragon with strange gear on it's head appears then slams against Dragon Booster and his dragon, making Dragon Booster knock off when Moordryd hit him.

The black and gold dragon growls then snarls at the black two-legged dragon. It runs away in fear when found out it's been spotted.

"What is that thing?" Marshall questioned. "Who is responsible for this?" he look at Moordryd for some answers.

Moordryd stutters, "W-Well, don't look at me! I never see that dragon in my life!"

Marshall can tell he's lying, "Cheating at joust!"

"Cheating?" said Phistus with shock.

Leapdra snickers at Moordryd, **{Busted!}**

"It is my duty award tonight jousting victory...to Dragon Booster" Marshall announced as Dragon Booster stood up then crowd cheers.

Phistus was about to walk away, but Dragon Booster spoke out to everyone, "The same cheat happened to Phistus! So, it is my first and only action to return the Council leadership...back to him!"

However Moordryd wasn't going to let that happen, "What? I object! Phistus is not fit to lead! Have we all forgotten about his crew little bank heist?"

"Lies! There's proof of this!" Phistus glared at Moordryd.

That's my time to step out, "Actually... there is!" everyone look at me and Leapdra steps out onto the field with surprise and shock.

I jump off of Leapdra, "You see, this jacket I found belongs to the bank robber last night!" I show the jacket to everyone. "Right on the robber escape routine."

"There, you see? Guilty as charge!" said Moordryd as smirk.

"Not so fast, Moory! Phistus' crew isn't really responsible for bank heist... Somebody has been trying to frame Phistus for that robber..." I grabbed the sticker with Grip crew symbol on it then pull it off to reveal a real symbol...of the Dragon Eyes crew. "...Somebody from YOUR crew, Moordryd Payn!" I glared at him with anger.

Moordyrd look like he's been busted, "Uh... I'll look into that." he look at Phistus. "I guess you're still in charge..." then grumble to himself as walk away. I think he said 'for now'.

I continue, "He is innocent and still the rightful leader of the Down City Council!" after that, the crowd cheers.

"Thanks, Mickey." said Phistus.

I snarl at him, "It's Michelle, you big ox!" I calm down, "And your welcome, but you should thank Dragon Booster instead. He did all the work."

Dragon Booster nod at me, "True, but if you haven't came with that proof, Phistus wouldn't got his leadership back."

I blush a bit, "Aw, shut up!" Leapdra magged me onto her. "Well, I gotta go... I have a friend to talk to." I told my dragon to get going then Leapdra walks away from them.

Then she stops. "What is it, girl?" I asked as Leapdra bend down her and see a little jousting toy.

Leapdra sniffs at the toy, **{It got Lance's scent on it.}**

/Lance? What is he doing at this time of night? Maybe he and Artha came here to watch the joust and Lance left his toy here.../ I though then I saw Moordryd with Cain over at the entree.

"Hmm..." I slowly smirk with sly, grab the controls then drive the toy towards Moordryd with out noticing yet.

"This isn't over Dragon Booster!" Moordryd growled then the toy run over his foot and went back to me.

Moordryd grab his left foot as hop on one foot, growling in pain, "Who did that? **WHO** DID THAT?"

I quietly snicker as Leapdra mag the toy to me then rode off out of the building before Moordryd or Cain saw me.

After that, I walk over to where Artha's tent is and found him, Beau, Lance and Parmon there, "Artha!" I called to him.

They saw went over to me. Artha told that hen and the others watch the whole thing and said I did great by proving Phistus' innocent. I thank them and give Lance's toy back. Lance was so glad to see it again. Later, I told Artha and Lance about ability that I understand dragons and like Dragon Booster said before, they still accept as their friend and glad that I told them. They understand why I didn't before and said my gift is drac.

I'm glad to have friends like them, but I still can shake feeling that Artha and Dragon Booster are kinda the same, but different. And unknown to myself, I think Artha has secrets as well, but I won't find out until next time...


	3. Not Even a Thank you

Ch. 3: Not Even a Thank you

* * *

(Michelle's POV)

In the afternoon of Dragon City, me, Artha and Kitt are now in another race with the other riders. Most riders were slamming their dragons to others while Kitt and I try to give tips to Artha. I was ahead of Artha and Kitt.

Kitt drove Wyldfyr next to Artha and Beau, "Hey, Stable Boy! Hot racing tip for today: Draft in behind, push to the outside, and use the wind boost from the others to pull your pass!"

Artha looked confused so Kitt show him what she said, she drove Wyldfyr behind Beau, then push runs on the turning wall point by using the wind and lands in front me and the other riders with no problem then runs off ahead.

/...Show off.../ I thought as drove Leapdra to catch up to Kitt and Wyldfyr.

"Uh, yeah! Thanks!" Artha shouted.

The race continues on. This was the last lap and it look like either me or Kitt might win this race today... or so we thought. The racing track space was getting smaller, right towards the small opening for one dragon and two riders eject from their Magma-Class Dragons as the two dragon didn't stop and get stuck in the opening.

"Oh, great!" Kitt exclaimed then looks at me, "We have to slow down before we get a pile up with our dragons!" then she begins slow down Wyldfyr.

"So much for the race..." I muttered.

But then Leapdra grunts, **{We can do it! We just have to keep running!}**

"Are YOU crazy for once?" I shouted at my dragon.

**{Just trust me on this!}** Leapdra runs faster ahead towards the stuck dragons.

Then she quickly leaps over them and made it to the other side. "AMAZING! Mick- I mean, Michelle manages to get 'over' the pile up!" Marshall announced.

I smile down at Leapdra, "Nice job, but next time a little warning would be nice!" Leapdra just smirked at me. Then we both heard Artha's voice as I look back...

"Whoo-Hoo! What a move!" Artha and Beau did the move that Kitt show him.

/What a move? That's Kitt's move!/ I thought with a little anger as he and Beau drove right next to me and Leapdra.

We both pass the finish line as the crowd cheers for us, well mostly me. After the race, Artha gets the trophy 'cause I didn't want it. Even though I'm a mad little at Artha, I decided to follow to make sure he will at least thank Kitt for showing him that move.

Artha, me and our dragon walks over to Parmon and Lance.

"Drac move, Artha!" said Lance.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Artha bragged.

/Yeah, right! You took Kitt's move and you better said 'It was because Kitt Wonn taught me that move, so I thank her for this.'/ I thought as sighed.

"Just how good am I?" Artha bragged again.

Then Beau glares at Artha, **{What did you say?}**

"I-I mean, WE." Artha stuttered.

"I can't believe you beat Kitt! I can't believe you won with my sister!" Parmon spoke with disbelief. "What a move! How did you do that?"

"Yes, Artha..." I glare at Artha. "How did you do it?"

Artha sighs, "Well... I guess I have someone to thank, someone who's talent and a very great example to all..."

Listening to this, I thought Artha was really going to thank Kitt for showing him the move.

"...Me!" Artha smirked.

! But... I was wrong.

"Aaand?" both Lance and Parmon spoke. I was hoping yet again to see if he said 'also Kitt'.

"A-And you guys and of course, Michelle here." Artha stuttered.

I glare closely at Artha, "Are you sure you're not forgetting anyone?"

Artha thought for the moment, "...Nope! That's it! Nobody else to thank."

/I can't believe him!/ I thought angrily then I heard Kitt's voice...

"I know when I'm not appreciated!" Kitt shouted with anger and disappointed in her voice as she ran off on Wyldfyr.

I guess Kitt was standing to see if Artha will appreciate her, but he didn't... I angrily sneer at Artha, "I can't believe you, Artha Penn! You're so selfish and ungrateful!" I growled at him.

Leapdra snarls at Artha and Beau then mags me onto her.

"M-Michelle, wait! What did I do?" Artha still didn't get it, so I drove off Leapdra to find Kitt and Wyldfyr.

Few minutes later, I finally found Kitt getting off of Wyldfyr.

I jump off of Leapdra, "Kitt! ...I'm so sorry about Artha. I really thought he would thank you for-"

"Well, he didn't! And you still walk with him after the race!" Kitt shouted at me.

I blink then glare at her, "Hey! Don't shout at me! I only follow him to see he'll at least thank you or something!"

Kitt just scoffs at me, "Yeah, right! You just wanted all the credits, so you and the Stable Brat can go out together!"

"For the last time, we're JUST friends! And I would never do that to a friend or anyone!" I exclaimed.

"Then how come you didn't say 'It was Kitt who taught ya that move!', huh?" Kitt sneered at me.

I stutter then growl back at her, "I just came over here to make sure you're okay, but then yell at me like I'm the one did it! FINE! I'll leave alone until you cool off!"

Leapdra mag me onto then we drove out of the stables race, passing by Pyrrah, but I didn't notice her at first.

After me and Leapdra left Artha for not even thanking Kitt and when Kitt just got mad at me for no reason, we walk through the streets to think for while of what happened back there.

"I can't believe she's blaming this on me!" I muttered with annoy. "I mean, I was only following Artha to see he'll appreciate Kitt, but NO! He goes and bragged about how he won on his own then Kitt said I didn't even stick up for her!" I sighs, "She has such a hot temper..."

**{Said the girl with such great temper.}** Leapdra snickered as I growled down at her.

Then my screen phone beeps, "Michelle!" a screen appears from my steering, showing the picture of Kitt.

"...What do you want now? You'd done enough already!" I growled.

**{Now, now...}** Leapdra sighed.

Kitt look kinda guitly, "Look, Michelle... I'm sorry for what I said before and I didn't mean it! I was just so angry at the Stable Brat."

"Oh, really?" I rolled my eyes.

"Michelle, I'm serious! Besides, I need your help with something..." Kitt muttered the last part, but I heard her.

I sigh, "...What is it?"

Kitt told me everything after I left before... It seem Pyrrah had seen what happened in the race and wants to Kitt in her crew. However, she has to pass the test to prove she is fast. Kitt also told me that she'll do it if she can bring me along so we both can be in Dragon Flares Crew. At first I didn't want to, but I decided to do it for Kitt.

Kitt said to meet her near a temple of the Furox, so she can pass the test there. I told her I will and drove Leapdra towards the location.

/Furox? ...Where have I heard that name?/ I thought then I shrugged it off as we go to the temple.

Few minutes later...

I see Kitt and Wyldfyr near the temple then I stop Leapdra next to them.

Kitt turns to me, "About time you've got here."

"Yeah, yeah..." I mumbled then I look at the temple... It was very big and a big shape of the flames. Then I start to feel unease about it, "Uh... Kitt, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Don't tell me you're scare for once?" Kitt smirked at me.

I blink then stutters, "N-No! It just that temple seem familiar and... I keep getting bad vibes about it."

"Don't worry so much, Michelle. We'll be out of there in a second." Kitt steered Wyldfyr towards the temple with me and Leapdra behind.

"More like hours... There's probably traps in there and we could hurt in there or worst." I muttered.

"Don't be a chicken, Michelle!" Kitt then drove off ahead.

"Who are you calling chicken?" I yelled as drove after her.

We ran inside the temple and runs towards the trap room then something ran pass us and stop in front of us, blocking our way... It was Dragon Booster and his dragon!

"Dragon Booster?" I gasped.

"I know what you're both after, the Furox!" Dragon Booster spoke to us.

Kitt look shock at first then scoffs, "And how do you know that?"

"It's very dangerous and must not leave this temple. Who put you two up to this?" Dragon Booster asked.

"Someone who appreciate me!" Kitt sighed with a bit anger. "Pyrrah and the Dragon Flares. What's to you anyway?"

"People do appreciate you... A few might even look up to you guys." said Dragon Booster.

I scoffs, "Oh, yeah? Other then me or Kitt, like who? Name one."

"Like your friend, Artha Penn." Dragon Booster answered.

Then Kitt laughs, "What? The Stable Brat?" she cross her arms, "All he cares about is himself! He is no friend of mine."

I look down a bit, "Kitt's right, Dragon Booster... Artha doesn't care about anyone, but himself."

Then Dragon Booster gets of his dragon, walks up to us, "Uh... Actually, you guys..." he did pulls something off his right wrist, a flash came and reveal his true identify... "...He does..." it's Artha Penn!

"A-Artha Penn?" I jump off of Leapdra as she walk over his dragon. The dragon of legend is Beau.

I look at Artha with shock, "Y-You mean, you're the Dragon Booster?"

Artha smile a bit, "Kinda... yeah."

I was happy for a second to hear that, but then got really anger at him, "And you didn't even TELL ME!" I push Artha to floor really hard.

((Leapdra's POV))

Just as Michelle ask Artha he's the Dragon Booster, I look at Beau, **{So, you're this dragon of legend?}**

Beau nods at me, **{Yeah, I am.}**

Then I suddenly snarl at him, **{Why did you tell me!}** Beau backs away from me.

**{W-Well... Uh...}** Beau whimpered.

((Michelle's POV))

I walk over to Artha with anger, "What's the matter? Don't you even trust me like I trust you with my secret?"

"Wait, Michelle! That's not it!" Artha tries to explain.

"Yes, it is! You didn't think I was worthy in so call 'secret'!" I shouted at him then I walk back to Leapdra who stop snarling at Beau.

Artha was trying to explain about the Furox is very danger, but I was too anger at him to listen then I drove Leapdra off very fast towards the trap room with Kitt and Wyldfyr behind.

Me, Kitt and our dragon manages to pass the traps of blades, moving rock walls and other traps. Kitt use a rock to stop the turning gears that control the traps. Then stop near a floating red and orange box.

/This must be the Furox.../ I thought as Kitt and I jumps off of our dragons then walk up to the box. Then I started to get that bad feeling again as Kitt was about to reach the box.

"Kitt, wait!" I cried.

"What is it?" Kitt look at me.

"...Maybe Artha is right about this Furox..." I stare at the box with uneasy feeling.

Kitt grabs the box, "Yeah... There's something weird in there."

Then we heard a voice, "...You two really are the fastest." we look behind and saw Pyrrah.

"Pyrrah, there's something strange about this thing." Kitt spoke to Pyrrah.

"Let's investigate that, shall we? I think Wordy wouldn't mind if we take a peek at it." Pyrrah took the box out of Kitt's hands, push a button on the top of the bax then opens up, showing a red shape of a flame.

"Oh! What is this?" said Pyrrah with wonder.

"A Bonemark."

We look back and see Moordryd walking towards us. "Containing the spirit of the dragon known as Furox. The powerful red battle dragon of war!"

Bonemark? Now, I remember... Furox is the dragon spirit hidden within the red draconium bonemark. He was once a powerful dragon of war that once fought the first Dragon Booster and his dragon of legend.

Moordryd turns to Pyrrah, "I must congratulate you, Pyrrah, for tricking others to do your work for you. That way you can collect the reward."

Me and Kitt turns to Pyrrah with shock and irritation.

"You played me!" Kitt glared at Pyrrah.

"Don't blame Pyrrah for your mistakes..." said Moordryd. "You all were too anger to think straight." he turns to Pyrrah, "Give me the Furox. I'll take it to my father."

However, Pyrrah disagrees, "No! I WAS gonna give it to Word Payn, but now..." she stares at the bonemark, "...it's so powerful... I..." suddenly her eyes turns bright yellow with dark red marking on her face.

"The enegry of the bonemark!" Kitt exclaimed.

Pyrrah then runs to her dragon, Phorrj, gets on then shouts, "Now, I rule the Council! And much more!"

Then Phorrj mags the bonemark onto his head then begins to changes into Furox with red eyes and golden-orange spikes.

"Oh...my...God!" I exclaimed.

Furox glares at me, Kitt and Moordryd, **{...I lived and you three will be the first victims to die of my wrath!}** he lets out a roar.

Then Moordryd jumps off down towards the next floor with his parachute, "Have fun, girls!"

"Moordryd Payn! You get back up here, NOW!" I shouted down at him.

"Michelle, look out!" Kitt shouted.

I look behind and see Pyrrah and Furox standing behind me, "Uh oh!"

**{DIE!}** Furox leaps towards with his mouth open.

I screamed with terror.

I closed my eyes to wait for the pain, but then I suddenly was grab by someone very quick, away from Furox. I open my eyes and saw Artha, now as Dragon Booster, with his arm around my waist.

/...Artha!/ I thought quietly to myself then smirk at him, "Thanks for the save!" as Artha/Dragon Booster sets me down on the floor.

Leapdra, Wyldfyr and Kitt run over to me to see if I was alright. However, we all suddenly heard a roar from Furox then saw Furox with Pyrrah on, running towards where Kitt and I came in.

"It's trying to escape!" Artha/Dragon Booster shouted. "...If it gets to the city..."

"Then we'll stop it!" Kitt cried as she got Wyldfyr.

As soon as I get on Leapdra, I glare at Artha/Dragon Booster, "By the way, this doesn't mean I'm not still totally angry with you!"

After that 'lecture', we drove our dragons to go after Furox then we heard a voice ahead...

"Coming through!" We've stopped our dragons as we heard that familiar voice.

It was Parmon and his dragon Cyrano! And they were heading right towards Furox.

**{DIE!}** Furox screeched at Parmon and Cyrano.

Parmon, of course, gets frighten as Cyrano turns his bulky body to side to stop then Furox impacts against Cyrano's hard body and he looked kinda dizzy and in pain a bit.

Then Lance with his dragon, Fracshun **((A/N: Let's just say Fracshun is one of the dragons on Penn's Stables))**, comes in next Parmon and Cyrano.

"Parm, let's move before it gets up!" Lance told my brother as they drove their dragon to where we are.

Furox stands back up the roars at us with fury.

Then Kitt has an idea, if she can reactivate the traps, we could probably trap Furox here until figure way to free Pyrrah and her dragon from the bonemark. Dragon Booster, that's what I'm gonna call him now since he's Dragon Booster again, suggested that me and him will short circuit draconium lights. We all turn on our night vision goggles then Leapdra and Beau mag me and Dragon Booster towards each lights to short circuit them with our Blocking Staffs.

Ever lights went off, making the room kinda dark for Furox to see, but not for us. We quietly walk around Furox through the pillars. The Penn brother, Beau and Franshun were on the other side while me, Kitt, Parmon and our dragons were on the other. Suddenly, there was slight, but loud tap to where the Penn brothers are.

Kitt, Parmon and I look over to the brother are and see Furox moving very close to Lance and Franshun, but he doesn't see them yet. Then I have an idea! I reach into my pocket, pull a coin then throw it behind me, away from all us on the middle of Furox is.

Furox hears the coin drop and went to investigate the sound, growling and snarling.

We walk over to each other to regroup towards the opening that leads to where the gears that controls the traps are. Kitt went over to it, tries to get rock out of the gears with her Blocking Staff. However, it snapped and Furox heard it!

"He's onto us!" Lance cried.

"Well... at least there's no light for Furox to locate our exact locations." said Parmon then the lights came back on.

"You and your big mouth!" I growled at my brother.

Suddenly, Furox jumps in front us then uses his mag burst straight at us, but we move before it us, then it hit the rock, knocking it off and making the door slams shut.

"We're trap!" Lance cried.

"We need to get that bonemark off of Phorrj before we became it's lunch!" I shouted.

"But how?" Parmon asked.

Then Beau begins to remember something, I think, then let's a confident roar, **{LET'S DO THIS!}**

"Bring it together, guys! I think the dragon of legend has an idea." said Dragon Booster **((A/N: Michelle will still call him that when he's as the Dragon Booster))** as we get our dragons closer to Beau.

Furox steps closer to Beau, roars, **{YOU WILL FAIL!}**

**{NOT IF I HAVE FRIENDS WITH ME!}** Beau roared back as the star mark on his head then his whole body glows gold bright. Then seconds later so did our dragons.

Red for Wyldfyr, blue for Franshun, Green for Cyranno, and a bit black for Leapdra, but there was also light purple with light bluish green mix into the black draconium, which it was very odd. The draconiums surges into Beau's body, turning into more gold, making Beau glow bright than ever.

"ATTACK!" Pyrrah yelled then Furox charges at Beau.

Luckly, Beau release a powerful mag burst at Furox, knocking the bonemark. Furox was no more and went back into Phorrj. Pyrrah went to normal as well then they both collapse with exhausted.

The bonemark of Furox lands near the ledge. Dragon Booster told Beau to launch towards the bonemark, couldn't catch it in time and the bonemark... well, it fell into the darkness.

"That sucker is gone." Lance spoke as we look over the ledge.

"That was some teamwork!" said Dragon Booster then he look up at me and Kitt. "Nice moves back there too."

Me and Kitt glare at him.

"...S-So, are we...friends again?" Dragon Booster nervously smiled at us.

"Well... sure." Kitt answered.

But I didn't forgive him that easy, "Are you kidding? Friends, you say? Let's see... You use Kitt's move and took all the credit! And YOU keep secrets from me too! Even when after I told you mine!"

"I said, I was sorry!" Dragon Booster sighed with guilt.

"Just give me one good reason why I should forgive you?" I sneered at him.

Then Lance blurt out, "It's because he totally likes you!" as batter his eyes with humor.

"LANCE!" Dragon Booster growled at Lance with embarrassment as he blushed.

I softly smile at Dragon Booster, "...Alright, you're forgiven." then Leapdra bends her head down towards Dragon Booster with me on her. "...And Artha?" He looks at me. "...Thanks for saving me back there." I give him a thank you kiss on his cheek.

Dragon Booster suddenly looked stun at first, woozy then falls to the ground with happiness.

**{I guess you two ARE going out}** Leapdra smirked.

"Shut it, Leapdra! ...It's was just a 'thank you' kiss." I grumbled at Leapdra.

"What did she say?" Lance asked me.

"Oh, nothing important!" I quickly answered as Dragon Booster stands up.

Parmon clears his throat from scene, "W-Well, at least things went back to normal."

Then Beau laughs, **{Not all of it!}** then all of us laughed with Beau.

Though... I have feeling that this isn't the last time we saw Furox or the bonemark...

* * *

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ Will that's finish, but a bit shorter than the other ones. I will try to get to the point about Michelle's dad later on. I just have to do a few chapters of the episodes...

_**Michelle:**_ If she wants to... Read and Review!


	4. A Big Gray Dragon?

**The Penn Crew has encounter the Inner Order crew's leader, Khatah. There's also a trophy that holds many secrets...**

Ch. 4: A Big Gray Dragon?

* * *

((Michelle's POV))

At the Horn of Libris racing stables, me, Kitt and ours dragons were at the stables to watch the race instead of entering it. We were watching the try outs of a crew known as Inner Order Crew. In case you wonder who's the leader of that crew, it's Khatah. Now, Khatah is well-known racer and the consecutive champion in the Horn of Libris competition. He's also can be close minded and rather selfish when it comes to racing, but he can be 'nice' once in a while.

How do I know that? Well... I'll explained that later.

/So, this is the famous Khatah, huh?/ I thought as I watch Khatah's crew. Khatah was riding on his Blue Draconium Energy-class dragon, Shock-Ra, with his partner, Sarjo. Sarjo drove Shock-Ra, gives Khatah the signal then the leader did a mag jump and a triple flip in air then lands back on Shock-Ra.

"...Okay, I'll admit it. He's good at this." I muttered out loud.

"Yeah, but he still a dork." Kitt spoke as I chuckled at her.

The Leapdra snorts with displease, **{I still don't understand why we can't enter it!}**

I sigh as I pat on her neck, "Because, Leapdra... this race is for FOUR legged dragons." **((A/N: Let's say it does 'cause I haven't seen a two legged dragon in that race before yet))**

Leapdra just humphed as Wyldfyr quietly chuckled at her.

"What did Leapdra say?" Kitt asked.

I turn to Kitt, "She want to know why we can't enter this race and I explained to her."

Then we heard a familiar shrieking near by. We look to the right and saw my brother being mag into air by Beau with Artha on him.

"It looks like Stable boy and your scary brother is entering the competition." said Kitt. Then she had an idea, "Hey! I just thought of something... Why don't YOU enter this race with Stable boy as your partner?"

I quickly look at her with 'are you crazy' look, "Are you crazy!"

"Come on, Michelle! Two you could make a great team in the race. Besides, the professor is not fit for the race and Artha isn't the best racer here." Kitt pointed out.

"True..." I muttered as we jump off of our dragons.

"...It could bring you and the Stable boy together than before." Kitt smirked.

Then I shriek, "KITT!" I blush with full red. "We're JUST friends! Nothing more!"

**{Sure you are...}** Leapdra playfully rolled her eyes.

Then Wyldfyr tease at Leapdra, **{They do seem close like you and Beau are.}**

**{Yeah... Wait. HEY!}** Leapdra growled at the smirking Wyldfyr.

Kitt and I laugh at our dragons as we walk over to the Penn bros and Parmon.

"...We just have to focus!" Artha spoke to Parmon, who's laying the ground with dizziness.

"Instead of panicking." Lance said to Parmon.

"This is NOT the Khatah from your video games, Lance." Parmon gets up. "This is the REAL Khatah."

Then Kitt spoke to Artha, "You wanna race like your vid game, you gonna think like him, Stable boy. Face it, you're not exactly the best dragon racer out there."

Artha and Beau looked like they were insulted.

Then I spoke, "And you probably have better luck with practice dummy than my frighten brother here." I pointed at Parmon as I smirked when Parmon glares at me.

"HEY!" Then Parmon calms down, "...W-Well, she does got a point there."

I get to the point, "Look, Artha, you're really a good mag jumper..." Artha jumps off of Beau as I continue, "And I'm one of the best racer in this city. If you wanna chance winning this race today..." stick my hand out "...be my partner."

Artha look at me, smile then takes my hand as an agreement. I would've blush, but then Beau put his front-right claws on our hands. Then we all laugh at Beau,'cause is also part of team and he acts like a human sometimes, which is cool.

Later, me, Artha and Beau starts to practice the mag jump for Artha. Beau mags Artha in air then Artha did a double flip, then stop in air, trying to balance on mag energy.

"Find the mag energy string and balance on it!" I directed him.

"I-I'm trying!" Artha exclaimed then begins to fall, "I'm falling! I'M CRASHING!" He lands on a tent, very hard. "...I'm bruising..." Ouch! That's gonna hurt...

Then Parmon starts to blah about great Khatah is with his mag jump and all, then unnoticeable to Parmon, Khatah was standing right behind him.

"Uh... Parm?" Artha spoke.

"Yes?" Parmon answered.

"Did you know Khatah is standing right behind you?" Artha points behind Parmon.

Parmon filches a bit, turns around slowly and see Khatah looking down at him.

Parmon chuckles nervously.

"Say hello, brother." I spoke.

"Hello, brother." Parmon repeated as I smacked my head.

Khatah bow a little to us, "Hello, my name is Khatah, but you probably know that. It's so great to meet my fans." He smug at us.

I rolled my eyes as Parmon chuckled with embarrassment.

"Well, good luck. You will need it." Khatah wink at us as he walk back to his crew.

"Oh, brother..." I muttered with annoyance.

Then Kitt spoke to Artha, "Race like him. Just don't be a dork like him!" I snicker at Kitt.

Me, Artha and Beau prepares for the race at the starting line with Khatah, Sanjo and Shock-Ra. Then I notice Moordryd, Cain and Coershun are also in the race. Why are they here? I wonder why...

The race starts and I drove Beau on, right behind Coeshun with Shock-Ra in the lead. We all head towards the racing track of Horn of Libris Temple. There a lot of ways to the trophy at the top, but it takes teamwork to get to it.

Shock-Ra mags Khatah towards the hoops and bars to hit a target. Khatah with through three hoops with no problem. He then hit the target with his Block Stick then door drops down for Shock-Ra to pass and run on another track. It's like maze or something.

Coeshun and Beau runs pass the door when it went back up. Coeshun mags Moordryd towards another target and Moordryd manages to hit a target, without going through any hoops. The door for Moordryd's team went down for Coeshun and went back up when Coeshun pass by. Coeshun was behind Shock-Ra.

It's our turn now! I look back Artha, "The next target is our! Give it all you got, Artha!"

Beau mags Artha towards the three bars that leads to a target. Artha hops on two, but then trips on the third one, falls straight towards the target then...

**SLAM!**

His head hits the target instead. "Well... that's using your head, hard head." I chuckled.

Beau mags Artha back on him as we all runs on another track when the door went down. We were still far behind the others as we try to keep up.

Then the com-link from Artha's beeps. It's Parmon and he's saying something to Artha right now.

Artha then shouts at me, "There's a Wraith Dragon on the loose, Michelle! **((A/N: Question: How did they know what it's call?))** We have to warn Khatah!"

"You've got it!" I shouted then tells Beau, "Let's try to catch up to Shock-Ra."

**{Right!}** Beau responded then mags Artha to another target then leads closer to Khatah and his crew.

We were about to warn Khatah until something invisible has ram into Shock-Ra causing the Energy dragon to trip and fall on the track, right ahead of us! Beau try to stop, but crashes into Shock-Ra, but still standing with dizziness.

"Khatah, are you alright?" Artha asked the leader.

Instead of saying 'Yes, I'm okay.', Khatah glares up at Artha, "YOU did this, Artha Penn!"

/What? We were way behind Khatah and he thinks Artha did it? Why that ungrateful-/ My thoughts were interrupt when the crowd cheers for Moordryd.

Moordryd had won the race... by cheating. Khatah then told Artha that he's great champion of Horn of Libris and Artha ruining everything. Grr... That makes my blood boil!

[Few minutes later...]

After the race, me, Artha and rest went over to Khatah and Sanjo.

Artha tries to apologize to Khatah, "I'm sorry, Khatah... I was trying to he-"

"Sorry?" Khatah huffed. "That's all I get?"

I try my best to stay calm, "Khatah, cool it! It's just a trophy! You can win it back next year."

Khatah sighs with frustrate, "It is NOT just a trophy! I have to get back... I am the great Khatah! It is my responsibility!"

"Responsibility? What are you talking about?" Artha pondered.

Khatah just scoffs at Artha, "You would not understand... You're just a kid! What do you know about being a hero?" and he started to walks away...

"STOP RIGHT THERE, KHATAH!" I yelled with furious as Khatah and his crew member, Sarjo, stopped.

"Uh oh! S-She has become the Leaping Mad Girl again..." Parmon whimpered in fear as Lance hid behind him.

Parmon and Lance has the right to scare. When I get mad... it's very scary.

I walk over to Khatah with anger, "If anyone doesn't know anything about being a hero... it's YOU, Khatah!" I got closer to Khatah's face. "You can't blame Artha for this... stupid race! It's not his fault you lost the race! ...It's your annoying ego!"

Khatah was about to speak, but I cut him off, "And **DON'T** you dare talk when I'M talking! ...Now, you listen very carefully... You maybe this so call great champion and all, but you know NOTHING about being a hero! Artha will probably be a bigger hero than you! ...It's no wonder she left you after you got all the glory... You care no one, but yourself!"

Khatah just stood in shock. No one, and I mean no one, has ever stood up him like that before.

Khatah just stutters, softly, "...You know nothing about me..." then walks away with Sarjo.

/...I know 'cause SHE told me about you.../ I thought to myself. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder...

"Are you okay?" It was Artha.

I sigh with irritate, "I'm fine..." as I watch Khatah walk away from us. "Just...fine."

Later that even at the Penn stables...

Me and my friends were discussing about Khatah's behavior and why he is so obsessive to that trophy back.

"You heard what he said... 'Get the trophy back' a-and 'responsible' He's obsessive with the horn..." said Kitt. Then she realize something and gasps. "I think Khatah is going to go after Moordryd!"

Artha stands up, "There must be more to it that Moordryd and Cain went through all that trouble to cheat and get it."

Then my brother spoke, "The Inner Order crew versus the Dragon Eyes crew, that will be a terrible street war... Maybe that's Word's plan!"

Kitt stands, spoke to Artha, "You have to do your Dragon Booster thing so we can go after 'em."

"_We_?"

"Time out!" Artha spoke. "You and Michelle are not part of the team."

Michelle quickly stood up, glaring at Artha, "What did you just say?"

"Uh... N-No offense, Michelle!" Artha nervously stuttered. "It's just that-"

"Look, Artha Penn! I know we're girls and all, the hero thing is very dangerous, however me and Kitt been through worst. Besides, you'll need more team members for this job." I pointed while Kitt smiled with agreement.

"Uh... Lil' sis, why don't we just stay here and call Dragon Security?"

I sighs at my brother, "Because, for one thing, Dragon Security doesn't go down to Squire's End!"

"Besides, they don't know where Moordryd and the Dragon Eyes crew place is." Kitt pointed pout. "Do any of you?"

Artha, Parmon and Lance got quiet, knowing that me and Kitt are right. Without no lead to know where the Dragon Eyes crew are, they'll need our help.

Few hours later in Down City, Squire's End...

Me and my friends were looking out from the top of a tall building towards Moordryd's place with our dragons **((A/N: Now in the show, Lance's dragon wasn't in this episode. I wonder why the creators didn't add Fracshun in it?))** As we look over to the Dragon Eyes crew location, we spotted Khatah and Sarjo, quietly sneaking towards a secret entrance hole. They then use their acrobat skills to get inside and manages land on the ledge of the broken wall. They quietly sneak inside...

/...That just gave me a idea.../ I thought to myself then I look at Artha, telling him that we'll go there and use the same move that Khatah and Sarjo just did. Parmon, Lance, Kitt and the dragons stay behind while me and Artha went down towards the secret entrance.

As soon as we got there, we prepare to use the acrobat moves. After Artha finish stretching we've got start to the move like the Inner Order crew. However, I manages to land on the ledge while Artha miss the ledge and falls into a trash can.

"Nice landings...!" I quietly snickered down at him from the ledge.

"Gee... Th-Thanks!" Artha groaned while still inside the trash can.

Few minutes later after I got Artha out of the trash, we were on a huge statue of Moordryd's head when the alarm goes off. I guess Khatah and Sarjo got caught by Moordryd and his crew. We peer over to see what's happening, see many of the Dragon Eyes crew running around, looking for others who might be with the Inner Order crew.

I look over to Artha, whispering, "Well... what do we do now, _Dragon Booster_?" while smiling at him as we then look back the scene.

We've duck down before the search light land on us. Artha then found a way inside the statue and we jump inside before another search light scan us. We look outside from the statue through the eyes of it. We spotted Moordryd down below, talking to the small screen of his dad, Word Paynn...

It seem they were talking about the trophy, Horn of Libris. They also say something a gray bone dragon and starting a war... After the chat, Moordryd turn the screen and went off as Artha over to where I am.

"Drac! This Dragon Booster thing is more then I thought..." I spoke.

Artha nods at me, "You have no idea..."

An hour later, we've finally found where the Dragon Eyes crew held Khatah and Sarjo at from the ceiling of it.

Artha opens the hatch and calls out to the leader of the Inner Order crew, "Psst! Up here!"

Khatah see us and was not to please to see us, "Oh, great!"

Artha sighs with insults, "Great? I came here to help you!"

"I _don't_ need a kid to help me! I am Khatah!"

/Okay! Now, this guy is really beginning scrape my scales!/ I angrily thought to myself.

Then Artha tries explains what's happening so far, "You have no idea what you're mix up into, Khatah! The Horn of Libris is more than just a trophy... We don't know all the details, but we heard from Moordryd saying that if the horn is use, some kinda gray dragon named Libris will show up."

"And start a Dragon-Human War!" I spoke. "Is that important enough for ya?"

Khatah then sighs, "So, now you know why I must get the trophy back, why my crew is counting on me."

"We are here together!" said Artha.

"Yeah... Heroes don't work alone!" I smiled as Artha reach out for Khatah.

Khatah look down for the moment, knowing that what we said is true. He then looks up at us with a smile and grabs Artha's hand as sign for alliances.

Later on, Artha went with Khatah while I took Sarjo back to where our friends are. The alarm went off again. but I manages to get Sarjo to where the secret is and saw my brother, Lance, Kitt and the dragons. Except I didn't see Beau... I guess he must've went over the wall to help Artha. Anyway, I told the others to help Sarjo so I can go back to Artha. The others decides to come along as well. **((A/N: I just realize something... Whatever happened to Sarjo?))**

Minutes later, me and the rest were inside the place. But then we suddenly hear a horrible screeching, roaring sound!

"What that sound? It's horrible!" Kitt cried.

Then we heard a huge distance roar near by...

"I am thinking that sound is worst!" Parmon whimpered and he has the right to whimper... Something big is heading this way.

Suddenly, we feel the ground shake then hears a roar of something and see a big gray dragon! The gray bone dragon, known as Libris, steps over the wall to where Lance is at.

I drove Leapdra towards Lance, quickly and grabs Lance away from the dragon before he steps on Lance.

I put Lance in a safe to hid from danger, "Stay here!" and saw Libris chasing Parmon and Cyrano.

Cyrano tries to run away from the big dragon with Parmon on his back, but he wasn't fast enough. Luckily, Kitt drove Wyldfyr towards Libris and impacts on the gray dragon's legs to get his attention on them.

Libris glares at Kitt and Wyldfyr starts to chase after them. His yellowish green eyes suddenly changes color to red as he chase after Kitt and Wyldfyr. I drove Leapdra towards Libris and quickly went pass between them to get Libris attention. Libris stop chasing Kitt and her dragon, glares at me and Leapdra for a second then chase after us. We try to lose Libris from the huge hallway, but he was right on our tail. I look back at the big dragon and notices his eyes had change again, but his left eye was light purple while the other eye is light turquoise. How's that possible?

All of the sudden, Libris mag energy were the color light purple and light turquoise and mags me off of Leapdra.

**{Michelle!}** Leapdra cried then gets knock away from Libris as I hit the ground.

I shake the pain from my head then notices that Libris' head is right near me!

"Libris! Stay away from her!" Was that Parmon? I look over and saw my older brother holding his Blocking Staff while shaking in fear, trying to be brave.

Libris turns to Parmon, glares down at him as his eyes change color to green.

"Parmon! Drop your weapon and power your gear!" I look towards the who call out to my brother. It was Artha, but as the Dragon Booster with Beau. "Libris is using your draconium energy against you! If you'll fight, he'll fight! That's why the Bone Dragons are so dangerous. He's using your power against you!"

"A-Are you sure?" Parmon stuttered as Libris got closer to him.

"Trust me!"

Parmon nervously and slowly moves his arms, "N-Nice dragon!" and let's go his Blocking Staff. "N-Nothing up my sleeves."

Libris' eyes suddenly turns back to his original eye color, but then hears and notices Khatah is fighting against Moordryd. This cause Libris to feel irritate and walks towards them.

Dragon Booster shouts out to them, "Khatah! Moordryd! Stop fighting!"

They didn't him, but they notices a big gray dragon is glaring at them. Khatah and Moordryd turn their Blocking Staffs towards Libris.

"Forget the Horn of Libris, Khatah! This isn't about you and the horn! It's about us, Dragon City and whole world! We need your help right now!" Khatah hesitant to let go of his staff. "Stop fighting!" Khatah let's go then looks at Moordryd to see if he's doing the same. Moordryd look like he was, but when Khatah look back Libris, Moordryd was about to hit the leader of Inner Order crew, but that made Libris growl and turns towards Moordryd.

Libris' eyes change into the color black and snarls down at Moordryd. Moordryd shook in fear then quickly drops his staff.

Beau then roars at Libris, **{LIBRIS!}**

Libris looks back Beau and the Dragon Booster and steps towards them, thinking that they will fight him. **{So, you dare challenge me!}** he roared.

"I won't fight you!" said Dragon Booster.

**{LIES! You humans always fight!}** Libris angrily roared.

Beau suddenly has an idea then release his gold draconium into the air then it breaks into six draconiums and each one surge into Kitt, Lance, Parmon, me, Dragon Booster and Moordryd. Then our draconium in our body glows...

Blue for Lance...

Red for Kitt...

Green for Parmon...

Black for Moordryd...

Gold for Dragon Booster...

Mixture of Light Purple and Light Turquoise for me...

Our draconiums energies left our bodies and went back into Beau. Beau blasts out the draconiums onto Libris as he and the gray bone dragon glows each colors. Blue to Red to Green to Black to Gold to Light Purple and Light Turquoise and finally to plain bright light. The draconiums fades away.

Libris pants with exhaust then leans down at Beau's level... **((A/N: Now, I have no idea what they say to each other. So, I'll just say they're talking in ancient language))**

Libris and Beau talk to each other for the moment, smiling each other then Libris bows down to Beau and runs off to where no one knows where.

Khatah manages to find the Horn of Libris. Kitt, Parmon, Lance and I walks over to him to see is he's okay. Khatah ask where the Dragon Booster went, but we've act like we don't know where he went until Artha and Beau walk in. Artha notices Khatah found the Horn of Libris and suggest that we should leave the trophy to the Dragon City Security. Artha even acts like he misses the Dragon Booster. Khatah then apologize to Arath for his actions earlier and said heroes needs other heroes to succeed.

We've lay each hands on each other and Beau lays one of his front claws on our hand which cause us fall on each other to the ground. However, we laugh at Beau and each other...

* * *

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me****:**_ Whew! That's done...


	5. Not Alone part 1

**Michelle and Leapdra was out at night for a scroll until they spot the Dragon Eyes Crew and Dragon Booster...**

Ch. 5: Never Alone_ part 1_**  
**

* * *

**((Michelle's POV))**

Few days later after the Horn of Libris, me and Leapdra decided to a walk in the even to catch some fresh air. While Leapdra walks on the streets with me on her, I was wondering about what happened back at the Squire's End.

/Everyone else had their own main draconium color, but... Why did my draconium had two colors in it and not black? I'm so confuse.../

My thoughts was suddenly interrupt when Leapdra suddenly stop while at the same time, snarling very quietly at something ahead. "...What is it, girl?" I whispered.

Leapdra softly responds, **{It's the Dragon Eyes Crew.}**

As soon as she finish saying it, Moordryd, Cain and their dragons zip in front without noticing us at all.

"What the scales?" I mumbled. Then seconds later Artha, who's now as the Dragon Booster, and Beau were running after Moordryd and Cain. "...Looks like the new hero of legends is after the Dragon Eyes Crew again."

**{You think?}** Leapdra snorted.

I glare down at her, "Just shut it and follow quietly... They might need our help later."

Leapdra nodded at me and secretly follows after Beau and Artha through the streets and alleys. As we've finally stop near a dead end, we only saw Dragon Booster and Beau, but not Moordryd, Cain or the dragons.

"...That's strange. Those two trouble makers should've been here as well." I spoke quietly so Dragon Booster couldn't hear.

Leapdra glances up at me, **{Maybe they got away?}**

"Maybe..." I pondered then thought up something. "Unless..."

All of the sudden there was a big flash that startle me, Leapdra, Dragon Booster and Beau. Few seconds after the flash dies down, the screens on the walls went into frizz then show four Wraith Dragons.

"WAAAH! Wraith Dragon!" Dragon Booster exclaimed. Suddenly, something underneath Beau was moving then quickly opens under Beau, making the dragon of legends and Dragon Booster fall into the huge vents to who knows where it leads.

"DRAGON BOOSTER!" I cried with worries. "We have to go after to save them!"

Leapdra suddenly smirks, **{Way ahead of ya, Michelle!}** then leaps into vents to go after them as I yelled.

It took minutes to finally get out of the vent, but to me felt like hours.

As me and Leapdra shoots out from the vents...

"OOF!"

...we collided into something or _someone_.

I shook my head from the fall and impact as I lay on the ground, "Ouch! I hope we never do that again..."

"Likewise..." I heard a painful groan... from below me.

"Huh?" I look down and notices I was lying on Dragon Booster. "OH MY!" I quickly got off of him. "I am so sorry!"

Dragon Booster shook his head then slowly stands up, "I-It's fine..."

I heard some groans near by and saw Leapdra leaning on Beau, who's lying on the ground when Leapdra collides into.

"Michelle, what are you and Leapdra doing here?" Dragon Booster asked.

"Well, to make it short... Me and Leapdra saw you and Beau chasing after Moordryd and his crew, fall in a huge vent and went after you." I explained to him. Then I look around the new area. "...Um... Where are we anyway?" there were big rubble of old buildings, some old junk that people throw away and everything, even the sky looked kinda gray.

Dragon Booster just shrugged at me as he don't know either. He tries to contact Parmon and Lance, but can't get any contract at all.

"We're out of range!" Dragon Booster murmured.

Both Beau and Leapdra started to get worry about the surround area.

"Don't look so worry, you two." said Dragon Booster. "If you guys get worry, _I_ get worry."

Beau tried to smiles with no worries, Leapdra rolled her eyes at him, knowing he's just as worry as she is.

"That's better." Dragon Booster petted Beau. "Come on guys... It's a _long_ climb up back to the Mid City. And the best is part, you and Leapdra get to do the climbing."

Beau pushes his snort against Dragon Booster's back, **{You first!}**

"Hey!" Dragon Booster looks back at his dragon with his arms crossed. "Oh, you want me to go first?"

Beau nods as smirks at him, **{Yes!}**

Dragon Booster scoffs at Beau, "...Big baby..."

I roll my eyes at him, /Said the hero of legends.../

Dragon Booster's cries startle me at first. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"W-Wraith Dragon's foot prints..." He responded.

I look down at Dragon Booster's feet and see a big foot of a dragon. "Well... this just keeps getting better and better..." I groaned.

"I-I guess we're not alone down here..." Dragon Booster nervously chuckled. "Okay... Let's try to relax."

Then we suddenly see more foot prints of the Wraith Dragons, coming towards us!

"Uh... How about LET'S NOT!" I cried.

Beau and Leapdra mags us onto them as the two Wraith Dragons, a two legged and four legged, appears in front of us, snarling at us while wearing a Green Ramming Gear.

"They must've follow us!" Dragon Booster exclaimed.

"What was your first clue?!" I shouted as Leapdra back away a bit.

The two Wraith Dragons shots two mag-burst mace ball at us, but me and Dragon Booster manages to block an knock them away with our Blocking Staffs. The two legged Wraith Dragon roars at us.

"Come on! This way!" Dragon Booster drove Beau ahead with me and Leapdra behind them.

The Wraith Dragons were right behind us.

"Over there! Across that bridge!" Dragon Booster shouted.

We've drove our dragons across halfway through the bridge. However, the bridge starts to crumble behind then underneath us! Ours dragon manages to leap then lands on the other side of the bridge. The Wraith Dragons quickly stop from the other side, knowing that they can't get across.

Dragon Booster sighs with relief, "That was a one... At least those dragon are over there and we're over here." he look at me.

I was about to say something until I suddenly spot something huge from afar on a cliff edge. I spot a huge dragon! "Uh... Dragon Booster? We're also trap with that!" I pointed at the huge figure so Dragon Booster can see it. It was a huge dragon!

"Wh-Whatever that is, we've gonna run!" He shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" I drove Leapdra to get far away from the huge dragon or whatever it was with Beau and Dragon Booster by our side.

About few minutes later, we've finally found a hiding spot to rest near a huge rubble of walls and pillars.

Dragon Booster peeks over to see if that huge dragon we just saw before, "I-I think we lost him... it... Uh..." he walks back to us.

I sigh at him, "Let's just hope that 'thing' won't find us next time... 'Cause I got a bad feeling about this." as I look around with unease. I started to have feeling we're not alone in this weird place...

Dragon Booster lays his hand on my shoulder for comfort, "Don't worry so much, Michelle..." I blush a bit. "Besides, that's Parmon's job to worry." he smirked.

I quietly snorts with annoyances as he walk over to our small food. /That's guy, I swear.../

"Hungry guys?" Dragon Booster asked our dragons.

Our two dragons nod their heads with glee for food. All of the sudden, we all heard a quiet, but close by sound.

"...That better be you're stomach." Dragon Booster said to Beau with discomfort from the strange sound.

Suddenly, a weird shadow quickly pass by on a wall. "Did you see that?" Dragon Booster spoke while I nodded at him.

Dragons looked confuse of what Dragon Booster and I just saw. Then the same shadow pass by quickly again, again and again!

**{What's going on here?}** Leapdra whined.

**{I don't know, but I wish it would stop!}** Beau roared, but low like.

Dragon Booster grab his Blocking Staff then looks at Beau, "Oh, sure... Let everybody else know we're down." Then stupidly he shouts, "Hey! Everybody, we're ov-!"

I quickly covers his mouth, "Quiet, you idiot!" I hissed at him.

Dragon Booster pulls my hands away from his mouth, "Oh, right... Like _I'm_ the one who's making the noise!"

I was about to say something back until Leapdra shrieks, **{Look! Our stuff!}**

Me and Dragon Booster look at where stuff sound had been and found out it's gone! "What the? They're gone!" I cried.

"Our Flash Sticks! Our Food! ...This really bad!" Dragon Booster exclaimed. Suddenly, we heard something coming our way. Dragon Booster and I peek over to see what it was and see something invisible running towards where we are. It's the Wraith Dragons from before!

"And that's _very_ bad!" I exclaimed.

Our Dragons mags us on them then we drove our dragons quickly before the Wraith Dragon got to us. We've moving fast ahead as the Wraith Dragons tries to catch up to us. WE then found a cave up ahead and quickly drove our dragons towards inside cave as the Wraith Dragons runs by with seeing us all going into the cave.

"It's kind dark in here... I can't see a thing." Dragon Booster spoke.

He's right through... It's kinda hard to tell where we're going in this cave. Beau's star mark on his head suddenly glows out brightly for seconds to make the cave a bit brighter to see.

I sigh with relief, "Thanks, Beau." Me and Dragon Booster jumps off of our dragons.

Dragon Booster looks around a bit, "This place isn't so bad, right Beau?"

Beau suddenly grabs at the back of Dragon Booster with his teeth, **{Uh... Let's get outta here and find another less creepy cave.}** then pulls his rider back as Leapdra rolled her eyes at him.

Dragon Booster manages get out from Beau's grip, "Beau, stop it! We have to hide! We're cut off from Lance and Parmon, it's 10 miles up from Mid City, and someone or something is after us and taking all our stuff! So, if you got a better idea just say so!"

**{How can I say so, it you can't understand me?}** Beau groaned.

Dragon Booster frowns at Beau, "Uh... Sorry. Unlike Michelle, I don't speak dragon."

I was about to smacks his head, but Beau beat to it.

**{Then speak this!}** Beau grunted as he smacks his riders with his tail.

"GAH! And stop speaking with you tail! ...It's giving a headache." Dragon Booster puts his hand on his head.

Beau, me and Leapdra just laugh at him.

"Very funny... Ha-ha." Dragon Booster laugh with sarcasms then takes the amulet off to switch back to Artha to rest. "Trust me, Beau. I think we'll be safe in here..."

/Don't count on it, Artha... Don't count it./

We all decided to rest for a while until our energy get back to continue our way to find a way back to Mid City. Me and Leapdra as tired as Artha and Beau are, so we decided to keep watch for anything suspicion near the cave entrance.

Leapdra then spoke to me, **{When are you gonna tell Artha about feeling for him?}**

I nearly trip then stutters at my dragon, "Wh-What brought this up?"

Leapdra act all innocent like, **{Oh, nothing! Just wondering about when you and Artha are gonna date each other.}**

My eyes got big as blush, "W-We're just friends! Nothing more! Besides, since when you let any guy date me?" I crossed my arms.

**{Well, Artha does seem different any guy I seen and he kinda cute for a human... Besides, you need mate later in the future.}**

"Leapdra! I-I don't need a guy or anything! ...Besides, what makes you think that Artha and I like each other?"

**{When you were 9 or 10 years old back then, you always talk about Artha a lot, wanting to marry him in future.}**

"I was a crazy kid then! I mean, sure I still have a crush on him and all, but I don't..." I stopped myself.

Leapdra lowers her neck down to my level, **{You don't what? Like him? _Love_ him? Michelle, I can tell by your body language and you always blush when he touch you or holds you.}**

I sigh at Leapdra knowing she's right about the blush part, but I'm not 100% sure if I love him like that. "Leapdra... I know you're trying help me to make me feel happy and all, but I can't risk that! What if Artha only likes me as friend?"

**{What if he likes you more than a friend? Come on, Michelle! I caught him staring at you sometimes and he seem like was smiling with a daze.}**

/A daze? ...At me?/ I blush full blast.

**{However, though I've been getting a feeling he's not the only one looking at like that...}** I glance up at Leapdra. **{...One time I caught Moordryd staring at you as well, but looked confuse and daze at the same time. I think he likes you as well.}**

"Wait! Moordryd Payn? Dazing at me?" I couldn't believe I what I just heard. Moordryd Payn, the leader of Dragon Eyes Crew, the so friendly guy, likes me? That's impossible! "Leapdra, Moordryd can't like me! He doesn't seem like a type of guy with that kinda feeling..."

Leapdra shrugs at me, **{Maybe you're right... I just hope there won't a fight between them to win over you.}**

I put my hand on my head as I shook it.

**{Anyway, you better come up with those of yours and tell him before something bad to happen in future.}**

I was getting irritate by Leapdra then thought up a way to get her back, "...What about you and Beau?"

This caught Leapdra off guard, **{Huh? What about me and Beau?}**

"Do you like him or something? 'Cause you seem act around him sometimes as well."

**{W-Well, he is nice, funny, kinda immature and strong. Not bad looker too...}** Leapdra spots herself then growls at me, **{DANG IT! Michelle!}**

I snickers at her, "See? I'm not the only one who has crush on somebody."

Leapdra blush under her scales, whimpering, **{...Okay, so I have a crush on Beau. But doesn't mean he likes me!}**

"I don't know... He did seem kinda _daze_ when he first saw you..." I smirked.

**{W-Well, of course he was in daze! He never seen a Psi-Class Dragon with two legs before...}**

"Sure..."

Leapdra snorts at me with annoyances, **{...Let's just wait and see if Artha and Beau have feelings for us or not.}**

I nod at her, "Right. Let's go back and check on them." and walks back towards Artha and Beau are with Leapdra by my side.

Unknown us, something was watching us from the ceiling of the cave...

* * *

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ That's all for now. I might need some help about how and when Michelle tell Artha about her feeling for him and how Moordryd would act around her as well... I need some ideas!

_**Michelle:**_ Um... Please, Review?

_**Leapdra:**_ *growls* **{Or I'll eat ya all!}**

_**Spraklie-the-Tiger/Me & Michelle:**_ Leapdra!

**_Leapdra:_ {What? I was only joking...}**


	6. Not Alone part 2

**The continuing from part 1.**

Ch. 6: Never Alone_ part 2_**  
**

**

* * *

((Narrator's POV))**

While Michelle and Leapdra was keeping watch for anything at cave entrance, Artha was resting against on Beau, who was laying next to his rider.

Artha stretches his arms a bit, sighing, "...I'm tired and alone..."

Beau moves his head near Artha to comfort him, **{It feels just like when...}**

"I know how are you feel, boy... I haven't felt since the day Moordryd and Word try to steal you... The night I lost my father..." Artha leans on Beau's head with grief. It's been mouths since the attack on Penn Stable, the night when Conner Penn went missing.

Ever since Fira Penn **((A/N: I just found out Artha's mom name and what happened to her. It also said that she has black hair with a bit of white like Artha does))**, the mother of Artha and Lance had passed away from a disease when Lance was just a baby and their father raise them along way. But now, he's missing or presume dead to most people. However, the night after that, a dragon priest named Mortis appeared to Artha and Beau to teach them how to unlock the true power of the heroes of legends and get into the Academy. To Artha and Lance, Mortis is like a father-figure to them. Now, Artha holds the responsible for him, Lance and Beau. Only Artha, Lance, Parmon, Kitt and their dragons knows about. Michelle and Leapdra does kinda know him too, just haven't met him yet.

Parmon told Michelle about what happened at the Penn Stables, how Artha met Mortis and became the Dragon Booster. Michelle couldn't believe what happened to Artha and Lance and felt pretty bad about it too. She wished she didn't leaved when she was 14 to enter different races, but Parmon told her that the Penn brothers are okay and had Beau and Mortis looking after them.

**((Michelle's POV))**

As Leapdra and I walks to check on Artha and Beau, I notices Artha was moving in his sleep with discomfort.

/...He must be having a nightmare.../ I thought with concerns. I went over to Artha to wake him up. I put my right hand on his shoulder, "Artha? Artha, wake up." I shook him a bit, but he was still asleep.

I sigh with impatient, "Artha Tannis Penn, wake up!" as I put my other hand on his cheek, he slowly woke up.

"Huh? ...Michelle?" Artha muttered then notice one of my hands is on his cheek. "What are you...?" I quickly realize that my hand is on his face and quickly pulls it back.

"S-Sorry about that!" I hold my hand as I stutter, "Y-You were having a n-nightmare and I was trying to wake you up..." I blush a little.

"I-It's okay..." Artha stuttered. He then sits up, "I had some dream you guys... But it gave me an idea!"

**{Really?}** Beau grunted.

Artha continues, "If the Dragon Booster and the Black and Gold dragon like you can stop entire war long ago... We should be able get out this!"

Beau just smiles at Artha as he nods him.

Then Artha frown a bit, "I just wish the others were here... Parmon would know just what to do..."

"Kitt would know just what to say..." I spoke.

"And Lance..."

Artha and I chuckle a bit, "Lance would be Lance."

"I guess in a way... they are here." said Artha as he slowly smile. "Well, we still haven't each other." He look at me.

"Yeah, we do." I replied as I look into his eyes then we both look away from each other. /Why must he look so cute?/

Suddenly, both Beau and Leapdra quietly snarls at something near by. Artha and I look where our dragon snarl at and see a hand reaching for Artha's Blocking Staff.

Artha slowly smirk as he quietly walks over, "And as long we do... we are... ALONE!" he quickly grabbed the hand and pulls out a small person who's trying to get out of Artha's grip.

"Are you the one taking our stuff? Why?" Artha growled at the small person.

The person stutters, "I-I want learn. Yes! To be like you! Y-You are the Dragon Booster a-and his dragon, Beau, trying to stop the Dragon-Human war... Yes, the war!"

"How do you know about that?" Artha let's go of the person's hand. "Who are you!"

"My name is Stewardd a-and I am the leader of the Keepers Crew."

The Keepers Crew? I kinda heard about them, but I never knew what happened to them or where they were.

"The Keepers?" Artha pondered.

Stewardd explains, "A-A secret underground city crew. We make things! We collect things what falls and make new things! Yes, new things!" he smiled at Artha.

Artha thought for the moment, "Hmm... I don't seem recall our stuff and food 'accidentally' fall into your hands or pockets."

Stewardd nervously chuckles as he shrugs.

"Keepers... I never heard of your crew." Artha spoke with doubts.

"I heard of them..." I blurt out.

Artha, Stewarrd and the dragons look at me with surprise. "You had?" Artha raised one of his eye brows.

I blush a bit then clear my throat, "Ahem! ...Yes, I had. These secretive crew had been hiding ever since the original Dragon-Human war when they and their highly advanced technology were misused to gain advantage in the fighting. All they wanted was make thing better. They use their stealthy light green draconium Scavenger-Class dragons and rare adaptive gear to help the cause of the original Dragon Booster. But now, they hide from other crew members."

/...Okay! Where did that come from? Only know a little bit about them and I just spoke like I know them.../

"Yes! What dragon whisper one said! W-We collect things a-and make new things! New things." Stewarrd stuttered.

/Dragon whisper? Was he watching us this whole time?/

"But where's the rest of the crew?" Artha asked me.

I sigh, "My guess... they're separated. In other words, they stay alone..."

"We _prefer_ alone..." Stewarrd corrected me as he looked sad with loneliness.

Then Artha spoke, "Listen Stewarrd, there's a man name Word Paynn and he wants to starts a Dragon-Human war again to rule the planet. Right now... the Dragon Booster can use all the new friends he can get and there's a lot that you and your crew can do."

"Yes, yes! Make new things!" Stewarrd then pulls out four candy bars to Artha and me.

"Hey, our candy bars!" Artha took two while I took the other two. "Sorta..."

I give Leapdra the second candy bar to her. She ate it and lick her jaws, **{Yummy! That's the bestest treat I ever ate!}**

Beau took one from Artha and ate it with glee, **{That _is_ good!}**

Artha and I try the candy too and they tasted pretty good.

"Wow! That's great!" Artha went to look at Stewarrd, but the little guy was gone! "Huh? My Blocking Staff!" Artha groaned with disbelieves. "He took my Blocking Staff! Aw, scales! This is just _prefect_!" Beau was eying on Artha's candy.

Leapdra leans to me, whispering, **{I think that little guy is up to something...}**

I pat on her nose then spoke to Artha, "I'm sure he'll return it. He's probably has an idea."

"Yeah..." Artha scoffed. "Taking my stuffs!" I rolled my eyes at him.

Artha shouts out at Stewarrd, "Stewarrd, thanks for the help buddy! Really!"

Beau taps Artha's left shoulder then snatches the candy out his rider's hand and ate it, {Yum!} he then suddenly let out a loud, huge burp.

I hold my laughter in when he burped as Leapdra and Artha stared at him with disgust.

**{Beau! That was disgusting!}** Leapdra groaned with discomfort.

**{But it was a good one!}** Beau smirked as Leapdra groan at him again.

"A-Anyway... Heh-heh! Ahem! ...We should get going now." I spoke.

"You're right, Michelle." Artha nodded at me.

Suddenly, Artha's speaker activate. "Artha! _rtha! Can you he_r us?" It was Kitt!

"Kitt, is that you?" Artha poke to the speaker phone when the screen appears, showing Kitt.

"We're the _ase of _! Where _ you loca_?" Kitt responded. However, we couldn't understand what she said. She was breaking up a bit.

"Kitt, your breaking up! Where are you?" Artha try to get an answer, but the connect went off.

"We're still out of range!" I glanced at Artha. "At least we know they're here."

"But _where's_ here?" Artha exclaimed.

"Look, let's just get out of here and find them." I sighed with annoyances.

Our dragons mags us on them then walks out the cave, slowly to see it's safe. Then they snarled when something is coming our way. It was the Wraith Dragons again!

"Okay, you guys... Whoever wants to battle right here then let's do it! _Release the Dragon!_"

A golden flash around him and Beau then the flash dies down. They were now Dragon Booster and the Black and Gold dragon again.

The Wraith charges straight at us.

"Here they come guys!" Dragon Booster shouted as we got ready to fight.

The two Wraith Dragons suddenly break apart from each other as keep running.

"They're attacking from both sides!" Dragon Booster exclaimed.

The Wraith Dragons gets closer really fast then...

"NOW!"

Beau and Leapdra leaps out of the way before the Wraith Dragons could hit us and impact against their head really hard.

"That using our heads! And theirs..." Dragon Booster joked.

"Now's not the time to joke!" I growled with irritate. The Wraith Dragon roars at us then went invisible. "We're too out the opening! Let's go!" I drove Leapdra away from the Wraith Dragon with Beau and Dragon Booster next to us.

We kept going to another directions with the Wraith Dragons behind us. We ran all the way to an ancient building. It gave me a bad vibes when I first saw it, but right now I was focusing on the Wraith Dragons. Me and Dragon Booster stopped our dragon in front of the building to face the Wraith Dragons. All of the sudden, something huge landed between us the Wraith Dragons. It was the same huge dragon that we saw before, but with a rider on him.

"Michelle Sean... it's honor to meet you. And Dragon Booster... we meet at last." It was Word Paynn!

"Word Paynn! We should've guess it was you!" I exclaimed.

"So, you're the one who's been throwing this party!" Dragon booster spoke. "Sorry we didn't bring anything."

"Oh, but _you_ did... You brought your dragon!" Word glared at Dragon Booster.

Leapdra and Beau backs away from Word and his huge dragon up to the building. I suddenly felt great danger for us then a screen appears on Dragon Booster's.

"Artha! Get out of there!" It was Lance. "There's a vampire dragon right behind ya guys!"

A what dragon? I hope he didn't say what I think he said! We both quickly look back and see a big, red, four eyes dragon! It latches two long tentacles on Beau and Leapdra, dragging and sucking their draconium. Our dragons try to get out from the grips, but couldn't and starts get weaker.

"Leapdra, hang on!"

**{E-Easy for you to say! I'm getting tired by the m-minute!}** Leapdra grunted as she grip on the ground, trying to pull off the tentacle.

**{It's harder to h-hold on!}** Beau groan with pain.

The vampire dragon screeches with hunger, {MORE! MORE DRACONIUM!}

What are we going to do? Our dragons are almost out of energy. We need help...

* * *

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:** And that's where I stop! It's getting late for me... Please read and review!_


	7. Not Alone part 3

**I'm sorry about the last the chapter for being confusing and all, but I had to make it a bit longer. Anyway, the last part of Never Alone.**

* * *

**((Michelle's POV))**

Our dragons were about give up until we heard a familiar voice from before...

"Dragon Booster!" We both look to the left of the opening of the cave and spots Stewarrd. "Catch!" and throws a different kinda item to Dragon Booster.

Dragon Booster manages to catch the new item. "Yes, new things!" Stewarrd smirked.

Then Word suddenly shouts at his Wraith Dragons, "Get him!" then the two legged shoots out a **((A/N: I have no idea what it is or call, but it's the closes one to it so far.))** Purple Trapping Gear straight at Stewarrd.

The little guy gets hit by it and get stuck on the rocky wall. He struggles and tells Dragon Booster about the new staff he just throw "I turn your Blocking Staff into a Jakk Stick!"

"A what?"

"We collect things, make new things!"

Then Parmon spoke from the screen, "Artha, maybe you can use those devices to jack into the Wraith Dragons and steal their cloaking patterns!"

Dragon Booster push the button to activate it and the item turns into a new staff. Our dragon were getting tired than before.

"Their dragons are weak. Trap them now!" Word commanded his Wraith Dragons. The two Wraith Dragon charge in towards us.

Then Dragon Booster quickly fires the two Jakk Boxes at the two Wraith Dragons, making stop at their tracks and reveal themselves.

The muhorta was shock to see two dragons then brings out two tentacles at them and attach on them to suck their draconium. Suddenly, after the muhorta begins suck the draconiums from the Wraith Dragons, Beau begins to disappears along with Dragon Booster. Leapdra begins to the same thing with me as well.

"What's going on?" I exclaimed as I look at my invisible hand.

"Parm, what's happening!" Artha asked with confusions.

My brother explains, "Beau, Leapdra, Michelle and your draconium energy are picking up the patterns from Word's Wraith Gear. Beau and Leapdra are tuning themselves into the signals!"

Finally, all four of us disappears into our surroundings. The muhorta doesn't seem know we're anymore and let's go of our dragons.

**{Let's go, Beau!}** Leapdra grunted as she runs off with Beau by her side.

"The Dragon of Legends! Like magic!" Stewarrd exclaimed with amazement. Then Dragon Booster manages to deactivate the gear that trap Stewarrd and the little guys lands on Beau. He too then disappear as well.

The muhorta suddenly spots Word and his big dragon and launches one of it's tentacles at them.

Then Word screamed with terror, "_NOOOOOOOOO!_"

Few moments later, we arrive at the pipes that me, Dragon Booster and our dragon came out from.

"Friends of the Dragon Booster and Dragon Whisperer?" Stewarrd spoke to Dragon Booster.

"Yeah, friends. Just like you." Dragon Booster smiled. "Come with us."

Stewarrd seem honor, but nervous at the same time, "N-No! Not yet! First, I go back to my crew. We will return to Dragon City soon! The Keepers will once again help the Dragon Booster, yes!"

Dragon Booster nods at him, "Thank you, Stewarrd. The Dragon Booster needs all the friend he can get."

"Word's gonna be pretty cranky and mad when that thing release him." I snickered.

"Not mention pretty tired." Lance added.

We all chuckle at the thought.

"I'll have to admit, we all did pretty well by ourselves." Parmon spoke, smiling.

Kitt turns to Dragon Booster, "But better together." and smiled.

Then Lance smirk at his brother, "I bet you were scared."

Dragon Booster just scoff, "Nah! I wasn't alone." He look at me. Unknown to him, Beau was sneaking up behind him. "Besides, I'm the Dragon Booster!."

**{Boo!}** Beau flick his tongue near Dragon Booster's back shoulders. Dragon Booster yelped and jumps into my arms while Beau laugh at him.

"Not scared, huh?" I smiled at him then drop him to the ground. We all laugh at him as he joins in.

* * *

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ I know it short, but at least I finish it. Now, I'm gonna work on the next chapter.


	8. The Flames Returns part I

**I like to thank D.J. Scales for suggestion an idea. I rewrote this chapter to make it a bit better. So, I delete the old version of the chapter. Kitt and Michelle were out at night to give their dragons something to drink, but trouble comes from the Dragon Eye Crew and kidnapped Kitt. Can Michelle and the others save Kitt in time?  
**

_The Flames Returns part 1  
_

* * *

**((Michelle's POV))**

It's been weeks since we last saw Stewarrd, the leader of the Keepers Crew. Now, somewhere in the middle of Dragon City at night, Kitt and I were giving our dragons to drink a bit before we continue on.

Then Kitt spoke to me, "So, Michelle... are sure you and Stable boy are not dating?" smirking at me.

I groan with annoyances, "Kitt, I am sure we're not dating. We're just friends, nothing more!" while I crossed my arms.

"Really? Then how come you sometimes help Artha on racing tracks or when you blush when he's near by?" Kitt pointed out.

"I don't like him!" I exclaimed as I blushed.

"I never say you did." Kitt smiled.

I blush even harder then before as I put my hands over my face, realize it's no use to pretend in front of Kitt anymore, "Is it really that obvious?"

Kitt nods at me, "Yep! I've been noticing since you came back to Dragon City." I sighed as I shook my head.

"I can't help it! I've been liking Artha since we were kids..." I crossed arms.

"That's long time... Does Artha know you like him?" Kitt asked.

"No, but Parmon seem to know. Him _and_ Lance."

Suddenly, both Leapdra and Wyldfyr senses something near by and snarls quietly as they scans around the area in defense mode.

"Leapdra, what's up?" I went over to her as Kitt went to Wyldfyr.

Leapdra softly snarls, **{It's the Dragon Eye Crew again.}** moves her head from right to left.

Suddenly, Moordryd and Decepshun lands behinds us. Then seconds later more of his crew members appears and surround us.

"Well, well... If it isn't Kitt Wonn and Michelle Sean?" Moordryd smug. "Don't you two think it's dangerous to be out here alone at night like this?"

Cain and the member laughed while Kitt and I just glare at Moordryd.

"What do you want from us, Moordryd?" Kitt sneered.

"Well, Kitt... It's you." Moordryd responded then suddenly whips out his Drain Whip and latch it on Kitt.

"KITT!" I shouted with concerns.

Wyldfyr was about to attack Moordryd, but gets drain by another whip. I heard another cried from Leapdra and as I turn to see what's happening, I suddenly saw a bright flash... Moment later when I got vision back. The Dragon Eye Crew was nowhere near by. However, Kitt and Wyldfyr were gone as well!

"Oh no... Kitt! Wyldfyr!" I yelled.

**{Th-They were taken by them.**} I heard a groan near me and spots Leapdra laying on the ground, looking exhausted with no energies.

"Leapdra!" I quickly went over to her. "Are you hurt?" checking to see if she been hit or attacked.

**{I'm fine! ...I'm just got my draconium drain a bit.}** Leapdra slowly stands up. **{But don't worry about me. Right now we need to worry about Kitt and Wyldfyr.}**

"You're right... We need to find them!" I sighed with frustrations.

Leapdra begin to sniff on the ground, **{I think can smell them... I might find the trail, but just in case we need to tell the others what happened so they can find us.}**

I nodded at her then call in Artha, "Artha, come in! We've got a big problem here!"

Artha answers back, "_Michelle, what's up? What's the big problem?_"

"It's Kitt! The Dragon Eye Crew just pop up out of nowhere and her and Wyldfyr. I don't know where they are now!"

"_What! This is not good... Why would Moordryd kidnapped Kitt and her dragon?_"

"I don't know, but I know it's not good and we have to find them before something horrible happens!"

"_Michelle, just calm down! Me and the others will meet you there and we'll figure out how to save them. Just stay there!_" His com-link went off.

Leapdra snorts with irritate, **{If we stay any longer, we'll lose the scent of the trail!}**

I sigh as I pace right to left, "He told us to stay, but he'll still find in another location, right?"

**{Well, Parmon did place a tracking device on the saddle.}**

I turn to Leapdra, "When did he do that?"

**{After we that Stewarrd guy. He figure you would run off somewhere or get lost again.}**

I groan with annoyances, "Of course... However, it could come in handy. Leapdra, mag me!"

Leapdra mags onto her, **{What we are gonna do?}**

I look at her, "What else? ...Find Kitt and hope Artha and the others find before trouble start."

**{I knew you would say that.}** Leapdra shook her head. **{Artha and Parmon are not gonna lie this...}**

"Just follow the scent." I grumbled.

**{Fine.}** Leapdra sniffs the ground again and found the scent of Wyldfyr. **{The scent is...}** she continue to smell around then sniffs down on the road. **{...That way!}** and leaps down on the road and runs towards to where the trail would lead me and her to Kitt and Wyldfyr...

* * *

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ That's all I can write so far. Read and Review, please. And no flames.


	9. The Flames Returns part II

**I like to thanks D.J. Scales for helping me and giving ideas for the chapter.**

_The Flames Returns part 2_

* * *

Meanwhile at the Dragon Temple beneath Penn Stables, in Old City **((A/N: I think that what its called))**...

Before Artha got the call from Michelle, Mortis was explaining to the boys about another bonemark dragon known Flarox.

"Flarox? Isn't that the bonemark of another warrior dragon like Furox?" Parmon whimpered with fright.

Mortis nodded at Parmon and explains, "Yes... Flarox is kinda like Furox, but very dangerous. Flarox is the King of the Red Battle Dragons and the direct ancestor of Phorrj and Ferno."

"Phorrj and Ferno are directly related to a warrior dragon?" Lance spoke.

Mortis continues, "While Furox can fight on his own, Flarox has pack leadership authority of Red Draconium dragons and can control Magma Class Dragons. However, when the Original Dragon Booster and Beau defeated the Flarox, his bonemark was hidden inside of a secret temple, near the cave of the Dragon Flares."

Then Lance asks the question, "What will happen if Flarox was brought back somehow?"

"It will take something just as powerful as the bonemark to find it, like a map. If Flarox is revived, he will search all of Dragon City to find other Red Draconium dragons to build a red dragon army."

Then Parm spoke up, "and if that happens, then a red dragon revolt may be all it takes to trigger the dragon human war."

"Exactly right, Parm, Luckily, nobody knows where the bonemark is... Hopefully," Mortis muttered that last part.

Suddenly, Artha's com-link beeps. It was Michelle. Michelle explained what happened to her and Kitt with the Dragon Eye Crew. Artha told to stay where she is and turns off the com-link. "Something happened with Michelle and Kitt. We have to go and check it if we can help."

"Lil' Sis is in trouble?" Parmon exclaimed with concerns. "If mom finds about this, she'll...!"

Lance rolls his eyes then shouts, "Parm! Let's go and find her!" After the boys went back to the stables, go on their dragons and rode off to find Michelle.

Somewhere in Down City, Word's Citadel...

Kitt just woke up in a different area, seeing computers and different gadgets.

"Where am I?" Kitt groaned with pain as she shook her head. She then heard a voice nearby...

"Welcome, Kitt Wonn..." It was none other than Word Paynn as he was sitting at his desk which contained a box with red draconium markings. "How nice to see you awake."

Kitt quickly stood up, glaring at Word, "Word Paynn! What do you want from me?"

Word waved his hand a bit, "Now, now... I just want to give you a small present..." he spoke as he pressed a button on the box which opened and revealed a weird, flat, stone-like object on it.

Kitt hesitated a bit then walked over to the object, gazing at it with wonder. It looked like a map, all red and glowing like. "...Wh-What is it?"

Word acted all innocent-like, "Oh, that? Just a map to a secret temple that holds a very rare and powerful...bone-mark."

Kitt looks back Word, "A bonemark? What are you planning?"

"Nothing much... I just need you to find it for me and use it for great power, maybe even start something for me." Word smiled with evil.

Kitt sneered at Word but then felt the energy from the map as it was pulling her towards it. Kitt raised her right hand to put it on the hand shaped print, "... I-I can't'" she tried to pull back but the energy was too strong and she placed her hand on the print as the map took hold of her.

She screamed in pain as Word cackled with evil.

Later on, almost near the Dragon Flares location...

Kitt, control by the map, lead Wyldfyr and herself near temple. As soon as they went inside, the map deactivated itself, snapping Kitt out of it.

"Huh? Wh-What happened?" Kitt stuttered then realize where she is. "Oh no... I'm the temple. I gotta get outta here before-" Suddenly, the way out closed behind her in an instant. "...Scales! So much for escaping." Then out of the blue, the walls opened revealing many small holes, shooting darts at them.

Kitt drove Wyldfyr ahead to avoid the darts. The darts barely miss them. They then stop at another room, seeing a shining object up ahead. Kitt and Wyldfyr got closer to the object. It looked like a small flame that was almost the same size as the Furox bonemark only the patterns were more detailed, with orange and red mixed into it. Suddenly, the bonemark mag locked itself onto Wyldfyr's screeches in pain the mag energy flows from the bone-mark into Kitt and Wyldfyr. There were many red marks on Kitt and Wyldfyr, orange spikes on Wyldfyr's tail and back, and orange fins similar to those of Beau as the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend, sticking from Wyldfyr's neck and legs. Wyldfyr was partially mutated into Flarox...

**{...I have..._RETURNED_!}**

Moments later Kitt and the possessed Wyldfyr runs through the streets, magging off red draconium gear from other riders and dragons, "More Red Draconium Gear!" as they continue going to Word Paynn, knowing he has plenty of Red Draconium Gear.

**((Michelle's POV))**

Me and Leapdra were still following the trail, but then quickly stop on the middle of the street. There were three different directions, however...

**{...This is bad.}** Leapdra whined.

I look down at her and asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

Leapdra glanced at me, **{The scent stops here and I can't seem to find Decepshun's scent anymore.}** as she look around.

I groan with frustration, "This is just great! ...How are we gonna find Kitt without a trail?"

Leapdra suddenly stiffs for a second then scans the area with cautious. I look back at her again with concerns, "What's up, girl? What is it?"

**{...Something is coming our way.}** Leapdra growled softly.

Sooner after she said that, we both heard a very loud screech from afar. We both look to our left and see something red coming our way, fast. Leapdra swiftly leaps away from almost getting hit knock by it and lands few feet away when it pass by. I took a quick glance and recognize the red figure, it Wyldfyr and Kitt, but they look so different and has red marks on them.

I also heard Kitt's voice from afar, chanting, "Red draconium... I need more Red draconium!" then Kitt and Wyldfyr stops near another rider and a dragon. Wyldfyr suddenly mags off the level 2 Red Thruster Gear and sucks inside of himself. "I need more Red draconium!"

I stare at Kitt with confusions, "...What's going with her? What's going on with Wyldfyr?"

Leapdra suddenly spots something on Wyldfyr's head, **{...It's another bonemark! This means, Wyldfyr is being possessed by an ancient warrior dragon!}** She whined.

Kitt and the possessed Wyldfyr suddenly bolted away from us. "Hey!" I shouted and drove Leapdra to go after them.

It only took a few seconds to catch up to them. "Kitt! Stop! It's me, Michelle!"

Kitt didn't answer then the possessed Wyldfyr suddenly Mag Blast at a billboard, making sway then falls straight down towards us. Leapdra suddenly skid to stop and the billboard just in front us, barely missing us.

"...That was a close one!" I exhaled as hold my heart.

**{Yes, but those two are getting away!}** Leapdra pointed out. Sure enough, Kitt and Wyldfyr were already gone.

"Aw, scales!" I groaned. Then I heard someone shouting my name...

"Michelle!" I look back and see Artha, my brother, Lance and their dragon rushes over to us. "Are you alright? What just happened?" Artha asked.

"And what made this mess?" Parmon exclaimed as he look at the damages.

I sighed, "...Kitt and Wyldfyr... That's what happened!"

"W-Wait! What do you mean by that?" Artha stuttered.

I explained what happened before. About when Leapdra spotted the bonemark on Wyldfyr.

"Oh no! Th-This is terrible!" Parmon cried.

Then Artha just had a thought, "...Michelle, what did bonemark look like?"

"Well, I'm not really sure what it looked like, but it kinda of looked like the bonemark of the Furox, but in a different shape of flames and it had a red orange color." I explained.

"No way... It couldn't! I-It's just not possible!" Parmon stuttered.

I was getting annoyed, "What? What's not possible?"

"I'm afraid Kitt and Wyldfyr are being possessed by none other than Flarox." Parmon explained.

/Flarox? ...Flarox... That name sounds familiar. / I thought then I shook the thought away and asked my brother, "Parmon, who's this Flarox?"

Parmon explains what Mortis told him and the rest about. Michelle groans, "Great... But, why Flarox is taking so much Red Draconium Gear? Wyldfyr is a Red Draconium dragon, is he?"

"You're right... We need tell Mortis about this!" Artha spoke then calls Mortis on his com-link, "Mortis, we've got trouble! We just found out that Kitt and her dragon are possessed by the bonemark of Flarox. And they're taking Red Draconium Gear!"

Mortis responds to Artha, "This is bad... Word must've somehow found the map and sent to Kitt to find it. And since Wyldfyr isn't a pure Red Draconium Dragon, he'll need to absorb more gear made from red draconium to fully control the Magma Class dragons. Once he has enough, he'll go straight to where the strongest and most well trained Red Draconium Dragons are..."

"The Dragons owned by Pyrrah and the Dragon Flares Crew!" I exclaimed.

"Flarox would need to absorb more gear made from red draconium since he does not already possess the form of a full red dragon. That way he can control all Magma Class dragons, like the ones owned by Pyrrah and her crew." Parmon explained again.

Then I realize something, "Wait! Parmon, you said that Phorrj and Ferno are somehow are the direct descendants of Flarox. How's that possible?"

Mortis explains, "It's hard to explain, but somehow Flarox was once a normal dragon, but he somehow got corrupted and turned against anyone who dares to get in his way. Some of his red draconium still exist and somehow passed onto Phorrj and Ferno."

"That explains why Phorrj is so hard for Pyrrah to control. And why Ferno sometimes doesn't respond to Sparkk." I said.

"Exactly right, Michelle! You all must get to Pyrrah and her crew before Kitt and her dragon get to them first!" Mortis went off.

Artha looks at me then at the rest, "Then we have to get going! Release the Dragon!" and they race as fast as they could to the cave of the Dragon Flares.

**((Normal POV))**

Meanwhile the possessed Kitt and Wyldfyr finally reached the Paynn Incorporated citadel where Word sees them returning "Ah I see you have returned Flarox." Word then pressed a button revealing level 4 Heat Armor and level 5 Red Thruster Gear. "Oh look More Red Draconium Gear. Why don't you mag them on?"

Flarox mags the new gears on to himself and Kitt and then roars out very loudly.

"Welcome Back, Flarox... now you can build your red dragon army. I would suggest you call out to some of the red dragons in the area to keep the Dragon Booster and the others occupied first. Then head over to the Cave of the Dragon Flares. There is where you will find your descendants, Phorrj and Ferno. And the most powerful red Draconium Dragons reside in the cave of the Dragon Flares. Now go my warrior dragon and start a Dragon Human War!"

Flarox and Kitt race away through the city to the Cave of the Dragon Flares as the Flarox roars to other Red dragons in the area who on cue respond by throwing off their riders and turning on them.

At the same time in the cave of Dragon Flares, Pyrrah was grooming her dragon, Phorrj. Until...

"Pyrrah!" It was her younger brother, Spark. He ran over to her with Ferno, "There's something coming near here and it's causing chaos!"

"What?" Pyrrah exclaimed.

They all suddenly heard a loud screech from the opening of the cave and see Kitt and the possessed Wyldfyr, only now he was fully mutated into the King of the Red Draconium Battle Dragons, Flarox...


	10. The Flames Returns part III

_The Flames Return part 3_

* * *

**((Michelle's POV))**

We all race through Dragon City, trying to get to the cave of Dragon Flares before Kitt and Flarox do until suddenly, 6 different Red Draconium dragons jump in front of our way, growling and snarling at us with fury.

"Oh dear… This can't be good." Parmon whimpered.

"What was your first clue?" I exclaimed.

The Red Draconium dragons get closer to us, preparing to attack us. Our dragons snarl at them as the Red Dragons got closer and closer.

**{This is gonna be tough, you guys.}** Beau snarled.

**{We can take 'em, Beau!}** Fracshun squeaked with determination.

**{I just hope we can get through before more come...}** Cyrano grunted.

**{Think positive, Cyrano!}** Leapdra snorted.

Artha, Dragon Booster, shouts at us, "Get ready for a fight, you guys! They're about to attack!"

Lance and I pull out our Flash Sticks while Dragon Booster uses his Jakk Stick and Parmon uses his Blocking Staff.

The Red dragons were about attack something big and green rammed into them and pushes some of the red dragons to the wall and most knock down on the ground.

I took good look at the one who rammed into the red dragons, "Phistus and Brutaris?" I exclaimed with shock.

"Look like we arrive here just in time!" Phistus exclaimed, holding his huge, green hammer. "Those 6 red dragons are nothing!"

"Whether or not they were tough, there are still more of them!" It was Khatah, riding on his dragon Shock-Ra. "Dragon Booster, are you and the young ones are alright? What's going on?"

Dragon Booster explains, "It's Kitt Wonn and her dragon. They somehow found the bonemark of the Flarox and they are planning to get the Dragon Flares."

"To start a dragon human war by building an army of Red Draconium Dragons." I added.

**{Uh oh! Here's come more!}** Shock-Ra snarled.

The rest of the Red Dragons roar at us with fury while the rest get up to fight back. Soon 18 more came from the alleys, glaring at us.

"Well, this just keeps getting better and better." Lance groaned.

I grunted with annoyance, "We don't have time for this! We have to get Pyrrah and her crew before the worst happens!"

Phistus shouts at us, "We'll hold them off! You guys get to Pyrrah and her crew."

"But what about you guys?" Dragon Booster asked with concern.

"Don't worry about us! Just go and save them before the worst comes!" Khatah exclaimed.

**{We won't let these dragons get in our way!}** Brutaris snorted with no fear.

**{We must not let those red dragons get away!}** Shock-Ra growled.

Dragon Booster and I look at each then nodded. "Parm, try ramming into the Red Dragons so we get a clear path!" Dragon Booster shouted.

Parm nodded at Dragon Booster and spoke to his dragon, "Alright, Cyrano... Let's do it!" activating the Ramming Gear.

Cyrano nods at Parm, **{You've got it!}** and charges towards the red dragons, knocking them away and making a clear way as we follow them closely.

"I hope Khatah and Phistus will be okay." Lance spoke.

**{Me too.}** Fracshun whimpered.

I respond to Lance and Fracshun, "Don't worry, you two! They'll be fine... Right now we need to get Pyrrah and her crew before things over there gets worst."

**((Normal/Third POV))**

At the same time in the cave of the Dragon Flares...

"Kitt? What happened to you? What's this about?" Pyrrah spoke with confusion.

"Let's just say I've never felt such power from the bonemark of Flarox." Kitt replied.

"The Flarox?" Pyrrah cried with shock.

Sparkk look up at his sister, "I-I thought Flarox was just a myth."

Pyrrah slowing responds to Sparkk, "No, Sparkk... Flarox is very real. And he's one of the warrior dragons who started the dragon human long ago. Flarox is more dangerous than the Furox was."

"Ah yes... The Furox. You know how it felt at first, wouldn't ya, Pyrrah?" Kitt snickered.

Sparkk look up at Pyrrah with shock, "What? Is this true, Pyrrah?" The other crew members glanced at Pyrrah as well.

Pyrrah look down with regret, "...Yes, it's true. I-I couldn't control myself when I held that bone-mark. But then Dragon Booster came and saved me and my dragon from that horrible power."

"Then that means Dragon Booster will defeat you, Kitt!" Sparkk shouted.

While Kitt talk to Pyrrah and Sparkk, Flarox spoke to Phorrj and Ferno. **{My, my, Phorrj... I guess you couldn't withstand the power of the Furox, could you?}** Flarox smiled darkly at Phorrj**.**

Phorrj just snarled at Flarox while Ferno and the other red dragons looked at Phorrj with shock. **{You know nothing about me!}**

**{Maybe, maybe not... but I do know this} **Flarox snorted,** {You took the bonemark and used it to try and take over Dragon City!}**.

Ferno's face was covered in shock as he looked up at Phorrj and asked, **{I-Is it true? Did you really use the bonemark of...Furox?}**

Phorrj bent down his head a bit with full of regret, **{It's true I did it, but if it wasn't for the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend, I would still be under the control of that bonemark!}**

**{Yes, you were saved by that dragon... my two descendants.} **Flarox smiled with evil.

Phorrj looked shock at first when Flarox called him and Ferno his decedents, **{...Descendants? Who are you? And what do you want from us?}** He snarled as Ferno stood by him.

**{Who am I? Why I'm one of your ancestors, Flarox the King of Red Draconium Dragons!}** Flarox snarled with malevolence.

**{W-We're descendants of the King of Red Draconium Dragons?}** Ferno squeaked. **{That means we're...brothers.}**

The other Red Dragons of the Dragon Flares heard what Flarox said to Phorrj and Ferno; looked at each other with shock and astonishment then bows to both Phorrj and Ferno with great respect.

**{Yes... Both you are brothers and the new kings. Join me and we'll rule over the humans and control this pathetic world.}** Flarox spoke to Phorrj and Ferno. **{The new Black and Gold Dragon of Legend will never win against all of us!}**

Kitt laughed out at Pyrrah and Sparkk's remark, "Ha! The new Dragon Booster may have saved you before, but the new Dragon Booster won't win this time... 'Cause he's the Stable boy!"

"Artha Penn?" Pyrrah gasped.

Phorrj stutters a bit when he heard that, **{Artha? B-But that means...}**.

**{Beau is the Black and Gold of Legend!}** Ferno finished with shock.

Kitt chuckled maliciously at Pyrrah, "Why don't you and your little brother join us, so we can rule the Dragon City with great power?"

Both Pyrrah and Phorrj could answer them; they all suddenly heard a very loud and powerful roar near the opening of the cave. They look back and see the Dragon Booster and the Black and Gold of Legend with Michelle, Lance, Parmon and their dragons by their sides.

"Well, well... Dragon Booster and the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend decided to show up after all..." Kitt mocked Dragon Booster.

Pyrrah stared at Dragon Booster, "...Artha Penn? Is it really you?"

Phorrj did the same to Beau, **{I-I can't believe it... Beau, you're the Black and Gold Legend?}**

Both Dragon Booster and Beau looked shock and afraid, wondering how they found out their secret identities.

Kitt laughs out loud, "That's right, Dragon Booster or should I say Artha Penn?"

"Aw, man... This is not good." Dragon Booster groaned. "...Yes, I am Artha Penn, the new Dragon Booster." looking down.

**{..And really I am Beau...**} Beau groaned.

"Now, Pyrrah and her crew know! They'll tell the other Down City crews and get Artha and Beau!" Lance cried.

**{This can't be happening!}** Fracshun squealed with fright.

Parmon starts to panic and babbles so much, no one but, Michelle can understand, "Th-This is terrible!Thisishorrible!She'slltelleverycrewwmemeber...!"

Cyrano whined as he panics a bit and babbles too. **{Phorrj'!}**

Michelle rolls her eyes at Parmon, "I think he said 'It's terrible, it's horrible! Pyrrah is gonna tell every crew so she can grant power to control the Council of Twelve!' Right, Parmon?"

"Well, yes! That's what I said, right?" Parmon exclaimed as he look at Lance.

Lance just looked confuse and daze, "...I have no clue." He said to Parmon.

Leapdra sighs at Cyrano, **{He said, 'Phorrj is gonna tell every dragon from each crew about Beau', isn't that right, Cyrano?}**

Cyrano grunted at Leapdra, **{That's what I said... Didn't I?}** He glanced at Fracshun.

Fracshun just shook his head, **{I have no idea..} **he said to the green dragon.

"Y'know, Parmon... You and Cyrano should try entering the fastest babbler contest." Michelle joked.

Leapdra snickers, **{You two would win for sure! No problem at all!}**

Then Parmon stutters with annoyance, "W-Wait a minute! How could you joke in a time like? We're about to fight Kitt and Wyldfyr, who's possessed by Flarox!"

**{Yeah! Now's not the time to joke!}** Cyrano grunted as he stomped on the ground.

"Not our fault you two blabbers so much..." Michelle muttered.

Kitt suddenly snarled at the scene, "You two are so annoying!" glares at Parmon, "You're an embarrassment to green draconium energy!" then look at Pyrrah and Sparkk as she continued to speak. "Now that you two know about that Stable brat's identity, you can tell every crew about them and get rid of that annoying pest!"

Flarox just snarled at Leapdra and Cyrano with anger, **{Brutaris would be embarrassed to call you a fellow bull class dragon****, Cyrano!}** then stareed at Phorrj and Ferno while he continued to talk to his descendants, **{Once you two tell every dragon about Beau, it'll be easy to get rid of him and control the world without anyone to get in our way! After all, brothers like you two must stick together...}**

Michelle looked shock when she heard that, "Flarx just said brother like you two must stick together to Phorrj and Ferno."**  
**

"W-Wait! So, Phorrj and Ferno are brothers?" Parmon stuttered with confusion. Cyrano also looked confused.

"Well, they are both descendants of Flarox, Parm." Michelle sighed and then shouts at Pyrrah and Sparkk, "Pyrrah! Sparkk! Don't listen to her! What good would come from this? Please, Pyrrah! You know you don't want to start a dragon human war! Sparkk, you know it too! Do what you truly believe is right!"

Leapdra called out to Phorrj and Ferno, **{Michelle is right, you guys! We need the humans and the humans we need us! We can live in harmony! The humans are our friends! Phorrj even through you sometimes don't respond to Pyrrah, you still care about her, right? And Ferno, even though don't listen to Sparkk at times you still want to be with him! Do the right thing!}**

Pyrrah and Sparkk took a moment then look at their crew while Phorrj and Ferno did same to the other dragons then they both look at Dragon Booster and Beau...

"After you saved my brother from falling into the lava pits on your first visit, then myself and Phorrj from the bonemark of the Furox, me and my crew members will return the favor by not telling anyone about your and your dragon's true identities." Pyrrah spoke.

"Yes, Dragon Booster is our friend!" Sparkk shouted.

Pyrrah sneered at Kitt, "We won't join you, Kitt Wonn!"

"Yeah, we're with Dragon Booster!" Sparkk exclaimed.

**{Same goes for me and my dragons, Beau.}** Phorrj spoke to Beau.

**{Yeah! We're here for ya, Beau!}** Ferno squealed.

Phorrj then glares at Flarox and Kitt. **{We won't join your stupid army! We'll fight}** He, Ferno and two more red dragons of the Dragon Flares stood next to Beau. Phorrj and Ferno magged Pyrrah and Sparkk onto them.

Kitt and Flarox glares at the Dragon Flares with rage. "Fine then..." Kitt growled.

**{Then you leave us with no choice!}** Flarox snarled then roars out to his army of red dragons. Soon more red dragons rush over towards Dragon Booster and the rest are.

Parmon and Cyrano just shriek with terror when saw the red dragon coming their way.

"What happened to Phistus and Khatah?" Dragon Booster exclaimed.

"I'll call them and see!" Michelle calls to Khatah on her com-link, "Khatah! What's going on? Are you, Phistus and the dragons are alright?"

Khatah responds, "We're fine so far! But more of the red dragons appears while 25 of them left and went after you all! I-I don't know much longer we can hold them off!" the com-link got cut off.

"Khatah! Khatah, can you hear me?" Michelle shouted then looks at Dragon Booster with worries, "I've lost him!"

The red dragons stops a few feet behind the gang, getting ready to attack...

**(Sonic Colors Original Soundtrack – Egg Nega Wisp Phase 1 begins to play)**

At the same with Khatah, Phistus and their dragons…

After Khatah lost the signal to Michelle, he, Phistus and their dragons were surrounded by 30-37 red dragons. Shock-Ra and Brutaris were starting to get tired, but still keep standing with determined.

Khatah swings his two Blocking Staffs at the red dragons, hitting most of them on the heads, "We need to get to Dragon Booster, Phistus!"

"I know that!" Phistus yelled as he hit the red dragons with his hammer. "But it's not gonna be easy when there are this many red dragons surrounding us!"

Brutaris was starting to feel exhausted, **{This is getting us nowhere! And I think my draconium energy is getting lower!}** The Green Bull Class dragon complained as he mag blasted two red dragons away from him and Phistus.

Shock-Ra tail whipped one of the red dragons back, **{Just hang in there, Brutaris! We've gotta get through this somehow!}** The Blue Energy Class dragon used his Mag Blast to fight off three more red dragons.

As Phistus kept swinging his hammer at the red dragons, Khatah suddenly had an idea, "Phistus! We need to combine our dragons' draconium energies to get through!"

"But our dragons might not have enough draconium energies left!" Phistus exclaimed.

"We have no choice!" Khatah shouted. He looked down at Shock-Ra, "Get ready, Shock-Ra! We've only got one shot at this..."

Shock-Ra nodded at his rider and glanced at Brutaris, **{Ready to do this, Brutaris?}**

Brutaris snorted as he stomped his feet, **{Ready as I'll ever be!}**

As the red dragons stepped closer to them, Shock-Ra and Brutaris' draconium energies starts to build up inside of their bones.

"NOW!" Khatah and Phistus yelled.

Shock-Ra and Brutaris suddenly release a powerful Mag Burst at almost every red dragon, knocking the red dragons away from them.

"We did it!" Phistus cheered.

"There's no time for cheering!" Khatah exclaimed.

Phistus nodded at Khatah a bit, "You're right... We have to get to Dragon Booster and fast!"

Khatah drove Shock-Ra ahead with Phistus and Brutaris behind them.

Back at the Cave of Dragon Flares...

"You're no match for us, Stable brats!" Kitt snarled.

Dragon Booster looked back at Parmon, Lance and Michelle, "You guys, hold off those red dragons! We'll take care of them!"

"Us? Against them?" Parmon cried.

**{He can't be serious!}** Cyrano whined.

**{He's serious...}** Leapdra replied. **{But we can take 'em!}**

Michelle stares at the many red dragons, "But how? There's so many of them..." She saw about 38 red dragons near the cave opening.

Out of the blue, Khatah, Phistus and the dragons knock the red dragons away to make path to the others and stop near Dragon Booster. "Sorry we're late, Dragon Booster!" Khatah spoke.

**{Yeah! We got held up by many of those red dragons.}** Shock-Ra spoke to Beau. The red dragons snarl and hiss at them with fury.

Parmon starts to panic, "There's no way we could beat that many!"

'Will you think positive?" Michelle shouted. "Look... If we somehow find a weakness to all this, we could win!"

"Yeah, but how?" Dragon Booster muttered. Then his com-link beeps.

It was Mortis, "Dragon Booster! I think I found a way to defeat Flarox! Just like every Magma Class dragon, Flarox has a harsh, nasty temper. He can use it for full power to defeat his enemies, however it can backfire."

Michelle thought of what Mortis said then got an idea, "Dragon Booster! I think I know how to defeat Flarox."

"Really? How?" Dragon Booster asked.

**(Sonic Colors Original Soundtrack Egg Nega Wisp Phase 1 fade out and Sonic Colors Original Soundtrack Egg Nega Wisp Phase 2 ~ Reach for the Stars (Orchestra Version) begins to play)**

Michelle smirked at him, "Just watch..." then she shouts at Kitt, "Hey! I bet I'm the best racer than you, Kitt! Heck, I bet you can't beat a rookie racer! Heh! Even Parmon or Phistus can beat ya in a race!"

Kitt glares at Michelle, "What did you say?"

"You heard me!" Michelle yelled back.

Leapdra at first didn't get what Michelle was doing, but later catch on and barks at Flarox **{...Hey, ugly! If you're so tough then why do need these red dragons, hm? I bet you're just a coward! I also think you can't even beat Cyrano or Brutaris in race!}**

Flarox snarls at Leapdra with fury, **{Why you...!}**

"Michelle! What are you doing?" Parmon exclaimed.

**{You two are making them mad!}** Cyrano barked.

**{That's the idea, Cyrano...}** Leapdra glanced at him then continues to insult Flarox, **{I do admit... You look a lot uglier than Furox was!}**

"What's wrong Kitt? Can take the heat? That's because your head is full of hot air!" Michelle shouted.

Kitt snarled with rage, "That does it! Flarox, ATTACK!"

Flarox snarls, **{Gladly!}** then uses Mag Blast at Michelle and Leapdra.

Suddenly, Michelle yells, "Leapdra! Beau! Phorrj! Use your Mag Blast, NOW!"

Without hesitation, Beau, Leapdra, and Phorrj use their Mag Blasts at Flarox's. The red dragons roar out loud charge at the group.

"We must not let them pass! Come on!" Phistus shouted at Khatah then they and their dragons knock them away.

"Parmon, let's help them!" Lance exclaimed and uses his Flash Stick on the red dragons, making them stung and blind for the moment.

"Oh, dear!" Parmon whimpered and activate the Ramming Gear on Cyrano. Cyrano charges at red dragon, knocking them to the ground.

**{Ha! You fools think you can defeat me?}** Flarox snarled as he uses more mag energy.

**{Gah! H-He's too strong!}** Phorrj grunted as he felt himself moving back.

"This is bad! Even against three dragons, Flarox is too strong!" Dragon Booster exclaimed.

Sparkk noticed they're in trouble, "Ferno, let's help them!"

Ferno nodded at Sparkk, **{Okay, Sparkk!}** then looked at two other dragons of the Dragon Flares, **{Let's help them out!}** then fire his mag energy with Phorrj, Beau and Leapdra's. The two dragons join in and use their mag energy as well.

**{Wh-What?}** Flarox see Ferno and the two dragons join in. **{No! I won't be beaten by you weaklings!}**

Beau glances at Phorrj, **{Let's finish him, Phorrj!}**

**{Right, Beau!}** Phorrj nodded.

All six dragons fires full blast through their mag energy, pushing back harder on Flarox's as it get closer to his head, right where the bonemark is.

Knowing that he will be defeated soon, Flarox said his last words, **{...You may won this time, Black and Gold Dragon of Legend! But know this! There more like me, 11 more! And they'll be a lot stronger than me! You will lose, Beau! You and your pathetic rider! ...And, Leapdra... I hope you have a 'happy' reunion...}** The bonemark gets knock off and lands near a ledge. The red dragons stop what they were doing and run back to where they came from.

**(****Sonic Colors Original Soundtrack Egg Nega Wisp Phase 2 ~ Reach for the Stars (Orchestra Version) fades out and ends)**

Kitt and Wyldfyr both start to glow red as the marks, spikes and frills disappear as the glow dies down.

Kitt shakes her head, "Ugh... Wh-What happened?" then notices where she is. "And how did I get here?" she jumps off of Wyldfyr.

Wyldfyr shakes his head as well, **{Ah! What's going on? Huh?}** As he saw the Red Gear that Word gave on him. **{And what are these gears doing on me?}** On cue the red dragon Mags them off.

"Oh, Kitt!" Michelle leaps of Leapdra and runs towards Kitt, "I'm so glad to see the old you again."

**{Likewise!}** Leapdra went to Wyldfyr, smiling.

Unaware to them, Moordryd quickly snatched the bonemark before anyone else saw him.

"Wait a minute! What just happened?" Kitt exclaimed.

"Ah... It's a long story, Kitt." Dragon Booster spoke. "Right now we need to get that bonemark to Mortis so he can lock it up."

"We will tell the crew that danger is over." Khatah spoke as he, Phistus and their dragons left.

"I'll keep the Red Thruster Gear and the Heating Armor here to keep it safe." said Pyrrah.

Beau look to where the bonemark has landed, but snort with surprise, **{Huh? T-The bonemark! It's gone!}**

Michelle turns to Beau, "What do you mean, gone? It's right-" she look to where the bonemark is, but it wasn't there anymore. "...there. Oh, come on!"

Dragon Booster jumps off of Beau and went to where the bonemark was, looking to where it went, "I don't see it... It must've falling off the ledge."

"I hope so... 'Cause I don't want to see that creepy dragon again." Michelle shivered.

Then Pyrrah spoke to Dragon Booster, "Dragon Booster, um... Thank you for saving us again."

Sparkk spoke to him, "And to return the favor, we promise not to tell anyone that you and Beau are the Dragon Booster and the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend." Phorrj and Ferno nodded at that.

"Thanks, you guys." Dragon Booster smiled.

**{Yeah... Thanks.}** Beau chuckled.

"We've better get going. There's gonna be a big day tomorrow!" said Michelle as Leapdra mags her on.

Beau and Wyldfyr do the same to Dragon Booster and Kitt. "Let's go, you guys! We need to ask Mortis about what Flarox meant when he said there were 11 more Warrior Dragons like him..." Dragon Booster exclaimed then drove off ahead with the others behind.

Unknown to them, from behind a huge boulder, were Moordryd and Cain who had seen and heard everything.

Cain sighed with relief, "That was a close one, Moordryd. I don't see why you need another bonemark when you already have the bonemark of Furox."

"Cain, you fool!" Moordryd spoke softly. "Didn't you hear what the Dragon Booster said? There are 11 more Warrior Dragons as powerful as the Flarox, each of whom rule over a different color of Draconium."

Cain scratched his head, "So... You're gonna collect each one?"

"No... We don't know what these Warrior Dragons can do yet. Right now... We just sit and wait as they reveal themselves...one by one." Moordryd smiled darkly.

* * *

**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ That's the final part of The Flames Returns._


	11. The Black Dragons Reunion part I

_The Black Dragons Reunion part 1_

* * *

After the big battle with Flarox and their victory over him, the heroes returned back to Old City to ask Mortis about the meaning of what Flarox just said to them about the other 11 Warrior Dragons.

Artha explained what happened at the Cave of Dragon Flares, "...And then Flarox said something about 11 more warrior dragons being as powerful as him."

"Mortis, do you know something about this?" Michelle asked.

Mortis sighed, "...I was hoping this would never come... You see, there were once 12 Warrior Dragons when the dragon human war started many years ago... Like the 12 colors of Draconium, there were 12 ancient Warrior Dragons. These 12 Warrior Dragons had their own color and ruled over a different dragon class. Like Flarox, each Warrior Dragon was hidden in their own secret temple near each of the different Down City Crews."

"D-Do you know about any them?" Parmon asked.

"There is another. She is known as the Queen of the Black Draconium Dragons, Psyrox." Mortis replied.

Michelle winced a bit when she heard that name. "Michelle, are you okay?" Artha asked with concerns.

"I'm fine... Just a headache..." Michelle replied as she shook her head then looks at Mortis, "Tells us about this Psyrox."

Mortis continues, "Psyrox is a vicious, ruthless and very dangerous. Like Psi Class dragons, she very hard to control and has a mind of her own. And like Flarox, she too has descendants of today."

"And who are they, Mortis?" Kitt asked.

"They're both sisters. One of them is... Decepshun." Mortis spoke.

Both Michelle and Leapdra look at each other nervous without letting anyone else see.

"Wh-What? You lost me there..." Parmon stuttered with shock. "Did you say, Decepshun? As in Moordryd's dragon?"

"Yes, the very same Decepshun. Somehow, the Black Draconium of Psyrox somehow passed onto Decepshun, making her one of the Princesses of Black Draconium Dragons." Mortis explained.

"Well, I wouldn't be so surprise about that... Decepshun is kinda does have the mind of her own, but she still listening to Moordryd." Artha scoffed.

"Hey, Mortis... You said sisters... Who's the other one?" Lance asked.

Mortis sighs, "That's the problem... You see long ago when Decepshun was a very young dragon, there dragon robbery and the sister of Decepshun got separated and was never seen or heard from again. No one knows where that dragon or what happened to her."

"Great! So much for finding the other one. That dragon could anywhere..." Artha groaned.

Michelle look at Leapdra, who nodded at her, and spoke, "Actually, I know where Decepshun's sister is."

"You do? Oh, this fantastic!" Parmon exclaimed with excitement. "Where is she?"

Michelle felt a bit uneasy, "She right...here." pointed at Leapdra.

Everyone, except Mortis, had their faces cover with shock and surprise.

Kitt spoke first, "...I always knew she part Psi Class dragon, but never the sister of Decepshun..."

**{Me neither...} **Wyldfyr muttered.

Parmon started to blabber a bit, "Th-That's impossible! Well, maybe not cause you did found her out on the street... But still..."

"Parm! You're babbling again..." Michelle grumbled.

"S-Sorry..." Parmon chuckled with embarrassment.

Artha starts to stutters with disbelief, "It just... Wait! Michelle, how do you know Leapdra and Decepshun are related to each other?"

Michelle sighs, "Because, Leapdra can recognize the scent of her sister and that sister is Decepshun!"

"Well, Flarox did say to Leapdra to a 'happy' reunion to her. And Mortis did say Decepshun is one of the descendants of Psyrox." Lance spoke.

**{That makes sense!}** Fracshun squeaked.

"Hopefully Moordryd won't know that..." Parmon spoke.

"No, but Word might know about this. We need to tell Moordryd about this." Michelle suggested.

Artha, however, was against it, "Whoa! Michelle, in case you forgotten... Moordryd probably wants to rule Dragon City, just as much as his dad, Word. If he finds out about this and about me being the Dragon Booster with Beau as the Black and Gold of Legend, he'll try to catch us!"

"I know that! It was just a suggestion..." Michelle mumbled. "I'm going out for air with Leapdra." she walks away from her friends with Leapdra.

Beau glances at Artha, **{Idiot...}** then shook his head.

At the same, near Squire's End...

Swaay, one of the members of the Dragon Eye crew, was on a night walk with her dragon, Mischief. Until Mischief stops at something, near the alley and sniffs at a pile from trash.

Swaay groans at her dragon's behavior, "Mischief, what are doing?" jumps off to see what Mischief is doing.

Mischief looks at Swaay, **{I found something... That's what I'm doing!}** She groaned with irritation at Swaay even though Swaay can't hear what her dragon is saying. So, Mischief just pointed at the piled.

"What is it, girl? Did found something?" Swaay spoke softly. She bends to the pile and see something black sticking out. "What is that?" Swaay moves the trash away and reveal the black object is nothing, but a strange black box with dark purple marking on it.

Mischief stares at the box with curiosity, **{What is that?}**

Swaay picks the box, examining it, "What strange box... It's kinda old. Maybe I should show this to Word Paynn." Mischief mags Swaay onto her then Swaay drove Mischief to Word's Citadel.

**((Michelle's POV))**

After I suggested that we should warn Moordryd about Psyrox and Artha against the idea, I decide to take a walk with Leapdra to cool off a bit. Everything that Mortis said was making my head hurt... And some reasons, those names, like Flarox, the Furox and Psyrox. But... I've never known of them before.

I suddenly sighed out loud, making Leapdra glance at me with concerns, **{Is everything alright up there?}**

"I'm fine... It's just for some reasons, ever since I came back to Dragon City, I've been having these strange feelings that I know more about most the places I never been before or read it from the books..." I sighed.

**{That is odd... But let's worry about that later. Right now, we're going to see her.}** Leapdra made a left turn.

I felt confused, "Her? What are you talking about?" then I realize what Leapdra's talking about. "Are you insane? If our friends find out about this, we'll never hear the end of this!"

**{What other choices do we have? Besides, like I said before, Moordryd seem to be staring at you before. And I think he's not all that bad.}**

"...Well, you do have a point there. There is something about him I can't place at all. It's like there's something bothering him." I pondered.

**{So, we're gonna to chat with Moordryd?}** Leapdra asked.

"I guess, but we're just gonna tell him that you are Decepshun's lost sister."

**{Fine with me.}**

And to that, we went towards our destination, Squire's End.

**((Normal POV))**

Meanwhile at Word's Citadel, Swaay just arrive and show Word the box that she and Mischief just found.

"...And that's how I found it. What do you think is?" Swaay asked.

Word examined it and then sits down, "Swaay, my dear... I think you just found a map."

"Map? To where?" Swaay felt confused, yet curious.

Word turns his chair, "...Tell me, Swaay... have you ever heard of Psyrox?"

Swaay stutters at first, "W-Well, yes I have. She known the Queen of the Black Draconium Dragons , right?"

"Exactly! And this map will lead to a secret temple that holds her bonemark..." Word turned his chair around to Swaay.

"A bonemark? But how will map show the way?" Swaay asked.

Word suddenly smirked, "It's very easy..." he push a button on the box, opening a dark purple map with hand print on it."...All you have to do is put your hand on that and let it take you the temple."

Swaay feels very unease about that map, but also feel it pulling her in. She slowly puts her hand over it then put it on the hand print. Suddenly the map's draconium energy flows into her as she yells out in pain. Word laughs with evil as the map took of her.

**((Michelle's POV))**

We finally made it to Squire's End and see where the Dragon Eye crew is.

I let out some air, "...This is it, girl. I'm bit nervous about this."

**{For once... so am I.}** Leapdra whined.

I look around to find an opening to get in, but then spots Moordryd and Cain with their dragons, talking about something. "What's going on down there?"

**{Let's check out and see.}** Leapdra leaps down quietly, slowly walks over and hid behind a brick wall. We both listen in to hear what the conversation is...

"Cain, are you sure you saw Swaay leave a while ago?" Moordryd sounded kinda irritate.

Cain sighs, "Yes, Moordryd! I did! She even told me she'll just take her dragon out for walk for a few minutes, but has been about an hour."

I jump off of Leapdra, spoke out loud to them, "Well, then... let's find your member to see if she's okay." walking from behind the wall with Leapdra.

Moordryd and Cain jump up in fright, well mostly Cain, and look at my direction. "You? What are you doing here?" Moordryd glared at me as Decepshun snarled.

"She probably brought more of those stable brats." Cain grumbled to Moordryd.

I rolled my eyes at Cain, "Those stable brats are my friends, baldy!" I shouted.

"I am not bald!" Cain growled.

**{That's what he thinks...}** Leapdra snorted.

I chuckle at Leapdra then look back at Moordryd, "Besides, I'm here by myself with my dragon. We came here to see Decepshun."

Decepshun was stunned for the moment, **{Me?}**

"My dragon? What for?" Moordryd sneered at me.

I sighs, "Well, you stop being so on guard here! Leapdra just want to tell Decepshun that she's her long lost sister."

Moordryd and Cain stare at each other with confusions. Cain look back me, "How you even know Leapdra and Decepshun might be sisters?"

"...Leapdra told me. I can understand dragons." I told them with no fear.

Moordryd and Cain then laugh at me, not believing what I said. "Yeah, right! You think I'm gonna believe that?" Moordryd exclaimed.

"Well then, I guess I'm gonna have to show you..." I walk closely to Decepshun and Coershun, but few feet away from them. "Decepshun, does Moordryd has a bad temper?"

**{Only when that stable brat and his stupid dragon of his win before us. Especially with that Dragon Booster!}** Decepshun snarled the last part.

"Only when that stable brat and his stupid dragon of his win before us. Especially with that Dragon Booster! " I repeated.

Both Moordryd and Decepshun gaped at me. I went to Coershun, "Tell me, Coershun, what is the one thing that Cain is good at?"

**{Oh! That's easy... He's good at baking cookies!}**

"Cain bakes cookies?" I turned to Cain.

Cain gaped as well then spoke to Moordryd, "...She really can hear what they say!"

"I can see that, you fool!" Moordryd growled with annoyance then looked at me, "Alright then... I'm kinda convinced. But how will we know that Decepshun is really your dragon's sister?"

"Easy... They'll sniff each other and see if they recognize each other." said I as Leapdra went up to Decepshun.

Decepshun steps back a bit,** {You better not try anything funny!}**

Leapdra rolls her eyes at Decepshun, **{Will you just chill for moment? Please...?}**

Decepshun look away from Leapdra at first then slowly at look her and sniffs Leapdra's scents as Leapdra did the same to Decepshun.

Decepshun stop sniffing and stares at Leapdra with shock, **{...I-It's you... You're my sister that disappears from me and mom... I thought you were dead!}**

Leapdra smiles at Decepshun, **{Well, I'm not... And just I knew I would found you.}**

Decepshun whines with happiness and nuzzles again Leapdra's neck with joy.

I slowly smile at the reunion between them as Moordryd and Cain looked kinda shock what they just saw.

"I-I never thought Decepshun would have a family..." Moordryd spoke softly. I also heard a hint happiness in his voice a bit, but chose to ignore it.

Then Coershun blurt out, **{Man, Decepshun! I never thought you had a hot sister!}**

Both Leapdra and Decepshun snarls at Coershun with rage, **{Don't...even...think about it!}** Coershun backs away from them as he whimpered with fright.

Cain taps on my shoulder, asking, "Uh... What did they say?"

I chuckle, "You don't wanna know... Anyway, shouldn't we find your crew member? It is getting late y'know." Leapdra mags me on.

"Wait the minute! Since when is there a 'we', girly?" Cain raised his eye brow at me.

"Since now, baldly!" I exclaimed.

"I am not bald!" Cain whined. "Moordryd, say something!"

I jump off of Leapdra again, "Come on, Moory! Please?" I used my cute face as I pouted.

Moordryd twitches at first then groans as he mutters, "For goodness sake... Fine! But just this once and don't tell anyone about this."

"Thank you, Moory!" I suddenly hugged Moordryd for the moment then realize what I just did! "Oh! I'm so sorry about! It's a habit!"

Moordryd just stood in shock with red on his face. "Uh... Moordryd? Are you okay in there?" Cain taps on Moordryd's shoulder.

Moordryd snaps out then glares at me, "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! You need to lighten up a bit..." I grumbled.

Moment later, we all drove our dragons to through Squire's End. Suddenly, the dragons hear something coming our way.

**{Uh... You girls hear that?}** Coershun whimpered a bit.

**{Yes, Coershun! It's getting closer...}** Decepshun snorted.

**{Too close.}** Leapdra growled a bit.

"What is it?" Moordryd asked Decepshun.

I answer for her, "Something's coming our way... And it's close."

We all slowly poke our head out from behind a building see a girl on a purple and green Psi Class dragon.

"That's Swaay and Mischief! What are they doing out here?" Moordryd whispered.

Then I spot something on Swaay's hand, "Um... Guys? Look at her hand." On Swaay's hand was a strange dark purple, flat stone. "What is that?"

"Oh no... That's a map! And my guess is that will lead Swaay to a secret temple." Cain groaned.

"Let's follow her and stay quiet." Moordryd commanded and we all slowly following Swaay.

**((Normal POV))**

Moments later, Swaay and Mischief stop at a big, black temple. The door slid up, letting Swaay and her dragon in.

Moordryd, Cain, Michelle and their dragons poke their heads out from a knocked down building and saw Swaay and Mischief enter in the temple.

"This must be the temple of another bonemark." Cain muttered.

Moordryd looks at us, "Come on! We need to get in before-" The door of the temple shut close. "...before the door close. Scales!"

Michelle looks at temple, feeling familiar aura coming off of it, "This must be where the bonemark of the Psyrox is."

"Psyrox? The Queen of the Black Draconium Dragons?" Moordryd exclaimed.

Cain spoke to Moordryd, "Let's head back and tell the others about this!" then drove Coershun ahead with Moordryd, Decepshun, Michelle and Leapdra behind.

However, to Michelle and Leapdra already know what's gonna happen later and it's not gonna be good...

Back inside the temple, as soon the door shut, Swaay just snap out from the trance when the map falls off from her hand.

"Huh? Wh-What?" Swaay look around to see where she is. "...This is so not good! I'm not supposed to be here!"

Suddenly, the traps started to activate and large blades swings down towards Swaay and Mischief. Swaay quickly drove Mischief to avoid the blades. More blades keeps swing down on them, barely missing them. They finally made it into a room.

"That was a close one! We almost got sliced and diced back there!"

**{You're telling...me!}** Mischief panted.

Suddenly, something glowed in the middle of the room. Swaay look ahead and see a dark purple eye shape, floating on a stone. "What is that?" Swaay awed at it. "Is that a...bonemark?"

Suddenly, the bonemark flew straight onto Mischief's, surging it's dark draconium into her and Swaay. Both Swaay and her dragon scream in pain as the bonemark gains control over them. They both had dark purple marks on them as, black spikes appears on Mischief's back and nose and frills appears on her legs and the back of the neck like the ones that had appeared on Wyldfyr's mutation into Flarox. Mischief is now Psyrox.

**{I am...finally...REBORN!}**

Later on, Swaay and Mischief run through street, taking the Black Gears away from other riders and dragons then heads back to Word's Citadel, knowing he has some black draconium for them.

Word hears someone coming, and sees Swaay and a partially mutated Mischief stopping in front of him. "Ah... Mischief... Welcome back." he pushed a button to reveal a level 4 Black Shadow Gear. "Oh look! More Black Gear... Why you take them and mag them on?"

Mischief mags the gear onto herself and fully mutates into the Queen of the Black Draconium Dragons and Swaay to fully become possessed by the bonemark.

"Welcome Back Psyrox, Queen of the Black Draconium Dragons" Word spoke to the fully mutated Psyrox and Swaay, "Now then, my queen... Go to your descendants, start an army of black dragons and begin a dragon human war!"

Psyrox lets out a powerful screech and left the place.

At the same with Michelle, Moordryd and Cain...

**((Michelle's POV))**

We just made it back to Dragon Eye compound and didn't see other members nearby.

Cain was in panic mode, "Oh! This is bad, Moordryd! Really, really bad! Once Swaay mags that bonemark on, we will be her slaves or worse!"

I couldn't take it anymore and just smack Cain on his head, "Will you calm down? You acting just like my brother..."

**((Leapdra's POV))**

Decepshun and I just watch our riders from outside while Coershun was whining in panic mode.

**{This is bad! This is terrible! Mischief is now Psyrox and she'll come after us! What are we gonna do?} **Coershun squealed with panic.

I snarl with annoyance then smack Coershun's head with my tail, {**Knock it off, Coershun! You're acting like Cyrano...}**

**((Michelle's POV))**

I sigh at Cain then look at Moordryd, "Look, we have to get Dragon Booster to help us, Moordryd!"

"I said we're not gonna call him! I can take this Psyrox myself!" Moordryd shouted.

"Are you crazy? Why are you so-?" I suddenly got cut by a loud roar from the center of the compound.

Cain jumps from the roaring sound, "Wh-What was that? Please tell that's what I think is..."

We all look outside from the window and see Swaay in the center of the compound, riding on Psyrox.

I mutter quietly, "...This is not good..."


	12. The Black Dragons Reunion part II

**The last part of The Black Dragons Reunion.**

_The Black Dragons Reunion part 2_

* * *

Back in Old City, everyone was starting wondering where Michelle and Leapdra are.

"I don't get it… They should be back by now." Parmon spoke.

Artha was pacing back and forth, "I shouldn't have shouted at Michelle like that... She's probably mad at me."

**{I'll say...} **Beau groaned.

"You think?" Kitt responded as she was sitting down next to Wyldfyr.

Out of the blue, Artha got call from his com-link. It was Pyrrah, "Artha! Something's going on in Dragon City! The blacks dragons are starting to revolt like the red dragons were!"

"Wait... How does Pyrrah knows about you being the Dragon Booster?" Mortis asked Artha with strictness in his voice.

Kitt spoke for Artha, "Uh... I guess that was kinda my fault..." she chuckled nervously. "Michelle told me what happened and I kinda told Pyrrah about Artha being the Dragon Booster..." Mortis just sighed at her.

"Mortis, it's okay. Pyrrah and her crew promised not to tell anyone about me and Beau." Artha told Mortis.

"Uh... Didn't Pyrrah say 'The Black dragons are starting to revolt like the red dragons were'?" Lance repeated.

"You guys don't think...?" Kitt wondered.

"...That the Queen of Black Draconium Dragons has awakened? I'm afraid so..." Mortis spoke. "Someone must've found the map to the temple and found the bonemark."

"Oh! This is horrible! This is terrible!" Parmon cried.

**{You mean, awful!} **Cyrano grunted.

"Mortis, isn't there way to defeat Psyrox like we did with Flarox?" Artha asked.

Mortis nods at Artha, "Yes, there is... Like all Psi Class dragons, Psyrox is smart, cunning and also possess a strong mind of her own and it's her weakness. Both you and Beau must work together in order to defeat Psyrox and freed that rider and the dragon from the bonemark, before it's too late."

Artha spoke to Pyrrah, "Pyrrah, I need you to get Khatah and Phistus! We'll need all the help we can get!"

"Alright! Just be careful out there! These dragons are much worse then the red dragons were!" Pyrrah went out.

Artha looks back at his friends, "Okay you guys... We need to find Michelle then find Psyrox... Release the Dragon!"

At the same with Pyrrah and Phorrj, the two race through the city, trying to get to Khatah and Phistus. Until about 18 black dragons jump in front of them, snarling at them.

"Scales!" Pyrrah brings her Red Gear weapon, "Get ready, Phorrj... The heat is about to begin!"

Phorrj nods at his riders, **{I was born ready!} **then uses Mag Blast at one of the black dragons, knocking one into the wall.

The black dragons roar and charge at them. Pyrrah hits some of them with her weapon. "There's too many of them!" Pyrrah exclaimed.

Unknown to them, one of the black dragons prepares to pounce on Pyrrah and Phorrj until a blue mag energy pushes it away before it jump. "Looks like we're not the only ones who know about this." It Khatah and Shock-Ra.

"RRAAAH!" Phistus and Brutaris charge in and ram into the rest the black dragons. "Ha! That should hold them down."

"I'm glad to see to you guys again! Dragon Booster needs our help. It seems another rider had found another bonemark." Pyrrah explained.

Khatah sighs, "It won't be easy..." suddenly 30 more black dragons came."...with them around."

**{We can take 'em, Khatah!} **Shock-Ra hissed.

**{I just hope we can last longer this time!} **Brutaris grunted.

"We've better get ready 'cause those dragons are about to attack us!" Phistus shouted. The black dragon snarled then prepares to leap at the crew leaders...

Meanwhile with Michelle, Moordryd, Cain and their dragons, they just saw Swaay and Psyrox in center of Dragon Eye compound, roaring out to find her descendants.

Michelle spoke to Moordryd, "Well, leader of Dragon Eye... what should we do?"

"I say we run!" Cain was about to split, but Michelle holds him back.

"Get back here!" Michelle exclaimed. "Even if we run, that thing will still find us. We have no choice, but to get Dragon Booster and fight that dragon!"

"And I say we don't need that Dragon Booster help!" Moordryd exclaimed.

Leapdra looks at Decepshun, **{You're rider is kind of a stubborn guy...}**

**{You should see how he acts with his father.} **Decepshun snorted.

Michelle glares at Moordryd as she slowly smiles, "...I've been nice to you long enough... And you sir leave with no choice." Michelle suddenly frowns and grabs Moordryd the collar, "Either you let me contract Dragon Booster to help us or I'll have to do something MUCH WORST than that crazy dragon will ever do to you! ...Do I make myself clear?"

Moordryd gulps, "...Y-Yes, ma'am."

Michelle let's go of his collar, "Good." She then contract Artha on her com-link, "Dragon Booster! Come in! I just found Psyrox and I think she's calling out more her black dragons for her black dragon army."

"Michelle, where are you?" Artha, as the Dragon Booster, asked with concern.

Michelle chuckled with nervous, "W-Well, you're not gonna believe this, but... I'm at the Dragon Eye compound."

"...WHAT? Michelle, have you lost your mind?" Dragon Booster shouted. Both Moordryd and Cain look at Michelle's com-link when Dragon Booster shouted. "What were you thinking going there by yourself?"

Michelle shouted back at Dragon Booster, "Will you just shut up and listen? ...Look, me and Leapdra see Psyrox right where I am. So, you better get over here and help us fight this thing before something much worse happens!" she turn off her com-link.

Cain slowly spoke to Moordryd, "Remind me to never make her mad." Moordryd slowly nodded at him.

Leapdra suddenly calls out to Michelle, **{Michelle, look!} **Michelle went outside and many black dragons surrounding Swaay and Psyrox. **{Psyrox just called more black dragons! What do we do now?}**

"...I guess we have no choice but to confront that dragon." I look back at Moordryd and Cain. "Come on!"

Cain growls "Hey! We don't follow your-"

Michelle dangerously sneers at Cain, "I said Come on!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Cain squeaked after that, Moordryd and Cain came outside. Their dragons mags them on and jumps down to where Psyrox and Swaay are.

"Well, well... If it isn't Moordryd Paynn." Swaay chuckled, "How does it feel to know that your father chose to me to get the bonemark instead of you?"

Moordryd snarled at Swaay with anger, "Shut up, Swaay! I'm still your leader!"

"Fool! I don't take orders from you anymore..." Swaay hissed at Moordryd as Cain shivered with terror.

Psyrox stares at Decepshun and Leapdra, **{Ah... My own two descendants... How nice to finally to you two.}**

**{Descendants? What are you talking about, Psyrox?} **Decepshun growled.

**{She means that she's our great grandmother, Decepshun.} **Leapdra told Decepshun.

The black dragons of the Dragon Eye crew heard what Psyrox said then bow down to Decepshun and Leapdra.

**{Whoa! That dragon is your great grandmother, girls?} **Coershun barked.** {She looks kind of ugly for female dragon... Much uglier than Flarox.}**

Psyrox suddenly snarled at Coershun, **{How dare you speak that way of your own Queen?} **Coershun jumped back with fright as he whimpered.

Decepshun snorted at Coershun with annoyance, {**You really need to keep that big mouth of yours shut!}**

**{Sorry...} **Coershun whined.

Psyrox looks at Leapdra and Decepshun, **{Now, my two new Queens... How about you two join me, so we can rule over Dragon City? I'm sure these humans have been trying to control you two for so long... It's just not right! Once we rule, we won't need those humans anymore. Of course we'll have to get rid of the heroes of legend.}**

Coershun got some his confident back, **{Th-That's what Flarox said and look what happened to him... He lost to the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend!}**

Leapdra looks at Coershun, **{Uh... How do you know about that?}**

**{Um... We were watching for Word Paynn?} **Coershun tried covering it up while Decepshun just shook her head.

Swaay continued to talk to Moordryd, "You always wanted the dragons to rule, Moordryd? You and every rider here know dragons are better... So, why not help us destroy Dragon Booster?"

"C-Come on! Kitt Wonn said the same thing before, but she lost because of the power of that bonemark!" Cain shouted.

"In other words, Swaay... you'll lose just like that Flarox dragon!" Moordryd scoffed.

"Uh... How do you two know about Flarox anyway?" Michelle looked at them.

"Uh... We were watching for Word Paynn?" Cain chuckled nervously while Moordryd shook his head.

Swaay just chuckled evilly at them, "The reason Kitt lost was because she let her own temper get the better of her! Join me, Moordryd Paynn... That way we can prove to your so called father that you're truly a Paynn."

Psyrox spoke softly, in an evil tone, **{That because Flarox let his temper get the better of him! But not us... Join me, Decepshun and Leapdra... Join me, so we can rule this world.}**

Cain glanced at Moordryd and Michelle, "What do we do now? We're no match for them!"

Moordryd and Decepshun went into thought. This was their chance to prove to Word that they were truly stronger and better than anyone else.

"Don't listen to her, Moordryd!" Michelle suddenly shouted. "You don't need to prove anything to your father! You're already better than you think!"

"Be quiet, girl!" Swaay sneered.

Leapdra spoke to Decepshun, **{Michelle is right, Decepshun! You're one of the best and fastest dragons I've ever seen! You chose Moordryd as your rider 'cause you knew something about him, right?}**

**{You should be quiet, my dear!} **Psyrox hissed.

Michelle continued to talk to Moordryd, "Moordryd, I know you care about your dragon, your crew and maybe your father! You know humans can live dragons in peace! You're one of the best racers I know! Moordryd, don't do something that you'll regret later on!"

Leapdra continues to speak to Decepshun, **{I know humans can be pain sometimes, but they're our friends! Moordryd's your friend, your family... And if you agree to join with Psyrox, you'll lose everything!}**

Both Swaay and Psyrox yells, _**{"We said be...QUIET!"} **_Then Psyrox shot a Mag Burst at Michelle and Leapdra.

The two girls got hit by the Mag Burst and hit the ground, hard.

"MICHELLE!" Moordryd cried.

**{LEAPDRA!} **Decepshun screeched.

Moordryd and Decepshun glares at Swaay and Psyrox with great rage. Moordryd pulls out his Blocking Staff, "You'll pay for this, Swaay!" and Decepshun roars out loud as she charges at Swaay and Psyrox.

"Moordryd, don't! You're no match for them!" Cain tried to stop him.

**{Don't do it, Decepshun!} **Coershun barked, but Moordryd and Decepshun couldn't hear them...

Back with Pyrrah, Khatah, Phistus and their dragons, they out number many, many black dragons.

Pyrrah hits another black dragon, but then notices Phorrj is starting to lose some draconium energy. "Ugh! Phorrj is losing some draconium energy! I don't think we can't last much longer!"

"We've gotta get through here before our dragons collapse!" Phistus shouted as he hit three black dragons.

"I know! But we can't! There's too many of them!" Khatah exclaimed.

**{I'm starting to get tired!} **Phorrj fires another Mag Blast at two black dragons.

**{You're telling me!} **Brutaris grunted as he kicks back some of the black dragons.

**{We need the Dragon Booster and the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend now!} **Shock-Ra used his claws to hit the black dragons.

Out of the blue, the crew leaders heard a powerful roar from above. They all look up and see the Dragon Booster and his dragon on the top of a building with Lance, Kitt, Fracshun and Wyldfyr.

"Dragon Booster!" The crew leaders shouted with great relief as well for their dragons.

"Now, Parmon!" Dragon Booster yelled.

Cyrano suddenly charges through as Parmon drove him, "Coming through!" and knocked away the black dragons to make a clear path for the crew leaders. "This way!"

"Follow Parm! We know where the Warrior Dragon is!" Dragon Booster shouted drove Beau to leaps from building to building with the others behind them, except Parmon, Phistus and their dragons who run on the streets, following them towards the Dragon Eye compound.

Back at the Dragon Eye compound...

Swaay slowly smirks at Moordryd, "Fool..." then swiftly pulls out her Blocking Staff and blocked the hits from Moordryd while Psyrox easily stopped Decepshun with her head.

**{You're such a weakling!}** Psyrox snorted then useed her mag energy to easily push back Decepshun and Moordryd away from them.

"Moordryd!" Cain cried.

**{Decepshun!} **Coershun squealed.

Both Moordryd and Decepshun hit the ground on their sides, but manage to get back, slowly. "Scales... They're too strong!" Moordryd groaned in pain.

Decepshun whined a bit in pain, **{We really need those heroes guys...}**

Swaay started to laugh out loud, "Once we defeat you two and those heroes we will be unstoppable!"

Suddenly Swaay hears a voice from above the statue, "...That's what you think!" Swaay and Psyrox look up at the statue and see Dragon Booster and Beau with everyone else.

"It's the Dragon Booster!" Cain exclaimed.

**{Dragon Booster and the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend! ...I was wondering when you two would get here!} **Psyrox snarled.

Then Lance suddenly shouts, "LOOK!" pointed at towards the ground with fright and concerns.

Everyone from on the statue looks to where Lance is pointing and gasp at sight of Leapdra and Michelle, laying down unconscious.

Kitt puts her hands over her mouth, "Oh no..." as Wyldfyr whined with worries.

"L-Lil' Sis...? N-No..." Parmon stuttered. Cyrano whimpered at the sight.

Lance and Fracshun just a cried a bit.

"Michelle? ...No... N-No!" Dragon Booster shook head, not want to believe that Michelle might be dead.

**{...Leapdra? H-How could this... Please no...} **Beau whimpered.

Suddenly, Dragon Booster screamed out with anger, "NOOOOO!" as Beau roared out loud with anger as well. They then jumped off from the statue, landing in front of Swaay and Psyrox, glaring at them with rage and hatred.

"You...!" Dragon Booster growled with great anger as Beau snarled.

Swaay just smirks at them, "What are you gonna do, hero boy?"

Dragon Booster and Beau were about attack Swaay and Psyrox until they heard a voice nearby...

"...Dragon Booster... Beau… Don't lose your tempers..." It was Michelle and she was barely conscious along with Leapdra.

**{...I-If you guys do, you'll lose to Swaay and Psyrox****...} **Leapdra managed to grunt out.

"S-Save Swaay and her dragon...from...Psyrox..." Michelle fainted from exhaustion. So did Leapdra.

Swaay just laughs at Michelle, "That foolish girl! She really thinks that you, Dragon Booster, would be able to defeat us?"

Psyrox let a roar to her army, **{My army...ATTACK!} **the black dragons in the Psyrox's army began to attack and charge towards Dragon Booster and Beau.

"Come on!" Khatah shouted at the rest and made Shock-Ra jumps down to fight black dragons along Phistus, Kitt, Pyrrah, Lance, Parmon and their dragons.

Dragon Booster glares at Swaay and Psyrox, "It's you two against us, now! Now, boy!"

**{Right!} **Beau braked then fired his mag energy at Psyrox.

Psyrox fires her mag energy as well, pushing against Beau's, **{It's useless! You two can't win!} **then something unbelievable happens. Four more black mag energies join in with Beau's mag energy. It was Decepshun, Coershun and two other Psi Class dragons of Dragon Eye along with Moordryd, Cain, Rancid and another crew member.

"Moordryd? Cain? What are you-?" Dragon Booster exclaimed with shock.

"Don't ask! Let's just finish this dragon!" Moordryd shouted.

Beau glances at Decepshun, Coershun and the two black dragons and all five of them nodded at each other and fires in full blast of their mag energies, pushing against Psyrox's. **{What? No! It's not possible!}** Psyrox screeched. The mag energies pushes all the way towards the bonemark, knocking it of Mischief's head.

Swaay starts to scream and give her one last cry, "YOU FOOLS! DON'T THINK IS THE END! BECAUSE SOMEBODY FROM KHATAH'S PAST IS PROBABLY ABOUT TO PAY KHATAH OUT FOR WHAT HE DID!"

Psyrox gives one last cries,** {NOOOO! YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR THIS! THE NEXT DRAGON TO COME WILL BE MORE THAN A MATCH FOR YOU, FOR HE IS ONE OF SHOCK-RA'S ANCESTORS! HE'LL BE STRONGER THAN ME AND FLAROX! AND HE'LL BE BRINGING WITH HIM SOMEBODY FROM THE INNER ORDER CREW LEADER'S PAST!} **then the marks, frills and spikes disappears on Mischief and Swaay then they both collapse from exhaustion as the Black Shadow Gear falls off of them. The black dragons that Psyrox called, realize that the queen had been defeat and went back to where they were.

Brutaris sighs with relief, **{Looks like that's over...}**

**{Yes, for now...}** Shock-Ra muttered after what he heard from Psyrox about the Inner Order crew leader's Past. It seemed to bother him a bit.

Cyrano grunts out, **{But what about what Psyrox said? And why is this happening so far?}**

{**There's no time to discuss that! We'll just have to wait and see...} **Phorrj barked.

"It's over..." Phistus sighed with relief.

"But... what do you think she meant by the return of someone from Khatah's past probably about to pay him out?" Parmon wondered.

Khatah looked troubled. "I-I...don't know." But he did know.

"We'll worry about that later. Dragon Booster, we'll let the others know it's over." Pyrrah spoke. Then the three crew leaders drove their dragons out of the Dragon Eye compound.

Dragon Booster and the rest of the Penn Racing crew went over to Michelle and Leapdra with concern as Parmon check on them. "Are they okay?" Lance asked.

Parmon then sighs with relief, "...They're both okay... They're just sleeping from what happened to them."

"This is my fault that they got hurt..." Dragon Booster muttered.

"Don't blame yourself on this!" Kitt exclaimed. "If there's anyone to blame, it's Psyrox."

Michelle started to groan, "...What?"

"Michelle?" Dragon Booster jumped off of Beau, bends to Michelle and lifts her a bit, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"...I'm a little sore, but I'll live..." Michelle mumbled.

"Michelle... you scared the scales of us. What were you thinking?" Dragon Booster lectured her.

"...You know me better than anyone... I'm stubborn and care about everybody else... but myself." Michelle slowly fell asleep.

"...So, now what? We can't leave that bonemark here." Kitt spoke.

Then Moordryd said something that nobody expected to hear from him, "...I'll keep the bonemark safe... The gear will stay here as well."

"What? Wh-Why should we trust you?" Parmon shouted.

Cain spoke up, "Look, you stable brat...! We're doing this for Michelle, not for you guys."

"And whether you guys trust us or not is your choice, but we're gonna keep that dang bonemark away from others..." Moordryd spoke with no emotions.

Dragon Booster stared at Moordryd for the moment then slowly nodded at him, "Alright... Keep it locked up and don't let it out." He carefully picked up Michelle and Beau mags both his rider and her while Cyrano mags Leapdra onto his back then Parmon.

The Penn Racing crew drove out of the Dragon Eye compound, leaving the Dragon Eye crew to deal with the Black Gear, Swaay and Mischief. Moordryd went into his room, putting the bonemark of Psyrox in a safe and shutting it tight. He'd never use that bonemark, not after what happened to Michelle.

Cain calls to Moordryd, "Moordryd, she's waking up!" Moordryd went to over to his crew while outside Decepshun and the rest of dragons waited for Mischief to wake up as well.

Swaay groaned with pain, "...Hmmm... What happened?" she noticed she was back with the Dragon Eye crew and lying on the couch. "H-How did I get here?"

Moordryd explained what happened to Swaay, about Psyrox and how Dragon Booster helped them. Swaay looked shock and regretfully, "Oh, Moordryd... I-I didn't mean what I said! I never meant for this to happen."

"None of us did... Just get some sleep. Tomorrow there's a Marathon and we need all the rest we can get." Moordryd advised to crew and walks away to his room.

With the dragons of the Dragon Eye crew, Mischief had just woken up, feeling dazed and confused. **{Ow! ...Wh-What just happened?}**

Decepshun explained what happened about Psyrox, about that she's one of the Princesses of Black Draconium Dragons and how the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend helped them. Mischief looked down with guilt,** {Oh, Decepshun... Please forgive me for what I done! I-I never meant for this to happen!}**

**{We all didn't, Mischief... For now, get some sleep. There will be a Marathon tomorrow and we'll need the energy for it.} **Decepshun advised to the dragons and walks away to her stable, waiting for tomorrow...


	13. The Lost Track of Doom

**D.J. Scales is helping me with this story by fixing my grammar. So, I thank him again.**

_The Lost Track of Doom_

* * *

The next day after Psyrox was defeated by Dragon Booster and the Dragon Eye crew, Michelle and Leapdra was well enough to go to the Penn Stable to see their friends.

**((Michelle's POV))**

"Mom! I'm going over to the Penn Stables to see my friends!" I shouted from outside as I walk over to Leapdra.

"Are you sure, dear?" Mom yelled from the inside of our house. "Maybe you should rest for one more day...!"

I sighed with annoyances. I know my mom means well, but I've been staying in that house for almost a day now! "I'm fine! I'll be careful this time!"

I heard my mom sighed. "That's what your father when he was your age... Alright! But this time be careful!"

"Yes, mom!" I responded. Leapdra magged me onto her. Then we run off to the Penn Stable.

Along the way, Leapdra starts to talk to me, **{Are you sure we can go today? I mean, our friends might want us back in bed.}**

"Yes, I'm sure, Leapdra... Besides, Kitt told me today will be Marathon over another abandon track. And Mortis is gonna tell us about it." I steer Leapdra to turn right on another a street.

**{The Marathon? I can't wait!}** Leapdra purred with excitement. **{Come to think of it... Wyldfyr did tell me about it. I wonder why Cyrano and Parm never told us about it?}**

"We're about to find out..."

Few minutes later, we finally arrive at the Penn Stables, seeing our friends getting ready to go inside in one of stable that lead to the Old City. Leapdra skid to a stop, making dust and dirt flies.

"Michelle's here!" Lance shouted with excitement.

**{Leapdra's here!}** Fracshun squealed with glee.

"Michelle? What are you and Leapdra doing here?" Artha exclaimed as he and Beau walks over to me and Leapdra.

"Yes! You two should be resting!" Parmon cried.

I jump off of Leapdra, "Well... unlike you, Parmon, Kitt wanted me to know about the Marathon, so... she told me."

Parmon turns to Kitt, "Kitt!"

Kitt scoffs, "Well, of course I told her! She's been wanting to be in that Marathon." Wyldfyr nodded.

"Wait! ...I thought Parm told us Michelle wanted to stay in bed for few more days." Lance blurted out to Artha as Parm looked like he was busted. So, that was it, huh?

**{Huh... Just like what Cyrano said about Leapdra.}** Fracshun squeaked to Beau as Cyrano looked like he was busted as well.

"Parmon..." I growled.

**{Cyrano...}** Leapdra growled.

Both Parmon and Cyrano slowly look back at us. Suddenly we started to beat the scales off of them, shouting at them for not telling us about the race.

"You jerk! You know I always wanted to be in that race!" I yelled with fury as I used the headlock on Parmon

**{How could you not tell me about that race?}** Leapdra snarled with fury as she hold Cyrano down to the ground by using her jaws on his neck.

"M-Michelle! Please, let go of me!" Parmon groaned in pain.

**{P-Please stop biting me!}** Cyrano whined in agony.

Me and Leapdra let go of them.

Parmon rubs his neck, "L-Lil' Sis... Look! I'm sorry! It just after what happened to you and Leapdra at Dragon Eye compound... Cyrano and I just don't want to lose you two... like how we lost dad..." Cyrano nodded to what Parmon said.

My face and Leapdra's went soft. Those two just don't want us to get hurt or worst, killed. My and Parmon's dad was a great racer and almost well-known on the streets. Conner knew our dad from before and dad met our mom at age 16. Our parents had Parmon then one year later they were about to have me, but before I was born... In race, my dad and his powerful, but faithful dragon were winning a race, but then tragedy struck. One of the racing tracks start to crumble down and almost all the racers and dragons were about to killed, but somehow our dad and his dragon managed to save them all, except themselves. I never get a chance to know my dad when I got born. Mom never told me how dad saved the racers that day, but she did say that the necklace charm I'm wearing now was once his...

I stare at Parmon for moment then spoke, "...Parmon... I understand why you're overprotective of me when I'm on the racing track, but you know you can't stop me! Even mom knows that. After all, I am dad's daughter."

**{She is right about that.}** Leapdra nodded.

"That is true..." Parmon chuckled a bit. Cyrano just smile a bit.

Artha walk up to me, "Michelle, are you sure you and Leapdra are okay? Because you two can-" I put my fingers on his lip to him quiet.

"Artha... I'm fine. Don't worry so much... That's Parmon's job." I smirked at the last part then walk away from Artha.

**((Normal POV))**

Unknown to Michelle, Artha started to blush then Lance started to sing, "Artha likes Michelle, Artha likes Michelle~!"

"Be quiet dork!" Artha growled as he still blushed. "We're just friends...!"

"That's not what I see!" Lance teased his brother. Artha just snarl quietly at Lance.

"Y'know... Lance is right. About you liking my little sister." Parmon spoke, crossing his arms.

Artha stutters with nervous in his voice, "P-Parmon! I-It's not what you think! I mean, she's really nice and-!"

Parmon raises his hand to silence Artha, "Artha... I'm not mad or against it. I actually kinda knew you like my sister since the day you met her."

"Y-You did? I mean, I don't know what you're talking about!" Artha tried to act normal.

"Come on, Artha! Even I can tell you like Michelle." said Lance.

"...Is it really that obvious?" Artha spoke softly.

"I'm afraid so... But, I'm kinda happy for you that you like my sister." said Parmon.

Artha sighs, "Parm, I'm not really sure that I like Michelle like that... yet."

"Well, don't worry about it now, Artha." Parmon comforted his friend.

"Yeah... Let's just go to Old City and see what Mortis will say about the Marathon today." Lance spoke with excitement.

At same with their dragons, Beau, Fracshun and Cyrano heard what their riders were talking about.

**{It looks like Artha is having some girl trouble with Michelle.}** Fracshun spoke to Beau and Cyrano.

**{It seems like it. I don't see why it's so hard to convince that he likes her.}** Beau snorted.

Then Cyrano spoke, **{It's not so different with you and Leapdra.}**

Beau looked he was caught at first then stutters, **{Wh-What? It's not about me! It's about Artha!}**

**{Don't be so stubborn, Beau! I can tell you like Leapdra...}** Cyrano grunted then went over to Parmon.

**{...Do I really like Leapdra?}** Beau muttered to Fracshun.

**{Maybe! I think she's nice and cool.}** Fracshun follows after Cyrano with Beau following behind.

Moments later in Old City, the young heroes sat around a fire, making roast marshmallows **((A/N: Don't ask me why! I guess they wanted a snack...))** and listening to Mortis about what he's going to them.

"...Do anyone of you know the legend of...the Lost Track of Doom?" Mortis spoke with mysterious.

"E-Excuse me! D-Did you just the word...doom?" Parmon stuttered as Michelle rolled her eyes at him.

Mortis begins to explain the legend, "Legend has it, that the Dragon City Marathon track, you all will be racing on today was actually built over another ancient track... The Lost Track of Doom! A strange crew of orange dragons, call the Prophets, would snatch away riders from the Marathon. None were ever seen again! Some say they now serve their dragon masters."

Leapdra whispers to Michelle, **{Sounds kinda harsh for the riders...}**

Parmon then spoke with disbelief, "Dragon controlling humans..." unknown to Parmon, Cyrano ate some marshmallows off of from Parmon's stick. "Th-They don't really exist... Do they?" he about to eat his marshmallows then notices they're gone and glares at Cyrano, knowing it was him. Cyrano acted like he didn't do anything.

Mortis chuckles a bit, "I said it was legend."

"Can we just talk about the Marathon and not one of your old ghost stories?" Artha spoke. Lance snickered a bit.

"Yes, of course!" Mortis tells the young heroes, "Let me tell you the key to prevail in the Marathon... It is like the key to you and your dragon. If you cannot balance with each other and with your teammates, you will fail."

Parmon starts to blabber a bit about how the Marathon is complex it and dangerous to his friends. Michelle sighs with irritate at Parmon, "Parm! You're doing it again..."

"Sorry..." Parmon pouted.

"Besides, our team just needs to be sharp and fast." Michelle suggested.

Kitt then chuckle, "Yeah, but... it won't be easy with Parm and Cyrano since they're slow." Parmon and Cyrano humphed at her. "I'm beginning to think they kinda look-like too."

"We are?" Parmon looked at Cyrano.

**{We are?}** Cyrano looked at Parmon. **((A/N: Y'know... they do kinda look-like. Only to the heads.))**

Then both of them suddenly disagree and look away from each other. "No! We most certainly do not!" Parmon grumbled.

**{No way! We don't look-like!}** Cyrano shook his head no.

"Parmon's got a dragon's head~!" Lance laughed, soon the others, except Parmon and Cyrano, join in.

"Oh! Very funny Lance!" Parmon humphed.

Mortis spoke, "Remember... You must work together today! A team does not from by itself, but when each becomes part of the one." then walks away.

Lance stands and repeats what Mortis said, "When each becomes part of the one."

"I'm scared." Kitt spoke.

"I'm not." said Artha.

Michelle looks at Artha with disbelief, "Artha...!"

"Okay... Maybe a little." Artha sighed.

"A lot!" Parmon cried.

Lance then shouts in a spooky voice, "Track of Doom!" The echo plays the word 'doom' back to them.

Later on today in Dragon City, every crew gets ready to race in the Marathon.

And the Marathon begins...now! Every crew race against the other while the Penn Racing crew was almost far behind. Cyrano and Parmon were behind the crew while rest was ahead of them. Michelle and Leapdra slow a bit to run next to Parmon and Cyrano.

"How are you and Cyrano doing so far, Big Bro?" Michelle asked.

"So far so good, Lil' Sis! This happens to be our first time racing!" Parmon replied.

Kitt shouts at Parmon, "Try not to get so far behind!"

Parmon shouts back, "Try not to get so far ahead! You'll need me and Cyrano soon enough! There are obstacles on this track that only a Bull Class dragon can smash and bash through."

"Uh... Guys? Teamwork, remember?" Artha exclaimed.

"When each becomes part of the one!" Lance giggled.

"Thank you, mini-Mortis!" Kitt exclaimed.

Later on with the Penn Racing crew, Parmon was guiding his friends the way. "According to my calculations, Artha! There is..." He starts to tech-blabs about there's a short-cut, but Kitt didn't get what he said.

Michelle explains to her, "He meant there's should be short-cut ahead."

"Oh... Why didn't he just say that?" Kitt muttered while Michelle just chuckled at her.

"Lead on, Parmesan!" Artha shouted with humor in his voice.

"This way! And it's not Parmesan! That's the name of the cheese!" Parmon exclaimed with annoyance and embarrassment.

"Blame our parents for naming you like that!" Michelle giggled.

Parmon and Cyrano lead their team into a building then stops a big metal gate that was blocking the way. "Nice call... Road to nowhere." Kitt muttered out loud.

Michelle looks at her brother, "Show Kitt what you and Cyrano do best, Big Bro."

"Gladly, Lil' Sis." Parmon activated the Ramming Gear on Cyrano.

Cyrano grunts, **{Let's do this!}** the charges into the metal gate and breaks it down, easily.

Parmon humphs at Kitt, "...After you."

Seconds later, the group continues through the short-cut. Kitt was starting to feel a bit of unease then suddenly...

_**RAR!**_

Both Kitt and Wyldfyr shriek with fright then quickly notice it was just Cyrano who roared at them then he and Parmon started to laugh at them as they walk away from Kitt and Wyldfyr. Kitt and Wyldfyr just glared at them. Moments later, the crew is out of the building and walking on a metal bridge with thick mist around them.

"This must be the track that Mortis told us about." Artha spoke.

"The Track of Doom...doom...doom." Lance tried to act spooky.

Then Kitt shush Lance, "Shh! Did you hear that...?" she glances at Parmon as she smirked.

"I-I don't hear anything..." Parmon stuttered then...

_**HISS!**_

Parmon and Cyrano yelled with fright then realize it was just Wyldfyr. "Oh, gee! Was that me?" Kitt snickered as Wyldfyr smirked.

"Will you four quit scaring at each other and focus on the Marathon?" Michelle shouted.

Suddenly, the metal bridge starts to shake a bit then breaks away from under the crew. The crew yells and screams as they all fall to where...no one knows.

**((Michelle's POV))**

Few minutes later, we all finally wakes up from the big fall and notices that we're in an ancient track.

"Wh-Where are we?" Lance groaned with pain.

I look around as I feel a familiar aura from around, "I think this is... the Lost Track of Doom!"

Suddenly, a male voice spoke out from the shadows, "_**Too bad you won't get out to tell about it.**_" Then orange dragons and their 'riders' walks out from the darkness.

"The Legend! I-It's true!" Parmon shakes with fear as he points at the orange dragons, "Those are the orange dragons!"

"The Prophets..." I spoke softly.

The same voice spoke again, "_**Prepare to meet your doom!**_"

Artha spoke to Beau, "No choice, Beau. We need the Dragon Booster! Release the Dragon!"

Suddenly the oranges dragons with no riders attack the group. Dragon Booster and Beau manage to knock them away by using their spinning attack.

**{Why you...!}** One of the orange dragons hissed.

Beau snarls at the oranges dragons, **{Come on! Show me what you guys got!}**

Suddenly, the voice shouts, "_**Prophets...!**_" then steps out from the shadow. It was another orange dragon, but a bit different with a rider on him. "_**Stand down!**_"

**{Yes, our leader...}** The orange dragons bowed to them.

I start to have a weird feeling about that dragon and his rider. /Strange... I can hear the dragon talking, but also the rider is speaking as well./ I thought.

The leader rider and his dragon went to Dragon Booster and Beau, "_**The Black and Gold Dragon of Legend.**_"

"And the Dragon Booster!" Dragon Booster added.

"_**Silence! I am not speaking to you, human!**_" the 'rider' exclaimed.

Then I realize something about it, "Artha! I don't think it's the rider talking... It's the dragon! I think he's speaking through the rider." I pointed out.

"_**That's right, human! It is I, the dragon... Propheci! I speak through this human and it is this human who serve me as shall you!**_"

Kitt, Parmon and their dragons gaped with shock.

"_**The Great Beau returns!**_" Propheci spoke with awed and a bit of joy. "_**Humans have again abused and controlled your kind... Racing, battling! Humans should not control you... You can still choose!**_"

Beau just stares at Propheci with thoughts.

"He has chosen! ...Me, the Dragon Booster!" Dragon Booster spoke.

**{He's right! I chose him to be the Dragon Booster!}** Beau grunted.

"And I don't control him! We work together!" Dragon Booster exclaimed.

_**"I said Silence!**_" Propheci hissed.

"We're a team! We protect each other!" Dragon Booster shouted.

_**"Yes... Of course you do.**_" Propheci spoke with disbelieves.** "**_**Just until really it matters... Like when that human girl used the bonemark of Flarox to control her own dragon and tried to take over the Dragon City with power of the Flarox. Even another tried to take over Dragon City with Psyrox as well! Those humans even tried to control the red dragons and the black dragons respectively. And this half-breed...**_" He glares at Leapdra, "_**...Happens to be one of the great granddaughters of the Psyrox, just as Phorrj and Ferno are the great grandsons of the Flarox! They soon will be the new Warrior Dragons of today!**_"

Kitt looks down with regret when Propheci reminded her of the indecent with Flarox. I spoke up for her, "That's not true! The bonemark was controlling her and her dragon! It was Flarox who did it... not Kitt! Psyrox was also controlling Swaay! It was the bonemarks that did this!"

Propheci snorts, "_**Say that as you may, human... But I know better! You may hear the voice of the dragons, but you don't fully understand through the dragons' eyes! That's when humans fail... Fail their dragons and each other!**_"

/H-How does he know about that? How does he know anything about the bonemark?/ I thought with shock.

"Not all humans! Not us!" Dragon Booster tried to point out.

"_**We, the Prophets, shall be the judge of that! And the Track of Doom shall be your test.**_" Propheci told them.

"A test?" Dragon Booster spoke with confusions.

"I think that way they can see if we're really are what you said we are." I spoke to Dragon Booster. "Orange Control Class dragons were once allies to the original Dragon Booster, but now things are happening again, these dragons are now distrustful towards any humans." /Okay... It happened again! First the Keepers, now this!/ I thought.

"_**What the human said is true... 3,000 years ago; the Prophets help the original Dragon Booster to stop the dragon human war. It seems the humans haven't learned the lesson we taught and have abused dragons again! This time we shall not be so...helpful. Take these fools to the Track of Doom!**_" Propheci ordered his dragons.

We were now standing front of the entrances of the Track of Doom.

Propheci spoke his crew, "_**Orange dragons... Fellow Prophets. This indeed is a very special day! For the human we test, including none less than a new Dragon Booster." **_the orange dragons roar out._** "If this Dragon Booster proves unworthy, then indeed the humans are unworthy! ...Let the test begins!**_" Propheci then lets out a powerful roar, making the ceiling above us and the pillars crumbles down.

We all quickly run inside the Track of Doom before the big rocks and boulders hit us. We were trap inside. Suddenly, we heard a loud thump, following by a loud rolling sound. It was a huge rolling boulder and it rolling towards us! We all quickly drove our dragons to get away from the boulder, but Cyrano with Parmon on him wasn't fast enough to get away from boulder.

**{We're gonna die! We're gonna die!}** Cyrano panted with terror as Parmon shriek with horror.

"Cyrano is not fast enough! Kitt, we have to help them!" I shouted.

"I got an idea!" Kitt shouted back then told Dragon Booster to get Lance to safety as we slow down dragon a bit to get Parmon and Cyrano.

Parmon starts to blab with fear, "Legs too short! Green draconium already low! No stride-!"

"No speed!" Kitt shouted. "Here!" She then makes Wyldfyr mags off one of her Level 5 Red Thruster Gears onto Cyrano. I realize what she's planning and do the same with Leapdra and put one of my level 5 Red Thruster Gears onto Cyrano as well.

Parmon starts to calculate again and blabbers how the two Red Thruster Gears would make Cyrano very fast. Me and Kitt then push our buttons, activating the thrusters.

Parm lets out a loud scream, "TOO FAAAAAAST!" Cyrano was screeching with shock and terror as they quickly pass by Dragon Booster, Lance and their dragons.

We all successful made it into another room before the boulder could squash us.

"I don't think I ever see a Bull Class dragon go so fast." Kitt spoke as smirked.

Parmon stutters, "Y-Yeah... Neither has Cyrano..."

**{I-I'll say... Ooo.}** Cyrano groaned.

Both Dragon Booster and Beau laughed at them.

"What kinda joke is this? A dead end?" Kitt spoke with irritate.

Lance then spots something above, "There!" we look up and see a small opening with light coming in.

"I can see light... We can climb out!" Parmon suggested.

"It's too small for our dragons..." Dragon Booster pointed out. "I would never leave Beau... Ever." Beau smiled up at him.

"Me neither!" Lance spoke. Fracshun grins at Lance.

We all agreed not leave our dragons and continue to find another way out. Then Cyrano starts to sniff at a wall, **{Hey! I think I found a way out!}** he barked with glee.

"What did Cyrano say?" Lance asked me.

"He said he found a way out!" I exclaimed.

Cyrano knocks down the wall, revealing a secret escape route.

"Way to go, Cyrano!" Lance cheered.

**{Great work!}** Wyldfyr praised Cyrano.

**{Let's get out of here while we still can!}** Leapdra grunted.

We all walk through the escape route, excited that we're about leave the Track of Doom, however, halfway there... we spotted something glowing in another room. We went inside to investigate what it is and see four bonemarks floating, a red flame one, a green fist one, a blue lightning bolt one and black dragon eye one... calling out to us.

"Look at that!" Parmon stares at the green bonemark with wonder.

I couldn't stop looking at the black bonemark, "Th-Their...beautiful."

Kitt was looking away from the red bonemark, not wanting feel that power again.

"And they're very dangerous! They're bonemarks!" Dragon Booster warned us.

But I didn't hear a word he said. I-I couldn't control myself! That bonemark was calling me and I slowly got off of Leapdra, walking towards it to get it. Wantng to feel the power from it... Then Kitt shouted my name, "Michelle! Don't! Those bonemarks are evil!"

"You just can't deal with the power of the Flarox! You couldn't control it! ...That wonderful feeling of power!" I shouted at her. I didn't want to, but the feeling from bonemark was taking over me.

Kitt shouts again, "It wasn't great feeling! And wasn't great power at all! I know it because it happened to me! You said dragons and humans can live peacefully!"

Her shouts finally snap me out of the trace, realizing what I was about to do, "...I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to act like that. That bonemark just kept calling to me!" Leapdra mags me onto her. "I'm sorry girl..."

**{It's not your fault... It's the bonemark's fault!}** Leapdra snarled at it.

I suddenly heard Dragon Booster shouting at Parm, "Parm, no!" I look and saw Parmon walking towards the green bonemark. Beau mags Dragon Booster off of him to get Parmon and Dragon Booster lands in front of Parmon, "Can you see they're pulling you in? They're taking you over!"

"But I want it!" Parmon shouted with fury.

"Parm stop!" Dragon Booster holds Parmon back.

"You just want all the power for yourself! Out of my way!" Parmon pushed Dragon Booster to the ground and continues his way to the bonemark.

Dragon Booster quickly knocks Parmon away from the bonemark to the ground, "Parm! Snap out of it!"

Parmon comes back, "Wh-What just happened?"

"The bonemarks were pulling you in." Dragon Booster told Parmon. Then Lance tries to get the blue bonemark. "Lance, stop!" Lance didn't hear a word from his brother and step on trap. "Lance, no!" Dragon Booster pulls back Lance, right before the darts almost hit him.

"Lance? Come on, Lance!" Dragon Booster shook Lance to wake up.

Lance snaps out it and asked, "Uh... What happened?"

"Don't worry, Lance... You're back!" Dragon Booster spoke with relief.

Fracshun grunts at Beau, **{Beau! Let's mag them on together!}** Then both he and Beau mags Lance and Dragon Booster onto them.

"Let's get out here! There might be more traps!" Dragon Booster told us. Then suddenly the way we in came shut tight. Then another door opens up. We all run through the way but... we went right back where we started!

"We're back here!" Kitt exclaimed.

Propheci lands in front of us, "_**And here is where you shall remain... You all fail the Track of Doom!**_" soon more orange dragons surrounds us all, snarling at us. "_**How sad... You almost made it out. But you fail what humans always do...in selfish greed for power!**_"

Dragon Booster to reason with him, "No! The bonemarks tried to overpower us, but it is they that failed. We were set to leave without them!"

"_**Lies!**_" Propheci snarled. "_**Three of you humans were bet on stealing them and one almost did!**_"

Me, Parmon and Lance look down with guilt and regret.

"Lance is just a kid! They couldn't control themselves from the bonemarks! It was the bonemark themselves that were doing the controlling!" Dragon Booster shouted.

Propheci went up to Beau, "_**Last chance, Beau... Join us or perish!**_"

Beau growls at Propheci, **{I'm with Artha!}**

"He's with me and I'm with him! We are a team!" Dragon Booster exclaimed.

Propheci snarls with anger, "_**Then so be it... Take these fools to the pit!**_"

We wince with fear when he said that...

Moments later, we all in a huge, deep pit while the orange dragons look down at us.

"_**Humans and unworthy dragons... Prepare to meet your doom!**_" Propheci snarled as a huge door next to us open us and out comes a big orange dragon!

**{That's not good...!}** Cyrano squeaked with terror.

**{You think?}** Wyldfyr grunted.

The big orange dragon roars at us, prepare to attack us all.

"We can handle this you guys! Teamwork, remember?" Dragon Booster shouted.

"_**Destroy the Dragon Booster!**_" Propheci commanded the big orange dragon.

The big orange dragon charges at us and try to grab us with it's jaws, but we quickly split into groups before it can us. Dragon Booster drove towards the orange dragon's, hitting it with strength, knocking it to the ground. "That should slow it down bit." Dragon Booster exclaimed.

The orange gets back up, roaring at us with rage.

"Or make it angrier!" Parmon cried.

The orange dragon prepares to use a Mag Blast on us. "He's gonna Mag Blast!" I shouted.

Dragon Boosters shouts to us, "Get ready guys...!" the orange dragon fires it's draconium energy at us. "...NOW!" we manages to dodged the Mag Blast, making it impact against the door. It created a big opening.

"Looks like we found an exit!" Dragon Booster exclaimed.

"Uh... Hold that thought!" I shouted as something big was coming our way. It was another big orange dragon! We all back away from the two big orange dragons then stop as we look back, noticing we stop at a ledge with magma at the very bottom.

"_**Destroy the Dragon Booster!**_" Propheci snarled.

Dragon Booster and Beau run over to the orange dragons in between them. The orange dragons went in to grab Dragon Booster and Beau as we all gasp with fright. "_**You don't stand a chance! The odds are overwhelming!**_" Propheci yelled.

Suddenly, Beau uses Mag Burst onto two of the orange dragons, pushing them both out of the pit. "I don't know... Looks more like a toss up to me!" Dragon Booster exclaimed with no worries.

Propheci snarls with rage then orders his dragons to attack, "_**All dragons...ATTACK!**_" Almost every dragon used a Mag Blast into the pit, trying to hit Dragon Booster and Beau.

"Guys, that way! The exit!" Dragon Booster shouted as we look at the way out. "I'll draw their fire!"

"We're not going anywhere!" I shouted.

"She's right! We're a team!" Kitt shouted.

"We're not leaving you!" Parmon shouted.

Beau and Dragon Booster dodge each Mag Blast, jump onto the wall of the pit and run very fast to dodge the Mag Blast. I watch them with worry and concern, wishing I could them. Suddenly, my necklace charm starts to glow like it did before in the Dragon Joust. At the same, Beau's star mark started to glow as well then forms into a new form with Dragon Booster. Beau had form with Dragon Booster into one!

"_**Not possible...!**_" Propheci gaped with surprise in his voice. "_**A dragon and human as one? Destroy them now!**_"

Beau and Dragon Booster run faster than ever, easily dodging the Mag Blasts. Then suddenly one of the Mag Blast hits near where Propheci and his 'rider' are, making the edge crumble under them. "_**You fools! Not me! AAAAAH!**_" Propheci falls into the pit and almost into the magma, but manages to grab the ledge that's inside the pit. The orange dragons fled when their leader fell in the pit.

Dragon Booster told Beau that Propheci fell into the pit and he and Beau form back into himself and jump off the wall and lands to help Propheci. "Propheci, hold on! We can save you!"

"_**NO! Stay away! My own can save me!**_" Propheci growled as he slowly slides down.

"Your own have fled!" Dragon Booster pointed out.

Beau uses his mag energy to grab Propheci to pull him up, but no success. **{I-I need help here!}** Beau grunted.

"Beau's energy is almost drained!" Dragon Booster exclaimed. "Guys! A little teamwork here!"

"You've got it, Artha!" I exclaimed. "Leapdra, let's help them out!"

**{Right!}** Leapdra uses her mag energy to help Beau pull up Propheci.

"Give it all you, Wyldfyr!" Kitt told her dragon.

**{You've got it!}** Wyldfyr used his mag energy as well. Soon Fracshun and Cyrano help out as well.

Suddenly, Propheci slides off the ledge and fall straight into the magma when suddenly, our dragon mag energies combines into one and stop Propheci from falling in magma in mid-air. Our dragons pull Propheci back on the ground to where we are. We all cheered for our success.

Propheci panted after what almost happened to him and looks at Beau and Dragon Booster, "_**It appears we misjudged you... Today you have shown us that preface humans and dragons can work together after all.**_" suddenly his human grunts in pain then the orange gear release the human's head.

The human slowly takes off his helmet, looking at us, "... My name is Reepyr . We gave ourselves to the dragon long ago... Feeling that they were fit to rule. You have passed the test. You may go, but remember..."

"_**The next Warrior Dragon is coming soon... This dragon, Shock-Ra's ancestor will be hard to defeat, but know this... Every Warrior Dragon has a weakness and must keep their emotions in check. Work together with your dragons or you'll fail. Remember... The dragons are always watching...**_"

After that, we all left the Track of Doom and made it back to the Marathon, seeing it still continues.

"The race is still on... Maybe we can catch up!" Parmon spoke.

"Maybe we still win it!" said Lance.

"As a team." Artha added.

Then both me and Kitt smirk at each other. "Try not to slow us, Parm." Kitt spoke as she and I pushed the buttons.

Parmon stares at us, "What you two-_AAAAAAAAH!_" Parmon screamed with terror as he and Cyrano go ahead.


	14. Pride of the Hero

_Pride of the Hero_

* * *

A few days later, there was another street race. Artha and Beau was in it, along with Kitt, Michelle and their dragons while of course Moordryd and Decepshun mess with them again.

**((Michelle's POV))**

Most of the racers were right in front of us while me and Kitt were behind Artha and Moordryd.

"Come on, boy! Go, go!" Artha encouraged Beau.

"Not so fast, Stable brat!" Moordryd growled and bashed into Artha.

**{Hey!}** Beau growled at Decepshun.

**{I won't let you beat Moordryd!}** Decepshun snarled.

Leapdra sighs at the scene, **{Here they go again...}**

**{I never understand why those two hate Artha and Beau.}** Wyldfyr grunted.

Kitt shouts at me, "Moordryd's at it again!"

"I see..." I muttered then shout at the boys, "Will you two quit it and race? There are others people on this track!"

"It's not my fault! Moordryd's the one who's bashing me!" Artha shouted back.

Moordryd was about bash into Artha again. "Don't even think about it, Moordryd Paynn!" I yelled at Moordryd with irritate.

Moordryd stop before he hit Artha and just grumble with anger.

I sighed with annoyances and went faster between Artha and Moordryd. Then I glare at Moordryd, "Just because I can't hear, doesn't mean I can't guess! Now, stop messing Artha and get back in the race!" I went faster ahead with Kitt behind me.

"You sure told him, Michelle! I never saw anyone standing up to him like that!" Kitt exclaimed.

"...He maybe a stubborn, mean guy, but... deep down he can be a softy and a nice guy." I told Kitt.

"You're kidding, right?" Kitt looked disbelief. I don't blame her. Moordryd doesn't seem to be a nice guy at first, but once you get know him, he's not so bad.

I glance at Kitt, "Everything is not what it seems, Kitt." I drove ahead to get past the racers.

**{You seem to know about Moordryd more than anyone here.}** Leapdra spoke to me.

"Well, there is something bothering him... Besides, I think Artha and Moordryd have a lot things in common than they think." I spoke.

**{How so?}** Leapdra asked with curiosity.

"You'll see..."

**((A/N: Fast-forward to the end of the race.))**

After the race, near our tents. I was taking the gears of Leapdra.

**{I still don't see how Artha and Moordryd are alike.}** Leapdra grunted.

I sighs, "Like I said, you'll see..."

"Michelle!" I look back and see Artha and the rest coming over to me. "Thanks for telling Moordryd to back off." Artha thanked me.

I smile at him, "Your welcome... But that won't stop him from messing you later on."

"What I don't understand why you even spoke to Moordryd." Parmon spoke.

I roll my eyes at my brother, "Parmon, not everyone is all bad. I can tell Moordryd has some good in him. Besides, you did tell before that Moordryd and his crew helped defeat Psyrox, right?"

"W-Well... you do have a point there." Parmon nodded.

"But I doubt Beau here would think so." Artha scoffed.

**{He is right about that. When I first saw him... I kept getting bad vibes from him.}** Beau growled that part.

"Artha... you did ever wonder what would've happened if Moordryd got on Beau?" I asked.

"No... 'Cause he would get thrown off like ever rider who tried to ride him did." Artha laughed at the memory. So, did Beau.

Kitt groan at the memory, "Yeah... I remember that one and it wasn't fun."

I sigh at Artha, "Don't you get it? Being a hero doesn't mean being brave or saving everyone from danger. It's about being noble and doing something what is right. There could've been more than one hero y'know. In other words, you're not the only hero around here Artha."

"Michelle does got a point there, Stable boy." Kitt spoke to Artha.

"Whatever makes you happy, Michelle. But I am the Dragon Booster." Artha smug spoke.

"Yeah... The one with the big fat head!" I exclaimed.

Beau laughed at Artha when I said that, **{She's right about that one!}**

Artha glared at his dragon, "I wouldn't be laughing at about having a big fat head, if I were you."

Beau stops laughing then humphs at Artha, **{I don't know what you talking about!}**

"Leave Beau out of this, Artha! ...I swear you have a lot to learn about being a hero." I muttered then Leapdra mags me onto her.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" Artha asked.

"You'll see, Artha... Someday, that big fat head of yours will get you into trouble." After that I drove off.

**((Normal POV))**

At the same, unknown to the Penn Racing crew, Moordryd was glaring Artha from afar with jealously. He couldn't understand why Michelle always sticks up for Artha and not for him, or so he thinks. Even worst, she hangs out with the Dragon Booster. Meanwhile at the Dragon Eye compound...

"You've been upset since the race had ended... Did something happen?" Cain asked with concern.

Moordryd answered to Cain, "Something happened alright... Michelle stood up to me for that Stable brat! And I even listen to her! ...I don't even know her that well, but yet I listen to her! She made me look like a weakling..."

"Well... maybe it's because you're jealous of that Stable brat." Cain blurts out.

"What?" Moordryd snarled.

Cain realizes what he just said, "W-Well, y'know...! You have been acting strange since she first came to Dragon City and so far she's the only you're nice to and just about the only one who tells you what to do... besides your father." he added.

Moordryd humphed a little, "Michelle always hangs out with those Stable brats..."

"Too bad you can't be like the Dragon Booster, that way you can save her from danger and maybe she would join our crew instead of those Stable brats." Cain thought out loud.

Suddenly, Moordryd has an idea, "That's it, Cain. If I somehow prove, not just to Michelle, but to everyone here in Dragon City that I'm a better hero than Dragon Booster."

"I guess... But how's that help us get of rid the Dragon Booster?" Cain asked.

Moordryd pulls out something red; it's the bonemark of Furox, "With this... You remember the Furox, right?"

Cain replied to him, "Yeah, I remember. But those bonemarks are dangerous, especially that one! An angry guy like you with that... It's like playing with fire!"

"Exactly...!" Moordryd then laughs with evil.

Later on at night, in Mid City...

**((Michelle's POV))**

I was taking a night with Leapdra, think about what I said to Artha about being the hero. "I wonder if what I said to him was the right thing to say?"

**{I'm sure it was. After, like you said... not everyone is all bad.}** Leapdra spoke to me then she stops then growls at something.

"What is it, girl?" I asked.

Suddenly, 5 Wraith Dragons appear, surrounding me and my dragon. "You've gotta be kidding me!" I exclaimed. The Wraith Dragons were about to attack until we all heard a familiar roar. I look back and Artha as the Dragon Booster with Beau.

"Michelle, are you okay?" Dragon Booster with concerns.

"What do you think? And what took you two so long?" I shouted.

Dragon Booster pulls out his Jakk Stick and hit 5 Wraith Dragons with it. "Well, that was easy." Dragon Booster smug.

I was rolled my eyes at him until I see 3 more Wraith Dragons, "Heads up!"

But it was too late; one of the Wraith Dragons shot out a trapping gear onto Dragon Booster. He was trapped against the wall. "Dragon Booster!" I cried. I was about to help until more Wraith Dragons appear in front of me and Leapdra, surrounding us and Beau!

**{This is bad!}** Beau growled.

**{Really bad!}** Leapdra added.

Suddenly, we all heard a yelled nearby. And see Moordryd and Decepshun coming our way. He then uses his Drain Whip on one of the Wraith Dragon then attacks each one. The Wraith Dragon backs off and runs away. Moordryd then get Dragon Booster down from the trap.

"Moordryd... thank you for saving us." I spoke softly with confusions. "Why did you do it?"

"I just did what is right." Moordryd winked at me.

**{We'll see you guys later!}** Decepshun smirked at Beau and Leapdra the runs off with Moordryd on her back.

Then Captain Faier walked out from an alley, "I just came here when I heard screaming... Who was that guy?"

I answer to him, "That was...Moordryd Paynn and he saved us."

"Moordryd Paynn... Now, there's a real hero." Captain Faier said with amazement. However, I noticed that Dragon Booster had something on his mind.

A few hours later in Old City, we told Mortis what happened when Moordryd saved us from the Wraith Dragons.

Artha was pacing back and fore, "I-I can't believe it! Not only Michelle was saved by Moordryd, I was saved by him as well! Me, as the Dragon Booster!"

"And what's the problem with that?" I asked.

Artha stares at me with shock, "Don't you get it? He's the bad guy, I'm the hero! Heroes don't get saved by bad guys!"

Mortis spoke, "I know it seem strange, but you need to give Moordryd the benefit of the doubt . Each of us has the potential to be the hero, Artha!"

Artha scoffs, "Not him! A dragon can't change the color of its draconium!"

I couldn't take it anymore, "What's with you, Artha? Just what do you have against him?"

"Against him? Hello! Moordryd has been causing trouble!" Artha shouted with annoyance.

"In case, you've forgotten... He helped you to defeat Psyrox, Artha! Unlike you, I saw something in his eyes... and what I saw was a little a bit of goodness inside him! I know he's not that bad and you need to stop acting like you're the big shot around here!" I shouted back.

"I am not! I'm just trying to prove that Moordryd is really bad and he can't be trusted!" Artha angrily shouted. Our friends were looking back and fore at us as we argued.

I glare at Artha very hard, "...You know what? I think you're jealous of him!"

"Wh-What? Me jealous of him?" Artha exclaimed with shock.

"Yes, Artha Penn! You're just jealous 'cause he's getting noticed now!" I pointed out.

"She's right, Artha. And what if Moordryd didn't come to save you and Michelle? Ever thought of that?" Kitt spoke.

Artha gaped at Kitt, "You too?"

"Kitt's right, Artha." Mortis spoke.

"You three?" Artha couldn't believe what's going on.

Mortis explains to Artha, "Battling the Wraith Dragon is more important than recognition for your heroism! You mustn't let your pride get the better of you. If not for Moordryd's heroics, you might've been defeated."

Artha just scoffs at Mortis and turns away from us. I don't blame him for not thinking it's strange or weird when Moordryd saved us, but he has to understand about being a true hero. But I also admit why Moordryd is acting this now...

The next day, the news told everyone in Dragon City about what happened last night when Moordryd saved me, Dragon Booster, and our dragons from the Wraith Dragon and gets the award from Captain Faier for his heroics. They even say 'Move over, Dragon Booster! There's a new hero in town!'

Later on that even, me and Leapdra were on a walk again.

**{Geez! Words getting around very fast, huh? Moordryd just saved last night and already he's the hero.}** Leapdra spoke.

"Yeah... I wonder how's Artha dealing with that." I muttered out loud.

Leapdra sighs, **{Don't worry so much, Michelle. He just doesn't like competition. That's how it is with males...}**

"Leapdra! Really?" I exclaimed.

**{I'm just saying!}** Leapdra shrugged.

Out of the blue, something lands in front of us. I was about to fight, but then I realize it's Moordryd and Decepshun. I exhale with relief, "Moordryd, don't do that! I could've attack you..."

"But you didn't." Moordryd pointed out. "What are you doing out here by yourself anyway? The Wraith Dragons might attack at any moment."

"True, but I can take care of myself. If not, there's Dragon Booster." I said.

"Yeah, but at least it was me that saved you." Moordryd pointed out again.

I rolled my eyes. "So... Is there something you want? It seems unnatural for you to save me _and_ the Dragon Booster. I thought you hated him or something."

Moordryd took a moment to speak again, "I admit I dislike him, but like I said before... I did it because it was the right thing to do."

**{For now...}** Both Decepshun and Leapdra muttered.

"And as for what I want? ...I was wondering if you'd like to...join my crew." Moordryd asked.

I felt shock to hear that, "Me? I mean, you were gonna ask me before when you thought I was boy named Mickey..." Moordryd clears his throats. "...Besides, I thought you hate the Stable brats?"

"Them, but not you. You're better than those rookies and you deserve to be in a better crew than that. So, will you join my crew instead?" Moordryd asked again.

I look away for the moment then look back at him, "Moordryd... I'm flattered, but I can't."

"What? But why?" Moordryd exclaimed with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Because I can't-"

"So, that's it!" We all heard a voice from the alley. And saw it was the Dragon Booster and his dragon, Beau. "...I've been thinking about how you manages to handle those Wraith Dragons that many. Even I couldn't handle that many!" Dragon Booster stops in front of me, blocking me from Moordryd. "You're just trying to trick people into thinking you're hero. And you wanted Michelle Sean to leave the Penn Racing crew and join yours instead!" I hear a hint of jealously in his voice.

Moordryd just scoff at him, taunting, "What's the matter, Dragon Booster? Can handle a little competition? Maybe I just make a better hero then you do! Ever think of that? ...Maybe the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend...would've chosen me."

Me and Leapdra gasp a little.

Beau just scoffs, **{He's kidding, right?}**

Dragon Booster laughs with disbelief, "You? Give me a break!"

"How do you know he wouldn't have?" Moordryd smirked.

"Oh! This I'd like to see!" Dragon Booster chuckled as Beau mags him off. I suddenly got a bad feeling about this. "Well, here! Be my guest..." He did whispers to Beau, "Don't mag him toss too far, okay."

**{I won't.}** Beau chuckled.

**{Are you two insane?}** Leapdra barked.

"Dragon Booster, don't! You're making a mistake!" I tried to warn him.

"Stay out this, Michelle! This is between me and him..." Dragon Booster glared a little at Moordryd. Moordryd jumps off of Decepshun.

"But, you don't understand! I really did see something in him! And I'm sure Beau will too..." I exclaimed with worry.

Beau glances at me, **{Don't worry, Michelle! I'll probably see nothing, but greed in him.}** Beau stares at Moordryd as he got closer to Beau. Beau then stares into Moordryd's eyes and sees something that I had saw before and then leans for Moordryd to get on. This surprised both Dragon Booster and Moordryd.

/...I knew it. I knew I saw something in him before.../ I thought.

Moordryd stood there for moment. **{Well? Get on.}** Beau grunted. Moordryd hesitant at first then gets on Beau. Beau stands up, not tossing Moordryd off of him.

"I-I'm on." Moordryd spoke with amazement.

"What? I-I don't believe it! Michelle was right... There is good inside you." Dragon Booster muttered.

Moordryd looks at Dragon Booster, "It seem you were wrong about me, Dragon Booster... You're not the first one! You're all wrong!" He glares at me as well! "I can be a Dragon Booster too! And with this!" he pulls out the bonemark of Furox! "I'll be unstoppable!"

**{Oh scales!}** Leapdra squealed with terror.

"Moordryd, don't!" I cried as I tried to stop him.

"NOOO!" Dragon Booster yelled.

Beau glances up at Moordryd, **{What are you-?**} then Moordryd slaps on the bonemark on Beau. His eyes turn red as his gold marks turn hot red. Spikes appear on his head. Frills appear on his back, his tail and his chin. Beau was Furox.

Furox glares at Leapdra and Decepshun, **{Ah... The Princesses of the Black Draconium Dragons...}**

Both Leapdra and Decepshun were shock that Furox knows about them. **{H-How do you know about us?}** Decepshun growled.

**{I know 'cause I can see the memory of the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend... So, I know you two are the great granddaughters of Psyrox, just like I know Phorrj and Ferno are the great grandsons of Flarox! Also I know about Shock-Ra's ancestor, who will be here soon... You two couldn't defeat Flarox or Psyrox on you own! Without the Black and Gold of Legend around you could've joined them and had it all. But, you turned against them! You're weak! You all are too close to your pathetic humans and so naive to the power of Warrior Dragons! }**

Decepshun growls at Furox, **{Shut up, y-you... annoying firefly!}**

Furox scoffs at Decepshun, **{Seriously, Annoying Firefly. That's the best insult you could come up with? ...You're truly pathetic. Even Cyrano could think of something better and he's a coward and an embarrassment to Bull Class Dragons! Phorrj and Ferno could've joined their great grandfather just as you two could've joined your great grandmother but you all chose to turn on them instead because you descendants were too weak. If you all had joined them, you could've ruled the city. Instead you all hid behind the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend while he defeated them!}**

Decepshun just angrily barks at Furox, **{You're wrong! The reason we chose to fight them it's because dragons and humans can live together in harmony.}**

Leapdra snarls at Furox, **{The humans are our friends! They need us as much as we need them! The dragon of legend knew as well! Now, where is he? Bring back the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend, now!}**

**{I'm afraid he's gone... With his body, no one can defeat me!}** Furox screeched.

Suddenly, Moordryd starts to laugh evil like as he puts his head back, "Now, I will show you all the true meaning of Paynn!" revealing his eyes are now red and had marks on his face. "Let's see what my father thinks of his son now!" then drove off to Word's Citadel.

"What have I done?" Dragon Booster cried.

"My thoughts exactly!" I yelled at him then I jump off of Leapdra. "Get on her and save them from the Furox before the worst happens!" Leapdra mags Dragon Booster and runs after Moordryd and Furox.

Decepshun just stood in disbelief of what just happened. {**I-I can't believe he did that! Why didn't he choose me?}** She whined.

"Decepshun, Moordryd wasn't thinking straight. Now, come on! We've gotta save you rider." I smiled a little at Decepshun.

Decepshun slowly nods at me, **{You're right! Let's go!}** She mags me on and then we went after them to help Dragon Booster.

Moments later, we both finally made it to Word's Citadel, seeing Word getting up held by a Wraith Dragon that Moordryd is controlling and Dragon Booster trying to reasoning with him.

"...There's a hero inside of you. The dragon chose you too!"

Moordryd was almost back to normal until he heard me; "Moordryd!" then went back with anger. "Moordryd, listen to him!"

"Listen to him? Everybody never believes in me! Always thought I was joke, even you!" Moordryd snarled.

I cried out to him, "That's not true! When I first met, I actually saw something, like the dragon just saw in you... I saw loneliness and sadness. I saw goodness and caring... I even saw a hero in you! Moordryd, I believe there's good in you and you're my friend!"

"F-Friend?" Moordryd frowns a little.

"Yes... You're my friend. You have your crew, Decepshun and even Cain! You're not alone, Moordryd! Please, don't do this!" I begged.

Moordryd slowly went back to normal and about to grab the bonemark to get if off of Beau, but...

Furox mags Moordryd into the air, **{You weakling! You're not worthy of being my rider!}** and throws him into Word.

Dragon Booster jumps off of Leapdra and I was about to the same with Decepshun, but then Dragon Booster told me to, "Michelle, don't! Stay there on Decepshun..."

"But-!"

"Please, Michelle! I don't want you to get hurt!" He begged with concern, so I stay there on Decepshun.

Dragon Booster calls out to his dragon, "Beau!" Furox just glare at Dragon Booster as he walks over to him with fury. "I'm sorry, boy..."

**{...Lies! I never understand why he chose you as the Dragon Booster! You're not worthy to be one at all!}** Furox mags Dragon Booster into the air, holding him over the bridge.

Word is delighted at seeing the Dragon Booster being defeated by his own dragon, however Moordryd shows worry and concern.

**{...Prepare to die!}** And Furox drops him!

Leapdra quickly caught him by magging him while still in the air. **{I'll pull you in!}** Leapdra grunted and was about to pull him until Furox bashes into Leapdra, making her drop Dragon Booster and collide into Decepshun and me, almost knocking me off of Decepshun. **{I'm...okay.}** Leapdra groaned in pain.

"Where's Dragon Booster?" I cried, not seeing him at all.

**{I think he's hanging on!}** Decepshun spoke as we look and see Dragon Booster holding on to ledge.

Furox approaches to Dragon Booster, glaring down at him. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Dragon Booster admits that he was jealous and a jerk and he asks for forgiveness. He also says he knows now that he's the Dragon Booster only because Beau chose him and that there's a hero in all of us, especially in Beau. Beau's eyes soften as he remembers the time with Artha, the bond that he and Artha had share and have. Suddenly, Furox took over his mind again, **{NO! Don't listen to that weakling! He's too full of himself... He is not worthy of being the hero! He's nothing, but a pest! Let him die!}**

Leapdra screeched out to Beau, **{Don't do it! Please, listen to him. Listen to Dragon Booster! What he said is true! There is a hero inside of everyone, even in humans with greed! Please, don't do this!}**

**{The only heroes around here...are the dragons! We are the ones should rule, not live alongside the humans! There is no hero in everyone!}** Furox snarled.

**{She wasn't talking to you, Furox! She was talking to the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend! ...The dragon behind the bonemark!}** Decepshun growled.

Dragon Booster suddenly lost his grip and falls to his demise. "NOOOOO!" I screamed with horror.

Then suddenly, Beau roars and shakes free of Furox's hold. All traces of red disappear from his body and he returns to normal. Beau then saves Dragon Booster from his fall by magging him and places him onto his back. Then something amazing to the bonemark, Beau absorbs the bonemark and his gold star mark reappears. "The bonemark... You absorb it!" Dragon Booster gasped.

**{Not bad, huh?}** Beau grinned.

Leapdra stands up and runs over to Beau, **{You did it, Beau! You're back!}** And nuzzled against his head with relief.

I smiled at the scene as I jump off of Decepshun and rush over to my friends. "Y'know... You both scared the scales off of us." I put my hands on my hips.

"Now, you know how we feel when you do dangerous things." Dragon Booster smiled down at me. Leapdra mags me onto her.

Word was flabbergasted of the scene when Beau absorbed the bonemark, "Impossible...! Escape!" Beau approaches to Word, snarling at him. Word walks back then runs off before he was capture, leaving Moordryd behind.

"...He chose...me." Moordryd spoke out. He still couldn't that Beau choose him as well,

"Yeah... He did... Think about it. I will." Dragon Booster told him then he and Beau rides off with me and Leapdra behind, leaving Moordryd to ponder while Decepshun is with him to comforting him.

Back at the stables, our friends were asking questions of how Artha defeated the Furox and saved Beau.

"Guys!" Artha spoke only to be interrupted again.

"How did you get Beau to stop?" Lance asked, "What did you say to him?"

"Guys! ...The same thing I need to say to all of you..." Artha spoke with guilt. We were all kinda in shock when he said that. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk... It's just being the Dragon Booster is a lot to live up to and I need all of the help I can get. Mortis is right and so is Michelle... There is a hero in all of us." We all smiled at him. "And for now, I'll keep on my..." he bangs his head on the wooden pole as he continues to speak "...Big...fat...head!" Suddenly, a big can lands on his head.

I burst out laughing, "So, we see!" soon everyone joins in laughing.


	15. The Wrath of the Ex Girlfriend part I

**This is based on Episode 15: The Rules of Power**

_The Wrath of the Ex-Girlfriend part1_

* * *

Two days later after Furox incident, Michelle and Leapdra were training Artha and Beau for the next race. The Penn Racing crew was at an abandon street, making it perfect for them to practice.

**((Michelle's POV))**

I was ahead of Artha as I went faster on the abandon streets. "Come on, Artha! Catch up!" I shouted.

"I'm trying!" Artha exclaimed as he and Beau try to go faster.

I then see a big pile boxes ahead, "Get ready to leap, girl!"

**{Already on it!}** Leapdra quickly leaps over the pile of boxes and keeps going.

I look back to see if Artha and Beau are catching up. They jump over the piles of boxes as well.

I quickly turn right and slow Leapdra down a bit. "There's gonna be another tight, turning point ahead, girl. It might get tricky..."

Suddenly, Artha and Beau runs pass us very fast. Artha looks back at me, "Looks like I'll win this time!"

I tried to warn him, "Artha, wait! There's-!" too late.

Artha and Beau suddenly see the turning point, but turn too fast, too late to stop and crashes into the trash bins. I quickly stop Leapdra and jumps off of her to see if the boys were alright. "Artha? Beau? Are you two alright in there?" I asked.

Artha sticks his head out first, with a banana peel on his head, "...J-Just fine! Pah! Just fine..." I quietly snicker at him.

Beau was on his back and stands up with rotten food and paper on him. **{That was...unexpected!}** shakes the garbage off of him as Leapdra held her laughter.

Our friends came over. Parmon spoke to Artha, "Well, at least you almost made it."

"Yeah, but too late to turn." Lance blurted out.

"Seriously, Artha... You almost beat her that time and yet... you crashed." Kitt spoke.

"Well, how am I supposed to know about that turning point?" Artha brushes the trash off him.

"It's called studying and remember your route and practices without making mistakes." I groaned. "But... You're getting better, Artha."

Artha sighs with frustration, "How are these races supposed to make crime fighting look easy ?"

"Because these races are your training for crime fighting." Parmon responded.

Suddenly, Mortis calls on Artha's com-link, "Artha, I need you and the others to get here! I think found out about Shock-Ra's ancestor..." the com-link went off.

We look at each other and rush back the Penn Stable to see Mortis...

In Old City...

"So, what is it, Mortis? What did you found out?" Artha asked.

"I found out that Shock-Ra is the descendant of the King of Blue Draconium Dragons, Samurox." Mortis told us.

My head winces, /S-Samurox? ...That name sounds familiar.../ I shook my head.

"S-Samurox? You don't mean the one who's almost unbeatable, right?" Parmon stuttered with fear.

Mortis explains, "The same one. Samurox is much stronger than Flarox and Psyrox put together... And like blue draconium dragons, Samurox is precise, controlled, lightning fast and acrobatic. However, blue dragons work best with experienced riders who have discipline and skill. Because they are so well trained, they make excellent law enforcement dragons and are the perfect partner for younger inexperienced riders who need a dragon to help train and protect them."

"Is the bonemark of Samurox is in another temple that's near where the Inner Order crew are?" I asked.

"Yes, and luckily no one knows where map is. At least for now..." Mortis muttered.

"Hopefully, no one from Khatah's crew will find the map and use the bonemark." Kitt spoke.

Then Lance remembered something, "Mortis, Swaay said something weird about Khatah... She said someone from his past is coming back to pay him back for what he did. What do you think she meant?"

I thought the moment then realize who that someone might be, "...I think I know who that someone is!"

Everyone looks at me. "Who is it, Michelle?" Mortis asked.

I took a moment to speak, "...Her name is Zilias and she was once Khatah's...girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Parmon exclaimed with shock.

**{Khatah had a girlfriend?}** Cyrano grunted to Wyldfyr, who just shrugged.

"That dork had a girlfriend once?" Kitt said with confusions.

Artha turns to me, "Michelle, are you sure? I mean, how do you know that?"

I took a deep breath, "Well... I met her when I was gone for 2 years. We both became good friends and won races together, but then... She told me about Khatah. They were once great couple. They always did things together... However, when Khatah became the new leader of the Inner Order crew, he stopped spending with her and forgot her as well. Zilias left him for 3 years and was never heard from again. Zilias met me a year ago. She said wanted to get back at Khatah for ignoring her, but I told that she should move on and forget Khatah..."

"What happened to her?" Lance asked.

"She was arrested for suspicious activity and I haven't heard from her ever again..." I sighed. Artha puts his hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"I wonder what did she do that made the police think she did it?" Parmon wondered.

I was about to explain that until my com-link beeps. "Who could that be?" I muttered as I answered. "Hello? This is Michelle Sean... Who's calling me?"

"...Michelle, it's me! Your old friend..."

My eyes went big with surprise. So did Leapdra's eyes.

"Michelle, what's wrong?" Artha asked with concern.

I raise my hand to silence Artha then slowly spoke to my com-link, "...Is that you, Z-Zilias?" Everyone gasped quietly with shock.

"Of course it's me! Why do you sound so shocked?" Zilias asked.

"Because you were supposed to be in jail! What happened?" I asked. I couldn't understand what was going on. The police said she'll in prison for 3-4 years, but here she is talking to me through my com-link.

"The cops let me go since they didn't have any solid proof, so I'm coming back to Dragon City to see how you and your dragon are doing. I heard you became very famous with guys..." I can feel her smirking.

"Zilias! It's not like that! ...When you are coming over here, to Dragon City?" I asked.

Zilias tells me, "Right now. I wanted to see these friends of yours and meet your family. I'll be in Mid City, I'll meet you there."

"W-Wait a minute! Zilias!" The com-link went off. I sighed. "...Great! She always does that!"

**{What do you expect? She always calls in unexpectedly.}** Leapdra spoke.

I sighed as I turn towards my friends, "I'm sure you all heard... But, my friend, Zilias is coming here to Mid City and she said I should meet her there with you guys."

"Really?" Parmon cried.

"We're actually gonna meet Khatah's former girlfriend?" Lance spoke.

"Yes, but I think best if we don't mention Khatah..." I muttered out loud.

"How come?" Artha asked.

"Because I still think she's still mad at him for what he did..." I spoke quietly.

"I'm sure Zilias has forgotten all about him." Kitt comforted me. "Now, let's go see this friend of yours. I kinda want to see who she is now."

"Yeah, maybe she's not so bad." said Artha.

I slowly smiled and nodded at my friends.

Later on, we all went into Mid City on our dragons to find Zilias.

"By the way, Lil' Sis... What does she look like?" Parmon asked.

"Well, she's has light tan skin, pink hair with dark blue high lights and wears a blue uniform." I described Zilias.

Then Lance shouts, "Like that lady?" he pointed ahead.

I look ahead and see Zilias leaning against a light pole with her blue draconium dragon, Swyft. "Zilias!" I cried with a bit of happiness as Leapdra stopped about a few feet away from Zilias and Swyft. I jump off of Leapdra, "It's good to see you again." I hugged Zilias.

Zilias hugs me back, "Likewise, Michelle. I am so glad to be out that prison! Thinking I might've done it..."

Leapdra went to Swyft, **{Long time no see, Swyft.}**

**{Right back at ya, Leapdra.}** Swyft nodded.

Zilias then spots my friends, "I'm guessing these guys are your friends, right?" Artha and the rest get off of their dragons.

I nod at Zilias, "Yes. This is Kitt Wonn and her dragon, Wyldfyr. They're very famous around here..."

"We're not that famous!" Kitt was being modest a bit.

**{We're still learning}** Wyldfyr snorted with modesty.

I chuckle at them, "...This is my big brother, Parmon and his big dragon, Cyrano."

"It's nice to meet you." Parmon shook Zilias' hand.

**{What he said.}** Cyrano grunted.

"The little guys are Lance Penn and his blue dragon, Fracshun..."

"I'm not little!" Lance exclaimed.

**{Neither am I!}** Fracshun squeaked.

"And this is Artha Penn and his dragon, Beau. They just start racing, but they're getting there."

"Hi there. Michelle told us about you." Artha smiled a bit.

**{It's good to meet you two.}** Beau grinned.

Zilias stares at Artha for the moment, "...Artha... Artha... I remember!" she turns to me. "He's the one you've been talking about."

"W-Well, yeah... I've been talking about all of my friends!" I felt a little heat on my cheeks.

"But you talk about him the most. Are you two going out? 'Cause you two do make a cute couple..." Zilias smirked as Swyft laughs a bit.

I blushed very hard, "Zilias! We're just close friends!"

**((Normal POV))**

Unknown to Michelle, Artha was blushing as well. Only Parmon, Lance and Kitt saw it then smiled at each other, plotting a plan...

**((Michelle's POV))**

"Why does everyone think that?" I exclaimed as I cover my face.

Zilias puts her arm around me, "Chill, Michelle... I was just teasing ya."

"As always..." I grumbled. "So, how are things going for ya and Swyft so far?"

"Well, just trying to think what to do next and decide to enter some street race here. I mean, Swyft here is kinda the fastest blue dragon here so far."

Swyft puffed his chest out with pride, **{That's true! I am the fastest...}**

Leapdra rolled her eyes at him. **{But still full of hot air...}**

Then Zilias eyes start to glare with hatred, "But first... I'm gonna see Khatah." I could hear anger in her voice.

Parmon stutters nervously, "Just to see him how's he doing... I hope." he muttered the last part.

"Nope... To make him pay for ignoring me for so long!" Zilias exclaimed with anger.

Swyft snarled as he remembered when Khatah starts to ignore his rider, **{That stupid human... He just stopped spending with her and not even look at her anymore! And Shock-Ra... who was once my best friend didn't even care!}**

**{Whoa there, Swyft! Th-There's got to be way without any violence and all.}** Cyrano stuttered.

Beau tries to talk to Swyft, **{Cyrano is right, Swyft... I kinda understand why you and Zilias are very mad at them, but this isn't the answer!}**

**{Swyft, please! Can you two just forget about the past and worry about the future?}** Leapdra whined. Swyft just look away from them.

"Zilias, no! I know why you're still angry at Khatah, but revenge is never the answer." Artha tried reasoning with Zilias.

"Artha's right, Zilias. I'm sure Khatah is very sorry for what he done to you." Parmon spoke.

"Zilias please don't do it! Just forget about Khatah and continue with your life..." I pleaded to her.

But Zilias wouldn't hear of it, "You guys don't know what's like to be ignored by your own love!" Swyft mags her onto him. "I'm not gonna rest until I make Khatah pay for what he did to me! I don't know how... but I will find out how!" then drove off.

"Zilias, wait!" Kitt shouted. But Zilias was gone already.

I cry out, "We have to stop her!" Leapdra mags me onto her then we drove off after Zilias and Swyft.

"Michelle, wait for us!" Parmon cried. Their dragons mag them on as well and quickly follow us, well Cyrano tries to while the others manage to keep up at least.

However, we lost sight of Zilias and her dragon. "Scales! We lost them" Kitt exclaimed as I began to feel worry.

**{Those two could be anywhere!}** Beau grunted.

"We'll have to split up, find and try to stop her before she does something dangerous." Artha ordered then we all split up through Mid City to find Zilias.

**((Normal POV))**

Zilias stops Swyft in the alley when she notices no one is following her now. "I hate to do that to Michelle, but she doesn't understand how it feels..."

Swyft snorts a bit, **{She will someday...}** even his rider couldn't hear what he says.

Zilias then steps something weird and hard. "Huh?" she looks down and see a dark blue box. "What is this?" she picks it as Swyft went over to her, curious about the box as well. "It seems kinda ancient and...Strange."

"And belongs to us..."

Zilias and Swyft looks back and see Moordryd and Cain on their dragons, Decepshun and Coershun. "Hand over that map now!" Moordryd shouted.

"Map? You mean this thing? It looks more like box!" Zilias exclaimed. Swyft just glared at Decepshun and Coershun, making sure they won't come closer.

"Cut the chit-chat and gives us that box or map!" Cain shouted with irritation.

"Why should I? Just who are you guys?" Zilias demanded.

Moordryd was about yell at Zilias until he's getting a message on his com link from his father, Word Paynn. "Moordryd... Bring that young woman to me at once. I think she can be a big help to us all..." Word told his son.

"What? Why?" Moordryd needed to know.

"Because that girl was once Khatah's girlfriend until he stopped paying attention to her... Her name is Zilias." Word explained. "I'm sure she's back for revenge on him... Bring her to me at once!"

Moordryd turns off his com-link then looks at Zilias, "You're coming with us."

Both Cain and Zilias looked shock. "What? Why?" Zilias glared.

"Yeah, Moordryd... Why? I thought we're just here for the map?" Cain whispered to him.

Moordryd ignores Cain and responds to Zilias, "Because my father wants to speak with you."

"And who is this father of yours?" Zilias asked.

"Word Paynn." Moordryd replied.

/Word Paynn? I heard he wants to starts the dragon human war... However, he might help me to get revenge on Khatah./ Zilias thought then spoke, "Fine then... Take me to Word Paynn."

Moment later at Word's Citadel, Zilias was standing in front of Word, talking about the box that Zilias just found.

"Ah... Zilias. How nice to finally meet at last." Word spoke, trying to act nice to win Zilias' trust.

Zilias felt uneasy, "...I guess. So, why do you want here?"

"Well... I want to talk about that map you're holding." Word pointed at the box she's holding. "May I see it?"

Zilias hesitant at first, but gives it to Word. Word examines the it then smirks with evil. "This is it... This is the map to the secret temple of Samurox." Word spoke.

"Samurox? The King of The Blue Draconium Fighter Dragons?" Zilias spoke with shock.

"Yes... He's is truly powerful and dangerous... With the bonemark of Samurox, anyone could control the dragons of Khatah's crew along with Samurox..." Word glanced at Zilias.

Zilias thought for moment then say, "Can I do it? I want to get back at Khatah for what he did to me!"

Word pretends to think, "I don't know... The bonemark is very strong and very, very hard to control. And the temple is filled with traps..."

"I don't care! I want to get back at him!" Zilias growled.

Word secretly smiled with evil, "Very well then..." and pushes the button on the box, opening up the flat, blue stone map. "Just put your hand there and it will take you to the temple of Samurox's bonemark."

Zilias looks at map. Deep down, she doesn't want to do it, knowing how dangerous it will be, but ignores the feeling and puts her hand on the hand print, grunting pain as it takes over her...

Meanwhile with Lance and Fracshun. The two were looking for Zilias and her dragon, but hasn't find any signs of them.

Lance sighs, "We looked everywhere and we haven't seen Zilias or Swyft..."

Fracshun also sighs then hears something nearby, around the corner of a building, **{What's that?}** walking towards the sounds, slowly with cautious.

"Fracshun? What is it?" Lance whispered.

Fracshun peeks around the corner then grunts to Lance, quietly, **{L-Look! There!}**

Even though Lance couldn't understand what Fracshun said, he can tell that Fracshun is trying to show him around the corner. Lance takes a peek and sees Zilias and Swyft. However, Zilias is under control of the map, leading her and Swyft to the temple of Samurox.

Lance and Fracshun look at each other then secretly follow them. Moments later, they were at a big blue temple of the Blue Draconium Empire. Zilias and Swyft steps inside as Lance and Fracshun peeks from behind a big boulder.

"Let's go in and try to see what's going on with them." Lance told Fracshun. Then they quickly inside before the door shut behind them. "Uh oh..." Lance muttered.

**{Uh oh is right.}** Fracshun whimpered.

The two suddenly heard a groan in front of them. "Ugh... What just happened?" It was Zilias. She was finally out of trance of the map. "Where am I? ...Is this the temple of Samurox?" As Zilias looked around then spots Lance and Fracshun. "What you two doing?" She exclaimed.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Lance replied. Then realizes what Zilias just said few seconds ago, "Did you say Samurox?"

"Uh... Well..." Before Zilias could explain, the floor suddenly opens up, sliding into the wall. "Scales! We've gonna find a way to jump before fall off!"

Lance then spots the platforms moving out from the walls. "We can jump on those!"

Zilias see the platforms, "This will be tricky!" then Swyft jumps onto the nearest one. Fracshun jumps onto with Swyft. The two dragons then notices the platform will go into the slots of the wall if they don't jump off.

**{We'll keep jumping until we get to that room!}** Swyft barked as he see the room that holds the bonemark.

**{But that's where-!}** Fracshun tried to tell Swyft, but Swyft onto another platform. Fracshun groan with fright, but keeps following Swyft on each platforms as they jump across.

They all finally made it across to the room. "Whew! At least we made it..." Zilias sighed with relief.

"Yeah, right... I almost fell off those things!" Lance exclaimed. The floor went back to the way it was when they made it across.

Zilias look ahead and spots a small floating, blue lightning bolt. "...It's the bonemark of Samurox!" She said with wonders as she felt a strong aura from the bonemark.

Lance just covers his eyes, not wanting to see it. "Zilias, stay away from it! It's dangerous! That holds the spirit of Samurox and you won't be able to control it!"

"I know... That's why I'm here!" Zilias spoke. "I'm here to use this bonemark to get revenge on Khatah! I'll take over his dragons, turn against him and probably rule this city..."

Swyft stares at the bonemark, **{Once Zilias takes the bonemark... We'll get Shock-Ra and Khatah for hurting us for this!}**

"Zilias don't! This isn't the answer! You might actually attack others you also care about!" Lance tried to reason with her.

**{Lance is right! Please, Swyft! Don't let Zilias do it! You'll regret it later on!}** Fracshun squealed.

Both Zilias and Swyft thought for the moment, but they only thought of is Khatah and Shock-Ra and thinking about them made Zilias and Swyft angrier. Suddenly, the bonemark flew on Swyft's head and begins to takes Swyft and Zilias as it's draconium energy surges through them as they screamed in pain. Blue and white marks appear on them as white spikes appear on Swyft's back, shoulders and tail. Swyft was now Samurox.

**{Yes... I...LIVE!}** Samurox screeched then stares at Fracshun then takes the blue gear off of him. **{Soon, my young solider... We, the blue draconium dragons, will rule this city... But first... I need more blue draconium!}**

Zilias smiles with evil at Lance, "Tell Khatah I'll be coming over to visit him for some payback!"

**{Make sure to tell Shock-Ra that I'll be paying him a visit to pay him back!}** then he and Zilias runs off and out of the temple.

Both Lance and Fracshun gasps with shock and terror and tries to go after them, but doesn't see them anymore as they step outside. Lance quickly calls his friends to tell what happened, "Artha! Michelle! Kitt! Parmon! We've got trouble!"

"Trouble? What trouble?" Artha responded.

"Big trouble! Zilias just found the bonemark of Samurox and they're heading towards the city!" Lance cried.

"WHAT? Please tell me you're joking!" Parmon cried as he panic.

"I wish I was joking, but I'm not!" Lance exclaimed.

"Oh no! This is so not good! Lance, get back here in Mid City! We need to think up plan to save Zilias and Swyft from Samurox!" Michelle shouted.

"We've better do it soon! 'Cause I have feeling that it's gonna be tough to defeat Samurox!" Kitt spoke.

"We need to warn Khatah about this and call Pyrrah and Phistus for help!" Parmon suggested.

"I'll warn Khatah about Zilias!" said Michelle.

"And I'll call up Pyrrah and Phistus to warn them what will happen." Kitt spoke.

"Okay! Let's meet back in the heart of Mid City and think up a way to save them before it gets really worst!" After Artha ordered them then the com-link went off, he changes into Dragon Booster and heads off to the heart of Mid City, preparing of what will later on...

At the same time with Zilias and Samurox, Samurox was taking the blue from other riders and dragons along the way.

"That's it... Take every blue gears to get stronger! ...Need more Blue Draconium!" Zilias chanted.

They then head off to Word's Citadel, knowing he'll have more blue gear for them. Word hears them coming and turns around face as they stop, "Feeling a little...blue?" he then pushes the button to reveal two level 8 Blue Dragon Star Gears. "Oh! What's this? Two level 8 Blue Dragon Star Gears. Why don't mag them on for size."

Samurox mags the blue gears onto him then suddenly his spikes grew longer, so did his claws then screeches out loud. "Welcome back, Samurox... King of the Blue Draconium Fighter Dragons!" Word then laughs with evil. "Now, my king... go to Down City to find your descendant, take over Khatah's dragons and start a dragon human war!"

Samurox screeches out loud then runs out of his citadel, calling his blue dragons to him, making almost ever blue dragons to throw off their riders as Samurox and Zilias goes straight to where the Inner Order crew are...

At the same time with Khatah and Shock-Ra, in Squire's End...

Khatah was sort of relaxing near Shock Ra, thinking about what Swaay said few days about someone is coming from his past. He thought only one person, Zilias, his once girlfriend. "...Zilias..." He spoke softly with worries and concerns. When she left the crew all of sudden, he became worry of where she is, but since years have passed by, he gave up on her searching for her, thinking she might be gone. But when Michelle yelled at him about being a true hero then later on Swaay mentioned someone from his past will return, he can't help but wondering about Zilias.

Shock Ra was in the same boat as Khatah is. He was thinking about his best friend, Swyft. After Swyft left with his rider, Zilias, he also was worrying about him. Wondering if Swyft will truly return with Zilias...

Suddenly, Khatah's com-link beeps, he answer it, "This is Khatah, leader of Inner Order crew."

"Khatah! It's me Michelle! You and your crew are in terrible danger! You all have to leave now before she-" the com-link suddenly went off.

"Huh? Michelle?" Khatah shouted as Shock Ra was wondering what was that about.

Suddenly, one his crew members, Sarjo, rushes over to him, "Khatah! The blue dragons are revolting, just like the red dragons and black dragons were! And something is heading towards our location!"

"What?" Khatah shouted. Suddenly, the doors were blasted open by something strong then they all heard a loud screech. The crew looked towards the opening and sees the possessed Zilias and Samurox.

Samurox spots Shock Ra, **{Ah... you must be Shock Ra, the Prince of Blue Draconium Dragons!}** the blue dragons of the Inner Order stares at Shock Ra then bows to him.

Shock Ra was shock then snarls at Samurox, **{Who are you?}**

**{Why... I am Samurox, King of the Blue Draconium Fighter Dragons! ...And I'm using your old best friend's body to get to you...}** Samurox grinned with evil.

Shock Ra's face was fill with surprise and worries, **{B-Best friend...? Swyft?}**

Khatah was staring at Zilias with total shock, "...Z-Zilias? Is that you?"

Zilias smiles at Khatah with malicious, "Hi honey... I'm back! ...Did you 'miss' me?"

* * *

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ That's all for now. Part 2 is coming soon. Please Review.


	16. The Wrath of the Ex Girlfriend part II

_The Wrath of the Ex-Girlfriend part II_

* * *

"Zilias? What's the meaning of this?" Khatah asked as he felt confused. He wanted to know why Zilias had taken the bone mark of Samurox. "Did Word Paynn put you up to this?"

"No, Khatah! I did it on my own...to get revenge on you!" Zilias shouted with hatred.

"Zilias, I-I don't understand!" Khatah stuttered.

Zilias just snarls at Khatah with rage, "You should! We've been together for so long until you became the leader of the Inner Order and never paid attention to me at all! ...No matter how I try, you just kept on ignoring me... Too busy worrying about that stupid trophy! So, I left the crew with my own will and never wanted to see you face again! But I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I decided to pay you a visit to get payback! By using the power of the bonemark, I will you rule your crew and the whole city!"

Khatah gasped at first then tries reasoning with her, "Zilias, please! I didn't know any about this... I-I didn't mean to ignore you or hurt you! I was training to protect the Horn of Libris 'cause it has a dangerous secret. I had to train to be better so it wouldn't fall from into the wrong hands and start a dragon human war! ...Zilias, I-I didn't mean to break your heart... Please, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"But you did!" Zilias yelled. "You had hurt me, Khatah... so badly! And I'm gonna make you suffer for how I felt!"

Samurox spoke to Shock Ra, **{Some friend you are... Not caring to help Swyft to make Khatah notice Zilias again... Such a horrible friend you are.}**

**{No! I'm not a horrible friend! ...I was just training with Khatah for the Horn of Libris, so I can help him protect it from evil!}** Shock Ra barked at Samurox.

**{And yet, you ignored him... Ignoring your best friend... How sad! Swyft must really hate you for that!}** Samurox chuckled maliciously. **{However... maybe, just maybe, he'll forgive you if you join me to rule this city by defeat the heroes.}**

**{Join you? Defeat Dragon Booster and the Dragon of Legend?}** Shock Ra pondered. He admits Khatah can be full of himself, but Khatah had learned his lesson from what happened before.

**{Yes... All you have to do is get rid of your rider! As the new king, you could easily rule the city and with your skills all the blue dragons would respect you and you could even defeat the Dragon of Legend with your skill.}** Samurox grunted.

Shock Ra snorts at Samurox with disbelief, **{Yeah, right! Flarox and Psyrox tried to do that and their descendants refused to join them! Flarox and Psyrox had failed 'cause they don't understand the bond between humans and dragons... Why should you be any different?}**

"Zilias don't! The power of the bonemark will destroy and consume you just like it almost did to Kitt and Swaay when they used the power of the Flarox and Psyrox respectively!" Khatah tried to warn to her.

But both Zilias and Samurox laugh at them and spoke at the same time, _**{"Is that what you think? The reasons Kitt and Flarox lost because they let their temper get the better of them. Swaay and Psyrox lost because Swaay let the power get the better of her and Psyrox had a mind of her own and it was her weakness! Had she and Swaay worked together as partners they may have prevailed.**__**.. You two won't win... You will lose!"}**_

Both Khatah and Shock Ra stare at Zilias and Samurox then glare at them, _**{"I won't lose... I will keep fighting to prevent the dragon human war! ...Even if means I'll have to fight you!"}**_ Shock Ra mags Khatah onto him and prepares to fight.

"Well then, Khatah... Let's see if your training made you stronger!" Zilias shouted.

**{So, be it... Prepare to feel the wrath of the King of Blue Draconium Dragons!}** Samurox snarled the fires a Mag Blast towards Shock Ra and Khatah.

Shock Ra fires a Mag Blast as well and it tries to push back Samurox's. The blue dragons and the crew members of the Inner Order just watch, hoping their leaders would win. However, Samurox easily pushes back Shock Ra's Mag Blast and blasts him and Khatah into the air and hits the ground, very hard. Shock Ra hits on his sides, gets knock out a bit as Khatah hits the ground on his back, few feet away from Shock Ra.

"You lose... Khatah! You're just a weak, pathetic, heart breaker of a leader!" Zilias growled as Samurox slowly walks towards Khatah. Shock Ra sees Khatah's in trouble and tries to get up, but feels too weak and in too much pain to stand up. Sarjo and the crew members were about to run to their leader's aid.

Samurox screeches out to his army of blue dragons and the dragons quickly rush inside and block the crew member's way. Zilias glares down at Khatah, "Now... to make you suffer!"

Samurox mags Khatah into the air and throws him against the wall very hard. Samurox mags Khatah again and slams him down onto the ground. "How does it feel, Khatah? To get beaten up by your own love? I felt nothing, but pain, loneliness and betrayal!" Zilias yelled.

Khatah groans in pain and coughs, "...Z-Zilias... please! I'm sorry!"

Samurox stood over Khatah then puts one of his feet onto Khatah's chest, pushing it down. **{It's over...leader of the Inner Order!}**

"Good-bye, my love..." Zilias smiled with evil.

"ZILIAS, STOP!"

Samurox stops pushing down on Khatah then he and Zilias looks back and see it was Michelle who shouted, standing with Dragon Booster, the Penn Racing crew, Pyrrah, Phistus and their dragons.

**((Michelle's POV))**

"Zilias, stop this at once!" I plead.

Zilias sneers at me, "Why should I? This man deserves to be punished! He hurt me, he broke my heart!"

"But, Zilias... This is not the answer! I know he hurt so badly, but I know deep inside you don't want to kill him!" I shouted. "I know you still love him!"

Zilias' eye went big with shock then went back to anger, "No! I don't love him anymore! I'll get rid of him and rule the city along with Samurox!"

"But do you really want to kill him? Do you really want to do that, Zilias? Can you see? Khatah really regret for what he done to you!" I tried to get Zilias to understand.

"No... He does not regret anything!" Zilias growled.

Khatah slowly spoke to Zilias with pain, "...Zilias... It's true! I do regret it! ...I-I train to be stronger, so I can protect my crew and...you. But I never knew I was hurting you as well... Please forgive Zilias... I-I still love you..." he looked into Zilias' eyes.

It looked like Zilias was coming back a bit, "You still...love me? ...K-Khatah?" but suddenly she went back to her possessed self again. "Gah! No! I'll kill him! I'll kill Khatah to take over his crew!"

Dragon Booster looks at me with worries, "It's no use! She's too blind by her anger! We have to fight Samurox in order to save her and her dragon!"

Beau growls, **{Let's stop Samurox and save them!}**

Samurox heard what they said and orders his blue dragon army to hold the heroes off, **{Stop them! Destroy them!}** The blue dragons roar then charge at the heroes.

Parmon and Cyrano shrieks with fright. "H-Here they come!" Parmon cried as he activated the Ramming Gear on Cyrano.

**{This will be very hard!}** Cyrano whined.

"Time to smash some blue dragons!" Phistus exclaimed as he activate the Ramming Gear on Brutaris.

Brutaris grunts with determination, **{Bashing time!}** then the two Bull Class dragons rams into the blue dragons, knocking them away.

Pyrrah glances at Kitt, "Ready to turn up the heat?"

"Ready as ever!" Kitt exclaimed. Then the two activated the Red Thruster Gears on their dragons, turns them towards the ground and fires out flames to force the blue dragons back.

**{The flames are on!}** Wyldfyr barked.

**{Yeah, but there's too many of them}** Phorrj grunted.

Dragon Booster uses his Jakk Stick to hit the blue dragons as Beau mags them away from him and team while me and Lance uses our Flash Sticks to blind the blue dragons.

"There's too many of them! We need to figure out the way to defeat them!" Dragon Booster grunted as he whacks another blue dragon.

Suddenly, his com-link beeps. It was Mortis. "Dragon Booster! I think there's way to defeat Samurox! Remember, like the Energy Class dragons, Samurox is precise, controlled, lightning fast and acrobatic. But must work best with experienced riders who have discipline and skill !" the com-link went off.

After the com-link went off, Samurox screeches the four blue dragons of Inner Order crew, **{What are you waiting for? Fight those pests and destroy them!}**

Zilias glares at the crew members, "Well? Why are you fools just standing there? Fight the Dragon Booster so we can rule this city!"

The crew members and four blue dragons of Inner Order looked at each other then glare at Zilias and Samurox. "No, Zilias! You have no value and discipline. We respect rules and order above all else! We would never join in a revolt!" Sarjo shouted.

**{Forget! You have no value for humans Samurox. We respect rules and order above all else! We would never join in a revolt!}** One of the blue dragons snarled. They then mag their riders onto to them, getting ready to fight Zilias and Samurox.

Zilias growls at the Inner Order crew, "You fools! If that want you all want..."

Samurox takes his foot off of Khatah and glares the four blue dragons, **{...Then that's what you'll get!}** Then uses his Mag Blast against the four blue dragons and their riders.

The four blue dragons fires back at the same time, trying push back the Mag Blast of Samurox. It took Samurox by surprise how strong they are, but wouldn't back down and uses full power to push. Three of the blue dragons got tired and stop using Mag Blast as Sarjo and his dragon are the only ones left using Mag Blast against Samurox.

"Come on, boy! You can do it!" Sarjo encouraged his dragon to hold on.

**{I-I'm trying!}** As Sarjo's dragon grunted.

"Dragon Booster, they need our help!" I shouted at him as Leapdra leaps over the blue dragons to get to Sarjo and his dragon. Dragon Booster and Beau do the same thing and we rush over to help.

Samurox smirked, thinking he has won the battle until Leapdra and Beau's mag energies join Sarjo's dragon's. **{Huh? Grr... No matter! You three can't defeat me!}**

Suddenly another blue mag energy stream joins the battle. It was Shock Ra and Khatah. Shock Ra somehow got up and magged Khatah onto him to join in the battle. Soon the other three blue dragons join in again and fires another Mag Blasts at Samurox's. **{No! This can't be!}**

**{It's over, Samurox! You lose!}** Beau roared as the mag energies fully push towards Samurox's head, right where the bonemark is.

Knowing the defeat is coming, Zilias yells out to everyone, "Don't think you all won! The wrath of the Zephyrox, King of the White Sky Class Dragons will be next to release! And Lance..." Lance jerks to Zilias as she said. "...You should check in with your old friend before he does something stupid!"

Samurox screeches at the dragons, **{This isn't over! Zephyrox, King of the White Sky Class Dragons will be****next and he's far more dangerous than me and the others who've appeared up to this point are! And Fracshun...}** Fracshun quickly glances at Samurox. **{Make sure you check on that dragon friend of yours before he does something stupid!}** The King of the Blue Fighter Dragons says and with that the mag energies finally hit Samurox's head, knocking off bonemark of him, falling onto the edge of the bridge.

Zilias and Swyft went back to normal, shaking their heads from the bonemarks' control. **{What in the? What are these gears doing on me?}** Swyft grunted then mags off the two Dragon Star Gears off of him.

"Ugh... What just-" Zilias then suddenly remembered what she almost did to Khatah and slowly looks at him with great regret, "What have I done? Oh... K-Khatah... I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happened!" as tears flows down from her eyes.

Swyft realize what happened at well and looks at Shock Ra with guilt, **{Shock Ra...p-please forgive me! I-I didn't know what came over me! I'm sorry...}** as he whimpered with regret.

Shock Ra walks up to Zilias and Swyft as Khatah looks at Zilias with sympathy and relief, "...I know, Zilias. I know you didn't mean for that to happen and it's my fault it did. I should have been focusing on you as well." Khatah wipes Zilias' tears away. "You're more important than anything else to me."

Shock Ra spoke to Swyft, **{Swyft... It's my fault. Not yours... I should have been listening to you instead of focusing on training. You're my friend and I should have been there for you.}**

Both Zilias and Swyft still feel horrible what they had done. Kitt, Pyrrah and their dragons went over to them with sympathy.

"Zilias, we know how you feel..." Pyrrah spoke to Zilias. "It happened to us and we couldn't control the bonemarks at all. The control of Furox was so strong, I couldn't control my emotions at all, the power of the bonemark too much to bear. All I was thinking about at the time was to control the Council of Twelve for power..."

"Yeah... Even I couldn't help myself the power of Flarox... All I want was to have power to prove to everyone that I'm the best racer and I guess my temper got the best of me and my dragon, making us want to take over Dragon City instead... We felt awful about it, but we know it was the bonemarks' fault that we lost control of ourselves." Kitt spoke. "So, you're not alone and don't blame yourself for this. Besides, you have friends..." Kitt looks me, Dragon Booster, Lance and Parmon. "I'll try to help you to ease the issues."

**{Swyft, it's alright. We know how you feel...****}** Phorrj spoke to Swyft. **{It happened to us too. The control of Furox was so strong, I couldn't control myself all, the power of the bonemark too much to bear, it drove my rider and myself to try and take over Dragon City.****}**

**{Phorrj's right... It's because of the bonemarks, me and my rider lost control of ourselves to the power of Flarox...****}** Wyldfyr spoke. **{All I felt was power and anger... So, you're not alone and don't blame yourself for this.****}**

**{Yeah... Even I felt the power of Furox and I almost killed Dragon Booster because it, but I managed to break free from its influence... thanks to my friends.}** Beau spoke while looking at Leapdra, Fracshun, Cyrano and Wyldfyr.

**((Normal POV))**

Unknown to anyone, Moordryd manages to snatch the bonemark before anyone notices him at all.

**((Michelle POV))**

**{I'm still shocked about the fact that I'm the Prince of the Blue Draconium Dragons and the great grandson of Samurox.}** Shock Ra spoke with disbelief.

Leapdra looks at Shock Ra and says, **{Hey... Join the club. I just found out I'm a sister to Decepshun and that she and I the great granddaughters of Psyrox...}**

**{Same here with being Ferno's older brother and finding out that he and I are the great grandsons of Flarox... I still can't believe Ferno and I are related to the King of the Red Draconium Dragons.} **Phorrj chuckled a bit.

Zilias and Swyft slowly smile a little then she hugs Khatah as Swyft puts his head on Shock Ra as me and Leapdra smile at the scene until...

"The Bonemark! It's gone!" Parmon cried.

I look to where the bonemark had landed and don't see it at all, "It must've fallen off the bridge and went down there." we all look over the bridge; only seeing way down to the depths of where the Hydrags are.

"You think anyone could get it down there?" Lance asked.

"Not a chance! With the pipes and Hydrags down there, the bonemark is as safe as it gets." Dragon Booster told us then he contacts Mortis, "Mortis, we're coming back and... I need you to look up information on another Warrior Dragon known as Zephyrox ." the com-link went off then we, the Penn Racing crew, runs out towards to Penn Stables... to find out about Zephyrox .


	17. Bonds of Wind part I

**This is based on the Episode: Broken Bonds**

_Bonds of Wind part 1_

* * *

The Penn Racing crew race back to Penn Stables and went down into Old City, to see if Mortis had found anything about Zephyrox. They explained what happened with the Inner Order crew then about Zephyrox to Mortis.

**((Michelle's POV))**

"...So, Mortis... Did you find anything about Zephyrox?" Kitt asked.

"Yes, I have..." Mortis begins to explains, "Zephyrox, the King of White Draconium Dragons, is an extremely dangerous dragon. Like white draconium Sky Class dragons, Zephyrox is part flying squirrel, part hang-glider and all about taking risk. Difficult to control when there's extreme action to be had, you better work with this dragon or he'll shake you right off his back. He is more dangerous than the ones you've all faced and defeated before."

"Um... Mortis? Who's the descendant of Zephyrox?" I asked.

Mortis then sighs, "That's thing I haven't found out yet... However, I know he or she is in another crew, The Dragon Winds."

Parmon then asks, "The Dragon Winds? You mean the most reckless crew in Dragon City? Who only care about going higher than winning and have a leader who's in the Academy now?"

"Yes, their leader, Chute, made it into the Academy with her dragon, Twister. However, since her dragon had gotten a bit big and dangerous for everyone, she uses her new dragon, Turbulence." Mortis explained.

"Chute? I remember... She's one of the best racers of her crew and the most reckless person we all heard of so far." Kitt spoke. "Besides, Michelle here."

Michelle glares a little at Kitt, "Hey! At least I I don't do heights! ...Not my thing."

Leapdra just snorted at me.

Lance suddenly looked trouble and Mortis notices it "Is there something troubling you, Lance?"

"Well... when Zilias was controlled by the bonemark, she said I should check on my friend before he does something stupid."

"Uh... Which friend?" Parmon asked as he looked at us while I rolled my eyes at him.

"I think she meant Spratt." Lance replied with concerns.

I looked confused, "Spratt? Who's he?"

Artha explains to me, "He's a friend of Lance and they hang out with each other... Well, at least they used to."

"Used to?" I repeated.

Lance looks down, "Well... I haven't been hanging out with Spratt since Artha started racing and I...never thought about Spratt."

I sigh at Lance, "Oh, Lance... How could you forget about one of your friends? I'm sure he's very hurt and wondering what happened to you."

"Y'know... I got a bad feeling about Spratt for some reason." Parmon spoke.

"For once, I agree with ya." I muttered.

Our dragons were also talking. **{Lance isn't the only one who hadn't spent with his friend... I haven't spent time with Spratt's dragon, Bumpyr.}** Fracshun groaned.

**{Now, you mention, it has been a long time since you two last saw them.}** Beau spoke to Fracshun.

**{Just how could you and Lance forget about your friends?}** Leapdra snorted.

**{I guess the racing and saving Dragon City have been clouding our minds}** Fracshun squeaked.

"Look. Let's just check on Spratt and see if he and dragon are okay." Kitt suggested.

"I'm afraid it's late and Spratt is probably in bed right now..." Mortis spoke. "You all will have to check on him in the morning." after that Mortis left.

I sigh as I turn to the Penn brothers, "I guess we'll just have to see Spratt in the morning... However..."

"However what?" Penn brother looked confused.

"Tomorrow is when the race starts." I pointed.

"She's right!" Kitt exclaimed.

"And we can't miss the race, Artha! If we do, you'll never make it into the Academy." Parmon pointed out.

Artha sighs, "So what can we do?"

"We can check on Spratt early in the morning before the race starts." I suggested. The others agreed with me then we all went back up to the stables to rest for tomorrow.

**((Normal POV))**

Unknown to the Penn Racing crew, Spratt and his dragon, Bumpyr, were out at night for a walk near their home. The two were on their way home, thinking about Lance and Fracshun.

Spratt groaned with frustration and hurt. Ever since Artha started to race, Lance has been too busying spending time his crew than with Spratt. It made Spratt feel left out. He thought Lance was thinking that he's too good to hang out with him. "I can't believe him! We've been friends for how long... And he hasn't seen me or told me about anything!"

Bumpyr agrees with his rider by grunting and snorting, **{I know how you feel! I haven't heard from Fracshun at all!}** even though he knew Spratt couldn't understand.

"Y'know, Bumpyr... if we had our own crew, a better crew, I bet Lance would feel sorry for leaving us like this." Spratt spoke. "Like the Dragon Winds crew! They're so much cooler than Lance's crew. Maybe we can join Chute's crew."

Bumpyr nods at Spratt, **{Yeah! I always wanted to meet Turbulence. Maybe, I might meet Twister as well.}** suddenly he smelt something nearby. **{What was that?}** then walks up to a rubble near an ally. Bumpyr sniffs the rubble.

"What is it, boy?" Spratt asked his dragon.

Bumpyr moves the rubble aside with his claws then sees a box with white marks on it. **{Whoa! What is that?}** he mags the box to hand it to Spratt.

Spratt grabs the box then examines it, "...What a cool looking box! I wonder what's in it?" he stares at it then shrugs, "Probably just some junk, but who knows... Maybe it has something."

Bumpyr gives Spratt the look maybe then continues to walk back to their home, not knowing the box they found was a map to the temple of the Zephyrox.

Next morning, the Penn Racing crew was racing through the streets towards Spratt's home.

**((Michelle's POV))**

We all race through streets, heading towards Spratt and hoping he's still at his house. It took about few minutes to find Spratt's home and we all jump off of our dragons to see if he's home. However, we found out from Spratt's mom that he and his dragon had already left to see the race earlier. We've thanked his mom and went our way to the racing track.

Moments later at the racing track, me, Kitt, Artha, and our dragons were getting ready for race while Parmon and Lance try to find Spratt.

Artha then sighs, "I hope Parm and Lance found Spratt..."

"Artha, I'm sure Spratt is okay. He's probably just upset about Lance for not spending time with him..." Kitt tried to reassure him.

Then I spoke, "Besides, who knows where he is. Maybe he's just wants to see Lance."

Artha's com-link beeps. It was Parmon and Lance. "Artha, we looked everywhere and still haven't seen him!" Parmon told him.

"What are we gonna do?" Lance spoke with worry in his voice.

"Everyone, calm down!" I exclaimed. "I'm sure he's nearby. We'll just to try again later... The race is about to start in a few minutes."

Few minutes later, as we stop at the starting line, Race Marshall Budge makes his announcement...

"Good day, racers! Today is a very special day! We have a special guest today! You've heard of her and know her crew as the most reckless, daring crew ever... She's now in the Academy and visiting us today... The leader of the Dragon Winds, Chute and her dragon, Turbulence!"

The crowd from the audience stands cheer out loud as Chute and Turbulence walk in front of the racing track. Every racers gaped and feel amaze to see the leader of the Dragon Wind. "Whoa! I don't believe it! It's her, Chute!" Artha exclaimed with excitement.

**{Wow! Isn't that her new dragon Turbulence? He looks so cool!}** Beau grunted with amazement.

"I didn't know she was gonna be here today!" Kitt exclaimed.

"Guys! This might be the chance to tell her about Zephyrox." I reminded them.

Chute then spots me and Leapdra, "Well, if isn't Michelle Sean and Leapdra!" she and Turbulence walk over to us. "I haven't seen you two since last year."

I chuckle at her, "Likewise."

**{Leapdra, how's things?}** Turbulence smiled at Leapdra.

**{Oh... Here and there.}** Leapdra snorted.

Artha, Kitt and their dragons looked shocked. "Michelle, you know her?" Kitt asked.

"Kinda... I met her when the scouts showed me the Academy and gave me the tour. That's when I met her." I explained.

"How come you never told us?" Artha asked.

I shrug, "You didn't ask." My friends just groan at me. I look back at Chute, "There's we should tell you about..."

Race Marshall Budge interrupts, "The race is about to begin!"

"Tell me after the race, Michelle. I'll be at the stands to watch it." Chute told me then she and Turbulence walks over to the stands.

We all get ready to race the track light up red, yellow, then green. The race begins!

**((Normal POV))**

During the race, Spratt and Bumpyr were watching the race from tents on the screens. The reason Spratt and Bumpyr came to the race is to meet Chute and Turbulence and hoping to ask them if they can join the Dragon Wind crew. The two then spot Chute and Turbulence when the screen showed them. Feeling excited, Spratt decides to ask Chute after the race is over. **((A/N: Fast forward to the end of the race!))** After the race, Spratt and Bumpyr went over to Chute and Turbulence with nervous and excitement.

Spratt stops then looks at Bumpyr with a nervous look on his face, "I don't think can do this!"

Bumpyr snorts, **{This is our chance! Get going!}** Then pushes his rider towards Chute and Turbulence.

"Uh... Hi!" Spratt squeaked.

Chute turns back and sees Spratt and Bumpyr, "Well, hi there, little guy! Is there something I can do for ya?"

Spratt looks down at first then looks back at Chute, "Well, I'm Spratt and this my dragon, Bumpyr. Um... I was wondering if me and my dragon could join your crew?"

"Join my crew? Why?" Chute had to ask. To her there must be a reason why a little kid would want to join her crew.

"Well... my friend just left me since he joined his brother's crew and hasn't seen or talked to me since... And I always wanted to join your crew long before! You guys have such great skills and I really want to join a better crew than Lance's." Spratt explained. "So, can we? Please?"

**{Yeah, please?}** Bumpyr plead.

Chute looked at Turbulence while Turbulence glances at her. Chute sighs then frowns at Spratt, "Sorry, little man... But, I'm afraid you and your dragon can't join our crew."

"What? Why? I mean, most kids and little dragons get to join some crews! Why can we?" Spratt cried as Bumpyr whined.

"Because Spratt, this crew is too dangerous for a kid like you and your dragon." Chute gave a reason. Well, a weak reason. "Maybe next time when you're older." then walks away from Spratt and Bumpyr with Turbulence by her side.

Spratt felt he was gonna cry then runs off with Bumpyr in pursuit.

**((Michelle's POV))**

After the race, me and my friends went to look for Chute and Turbulence and found them walking towards us.

"Chute! There you are! Where were you?" Michelle asked.

Chute scratches her head, "Nothing much, just taking care a few things, now... What were you going to tell me?"

"Well... we think your crew is in grave danger." Michelle told Chute.

"Danger? How?" Chute asked with confusions.

Artha explains about the 12 Warrior Dragons and what happened before, "...And so far, only three have appeared and Dragon Booster managed to defeat them. Now, another Warrior Dragon, Zephyrox is next."

"And Zephyrox is the King of Sky Class Dragons and he'll go after the dragons of your crew." Kitt added.

Chute looked worried then spoke, "This is worse than tornadoes... Do you guys know which dragon is the descendant of Zephyrox?"

"Sadly, no... But it might be your first dragon, Twister or Turbulence." Parmon told her.

"Well, both of them are hard to tame, but Twister is at the Academy and Turbulence is the one I ride now since Twister has gotten bigger." Chute explained.

"Don't worry. Parmon here will research the heritage of your two dragons." Michelle spoke. "We'll send ya the info when we find it."

Chute nods at her, "I'm sure your crew can do it. And speaking of crew, as long as I'm here, I better visit some of my crew. They probably can't wait to see me." Turbulence mags Chute then runs off.

"Come on, you guys! We've got some research to do..." Artha spoke as he sighed at the last part.

"But what about Spratt? We still haven't found him!" Lance cried.

I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "I'm sure he's alright... Just try sending him a message. I'm sure that will make him happy."

**((Normal POV))**

Meanwhile with Spratt and Bumpyr, the two stop near a store with gear in it. They look through the window to see them then sighed. "It's not fair, Bumpyr... Every kid gets to join a crew, but me!" he kicks a rock with fury. Then walks to the pack on Bumpyr and takes the map, "Even with this, it didn't help... If only there was some way to prove to Chute that we can be better than any of those racers!"

Bumpyr snorts, **{Yeah, but how?}**

Unknown to them, Moordryd was watching from the ally. He was just taking a walk to find the map of Zephyrox, but then sees Spratt and Bumpyr...with that very same map. He heard what Spratt said about looking for a way to prove to Chute that he's better than any racer. It made Moordryd form an evil plan. He steps out from the shadow, "There is a way and it's under your nose."

Spratt and Bumpyr jump a bit from Moordryd's voice and see him walking towards them. Bumpyr lets out growl at the leader of the Dragon Eye crew, protecting his rider and making Moordryd stop a few feet away from them.

"What do you want? A-And what you mean?" Spratt stuttered, trying to act brave.

"What I mean is the only way to prove to Chute that you're good enough to join her crew is use that map you're holding." Moordryd pointed at the map.

Spratt looks at the map, "...This is a map? It doesn't even look like a map!"

"Not now anyway, but once you push that button there..." Moordryd points at the dark white button on the map, "...it will form into a map and take you to a b-, I mean, a powerful gear to make you and your dragon stronger."

Spratt stares at Moordryd then at the map, "So, if I push the button, it will turn into a map and show me the way to a powerful gear?"

"Of course! Unless... you're scared." Moordryd mocked.

"I'm not scared!" Spratt exclaimed.

"Then push that button and let it show you the way to your destiny..." Moordryd turns away from Spratt, "...Though it will be difficult for a kid like you to handle, but it's your choice... your only choice if you want to join the Dragon Winds crew." after that, he walks away while smiling evilly.

Spratt looks at the button. He has a feeling something is gonna happen later on, but chooses to ignore it and slowly pushes the button. The box opens up, revealing a dark white map with a hand print on it. The map's aura was pulling Spratt in to put his hand on the print. Spratt felt scared, but he really wanted to join the Dragon Winds crew and puts his hand on the hand print. The map's energy suddenly surges through his body as it took control of him. Spratt then lets out a painful scream as it takes over him...

At the same time with the Penn Racing crew...

**((Michelle's POV))**

We were all sitting in Beau's stable while Parmon was looking up the heritage of Twister first.

Kitt sighs with impatience, "Anything yet, professor?"

"Nothing at all... It seems Twister has no connection to Zephyrox." Parmon told us as he read the info of Twister. "Which means Twister is not the descendant of the King of the Sky Class Dragons."

"I wouldn't be surprise about that..." I spoke.

Artha stares at with confusions, "Why do you say that?"

"Well... Twister really isn't difficult for Chute to control at all..." I told my friends. "However, Turbulence has been giving Chute some trouble for some time."

"Well, then... I'll quickly look up the heritage of Turbulence!" Parmon went back to his computer again.

Suddenly, Lance groans with concern, "He still isn't answering!" he's been calling Spratt five times. "I've been trying to call him, but he hasn't answered his com-link once...!"

Fracshun squealed with distress, **{Why isn't Spratt answering?}** Leapdra nuzzles Fracshun to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Lance... Maybe he's busy at the moment." Artha tried to reassure his little brother, but it didn't work.

"I found it!" Parmon cried.

We all look at Parmon. "What did you find Parm?" Artha asked.

Parmon reads the info again, "Oh dear... It seems Turbulence is the descendant of Zephyrox! Turbulence maybe a great dragon for Chute, but he's sometimes difficult to control."

"We've better tell Chute about this." Kitt suggested.

"I'll call her..." I spoke then contact Chute on my com-link, "Chute, come in! It's Michelle! We've found out Turbulence is the descendant of the King of the Sky Class Dragons."

Chute answers back, "Great work! At least my crew and I know about it and I told them to be on guard for anything strange." Chute sounded like she was bothered by something.

"Chute? Is something wrong? You sound like something's bothering you..." I asked.

Chute sighs, "...Well, a little kid asked me if he can join my crew, but I gave him a weak reason and I kinda feel bad about it..."

"What kind of a weak reason?" Artha asked.

"...I told him he's too little and it's too dangerous for a kid to join my instead of saying that his friend made a mistake, but would never completely forget about him and try to talk to him..." Chute explained.

Suddenly, we had a funny feeling about the 'kid' Chute mentioned. "Uh... Chute? What is the kid's name?"

"Um... Spratt." Chute answered. "Why?"

We all look at each other flabbergasted. "Chute, where is Spratt now?" Lance asked.

"Don't know. Last time I saw him was at the tracks." Chute told him. "Why? Has he done something wrong?"

"We fear Spratt might do something dangerous since Lance forgot to contact him and after hearing your weak reason, he might do something stupid!" I exclaimed.

Then Kitt spoke, "Say... Doesn't this seem familiar to anyone?"

"Like when Zilias wanted revenge on Khatah by using the bonemark of Samurox!" Parmon exclaimed. "Oh dear! Spratt might go after the bonemark of Zephyrox to get revenge!"

"We don't know for sure!" Artha exclaimed then spoke to Chute, "Chute, you and your crew better get ready! 'Cause I have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon."

"Will do, Artha Penn! Chute out..." the com-link went off.

"We need to find Spratt before something really bad happens." Artha told us.

"But how? We don't even know where he could be or he might be at the temple already!" Kitt exclaimed.

Then Lance suddenly has an idea, "Maybe Zilias can help us! Since she's been through this before, maybe she can talk Spratt out of it if he's going to the temple."

"Great idea, Lance!" I praised Lance for thinking up an idea quickly.

Lance calls Zilias on his com-link, "Lance to Zilias! We need you help!"

Few seconds later, Zilias answers, "This is Zilias! What's going on?"

"Zilias, we need you to find Spratt! We think he might go to the temple of Zephyrox's bonemark!" Lance explained.

"What? A-Are you sure?" Zilias stuttered.

"Not exactly, but please! Look for him! He's got tan skin, he's about my height and he rides on a White Sky Class dragon." Lance gave Zilias the information.

"Alright! Luckily, I'm out for a walk with Swyft so I should be able to find him. Zilias out!" the com-link went off.

**((Normal POV))**

With Zilias and Swyft, the two were in Mid City. After receiving the message from Lance, Zilias drove Swyft through the street to find Spratt.

"I'm sure you heard, boy, but we have a kid to find before something happens." Zilias spoke to her dragon.

**{In other words, before something horrible happens...}** Swyft spoke to himself.

Moments later, Swyft suddenly stops and hears something ahead. "What is it, Swyft?" Zilias asked.

Swyft glances at his rider, **{I think hear something and it's coming this way.}** he pointed ahead so Zilias will know what he heard.

Zilias looks at what Swyft is pointing at then something walking towards them. Zilias and Swyft hid in the ally and about few minutes later, they saw Spratt, who's being controlled by the map, and Bumpyr walking to where the map is 'telling' them. As they pass by, Zilias and Swyft look at each other with worries and secretly go after them. Moments later, Spratt and Bumpyr were near a white temple and slowly walk inside. Zilias and Swyft peek from behind a boulder then quickly go after them as the door shuts behind them.

Zilias looks back at the door and sees it shut tight, "Scales! ...Now what are we gonna do?"

**{You're asking me?}** Swyft snorted.

They then heard a thump on the ground in front of them, looks ahead and Spratt shaking head from the control of the map. "Ow... What happened?" Spratt muttered.

"That map brought you here into the temple to find something that you shouldn't." Zilias spoke.

Spratt and Bumpyr looks back to see Zilias and Swyft. "Huh? Who are you? Where am I?" Spratt exclaimed with confusion.

Zilias tries to calm Spratt down, "Relax for a second! I'll explain later... Right now we need to get out here before-" Suddenly, a gust wind picks up then blows very hard as they all swirl into the air then floor slides into the wall, showing nothing but a very deep way to the bottom. "Scales!"

Swyft and Bumpyr try to do something, but keep moving around the air with their riders on their back. "Wh-What are we gonna do?" Spratt cried.

**{We're gonna die!}** Bumpyr squealed with terror.

"Activate your White Aero Gear! That way we can fly to safety!" Zilias yelled then activates the White Aero Gear on Swyft then glides through the harsh winds.

Spratt quickly activates the gear on Bumpyr and glides after Zilias and Swyft, unevenly. "I-I can't steer Bumpyr! The wind is blowing to hard!" Spratt yelled through the wind.

"Keep it steady and balance it!" Zilias responded as she tries to find a landing surface then spots a huge opening to a room. "That way! Follow me!" She then activates the Red Thruster Gear to move towards the opening very fast.

Spratt and Bumpyr fly after them as they spin and twirl in the air. They screech and cry with fright, but also excitement. Zilias and Swyft land inside the room, so did Spratt and Bumpyr.

"That was fun!" Spratt laughed. Bumpyr shook off the excitement as he grins with amazement.

Zilias and Swyft just stare at them with disbelief then sighed. "...Kids..." Suddenly, something glows ahead. They all look to see what's glowing and see a small white tornado object which was coincidently the symbol of the Dragon Winds crew. It was the bonemark of Zephyrox.

"Whoa...!" Spratt felt dazed by it as Bumpyr walks closer to it. "What is it?"

"Spratt! Stay away from that! That's a bonemark! It holds the spirit of a Warrior Dragon and it's filled with evil and too much power for you to control!" Zilias shouted.

Spratt slowly looks back at Zilias, "How do you know that?"

Zilias looks away with regret, "Because it happened to me and I almost killed someone I love... Spratt, let's get out here and go to Penn Stables. Lance's is worried about you."

Suddenly, Spratt looked angry, "What? Now Lance is noticing me? Did he send you here 'cause he thinks I can't take of myself?"

Zilias tries to explain, "Spratt, no! That's not it! Lance is just worried-!"

"That I'll have a better crew than him! And I will..." Spratt looks back at the bonemark, "...with that. It will make me stronger and better than Lance's stupid crew and Chute will truly be sorry for not letting me join her crew!" The bonemark's energy was controlling him then Bumpyr mags the bonemark onto his head.

Suddenly, the bonemark surges its energy into Bumpyr and Spratt. White marks appear on them as Bumpyr grew bigger into his adult form. Then fins grew out from his sides and his long tail. Bumpyr then lets out a powerful roar through the temple...

**{I'm finally...**_**FREE**_**!}**

"Oh no!" Zilias gasped with terror as Swyft backs away from the possessed Spratt and Bumpyr, who's now Zephyrox, King of the Sky Class Dragon.

"...I feel so wonderful and powerful!" Spratt exclaimed as his eyes glowed white. "...I need white draconium gear to become stronger!"

Zephyrox stares at Swyft's White Aero Gear, mags it off and sucks it into his body. **{My gear!}** Swyft barked.

Zephyrox roars then runs out of the room and out of the temple with Spratt on his back. "Aw, scales...!" Zilias cried and tries to go after them, but doesn't see them as she and Swyft step outside. "Double scales! ...This is really bad!" Zilias contacts the Penn Racing crew, "Guys, come in! I've got bad news! Spratt found the bonemark of Zephyrox and he's now going into the city!"

"What? Please tell me this isn't happening!" Michelle shouted.

"I'm afraid it's happening, Michelle..." Zilias sighed.

Lance then cries with guilt, "This is all my fault! If I hadn't forgotten about Spratt-!"

"Now's not the time to blame yourself, Lance!" Kitt exclaimed.

"It should take about 15 minutes for them to get more white gear... If we hurry and warn Chute about what's happening, we should have time!" Parmon spoke.

"Okay then! Zilias, you go and tell Khatah what's gonna happen!" Artha ordered.

"Will do! Zilias out!" the com-link went off then she drove Swyft to the Inner Order crew to get to Khatah.

Meanwhile with Spratt and Zephyrox, they run through the city, taking more white gears from riders and dragons. Then heads towards Word's Citadel, somehow knowing he will have stronger gear. At Word's Citadel, Word was watching news of a white dragon running through the city stealing white draconium gear. He then heard roaring coming his way and sees Spratt and Zephyrox standing right behind him.

"Well, well... I never thought that you, Spratt, would get the bonemark... You must be very upset with your friend." He then pushes a button, showing a level 8 White Aero Gear and White Rappel Gear. "Oh! What do we have here? Level 8 White Aero Gear and White Rappel Gear. Try them on... I'm sure they would help."

Zephyrox mags the gear onto him. Then his claws grew longer as his fins got a bit longer and bigger. He then lets out a powerful roar.

"Welcome back, Zephyrox... King of the Sky Class Dragons!" Word laughed with evil. "Now, go to Chute's crew to find your descendant and take over her dragons to start a dragon human war!"

Zephyrox runs out from Word's Citadel, roaring out through the city, calling his white dragon army to stop anyone who gets in his way. The white dragons heard Zephyrox's call then mag off their riders as more white dragons appear and start attacking the humans.

Few minutes later with the Dragon Winds, Chute was thinking about Spratt, wondering if the child really did go after the bonemark. Chute really wished she had told him the real reason. Then her com-link beeps...

"Chute! It's Artha Penn! You and your crew are in danger! Spratt and Zephyrox are on their way to whe-!" the connection got cut off.

"Artha? Artha Penn? What's happening?" Chute tried to get a hold of Artha, but no response.

Then one of her crew members yells, "Chute! The white dragons are acting strange and something is coming this way!"

All of a sudden, something blasted through the doors, roaring out loud. Zephyrox and Spratt have already arrived. **{...It is time to start a dragon human war!}** Zephyrox screeched.

"...This is very, very bad." Chute muttered with fear, knowing this warrior dragon will be tough to defeat.


	18. Bonds of Wind part II

_Bonds of Wind part II_

* * *

Meanwhile with the Penn Racing crew, they quickly left the Penn Stables after they lost the signal with Chute and quickly try to go to where the Dragon Wind crew is. However...

**((Michelle's POV))**

We all quickly race through the streets to get to the Dragon Wind crew, but there were also white dragons in revolt in Dragon City. It's happening again like before. We quickly went up the roof and saw the white dragons attacking their riders and more people.

"Just like before... Now the white dragons are starting to revolt!" Artha exclaimed.

**{It won't be easy to defeat this Warrior Dragon!}** Beau grunted as he sees the scene of white dragons revolting.

**{When is it ever easy, Beau?}** Leapdra snorted.

"Just how long will these Warrior Dragons keep appearing?" Kitt exclaimed with worries.

I answer, "Probably until we defeat each Warrior Dragon... I just hope we can defeat this one before it gets worse..."

"A lot worse!" Parmon corrected me.

"Let's just hurry and stop Spratt before something bad happens!" Lance cried.

"Don't worry, Lance... We will! Release the Dragon!" Artha's golden amulet and gauntlet shines very bright as Artha and Beau change into Dragon Booster and the Dragon of Legend. "Alright... Let's go!"

Beau lets out roar then jumps off the building with the rest us in pursuit then runs through the streets. However, about few minutes later, 19 white dragons jump in the way, blocking our path. Then 25 more appear from behind us. We're trapped!

"Oh, dear! Oh, dear, oh, dear!" Parmon blabbered in great terror.

Cyrano whines with fright, **{This is so bad!}**

"There is no way we can get through this!" Kitt shouted as the white dragons crept closer to us, snarling.

**{We've got to think a way to get past before we're dead meat!}** Wyldfyr barked as he growled at the white dragons.

**{But how?}** Fracshun squeaked with distress.

The white dragons prepare to attack us then suddenly we heard loud roars coming towards us. Everyone looks back and sees Pyrrah, Sparkk, Khatah, Zilias, Phistus and their dragons rush to our aid.

"Go for it, Phistus!" Khatah shouted.

"It's time to smash these dragons, Brutaris!" Phistus exclaimed as he activates the Ramming Gear on his dragon.

**{It's smashing time!}** Brutaris roared then rams through the white dragons, knocking them to the ground and wall then stop next to Dragon Booster and Beau with others in pursuit.

"About time you guys got here!" I shouted at Zilias.

"We've would have been here sooner, but these white dragons are all over the city...!" Zilias responded.

The white dragons snarl and growl at us as the rest of the white dragons got back up. "We'll take care of these dragons! You guys go to Chute and save her before that Warrior Dragon gets the dragons of Chute's crew." Pyrrah told us.

"We'll hold them off!" Sparkk exclaimed.

**{You guys go and save the dragons of the Dragon Wind crew from Zephyrox!}** Phorrj barked.

**{We can take these guys!}** Ferno growled with determination.

"Are you guys sure you can handle it?" Dragon Booster asked Khatah.

"Don't worry about us, Dragon Booster! Just go and save the Dragon Wind before it's too late!" Khatah exclaimed with bold.

Dragon Booster hesitant at first, but nods then looks at Parmon, "Parm! You know what to do!"

"I was afraid you'd said that..." Parmon muttered then activates the Ramming Gear on Cyrano.

Cyrano grunts with a bit of fright, but bold, **{Here goes nothing!}** then charges at the white dragons, knocking them away to make a clear path for us as we follow Parmon and Cyrano in pursuit.

**((Normal POV))**

The dragons of the crew snarl and growls at the white dragons. **{There are so many of them...}** Swyft grunted.

**{We're outnumbered, but we can still beat these guys!}** Brutaris grumbled.

"I hope we can defeat these dragons before things get worse at Chute's place..." Zilias muttered.

"We will, Zilias! We will..." Khatah responded.

Then Ferno squeals, **{Hey! Maybe we can tell these to back off since Phorrj, Shock-Ra and I descendants of the other warrior dragons.}**

**{Wait! When did Shock-Ra became the descendant of a Warrior Dragon?}** Brutaris barked with confusions.

Swyft looked unease and regretful, **{I'll explain later... Right now, let's deal with these white dragons!}**

Phorrj snarls at white dragons, **{Back off! We are the descendants of other Warrior Dragons!}**

**{So, you guys better step down before things get really messy!}** Shock-Ra hissed.

One of the white dragons just growls loudly, saying, **{That may only work on red dragons and blue dragons... But we only follow orders of Zephyrox and Turbulence!}**

**{So, much for that idea...}** Swyft groaned. The white dragons then leap at them to attack the crews...

At the same time with the Dragon Wind crew, Chute and the rest of her were shock to see a kid like Spratt on Zephyrox, the King of Sky Class Dragons. "Spratt, what's the meaning of this? Why did you take the bonemark?" Chute exclaimed.

Spratt glares at Chute, "I did this to prove to you I can do anything better than you and your pathetic crew can! All wanted was to join your crew, but you said I was just kid and wouldn't let me join at all!" then he slowly smirks maliciously, "...But now, with this bonemark, I can, not only join your crew, but also take over leadership of your crew!"

One of the Dragon Wind crew members quietly spoke "Looks like that kid is having a Napoleon complex."

The rest of the Dragon Wind laughed at that comment while Chute sighs at her crew then looks at Spratt pleadingly, "Spratt, I never meant to hurt like that, but... you have to understand! I only said that 'cause you don't understand the real meaning of joining a crew. All you want is to make your own friend look worse than you and make him feel left out how you feel. Spratt, I'm sure your friend, Lance didn't to make you feel left out..."

Spratt then yells with anger, "But he did! Now, you and Lance will pay for leaving me out on my own!"

While Spratt and Chute was talking, Zephyrox was speaking to Turbulence. Zephyrox stares at Turbulence then slowly smiles with evil, **{Ah... It's finally nice to meet you at last...}**

Turbulence glares at Zephyrox,** {Let me guess, you're my great grandfather or something?}** He overheard his rider talking him being the descendant of Zephyrox while back.

**{Correct... You are the Prince of the Sky Class Dragons! Soon you will be the new King of the Sky Class Dragons...}** Zephyrox grunted and snorted.

The dragons of the Dragon Wind looked shocked to hear Turbulence is the descendant of Zephyrox then slowly bow down to Turbulence with respect. Turbulence looks around with a bit of surprise to see the dragons of his crew bowing down to him.

**{Now then... Let's take care a few pest problems so we can rule over these pitiful humans!}** Zephyrox groaned as he smirks with evil.

Turbulence just scoffs at Zephyrox with no worries, **{Yeah, right! Like I'd ever join you! You maybe my ancestor, but what's the point joining if you're gonna lose to Dragon Booster and the Dragon of Legend? The other Warrior Dragons tried to get their descendants to join, but they lost because of the bonemarks and are gone forever.}**

Zephyrox just chuckles with evil, **{...Fool... The reason they lost to the Dragon Booster and the Dragon Legend it's because their own weakness! Flarox lost 'cause of his temper, Psyrox lost 'cause she couldn't work her rider and Samurox lost 'cause he didn't have discipline! But I won't lose... I am very different than those fools! Besides... Those descendants are already fighting against my armies and are probably losing.}** Turbulence grunted uneasily.

Chute tries to reason with Spratt, "Spratt, please! You're making a mistake! Don't you see? The bonemark is making you think that... The bonemark is evil and is impossible for anyone to control! It won't help and they didn't help the riders before... They lost because the bonemark had failed them."

Spratt just humphs and say, "No... It's the riders that failed! Kitt lost 'cause of her temper, Swaay lost 'cause she couldn't work with her dragon and Zilias lost 'cause she didn't have discipline! It won't happen to me... I can do something they can't! I'll prove to everyone that I'm stronger and better than Lance, you, and even the Dragon Booster!"

**{Well, Turbulence? Why not join us? Join us, so we can get rid of those pests forever!}** Zephyrox grinned evilly.

Chute and Turbulence glance at each other then glare at Spratt and Zephyrox. "Sorry, kid... but I can't let that happen! I will fight you and break you free from that bonemark!" Chute shouted with no fear in her voice.

Turbulence snarls at Zephyrox, **{I won't join you! I may not listen to Chute at times, but I won't turn against her! I will take any risks to be with her!}**

Spratt snarls at Chute with fury, "Fine then...! If that's what you want..."

**{...Then that's what you'll get!}** Zephyrox screeches then blasts a Mag Blast at Turbulence.

Turbulence suddenly smirks then quickly dodges the Mag Blast and mags Chute onto him. **{Give me what you got, Zephyrox!}** Turbulence hissed.

Zephyrox snarls then use another Mag Blast at Turbulence and Chute. Chute quickly pulls out her Blocking Stick and smacks the Mag Blast away from her and her dragon. Zephyrox keeps firing Mag Blasts at them. Chute then drove Turbulence to the wall and they keep running up on the wall very fast as the King of the Sky Class Dragons keeps firing at them. The leaders of the Dragon Wind crew leap off the high wall and leap down towards Spratt and Zephyrox. Spratt suddenly smirks with evil and swiftly pulls out a Flash Stick and flashes said stick onto the leaders, blinding them. Then Zephyrox fires another Mag Blast at the leaders, getting a direct hit and sending them to the ground.

"Chute!" The crew members of the Dragon Wind yelled with concern and were about to go to Chute and her dragon. However, Zephyrox roars out to his armies of white dragons. The white dragons quickly run inside, blocking the crew members' way, growling at them. The dragons of the Dragon Wind didn't know what to do and just stand in one spot with confusions.

Zephyrox crept closer to Turbulence and Chute, growling as he smiles malevolently then he spoke to his army, **{What's the status of those descendants?}**

**{They're getting tired and weaker, my king.}** One of the white dragons responded.

Zephyrox stares into Turbulence's eyes as he grins with evil, **{Looks like you're gonna lose...}**

Suddenly, a loud roar breaks through inside the building. Everyone looks at the doorway and see Dragon Booster and Dragon of Legend with the Penn Racing crew. **{Correction, Zephyrox... You're gonna lose!}** Beau growled.

Zephyrox shocks then growls at his armies with anger, **{You never said anything about them coming!}** The white dragons whimper in fear at their king.

"Oh my... This is far worse than before!" Parmon cried.

Lance then cries out at Spratt, "Spratt, please! Don't do this! This isn't the answer!"

Spratt glares at Lance with hatred, "So, now you show up... Do you have any idea how hurt I was when you left me all alone?"

Fracshun angrily barks at Zephyrox, **{You bring back Bumpyr right now!}**

Zephyrox sneers at Fracshun, **{So... you're Fracshun, the one who left poor Bumpyr all alone...}** then slowly grinned sinisterly.

Lance tries to explain "Spratt, I'm sorry for what I did! I mean didn't to-!"

"But you did! And now... you and everyone will pay dearly!" Spratt growled with fury.

**{I-I didn't mean to! I never meant to make Bumpyr feel like that!}** Fracshun squealed with regrets.

**{Oh... But you did! I'm sure he'll be more than happy if you're gone for good!}** Zephyrox chuckled with malice.

Kitt then tries to talk to Spratt, "Spratt, don't this! That bonemark is nothing but trouble! Can you see it's taking you over?"

"You're wrong! The power from this bonemark is wonderful..." Spratt then stares at Kitt, "And you should know since you used the bonemark of Flarox!"

Kitt growls at Spratt as he reminded her of the event before. "I know what I did... And I wasn't proud of it either!"

Wyldfyr snarls at Zephyrox, **{Bumpyr wouldn't be happy at all if something happened to Fracshun! He still cares about him!}**

Zephyrox looks at Wyldfyr, **{You must be the vessel of Flarox... What's the matter? Are you jealous 'cause you don't the power anymore?}**

Wyldfyr just snarls at Zephyrox as he remembers the event of the Flarox. **{No... I am not jealous! I just don't want Bumpyr to go through the same thing as I did!}**

Beau then roars out at Zephyrox and Spratt, **{ENOUGH! Zephyrox, release Spratt and Bumpyr now or suffer the defeat from me!}**

Zephyrox just scoffs at Beau, **{And how are you gonna defeat me with such a small team?}**

Suddenly, Pyrrah, Sparkk, Khatah, Zilias, Phistus and their dragons runs in and stop next the Penn Racing crew. **{He doesn't have a small team... He has us!}** Phorrj snarled.

**{What? How did you all get past my armies?}** Zephyrox hissed with fury.

**{A little thing we call...teamwork.}** Swyft snorted.

**{So... the vessel of Samurox has appear... Feeling upset you didn't your revenge?}** Zephyrox smug commented to Swyft.

Swyft just whimpers with guilt, **{I...I'm not proud of what I almost did... I let my own anger get the better of me! ...But now, I've learned my lesson and I won't let Bumpyr suffer the fate as I did.}**

Then Brutaris snorts with shock, **{Whoa! Wait a minute! What are talking about, Swyft?}**

Shock-Ra explains, **{That's right, you weren't there... Samurox, another Warrior Dragon before this one, possessed Swyft and Zilias. That's when I found out I'm the descendant of Samurox, like Ferno and Phorrj are brothers and the descendants of Flarox.}**

**{Huh? You lost me! Ferno and Phorrj are brothers and are the descendants of that crazy red dragon while you are the descendant of Samurox?}** Brutaris grunted.

Leapdra then snorts,** {Well, duh! You were there that time, especially when Psyrox and finding out that me and Decepshun are her descendants, making us sisters. And Turbulence is the descendant of Zephyrox.}**

**{...You're sister is Decepshun? And how could Turbulence be...? I'm so confused!}** Brutaris groaned.

**{How could you not notice? You were there when Flarox and Psyrox appeared! And I was just talking about it before with those white dragons!}** Ferno squeaked.

Brutaris shifted his eyes then says, **{...I was too busying fighting...}** The dragons near him groaned as they shook their heads.

Zilias then shouts at Spratt, "Spratt, what have you done? Don't you see the bonemark causing you to do the wrong thing?"

"Oh, shut up! Didn't you use the bonemark of the Samurox to get revenge on Khatah?" Spratt yelled.

Zilias slowly looks down with regret as she remembers what she almost to Khatah. "...Yes, I did... I deeply regret what I almost did! I almost killed my own love! ...Please, Spratt, don't make the same mistake I made!"

Spratt scoffs, "Oh... I won't... This time I won't lose to the Dragon Booster like you did, along with Kitt and Swaay!"

Lance cries out at Spratt, "Spratt, please! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to stop spending time with ya... You're one of my best friends and I don't want to lose you!"

Spratt's eyes started to form back to normal, "...L-Lance?" then the bonemark suddenly repossess Spratt again. "You're lying! You left me all alone! Zephyrox, ATTACK!"

Zephyrox grins with evil, **{Gladly...}** then fires a Mag Blast at the heroes.

Beau, Wyldfyr and Swyft fires their at Zephyrox's while Parmon, Lance, Michelle, Pyrrah, Sparkk, Khatah, Phistus and their dragons fought off the white dragons. Beau, Wyldfyr, and Swyft try to hold on, but Zephyrox's mag energy was too strong for them.

**{This...is...hard!}** Swyft grunted.

**{We have to hold on!}** Beau growled.

**{But how? His mag energy is too much for us!}** Wyldfyr groaned.

**{It's all over, Dragon of Legend! You lose...}** Zephyrox chuckled deviously. However, four more white mag energies join in with Beau, Wyldfyr and Swyft's. It was Turbulence and three other white dragons of the Dragon Wind.

**{No! This isn't supposed to happen! I am the King!}** Zephyrox screeched.

One of the dragon of Dragon Wind snarls, **{You're not our king or our leader!}**

Turbulence suddenly smiles, **{Besides, it's all about taking the risk!}**

Beau barks at the dragons that are helping him, **{Ready? NOW!}** The seven mag energies push Zephyrox's back, right towards to where the bonemark is.

"Don't think this is over! The next Warrior Dragon is the ancestor of Brutaris! So, you better be ready, Phistus! 'Cause you're next!" Spratt yelled.

Sensing his defeat is coming, Zephyrox screeches, **{You may have defeated me, but there's still more coming your way, heroes! ...And Brutaris will learn the meaning behind his heritage soon enough!}** the bonemark gets hit then flies off of his head and out the window. The white dragons stop fighting and ran off after seeing their king's defeat.

The marking, spikes and frills disappears and Bumpyr went back to his normal size again. **{Huh? ...What happened? What's going on? And why I do have these gears on me?}** Bumpyr squeaked as he mags the gears off.

Spratt groans in pain, "Ugh... What just happened? How did I get here?" as he rubbed his head.

Unknown to them, from outside, Moordryd took the bonemark of Zephyrox and quickly runs away from the building before anyone notices him.

Dragon Booster explains to Spratt what happened before with the bonemark of Zephyrox. Both Spratt and Bumpyr began to feel really bad and fill with guilt of what they done. They never meant to hurt anyone, they were just jealous of Lance and Fracshun and really wanted to join the Dragon Wind crew. Of course, Kitt, Pyrrah and Zilias reassure to Spratt that it will be okay, saying it happened to them and will try to help Spratt to get through. Wyldfyr, Swyft and Phorrj said the same thing to Bumpyr. Then Parmon reminds everyone that they should get the bonemark before it disappears. However, when they all got outside, the bonemark was gone and thought the bonemark probably just fell over the ledge and down to depths.

But, to Michelle, she has a strange feeling about the disappearance of the bonemarks. /This is odd for some reason... It didn't bother me before, but I have a feeling something is going on with every bonemark disappearance.../ Then she said to everyone what Zephyrox said before, "Guys, Zephyrox said something about Brutaris' heritage. Something about the meaning behind his heritage... We should tell Mortis about this right away."

"Right..." Dragon Booster responded then turns to Phistus, "Phistus listen! You and your crew will be next! Be on guard for anything strange..."

Phistus nods at Dragon Booster, "Of course... Nothing will get past me!" After that, Khatah, Pyrrah, Sparkk, Phistus and their dragons left to tell everyone that the revolt of the white dragons is over. Then Chute apologizes to Spratt for not letting him and Bumpyr in her crew and decides to let Spratt in to be a part of the Dragon Wind.

Spratt was happy to be a crew member, but then apologize to Lance for acting like that before, "Lance... I'm sorry about happened before. I shouldn't have..."

"It's okay, Spratt!" said Lance. "It's my fault for not spending time with you. Friends?"

"Friends!" Spratt nodded with relief and happiness.

Chute told the Dragon Booster that she'll keep the gears here with her crew. Dragon Booster nodded then told the Penn Racing crew that they'll have to back to Mortis to ask about Brutaris' heritage and find out who the next Warrior Dragon will be...


	19. The Strength of Knowledge part I

_The Strength of Knowledge part 1_

* * *

**((Michelle's POV))**

We, the Penning Racing crew quickly races back to the Penn Stables then down to Old City to tell Mortis about what happened with Zephyrox.

"...And then Zephyrox said something about Brutaris' heritage." I explained to Mortis.

Mortis thought for a while and was looking kinda trouble, "...This is all happening too fast... I have a feeling the dragon Zephyrox is talking about is none other than the King of the Green Draconium Bull Class Dragons, Kratox."

I felt pain in my head again after hearing the name 'Kratox' and I never heard of that one as well. But I shook it off, hoping no one saw that.

"Kratox? Isn't he one of the strongest dragons of the 12 Warrior Dragons?" Parmon asked.

"Yes..." Mortis then explains about Kratox, "Kratox is one the strongest Warrior Dragons. The Mightiest Bull Class Dragon of his time, Kratox is powerful, strong, and very difficult to defeat head on. Kratox believes in inner strength and using the strength of knowledge to outwit his opponents which are the reasons he was the king of the Green Draconium dragons. And Bull Class dragons are a massively powerful lot and they are hard to control and master. They respond best to the brute force or incredible will of a rider. Green Bull-Class dragons move slowly and no amount of speed or maneuvering gear short of Red Thruster Gear can substantially help that. They are best at bashing through obstacles or dragging and pushing other competitors around the track. These stubborn creatures don't mesh well with other dragons or gear types but, they don't really need the help either."

Leapdra groans at me, **{I don't know... Cyrano seem like a dragon who needs a lot of help.}**

**{I heard that!}** Cyrano snorted as he glared at Leapdra.

"So, that's mean Kratox is the ancestor of Brutaris and he's next?" Lance asked.

"I'm afraid so, Lance..." Mortis responded. "Which means anyone who's has a Bull Class dragon will get captured by Word Paynn... Someone like Parmon and Cyrano." he stares at my brother and Cyrano.

"Us?" Parmon cried.

**{Us?}** Cyrano grunted at the same time when Parmon cried.

"Well, Parmon and Cyrano are so far the only ones we know, besides Phistus and Brutaris." Kitt pointed out.

Parmon then stutters, "B-B-But... Wait a minute! There's one thing I don't understand! Why the Warrior Dragons are taking gears that match their color since the dragons their possessed are the same color as well?"

"It's because the ones they possessed are a truly pure draconium dragons." Mortis answered. "Take Cyrano for example... Since Cyrano isn't a pure green dragon, he'll need the green gear to get enough draconium energy to fully control any green dragon. However, since that the case, it will make still make it impossible to be very strong and powerful to be unbeatable since the one it possess, Cyrano is not truly a pure green dragon."

"In other words, even though Wyldfyr, Mischief, Swyft, and Bumpyr are the exact same draconium dragons as the bonemarks that possessed them, they're not pure draconium dragons, so they'll have to absorb the same type of gear color as they own to gain fully control on their armies." I explained.

"I think it's best if Parmon stay here, so Word won't get any ideas when he sees him." Artha suggested.

"I agree! It's much safer in numbers..." Parmon exclaimed then mumbled the last part.

"Let's just hope nothing bad happens later on." Kitt mumbled.

I heard her. "Don't jinx it, Kitt." I spoke.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Mortis summons the screen to appear and it show from somewhere in Dragon City. It shows the Dragon Eye crew committing a Dragon Theft again.

"It looks like Moordryd and his crew are at it again." Artha spoke.

I look at Artha with concern, "I don't know... I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'm with Michelle on this, Stable Boy. Something's up." Kitt spoke.

"Don't worry. As long as you guys stay out of sight, I'm sure nothing will happen." Artha reassure us, even though I know something bad will happen. "Release the Dragon!"

Few minutes later in Mid City, Dragon Booster and Beau were racing towards to the crime is while the rest of us were all standing on a roof of a tall building, watching out for anything strange. We saw Dragon Booster and Beau confront Moordryd, Cain, and their dragons, Decepshun and Coershun.

"So far, so good..." Kitt spoke.

**{But for how long?}** Wyldfyr groaned.

**{Hopefully long enough.}** Cyrano grunted.

Parmon watches the scene through his binoculars then notices something strange, "Hmm... How odd."

"What's odd? They're kicking butt!" Lance exclaimed.

Parmon sighs then explains, "That just it... It's usually the whole crew there or at least three of them, but now only Cain and Moordryd are down there and it looks like they're letting him beat them easily..."

"Parmon's right. Something is strange about that." I muttered out loud.

Then Leapdra suddenly snarls with defense. Soon Wyldfyr, Cyrano and Fracshun follow after.

"What's up, girl?" I asked.

**{Someone's here!}** Leapdra snarled as she scans around us.

**{And it's not alone!**} Fracshun growled.

In a split seconds later, Swaay, Rancid and another crew member of the Dragon Eyes lands behind us with their dragons. "Long time, no see, Stable brats!" Rancid smirked with mischief as they crept closer to us.

"It's a trap!" Parmon cried.

"No kidding, Professor!" Kitt growled. We all back up against a wall, seeing we're trapped by the Dragon Eye crew.

"We really hate to do this to ya, Michelle..." Swaay spoke to me. "But we'll be needing your brother!"

"Like heck you are!" I shouted while Leapdra snarled as them. "Lance, call Dragon Booster and quick!"

Before Lance a chance to call or we get our gears to fight, the crew member quickly uses his Flash Stick on us then Rancid and Swaay uses their Back Energy Drain Whips on Cyrano.

**{Gah! The pain!}** Cyrano screeched in agony as the whips drains his energy.

Then Swaay threw a Disruptor Mine in front of us then exploded, sending a black cloud around us.

I heard Parmon and Cyrano cries then it died out. "Parmon! Where are you?" I coughed. But I get no answer from Parmon.

The smoke finally clears up and I only saw Leapdra, Lance, Fracshun, Kitt and Wyldfyr, but no Parmon or Cyrano! "Oh no! Parmon's gone!" Lance cried.

**{So is Cyrano!}** Fracshun frantically squealed.

"NO! PARMON!" I screamed out, hoping Parmon answers back, but none at all...

**{CYRANO!}** Leapdra roared for Cyrano, but just like me, no answer.

"Scales! They've got him!" Kitt grunted with fury.

We then heard something down towards the streets and looks over the building to see what it is. We saw the Dragon Eye crew running away with a trailer and I have a feeling that Parmon and Cyrano were in it, knocked out!

"No! Please, no!" I cried.

**{I can't believe this is happening!}** Wyldfyr groaned very loud.

Lance quickly calls Artha, "Artha! It's was a trap! Moordryd's other crew members have taken Parmon and Cyrano!"

"What? How could this have happened?" Dragon Booster shouted.

"Who cares? They've got my brother! We've got to save him before Word gives him the map!" I cried with worry.

"Michelle calm down! They can't be that far away... I'll call Pyrrah and ask her to help us find Parmon now!" Dragon Booster told me. "We'll find Parmon, I promise!"

"I hope you're right, Stable Boy!" Kitt exclaimed. "Who knows what's happening to him right now..."

**((Normal POV))**

Meanwhile with Parmon, he slowly groans with pain as he opens his eyes, "Oooh... My head!"

"...Had a nice nap, Parmon Sean?"

"Not exactly..." Parmon answered to the voice then gasps with fright quickly stands up, seeing he's in Word's Citadel. "Oh no! This is terrible..."

"It's not all that bad." Parmon yelps in fear then turns around and see Word Paynn, holding a dark green map in box mode. "It's a bit dusty, but its home." Word slowly forms an evil smile.

Parmon gulp with terror then stutters, "Wh-What do you want with me?" as his knee knocks to each other. Even though he knew why Word captured him, he couldn't help but ask.

"Now, now... There's no need to be afraid." Word acted all nice. "I just wanted to give you this..." he pushed the button on the box then it form into a map, showing it to Parmon as it pulse with energy.

"Oh no...! Y-You can be serious!" Parmon tries to be brave. "Don't you know what you are doing? You are causing catastrophic events to the world by bringing more Warrior Dragons and causing wars! I-I mean, it really..." Parmon techno blabs again.

Word groans with irritation then shouts, "Silence!" Parmon shuts up. Word groans with disbelief to himself, "I'll never understand how you're related to Michelle Sean... But no matter! I'm sure you can be useful, probably more useful than the Dragon Booster..."

"I-I know what you're trying to d-do!" Parmon exclaimed. "You're trying to make me think that by turning me against my friends, especially the Dragon Booster! I won't do it!" Parmon looked away.

Word sighs then acts all innocent like, "Too bad... You seem like a strong, smart fellow type for this job, but I guess what everyone is true... You're a coward and a weakling."

Parmon glares at Word, "I am not a weakling! And I am not a coward!"

"Then prove it to me... Prove to everyone that you're not a coward or a weakling!" Word secretly smiled with evil.

Parmon stares at Word then at the map as it slowly pulls him in. Parmon knows the horrible risk he'll take if does it, but couldn't help but feel the great power from within the map. He hesitates as he slowly puts his hand on the hand print then map surges energy through Parmon as it took control of him. Parmon cries out in pain while Word laugh darkly with evil...

At the same with the Penn Racing crew, Artha, still as Dragon Booster, calls Pyrrah and told her about what happened to Parmon and ask her if she and her crew can help them look for Parmon before he gets to the temple of Kratox. Of course, Pyrrah agrees to help Artha and his crew to find Parmon. When Pyrrah and Sparkk met up with the Penn Racing crew, Artha told Lance to go with Sparkk while he goes with Michelle and Kitt goes with Pyrrah. They then split up into two groups through Mid City, hoping to find Parmon and Cyrano.

With Lance, Sparkk and their dragons, Fracshun and Ferno, they continue to look for any signs of Parmon and Cyrano, but none so far. "We've got to find Parmon and Cyrano! Who knows what's happening to them now..." Lance groaned with concern.

Fracshun whimpers, **{Yeah... That Word guy might do something bad to them...}**

Sparkk pats on Lance's shoulder with comfort, "Don't worry, Lance. I'm sure we'll find Parmon and his dragon soon."

**{Yeah! Maybe they somehow escaped from Word before he shows them the map.}** Ferno barked.

Both Lance and Fracshun smile a bit at Sparkk and Ferno, but then the small dragons stop. It seems the two dragons see something ahead.

"What is it, boy? What do you see?" Sparkk asked Ferno.

Ferno glances up at his rider then points ahead **{Look! It's Spratt and Bumpyr...}**

Sparkk and Lance look up ahead and see Spratt and Bumpyr who's looking over from behind a store, looking at something. Lance and Sparkk drove their dragons over to them.

"Spratt? What are you doing here?" Lance suddenly asked, causing Spratt to jump up a bit from Lance's voice.

Spratt looks back then sighs with relief, "Lance... don't do that! And be quiet..."

"Why? What' going on?" Sparkk asked.

"Well... take a look and see for yourselves." Spratt told as he peeks from behind the store.

Lance and Sparkk look at each other then peeks over to see what Spratt is looking at then gasps with shock. They saw Parmon and Cyrano; however Parmon was being control by the same map of Kratox.

"Oh no! Parmon has the map!" Lance cried, quietly.

"Yeah..." Spratt responded. "I was out to visit Chute, but then I saw him and his dragon acting weird that's when I saw the map. I was about to call Chute about it, but that's when you guys found me."

"We need to stop him!" Lance exclaimed.

"We can't!" Sparkk whispered. "That dragon of his is a Bull Class dragon and there's no way we can stop that ourselves."

"Then let's follow them." Spratt suggested.

**{I second that.}** Bumpyr spoke as Ferno and Fracshun nodded, agreeing with Bumpyr.

The young ones quietly follow Parmon and Cyrano through Mid City to the temple of Kratox, hoping they will stop Parmon before enters the temple.

Few minutes later, Parmon and Cyrano arrive at a green temple of Kratox then slowly steps inside the temple. Right on cue, Lance, Sparkk, Spratt and their dragons peeks from behind a knock down pillar with cautious.

"Now what?" Sparkk asked.

"To be honest... I'm not so sure." Lance groaned.

"Well, we've better go after him 'cause he just entered the temple!" Spratt exclaimed when Parmon and Cyrano were finally inside the temple.

The kids and their dragons didn't waste time and quickly goes inside the temple before shuts behind when enter as well. **{There goes our way out...}** Ferno groaned.

Lance sighs at when the door shut then looks ahead at Parmon. The map suddenly falls off of Parmon's hand and Parmon snaps out of the trance. "Huh? Wh-What happened?" Parmon moaned. He then sees he's in the temple. "Where am I?"

Lance spoke to Parmon, "Parm! You were controlled by that map and now we're in the temple of Kratox!"

Parmon gasp with fright, "Oh no! What have I done?"

**{You can say that again...}** Cyrano groaned.

**{I wonder what the traps of this temple are like.}** Fracshun wondered.

Suddenly, everything around them shook a bit. **{I think we're about to find out...}** Bumpyr whined.

Right on cue, the walls opens big round doorways on each sides then big boulders starts to roll out, fast. Everyone yelps and cries in terror as they dodge the boulder, just barely.

"What are we gonna do?" Lance cried.

Parmon spots a room ahead then formulates a plan, "Listen! All of you have to follow me and Cyrano! And stay close!"

"Just hurry already!" Spratt shouted.

**{And fast!}** Bumpyr squealed as one of the boulders almost squashes him and his rider.

Parmon activate the Ramming Gear on Cyrano then Cyrano gets ready then charges through with the kids and the young dragons in pursuit. The Bull Class dragon manages to knock the boulder away from himself and his friends as they all quickly rushes towards the room ahead.

**{We're almost there!}** Cyrano barked as he keep running and charging.

Fracshun then notices they're heading towards the room that holds the bonemark of Kratox, **{But that's where the bonemark is!}**

**{Would you rather be here with the boulders or in a safe room?}** Cyrano grumbled out loud.

They all finally made it inside the room safely before one of the boulders almost got them and stops in the doorway. Parmon exhales with great relief, "W-We've made it... Great job, Cyrano." he patted on Cyrano's shoulder.

Cyrano grins with pride then looks back at the dragon pups, **{Not bad, huh?}**

**{That was amazing, Cyrano!}** Bumpyr squeaked.

**{Yeah, that great and all, but we should get out of here!}** Ferno grunted.

Fracshun walks over to Cyrano, **{Ferno's right! We have to-}**

Suddenly, something was glowing nearby and they look ahead to see what's glowing. It was a small symbol of a green fist. It's the bonemark of Kratox.

"Don't look at it!" Spratt shouted as he covers his eyes from the bonemark. Lance and Sparkk did the same.

"Oh my...!" Parmon whimpered at the sight of the bonemark. He couldn't look away from it as the bonemark calls out to him.

"Parmon, look away!" Lance cried, try to warn Parmon.

"I-I can't!" Parmon stuttered as the bonemark slowly pulls him in. "It f-feels so...powerful and w-wonderful."

Spratt shouts at Parmon, "No, it's not! Remember what happened to me? It may feel great at first, but I couldn't control it! Please, Parmon! Don't let it control you!"

Parmon continues to stare at the bonemark then slowly spoke to Spratt, "...It didn't work 'cause you're a kid... You and the others may not be able to control it..." he then quickly stares at the kids with his eyes glowing the color green, "...But that doesn't mean I won't! I will take control then soon the whole city with bow down to me, Parmon Sean!"

Cyrano mags the bonemark on to his head then the bonemark quickly surges it's energy through Cyrano and Parmon, taking control over them as they cry out in pain. Green marks appears on them as Cyrano's hooves grew a bit bigger then two large spikes appear on his shoulders and two horns grew out on his head and nose.

**{Oh no!}** Fracshun whimpered.

Cyrano was no longer himself anymore. He is now Kratox, King of the Green Draconium Bull Class Dragons. **{I have finally been...RELEASED!}**

The kids and their dragons gasp with horror and step back with fright, wondering what will Parmon and Kratox will do next.

Kratox stares at the dragon pups then slowly smirks with evil, **{Ah... One of the Great Grandsons of Flarox has come to welcome me? Along with the vessel of Zephyrox?}**

Both Ferno and Bumpyr whine with fright, but try to brave as well.

Parmon slowly laughs a bit, "...Such a glorious power... Such tremendous feeling!"

"Parmon, please! Snap out it!" Lance tries to stop Parmon.

Parmon looks at Lance, "I'm afraid I cannot, Lance! This feeling is so wonderful! Everyone will be sorry for calling me a coward! However, I need green draconium gear to fully control every green dragon to start an army!" then laughs out loud with evil.

Kratox grins with malice then bolts away from the kids and their dragons and out of the temple towards Dragon City. The kids and their dragons try to tell Parmon to stop, but lost him and Kratox after they got out of the temple.

"Scales! We've lost them!" Sparkk cried. "We've need to warn the others, now!"

"Already on it!" Lance exclaimed then calls Artha, who's still the Dragon Booster, on his com-link. "Dragon Booster, come in! Parmon just took the bonemark of Kratox and now he's heading towards city!"

"He WHAT?" Lance heard Michelle's shout.

"Michelle, calm down!" Dragon Booster tried to calm Michelle down.

"Calm? How can I be calm when my own brother is going crazy with that bonemark?" Michelle frantically cried.

"Michelle, please! Lance, you and Sparkk need to meet us back in Mid City, now!" Dragon Booster told Lance.

"But what about Phistus? He doesn't know what's happening now!" Lance exclaimed.

Michelle lets out a sigh, "I'll contact Zilias and Khatah... Khatah has the number of Phistus!" then the com-link went off.

After Lance talks to Dragon Booster and Michelle, Sparkk decides to call his sister, Pyrrah, on his com-link, "Pyrrah, we've got a problem! Parmon just took the bonemark and he's already heading towards the city!"

Pyrrah answers, "Already? This really is like playing with fire..."

"More like an earthquake, Pyrrah!" Kitt exclaimed. "We need to warn Phistus before Parmon becomes a Super Professor!"

"Lance already told Dragon Booster and Michelle about it and they'll let Khatah know about it and let him warn Phistus about Parmon." Sparkk explained.

"That's good to know, but we'll need more help!" Pyrrah muttered the last part. "Bull Class dragons will be tough to beat."

"Maybe Chute can help us! She hasn't gone back to the Academy yet." Sparkk suggested.

"Good idea, Sparkk." Pyrrah praised her brother.

"Yeah! Just hurry and call Chute! We need to get going before the green dragons revolt as well." Kitt told him then the com-link went off.

Sparkk turns to Lance and Spratt, "Listen you guys... We need more help! Bull Class dragons are very strong and tough... And we'll need Chute's help on this one."

"Right! I'll call Chute and tell her the situation we're having." Spratt spoke then begins to call Chute on his com-link. "Chute, come in! We've got a major problem! Parmon just found the bonemark of Kratox and he's heading into Dragon City!"

Chute answers, "What? ...Things just got complicated than ever. But that won't stop me taking the risk! Listen, Spratt! You have to go to Phistus and fast! He may think he can handle these things himself and he can be stubborn about asking for help." the com-link went off.

Spratt looks at Lance and Sparkk, "I'm sure you guys heard that."

"We did and there's no way that we can warn Phistus! He's too stubborn and little over-confident about his strength!" Sparkk exclaimed. "He won't listen to a bunch of kids!"

**{He's right about that one...}** Ferno squeaked to Fracshun and Bumpyr.

"We have to try, Sparkk." Lance told him. "It's the least we can do! Let's go!" Lance drove Fracshun ahead with Sparkk, Ferno, Spratt and Bumpyr in pursuit towards to Phistus and Brutaris are.

At the same time with Parmon and Kratox, they race through streets and alleys, taking green gear from riders and dragons, sucking them into Kratox's body then continue to head straight towards Word's Citadel.

In Word's Citadel, Word was watching the screen when Parmon and Kratox were taking the green gear from riders and dragons then hears a roaring from behind him. He turns around and see Parmon and Cyrano, who's now Kratox.

Word slowly smirks with satisfaction, "Well, well...I see you managed to awaken Kratox, Parmon Sean." then pushes the button on his computer, revealing two types of green gears; Green Charging Gear and Green Mag Cannon Gear. "Oh my! What do we have here? Level 8 Green Charging Gear and level 8 Green Mag Cannon Gear. Why don't you mag them on?"

Then Parmon starts to techno blab, "Ooo...Yes! Green Draconium Charging Gear! With Green Mag Cannon Gear..." Surprisingly, he can still techno blab, even when he's possessed by the bonemark.

Parmon's techno blabs was giving Word a headache yet again then he shouts, "Would you...please stop talking?" Parmon stops talking, making him stare at Word along with Kratox. "Just mag the gear on." Word sighed.

Kratox mags the two gears onto himself then the bonemark starts to glow brighter as Kratox's muscles bulks up then spikes grew out from his tail. Kratox lets out a powerful roar.

"Welcome back, Kratox... King of the Green Draconium Bull Class Dragons!" Word spoke then lets out an evil laugh.

Parmon and Kratox then left the citadel in a hurry then Kratox lets out a loud roar, calling out to his armies of green dragons. The green dragons hear Kratox's calling then mag off the riders and turn against them.

Few minutes before, Lance, Sparkk, Spratt and their dragons had finally arrive where the Grip of the Dragon are. The young ones tried to tell Phistus of the threat that Kratox posed to the Grip of the Dragon Crew.

"Phistus, listen! Parmon found the bonemark of Kratox! You have to get out of here!" Lance cried.

Phistus just scoffs at Lance, "What's this? Little kids are telling me to flee from danger?" the four crew members snickers at the kids while Brutaris and the Bull Class dragons were taking heed of Lance's warning very well.

Sparkk sighs with annoyance at Phistus, "Phistus, we are serious! You and your crew are in great danger!"

"Yeah! You'll need our help to fight against Kratox!" Spratt exclaimed.

Phistus humphs, "Why would the Grip of the Dragon need help from other crews? We can take on this Warrior Dragon ourselves."

"Have you forgotten how strong these Warrior Dragons are?" Sparkk groaned with irritation. "Your crew maybe stronger than others, but fighting against a Warrior Dragon is like playing with fire!"

"You can't stop Kratox on your own!" said Spratt.

While the kids try to talk sense into Phistus, the dragon were having a conversation as well, but different. **{Brutaris, I know you and the Bull Class dragons are strong, but there's no way you guys can take down Kratox on your own!}** Fracshun squeaked.

**{Yeah... It took many dragons to take down each Warrior Dragon before, Brutaris.}** Ferno snorted.

**{Please! You have to believe us and leave here before Kratox gets here and takes over the dragons of your crew!}** Bumpyr barked.

Unlike Phistus, Brutaris thought for moment then grunts, **{Are you sure Kratox has been released?}**

Fracshun nods, **{We're sure! Kratox will be here at any moment. You have to take your riders and leave before the green dragons go crazy!}**

**{As much as I want to take my dragons away from here, I cannot!} **Brutaris snorted.** {The Grip of the Dragon crew will not back down or runaway from a fight!}** The young dragons groan with aggravation.

"Please, Phistus! You have to leave now!" Lance tries to get through Phistus' thick head.

Phistus sighs then said, "Look! I am not running from a fight and my crew doesn't need any other help!"

Suddenly, everyone hears roaring and screeching from afar in the city. "What was that?" One of the crew members spoke.

Then seconds later, Khatah, Zilias and their dragons runs over to Phistus with anxious looks on their faces. "Phistus! Why haven't you and your crew left yet?" Zilias shouted.

"We just saw Parmon and Kratox and they're on their way here at any moment!" Khatah exclaimed.

Shock-Ra barks at Brutaris, **{Time is running out! Kratox is almost here!}**

**{You and your crew have to leave now!}** Swyft frantically squealed.

"Khatah, I can take this Warrior Dragon on myself!" Phistus stubbornly spoke.

**{We, the Grip of the Dragon, don't run away from a fight!}** Brutaris grunted.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud roar then see Parmon and Kratox running towards them and stop about few feet away from Phistus and Brutaris.

"Prepare to bow down to me and the King of the Green Draconium Bull Class Dragons, Kratox!" Parmon shouted as Kratox roars out with power.

**{It is time for the Green Draconium Empire to rule this city!}** Kratox roared.

Lance sighs, "This just keeps getting better and better..."

**{You can say that again, Lance...}** Fracshun groaned.

Kratox stares at Brutaris then slowly grins, **{It's nice to finally meet you... my great grandson.}**

Brutaris snorts with shock, **{What? Y-You're my great grandfather? I am related to the King of the Green Draconium Bull Class Dragons?}**

Shock-Ra glances at Brutaris with disbelief, **{Please, tell me you were listening when Zephyrox mentioned your heritage from before? Even when I told you about me being the Prince of the Blue Draconium Dragons?}**

**{And me being one of the Princes of the Red Draconium Dragons along with my older brother, Phorrj?}** Ferno barked.

Brutaris shifted his eyes, **{Well, not exactly... No, I didn't... I kinda forgot?} **as the green bull class dragon smiled sheepishly. The dragons just shook their heads at Brutaris and groan at his forgetfulness.

Kratox sighs at Brutaris' behavior, **{Oooh... We have so much to discuss about this, my great grandson. You should've listened more to the descendants of the previous Warrior Dragons... But for now... It is time for you to rise up with me, Brutaris and take down the Dragon of Legend, along with his rider... the Dragon Booster...}**


	20. The Strength of Knowledge part II

_The Strength of Knowledge Part II_

* * *

Artha as Dragon Booster, Michelle, Kitt, Pyrrah and their dragons races into the city to find the kids. However, when they didn't see or receive any messages from the kids, they decided to search for the kids through the city, but then they all heard many roars from within the city.

**{Sounds like the green dragons are already starting to revolt!}** Beau grunted as he looked ahead.

**{What else is new?}** Wyldfyr barked with sarcasm.

Michelle looks at Dragon Booster, "We need to find Lance and Sparkk before something else happens!"

"Don't worry, Michelle! We'll find them!" Kitt answered.

Suddenly, 8 bull class dragons jump in the way, blocking the path. Then 10 more appear behind them, growling at them.

"Scales! This is can't be good!" Pyrrah hissed.

**{And it won't be easy to get past these dragons.}** Phorrj snorted then snarled at the green dragons.

Leapdra growls with anxiety as the green dragons crept closer to them, **{We better do something before they attack us!}**

"What are we gonna do, Dragon Booster?" Kitt frantically asked.

"We need to figure out a way to get away from them!" Dragon Booster exclaimed.

Then they heard a familiar from above, "Up here!" They look up and see Chute and her dragon, Turbulence, on the top of a building. "Bull Class dragons are not graceful jumpers! Get up here!"

**{Yeah! Get your tails up here, now!}** Turbulence barked.

The dragons glance at each other then quickly jump away from the green dragons and jump onto the building where Chute and Turbulence are. "Thanks Chute!" Michelle thanked her.

Kitt and Pyrrah look down at the green dragons, noticing the green dragons can't jump up to where they are now since Bull Class dragons have short legs. "It's a good thing those dragons don't have long legs." Pyrrah spoke.

"Yes, and this way, we'll get over to Phistus and his crew easier without fighting dragons yet." Chute told them.

"Wait! What about Lance and Sparkk?" Kitt exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Kitt. Spratt is with them and I told them to head to where Phistus is to warn him." Chute explained.

"I guess that mean we'll just head straight to the Grip of the Dragon crew by leaping across on the buildings." said Dragon Booster. "Let's go!" the dragons leap across from building to building while Michelle yells with terror. Hey, heights are not her thing.

A few moments back to where the Grip of the Dragon crew is, when Parmon and Kratox just arrived, getting ready to take over the crew. Khatah, Zilias, Lance, Spratt, Sparkk and their dragons feel very wary and kinda scared of what will Parmon and Kratox do. However, the reaction of the Grip of the Dragon crew...

"...You must be joking..." Phistus snickered a bit. "Parmon Sean is the rider of Kratox, who possessed Cyrano, the dragon of this guy?" He then laughs out loud.

"A nerdy guy is gonna to defeat us? How stupid!"

"Ooo! Big bad nerd guy is gonna get us!"

"What is Word thinking? Really?"

"It's the Attack of the Nerds!"

Even the dragons of the crew laugh a bit.

**{I don't know what you were thinking Kratox... But you just chose a wimpy bull class dragon!}** Brutaris snorted as he laughed.

**{Ha! You think you can defeat us?}**

**{Kratox, the Warrior of Nerds and Wimps!}**

Phistus, Brutaris, and their crew point and laugh at Parmon and Kratox with mockery while Khatah, Zilias, the kids and their dragons just groan at the crew's overconfidence.

**{"Idiots..."}** They all muttered to themselves at the same time.

Parmon growls at the crew with fury, "You dare mock Parmon Sean and the King of the Green Draconium Bull Class Dragons? Then prepare to feel the wrath of the king!"

Phistus just scoffs at Parmon with no fear, "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?"

"Oh no..." Khatah lightly smacks his face.

Parmon slowly forms a smile of evil; "This, Phistus!" then pushes a button and activates the Mag Cannon on Kratox. The Green Warrior Dragon points the cannon at Phistus as it slowly energized with green draconium. Phistus' face slowly changes from overconfident to terror.

"Parmon, no!" Lance yelled.

**{Phistus!}** Brutaris roared with horror then surprisingly, but quickly pushes Phistus away before the cannon shoot out a powerful blast of green draconium straight at them. The blast barely hits Brutaris by two inches and the blast hits the stables instead. The blast created a big hole as the stables were half destroyed.

Everyone gasped with terror from the blast, imagining what would happen if Phistus did get hit by it.

Parmon darkly chuckles at Phistus, "Now who's laughing?"

Phistus and Brutaris just pants and gasps with shock and fright. They never expected that would happen to them.

Parmon humphs at Phistus with disgust, "Such a pathetic leader for a pathetic crew!"

**{A descendant of mine saves a human? How weak!}** Kratox growled.

"Phistus, are you alright?" Khatah shouted with concern.

Phistus took a moment to speak again then exhales with great relief, "...Y-Yeah... That just...took me by surprise."

**{Are you feeling okay, Brutaris?}** Shock-Ra chattered.

Brutaris gulps down his fright then answers, **{J-Just...fine.}** as both he and Phistus slowly stand up.

"Now that you've seen the magnificent power of the king... You will step down from your position of leadership and hand it over to me and Kratox or we'll take it from you by force!" Parmon exclaimed.

Phistus glares at Parmon, "Really? You and what army, Parmon Sean?"

"Oh no..." Zilias groaned. "Here it comes."

Parmon smirks with evil, snaps his fingers, prompting Kratox to roar out loud then suddenly the entire army of Green Bull Class Dragons charge in and stop behind Kratox and Parmon. "Me and this army!"

"Oh, snaps!" One of the crew members cried with fright.

**{Oh, crap!}** One of the dragons of the crew squeaked.

Every crew member of the Grip of the Dragon gasped with fright and worry.

**{"Him and his big fat mouth..."}** Both Sparkk and Ferno groaned at the same time.

"It is over, Phistus! You will lose against the king... Now, bow down to your king!" Parmon exclaimed.

Phistus, now realizing who he's up against, sneers at Parmon, "I refuse to bow down to you! Besides... the Dragon Booster and his dragon will defeat Kratox and break you from the bonemark's control. Just like he did with the others before..."

**{The Black and Gold Dragon of Legend will stop you, Kratox! He has defeated your so called allies before and can he do it again!}** Brutaris snarled.

Both Parmon and Kratox suddenly burst out laughing. "The Dragon Booster? I'm afraid he can't defeat me... for he is none other than Artha Penn!" Parmon shouted.

**{And his dragon is the blue and red dragon, Beau!}** Kratox barked.

"What?" Phistus, his crew, Khatah, Zilias, and Spratt gasped with shock while their dragons were also shock as well.

Spratt looks at Lance, "Is it true, Lance? Your older brother is the Dragon Booster?" Khatah and Zilias looked at Lance as well.

**{No way... That blue and red dragon, Beau, is the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend?}** Bumpyr looked at Fracshun while Shock-Ra and Swyft do the same.

Before Lance and Fracshun could answer, everyone heard a loud roar of bravery and looks up to see Dragon Booster and his dragon, the Dragon of Legends on the roof top of a tall building, along with Pyrrah, Michelle, Kitt, Chute and their dragons by their sides. They all jump off the roof and lands between Phistus and Kratox. Their dragons turn to face Kratox, snarling at him.

Michelle desperately looks at Parmon, "Parmon... what have you done? You know and witnessed what the power of the bonemarks can do!"

"Ah, yes, my little sister... But now I have felt the magnificent power of the bonemark!" Parmon exclaimed then looks at Kitt and Pyrrah, "Now I see why you two enjoy this!" then looks at Zilias and Pratt, "And why you two need it so much to get revenge on Khatah, Chute and Lance!" The girls and Spratt glare at Parmon with fury.

Kratox stares at Leapdra then smiles with evil,** {Ah... One of the princesses of Black Draconium Dragons... Along with another prince of Red Draconium Dragons, the prince of Blue Draconium Dragons and lastly, the prince of White Draconium Dragons.}**

Leapdra snorts at Kratox, **{Oh, shut it! We heard it enough already from the other Warrior Dragons!}**

Pyrrah then tries to talk to Parmon, "Parmon, please! Don't do this! You will only regret it later!"

"Pyrrah is right, Parm! Stop this now before it's too late!" Kitt shouted.

Dragon Booster looks at Parmon, "Parmon, please stop this! Mortis can help you."

"No!" Parmon shouted then points at Dragon Booster, "It is you who will need help, Dragon Booster! Or should I say...Artha Penn?"

Chute looked shocked at first then stares at Dragon Booster, "You're Artha Penn?"

Then Phistus spoke to Dragon Booster, "Dragon Booster... is true? Are you really Artha Penn?" Spratt, Zilias, Khatah and their dragons stare at Dragon Booster and Beau.

Dragon Booster looked down at first then takes a deep breath, "...Yes... I am Artha Penn! The new Dragon Booster!"

The dragons looked at Beau with shock. **{Th-Then that means you're...Beau?}** Turbulence stuttered.

Beau took a moment to answer, **{...Yes, I am Beau! And I am here to stop a new dragon-human war!}** he growled at Kratox.

Kratox snorts then snickers,** {Oh, really? Now that everyone here knows about you and your rider's true identities... they will turn against you!}** Kratox stares at Brutaris, **{And Brutaris, as I said before... You are my descendant, the Prince of the Green Draconium Bull Class Dragons!}** The bull dragons gasp with shock then bow down to Brutaris with respect. **{Now that you know about the Dragon of Legend's identity, you can tell every dragon about him and his rider to get rid of those pests! It is time for us Bull Class Dragons to arise and take over Dragon City!}**

Parmon chuckles with malice, "Well, Phistus? Do you still trust the Dragon Booster? He is nothing but a Stable brat! A weakling! Perhaps, maybe... you join us and start a new era by bringing the new dragon human war..."

Phistus didn't take time to think at all and glares at Parmon, "No, Parmon Sean! I am the leader of the Council and I'm here to bring peace! I will fight against you...alongside with the Dragon Booster!"

**{So am I! Humans maybe slow and greedy sometimes, but they're important to us dragons! War will bring nothing but sadness, pain and terror... I will stand and fight alongside with Beau, the Dragon of Legend!}** Brutaris growled

Parmon sighs, "Fine then... I guess we have no choice..." Parmon pushes the button to activate the Mag Cannon.

**{...But to use this!}** Kratox snarled as the cannon gets ready to fire the blast.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Phistus yelled as Brutaris mags his rider onto him.

As the cannon fires out the blast, they all quickly jumps out of the way of the blast and lands a few feet away from Kratox. The green Warrior Dragon roars out to his armies to attack them while he fights against Dragon Booster and the Dragon of Legends. The crew members and the dragons of the Grip of the Dragon crew just stood back with confusions, not sure what to do.

"Here they come!" Kitt shouted as the green dragons charge at them.

Kratox grins at Swyft, Bumpyr, Phorrj and Wyldfyr, **{You vessels will lose! You all had your chance to have power!}**

Wyldfyr angrily screeches at Kratox,** {Shut up! The power is nothing, but evil! We will save Cyrano from you, Kratox!}**

"Let's turn the heat!" Pyrrah shouted as she activates the Red Thruster gears on Phorrj, making them blow out hot flames at the green dragons to stay back.

**{Can't take the heat, huh?}** Phorrj barked.

Sparkk and Kitt do the same thing on Wyldfyr and Ferno to make a bigger wall of flames.

Two green dragons charge from each side at Chute, Spratt, and their dragons, preparing to smash them. However, both Chute and Spratt smirk at each other then at their dragons suddenly jump away, making the green dragons bash into each other very hard, knocking them out. Phistus and Brutaris manage to knock away the green dragons with Ramming Gear.

Khatah, Zilias, Lance, Michelle and their dragons back away from the green dragons then back into each other, seeing they're surround by the bull class dragons. Khatah and Zilias take out their Blocking Staffs while Lance and Michelle takes their Flash Sticks uses them to get the green dragons to back off while their dragons, Shock-Ra, Swyft, Fracshun and Leapdra use their Mag Blasts to send the green dragons back.

Dragon Booster and Beau stare down at Parmon and Kratox while they did same at Dragon Booster and Beau. "Y'know you can't win, Parm... The others before you had lost because the bonemarks!" Dragon Booster exclaimed.

**{He's right! You won't be able to win against us, Kratox!}** Beau growled.

Parmon chuckles with no worry, "Oh, really, Artha? The main reason they lost is themselves!"

**{It's not the bonemarks' fault... It's themselves who lost!}** Kratox snarled.

Dragon Booster then shouts, "I already know that!"

**{Yeah! No need to repeat it!}** Beau snorted.

Both Parmon and Kratox scoff then say at the same time,** {"Oh... But you don't know how Spratt and Zephyrox lost... They lost because Spratt couldn't take all risk or handle a dragon like, Zephyrox!"}** Kratox then charges at Beau and Dragon Booster. Beau quickly leaps away and lands few feet away from Kratox, snarling at the Warrior Dragon.

Suddenly, Dragon Booster's com-link beeps. It was Mortis, "Dragon Booster! I think I know a way to defeat Kratox. Remember, Green Bull Class dragons responds best to the brute force or incredible will of riders, however they are stubborn creatures don't mesh well with other dragons or gear types but, they don't really need the help either." the com-link went off.

Leapdra heard what Mortis then forms a plan, **{Michelle, forgive me for this!}**

"Forgive you for what?" Michelle spoke with confusions then Leapdra suddenly mags Michelle into the air then throws her straight at where Parmon is. _"LEAPDRA!_" Parmon hears Michelle's screams then suddenly knock off of Kratox and hits on the ground a few feet away from him.

The marks on Parmon suddenly disappear. He groans with pain, "Ow... What happened?" then he notices Michelle is on him. "Lil' Sis? What's going on?"

Michelle groans in pain then gives Parmon a stern look, "What happened you ask? You just took the bonemark of Kratox, went all crazy like for power and now poor Cyrano is Kratox!" She gets off of her brother.

"I what?" Parmon cried then stands up. "What was I thinking?"

"You weren't, Parmon..." Michelle muttered. Parmon then techno blabs about how that map and the bonemark somehow took control. Michelle sighs with annoyances, but with happiness as well, "Welcome back, Big Bro. But right now, we need to save Cyrano before worst happens!"

"And I know just the thing to save Cyrano!" Parmon exclaimed then ran over to Kratox before Michelle could stop him.

After Parmon was knock by Michelle, Kratox didn't pay no need for him and continues to fight Beau. **{You're mine!}** Kratox screeched and prepares to use Mag Blast.

Then Parmon does something... crazy, "Cyrano, no!" Kratox stops and looks back at Parmon with confusions. "If you don't behave, there'll be no more dragon bar yummy for you!" then he smacks on Kratox's back leg, "Bad dragon!" Parmon was trying to show his dragon who's the boss.

Every rider held their breath with shock and disbelief while their dragons just gasped with unbelievable looks on their faces.

Kratox was unfazed by Parmon then growls close to him, **{You stupid human...!}** Parmon then realize what he had just done then his face was full with fear as Kratox knocks Parmon to the ground.** {I am no longer Cyrano! And you will be the first human to died!}**

Parmon tries slide away from Kratox, "N-Nice dragon!" as he chuckled with fright.

Beau then roars at Kratox, **{STOP!}** Kratox slowly glares back at Beau, **{You'll have to deal me, but I doubt you can defeat me without a rider...}**

Kratox fully turn towards Beau, stubbornly snarling, **{I don't need help from humans...!}** then fires a Mag Blast at Beau.

Beau fires his and the Mag Blasts were pushing against each other. Kratox's energy was too powerful for Beau to handle and it was pushing back towards Beau. The Dragon of Legends tries to push back his mag energy, but Kratox's wasn't moving back at all as it slowly moves towards Beau and Dragon Booster.

Phistus and Brutaris notices Dragon Booster and Beau are in trouble and rushes over to help then Brutaris fires his mag energy to join with Beau's. "Phistus?" Dragon Booster exclaimed with shock.

Phistus looks at Dragon Booster, "I have finally learned that when you always make a fist you can never shake hands... Now, let's finish off Kratox!" Dragon Booster nods at Phistus.

The mag energies of Beau and Brutaris tries to push back Kratox's, but the warrior dragon's is still too powerful. **{Give it up! You can't win against me!}** Kratox growled as he grin with dark.

Suddenly, four more green mag energies joins in with Beau and Brutaris'. It was the green dragons of the Grip of the Dragon crew along with their riders. **{No! It's not possible!}** Kratox grunted with shock as the mag energies pushes back his as it gets closer and closer. **{This can't be happening!}**

Beua slowly smirks,** {It is... Let's finish this!}** The mag energies pushes closer to his head, where the bonemark is.

Knowing he's gonna be defeat, Kratox screeches out, **{You may have defeated me and the others before, but you'll never win against every warrior dragons! The next one will come soon...}** he then glances at Phorrj and Ferno, **{...and he's the rival of Flarox, your great grandfather! The dragons will rule!}** the mag energies hits on Kratox's, knocking the bonemark off. It lands in the stables. The green dragons saw Kratox has been defeat and runs back to where they came from.

Katox roars as the marks, horns, and spikes disappears and his hooves shrank back to size. Cyrano has return back himself again, groaning, **{Huh? What? What happening?}** Then see the gears on him, **{What are these gears doing on me?}** and mags them off.

Parmon cries with joy, "Cyrano!" and runs towards his dragon. "You're back!" hugging Cyrano's shoulder with relief.

**{Parmon! Oh, I'm so glad it's over...}** Cyrano whined with glee.

Parmon looks at his friends with guilt, "Everyone... I am so sorry for what I did."

Cyrano looks at his dragon friends with regrets,** {Uh... I'm sorry about what I did. I didn't know what came over me...}**

"It's alright, Professor! It's not your fault..." Kitt spoke.

"After all, it's happen to us..." said Pyrrah.

Zilias looks at Parmon, "And we will try to help you through it." Spratt nod with agreement.

**{Yeah... It's not easy when a bonemark controls you like that.}** Wyldfyr spoke.

**{I'll say...}** Phorrj groaned.

**{We'll do what we can help you, Cyrano.}** Swyft grunted as Bumpyr agreed to that.

Unknown to anyone, Moordryd manages to grab the bonemark and runs behind a small building where Cain and their dragons are before anyone could see him.

Back to the others, after comforting Parmon and Cyrano, everyone was about to get the bonemark, but then notices it's gone.

"It's gone!" Spratt shouted.

**{But how?}** Turbulence snorted with confusion.

Michelle then starts to have a bad feeling, "I think the bonemark disappearing act is getting weird... Someone must have taken it!"

"We don't know that yet, Michelle. Right now, we need to return to Mortis..." Dragon Booster spoke then asks Michelle, "What did Kratox say before we defeated him?"

Michelle takes moment to think then speaks, "...Something about the next one coming soon and that he's the rival of Flarox..."

"Rival of Flarox?" Lance repeated. "What does that mean?" Kitt and Parmon just shrugged.

Then Spratt spoke with shocked at Michelle, "Wait! How do you know he said that?"

"I can understand dragons." Michelle shrugged. The other crews gaped with shock and astonishment at Michelle.

Then Dragon Booster looks at the leaders of the crew, except Pyrrah, with a bit of worry. Beau was also looking at the leaders' dragons as well with worry. The heroes were wondering if the crews will tell about their true identities or not.

"Are you guys gonna tell everyone about my true identity?" Dragon Booster asked. "And Beau's?"

Phistus stares at Dragon Booster then sighs, "...No, Artha Penn. We won't."

"You've done so much for us, Artha." said Khatah.

"And to return the favor, we will not tell about anyone about your and your dragon's true identities." Chute spoke.

**{We won't tell.}** Brutaris grunted.

**{Your secrets are safe with us.}** Shock-Ra squeaked.

**{We won't tell if you won't.}** Turbulence chattered.

"And... I'd like to apologize for my behavior from before. Even the Grip of the Dragon needs help now and then... And I shouldn't misjudge the appearances of others." Phistus looked guilty.

Brutaris whined with guilt, **{Yes... Bull Class dragons are only strong enough if our allies help us.}**

"Well said, Ox." Michelle smirked.

**{Yeah, well said, Bulky.}** Leapdra grinned.

Phistus and Brutaris glare a bit at Michelle and Leapdra with annoyance at their nicknames.

Then Dragon Booster spoke, "Listen, we need to tell Mortis about this and find out about more the next warrior dragon."

Phistus then stops Dragon Booster before he left, "There's something you know about... I have hunch about next warrior dragon that will appear later on... It might possess another dragon from another crew, the Dragon Fish."

As Phistus tells the Penn Racing crew about the Dragon Fish crew, Moordryd and Cain, along with their dragons, Decepshun and Coershun, were listening in hearing every word that was said, even about Artha Penn being the Dragon Booster.

Cain whispers to Moordryd, "This is great, yet unbelievable... Now, we know about the Dragon Booster's true identity. We have to tell Word about this."

However and surprisingly, Moordryd said, "...No."

"What? Why not? This is your chance to get rid of the Dragon Booster!" Cain exclaimed, quietly.

Moordryd doesn't look back Cain, "Because my father might not believe us and will want solid proof that the Stable Brat is the Dragon Booster..." as he continue to watch the scene between each crews. However, he was really looking at Michelle. As much as he wants to get of rid Dragon Booster and Artha Penn at same time, it might cause Michelle to feel depress and will try to protect Artha for her own life. For now, he'll keep it a secret.

At the same time, Decepshun and Coershun were also talking about Beau's identity. **{Oh man! This is too good to be true!}** Coershun chuckled. **{Now we can tell every dragons about the Dragon of Legends.}**

Decepshun, surprisingly, shakes her head no, **{We can't...}**

**{Huh? Are you kidding? Why not?}** Coershun snorted.

Decepshun stares at Coershun, **{Do you think they'll believe us? We'll need solid proof to prove that Stable Dragon is the Dragon of Legend!}** However, the real reason was if they do say anything about Beau as the Dragon of Legend, Leapdra will probably try to protect him, risking her own life. For her sister's safety, it's for the best they keep it a secret... For now...


	21. Fury of the Sea Part I

**Last time, Phistus has a hunch of what Kratox was talking about and mentioned about another crew, Dragon Fish.**

_Fury of the Sea part 1_

* * *

Phistus then stops Dragon Booster before he left, "There's something you know about... I have a hunch about the next warrior dragon that will appear later on... It might be a dragon like the ones on another crew, the Dragon Fish."

"The Dragon Fish?" Lance repeated with confusion as Fracshun tilted his head, feeling confused.

Then Michelle explains, "The Dragon Fish crew is the crew that has Light Blue Nautilus Class dragons. Like the slippery Nautilus Class dragons, they ride and the dual-function light blue draconium gear they use, Marianis, their leader, and her unpredictable Dragon Fish Crew are very hard to pin down. Possessing a versatile blend of attack and defense, the Dragon Fish crew can trace its origin to the dangerous Light Blue Draconium Empire of the original dragon-human war; an empire that continuously changed sides in the fighting."

Everyone stares at Michelle with astonishment. "H-How do you know that, Lil' Sis?" Parmon asked.

Michelle tries to find the answers, but even she doesn't know, "...I-I'm not really sure..."

Dragon Booster jumps off of Beau and walks to Michelle, "What do you mean you're not sure?" he asked.

"I-I-I don't know!" Michelle exclaimed with frustration then calms down, "...It just pops up in my head..."

Dragon Booster stares at Michelle with concern, "...This is the third time this happened Michelle. What's going on?"

"I told you, I don't know!" Michelle sighed then looks away, "...I don't know..."

Leapdra nuzzles against Michelle's shoulder to comfort her rider. **{It's okay, Michelle.}**

Michelle takes a deep breath and explains, "It's been happening since I got here, in Dragon City... I don't know why or how, but it just came to me like I remember or something!" Michelle lets out a shaky breath, trying to calm herself.

Chute pats Michelle's shoulder, "Hey, hey! It's okay... Right now, we need to know what Flarox's rival has to do with the Dragon Fish crew."

"Well... the Dragon Fish are rivals to the Dragon Flares." Phistus explained. "And Flarox is the Warrior Dragon King of the Red Draconium Dragons, right?"

Pyrrah then exclaims, "He's right! My crew and Marianis' crew have always been rivals to each other, but we treat each other with great respect."

"So, that means maybe there's a Warrior Dragon King of the Light Blue Draconium Dragons!" Kitt exclaimed.

"But how can we be sure?" Khatah asked.

**{He's right... We're not even sure what the next warrior dragon is called.**} Said Shock-Ra.

Beau grins a bit at Shock-Ra, **{You guys don't, but we have someone who knows.}**

Right on cue, Dragon Booster calls in Mortis, "Mortis, come in! We just defeated Kratox, but we also found out that there's another warrior dragon and it's supposed to be the rival of Flarox."

Mortis answers, "The rival of Flarox? ...That can only be the King of the Light Blue Draconium Nautilus Class Dragons, Hydrox."

Michelle's head winces in pain yet again except this time a certain someone spots this, but who?

"Hydrox? Who's he?" Zilias spoke.

Then Mortis exclaims with shock, "Was that Zilias? Dragon Booster, who else is there besides your friends, Pyrrah and Sparkk?"

"Um... Well, just Zilias, Khatah, Spratt, Chute and the Grip of the Dragon crew..." Dragon Booster chuckled nervously. "They somehow found out about my true identity as Artha Penn..."

Mortis took a while to respond but then shouts, "...Artha Penn!" Everyone winces from the shout. "How could this have happened again?"

Parmon gulps with fright then nervously chuckles, "I-I guess that's my fault... Sorry Mortis."

"Don't worry Mortis! They promised not to tell anyone about this." said Kitt.

Mortis lets out an uneasy sigh, but decides to let it slide for now, "...Anyway, Hydrox is the King of the Light Blue Draconium Nautilus Class Dragons. This dragon believe it or not was Flarox's best friend and rival being equal in terms of power but opposite in terms of personality which would lead one to assume that he was Flarox's counterpart. Like the Nautilus Class dragons, he is very hard to pin down and he is very graceful and flexible on both land and water and requires a flexible rider with a sharp mind or he'll be very hard to handle."

Then Khatah asks, "Tell us, Mortis... Who's the descendant of Hydrox?"

"That would be none other than Poseidos, the dragon of Marianis." Mortis answered.

"Poseidos?" Sparkk spoke, feeling confused. "But why him?"

"Well... I have heard that Poseidos is a good dragon to Marianis, but he can be hard to control on the track." Pyrrah suggested.

**{Well, he is a fish out of water...}** Phorrj snorted.

Ferno snickered at Phorrj, **{Phorrj, that's not nice!}**

"Listen, someone needs to warn Marianis about this and this time... Make sure no one gets to that bonemark!" Mortis spoke sternly then the com-link went off.

Dragon Booster sighs then spoke to the leaders of the crews, "Okay, someone needs to warn Marianis about Hydrox and fast. Does anyone know where she and her crew are?"

"I do Artha." Phistus spoke. "I happen to know where her crew is. I'll go right now and tell Marianis what's going on right now." Brutaris mags Phistus on.

"We're counting on you Phistus." Dragon Booster told Phistus.

The leader of the Grip of the Dragon nods at Dragon Booster then Brutaris runs off to where the compound of the Dragon Fish crew is.

Dragon Booster turns to everyone else, "Everyone, listen... This is getting worse and worse by the minute. We need to make sure that no one gets the bonemark! Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's head back to our own stables and be on the lookout for anything suspicious."

The dragons mag their riders onto them and The Dragon Flares, Inner Order, Dragon Wind and Penn Racing crews left the Grip of the Dragon crew compound and head back to their compounds.

Unknown to anyone, Moordryd, Cain, and their dragons heard every word from them. "Did you hear that, Moordryd?" Cain whispered.

Moordryd sighs at his friend with annoyance, "Yes, Cain! ...I heard. Looks like the Dragon Fish crew will be next later on..."

"I guess that means we'll have to go back to your father and tell him about the next warrior dragon, huh?" Cain whined.

Moordryd replies, "No... In case you didn't notice, I managed to record the information about Hydrox." He showed Cain the recorded info on his com-link. "All we have to do is send this information to my father and then we'll see what he will plan next."

Cain sighs, "I just hope your father won't find out about you collecting the bonemarks behind his back."

"As long as you keep your mouth shut, he won't." Moordryd growled a little.

Coershun looks at Decepshun with worry in his eyes, **{This will not end well, huh?}**

**{When does it ever, Coershun? All we can do is just wait patiently and hope nothing bad will happen to our riders.}** Decepshun groaned. She knows something horrible is gonna happen sooner or later, but remains to her resolve to stick by Moordryd at all times.

Moordryd contacts Word, "Father, Kratox has been defeated."

Word immediately responds, shouting, "WHAT?" Cain jumps up a bit from Word's shout along with Coershun. "How could one of the strongest Warrior Dragons be defeated by the Dragon Booster?" then growls quietly to calm himself down.

Moordryd talks Word again, "Even though Kratox was defeated, we found out about the next Warrior Dragon that will appear later on."

"Did you now?" Word spoke as the anger in voice fades away. Moordryd sends the record info to his father, Word Paynn. About few minutes later, Word answers back, "Excellent word, my son. It seems you're doing something right for a change... And happen to know the perfect one to take the bonemark of Hydrox, Dorsull and his dragon, Hy Dyv. But first, find the map of the temple of Hydrox." the com-link went off.

After the com-link went off, Moordryd scowl at his father then turns to Cain, "Let's contract our crew to get more help... We're gonna need more help later on if we encounter any crew members from the Dragon Fish crew."

Moordryd and Cain contact their compound. Swaay was the first one to respond and Moordryd told her to send either herself or any one of the other crew members to Mid City to meet up Moordryd, Cain and their dragons there.

"Understood, Moordryd. I'll send Rancid and his dragon to Mid City right away." Swaay respond then the com-link went off.

Moordryd glanced at Cain, "Let's go, Cain! We've got work to do..." Decepshun mags Moordryd onto her as Coershun does the same to Cain. They then race off in the city to where they should meet Rancid.

At the same time, near where the Dragon Fish crew are. There was a light blue temple with the symbol of the wave on top of it which happened to be the symbol of the Dragon Fish Crew. Inside the temple, was a small, light blue symbol, shaped like a wave floating in the room, pulsing with energy as it waits for its own vessel to appear.

However, unknown to anyone, even to Word, there was another unique bonemark, deep inside the compound of Dragon Fish crew and it's in a metal cube in a secret room in the compound where no one knows it exists as it pulses a warning that Hydrox is about to return from the depths of his 3000 year slumber...

Meanwhile at the compound of the Dragon Fish crew, Phistus and Brutaris just arrived and are now talking with Marianis and her crew about what happened before with the other Warrior Dragons that had been released and now about the arrival of the next warrior dragon, Hydrox that is gonna be released as well.

"...So, you see, Marianis... Things are looking more and more dangerous as the Warrior Dragons are being released and now Hydrox is next." Phistus told Marianis, the leader of the Dragon Fish. "And we fear that one of your crew members might get captured by Word to release Hydrox by taking the bonemark holding his spirit."

Marianis went into thought with great concern then speaks to Phistus, "...This is terrible... Word will stop at nothing to start a dragon human war. And now, so far, five have been released and we're next..." She looked at her crew with worry. **((A/N: Well actually, it's six if you count Furox, but he can fight on his own and no one, but The Dragon Flares, Dragon Eye and Penn Racing crews, knows about Furox's reappearance.)) **

"That's not all... We've been told that your dragon, Poseidos, is the descendant of Hydrox." Phistus mentioned.

Poseidos tilts his head with confusion, **{Wha? Me?}**

"Poseidos, my dragon? But he's such a good dragon." Marianis told Phistus as she patted Poseidos' neck.

"Yes, but has he been giving you trouble on the track for a while?" Phistus pointed out.

Poseidos snorts at Phistus, feeling insulted, **{I do not give my rider any trouble!}** then looks back at Hy Dyv, the dragon of Dorsull, **{...Do I?}**

Hy Dyv looks away a bit, thinking, **{...Well... yes.}** Poseidos gave Hy Dyv a stern look then snorted at him.

Marianis then thought about what Phistus before then sighs, "Now that you mention it, he has been giving problems on the track."

Then one of the crew members, Dorsull, asks Phistus, "So, what can we do?"

"You guys have to stick together at all times. Word will probably send the Dragon Eye crew to capture any one of you." Phistus told them all.

Brutaris spoke to the dragons of the Dragon Fish crew, **{That goes for you guys as well... Stick close to your riders and your crew members. We must not let Word release another warrior dragon.}**

Both Marianis and Poseidos nodded at Phistus and Brutaris. "We understand Phistus, and thank you for warning us about this."

**{Yes, thank you.}** Poseidos grunted.

After that, Brutaris mags Phistus on then he and his rider race back to their compound.

Marianis turns to her crew, "Okay, everyone! You heard from Phistus about what's happening! We must not let Word get any of us, so stay together at all times and warn us if you see anything strange!"

Then a small voice spoke up from behind the crew, "I'll help Marianis, I'll help!" The crew members look behind them and see a little 10-year-old girl with a young small, light blue male dragon. It was Katara, the younger sister of Dorsull and her dragon, Jabun.

"Me and Jabun here can be on the lookout for any danger!" Katara exclaimed with excitement.

Jabun nods with excitement, **{Yeah! We'll be a big help for our crew!}** then smiled.

Marianis, Dorsull and their dragons, Poseidos and Hy Dyv smile a little at Katara and Jabun's excitement to help, however the rest of the crew and dragons started to laugh.

One of the crew members points at Katara, laughing, "You? A look out? Give us a break, shrimp!"

"Yeah, you guys are too small for this this job!"

"Leave this to the experts, kid! This isn't a job for babies!"

Even the dragons laugh at Jabun. **{You guys won't be a big help at all! You'll just be a very small help instead, pipsqueak!}**

**{You two will just get in the way, Jabun!}**

**{Yeah! You guys should just stay home and take a nap like babies!}**

Katara and Jabun felt hurt and angry at the crew members as they laugh at them.

Katara tries to shout at them, but only cries, "We're not babies! We can do things like you guys can!"

**{Y-Yeah! We're just like you guys!}** Jabun tried to growl, but only whined a bit.

"Whatever, Shrimp! You just stay here and stay out of the grown-ups' way!"

**{You guys are nothing but babies, so stay out of the way!}**

Katara and Jabun whimper as tears leak out from their eyes then they both run out of the compound before Dorsull and Hy Dyv could stop them.

Marianis, Dorsull and their dragons glare and sigh at the crew members with disappointment.

Both Marianis and Poseidos shout well Poseidos roars, **{"That's enough!"}** The crew members stop laughing, noticing their leaders are not very happy about what they just did...

Outside of the compound with Katara and Jabun, the two young members of the Dragon Fish were near a park, sitting down as tears leak out. It's been like this with Katara and Jabun for a long time. While Marianis, Dorsull, and their dragons were the only ones who like having them in the crew, the other crew members always think they are just kids with inexperience and maybe just get in the way of the crew.

Katara sniffs as she wipes away her tears, "It's not fair! They always pick on us! We are just as good as them!"

Jabun nuzzles against Katara, trying to make her feel better, **{Yeah... We may be little, but can do what they can do!}**

Katara pats Jabun's head then stands with anger, "Those bullies... Those jerks! If there was a way to make them sorry for laughing us and calling us names, we'd teach them a thing or two!"

**{Yeah!}** Jabun squealed as he stood up as well then titles his head with a questioning look, **{Uh... How?}**

Even though Katara can't speak dragon language or understand Jabun, she can tell her dragon has a questioning look on his face. "I bet you're wondering how, huh?" Katara asked. Jabun just responds with a nod for yes. Katara sighs, "I wish I knew... I wish there was a way to find it!" she then kicks something on the ground to move it away, but it didn't move.

"Huh?" Katara looks down and see something light blue pointing a corner out of the ground. "What's this thing?"

Jabun looks at the strange object as well then starts to dig it out, **{It feels kinda hard and it seems to be in the shape of a box...}** he grunted then pulls out the box with his jaws, showing it to his rider. **{What is it?}**

Katara stares at the box with curiosity then takes it out of her dragon's mouth, "It looks like a box... And it seems old." She scans the box to see the opening, but finds none. "I can't seem to find the opening at all! Just what is this thing and where did come from?"

"...Wouldn't you like to know?"

Both Katara and Jabun jump up with fright from the voice then turn around to see Moordryd and his dragon, Decepshun. "I will be taking that, so give it here!" Moordryd scowled.

Katara felt afraid as Jabun bares his teeth at Moordryd and Decepshun, trying to be brave. "N-No!" Katara cried then Jabun mags her on then races off ahead with Moordryd and Decepshun in pursuit.

"Get back here, you little brat!" Moordryd yelled.

"No, you're the leader of that bad crew!" Katara shouted as Jabun takes a quick turn at the next corner. The young ones were trying to get back to the Dragon Fish compound and outrun Moordryd and Decepshun at the same time.

Moordryd calls in Cain and Rancid on his com-link, "Cain! Rancid! I found the map but there's a brat and she found it! Get over here and stop her from running!"

Cain responds, "Having kid trouble, Moordryd?" then he snickered.

"Just get over here and help, NOW!" Moordryd growled then turns off the com-link.

Jabun then swiftly turns in the alley to lose Moordryd and Decepshun. Then out of the blue, something lands in front of Jabun and Katara, causing Jabun to quickly skid to a stop. It was Cain and Rancid, along with their dragons, Coershun and Wile.

Katara gasps with terror as Jabun backs away and tries to run back out the alley, but then sees Moordryd and Decepshun at the entrance. "Okay, kid... Hand over that box and we'll just pretend this never happened!" Cain scowled.

"No! You're bad people! Leave us alone!" Katara cried as Jabun growled at the dragons.

"Not until you give us that object!" Rancid shouted. "Now hand it over you brat!"

**{Your rider better listen before things really get nasty, tiny!}** Rancid's dragon, Wile growled.

Katara then starts to cry as tears leak, "You all the same! You're just like my crew! You always pick on me! ...Think I'm weak! Just go away!"

Jabun whimpers with sympathy at Katara then snarls at the Dragon Eyes, **{You made her cry! You're bullies just like those from our crew! Leave us alone!**}

Moordryd, surprisingly feel kinda sorry for Katara. So did Decepshun for Jabun. "Hey! Just calm down!" Moordryd exclaimed. "No one here thinks you're weak..." Katara looks back at Moordryd with tears in her eyes. "We just want the map you're holding, it's not safe for you. Besides, even kids like you are a lot stronger than some of the older kids..."

Decepshun softly and calmly groans at Jabun, **{Yeah... Little dragons like you can do big things like every dragon can. You were pretty fast for little dragon. Almost like a big dragon.}**

Katara and Jabun look at Moordryd and Decepshun, wondering why they're being nice to them. Then Moordryd asks Katara, "You wanna make those bullies from that crew of yours pay for what they did to you? Then come with us to visit my father. He can help you with that."

Katara took a moment to think then slowly says, "O-Okay... No tricks?"

Moordryd stares at Katara for a minute then say, "...No tricks... Now come on!" then he and Decepshun walk ahead with Katara and Jabun in pursuit.

Cain and Rancid looked at each other with confusion and shock on their faces as they saw what just happened as their dragons did same thing. They then follow after their leader, wondering what will happen next as they head towards to Word's Citadel...


	22. Fury of the Sea Part II

**Last time Katara and Jabun had found a map then later encounter the Dragon Eye crew, who take the young ones to Word's Citadel... **

_Fury of the Sea part 2_

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Fish compound, Marianis and Poseidos were giving their crew members, except Dorsull and Hy Dyv, a big lecture about teasing Katara and Jabun.

"How can you guys say that to Katara? She is the member of our crew and she deserves to be treated with respect!" Marianis shouted.

**{Same goes with Jabun! You guys should be ashamed of yourselves!}** Poseidos growled.

One of the crew members, Omi nervously chuckles, "Come on, Marianis! We were just playing around with her..."

**{Yeah, it was just a joke!}** One of the dragons, Jet, Omi's dragon, barked.

Before either Marianis or Poseidos could scold their crew, Chute, Spratt and their dragons, Turbulence and Bumpyr, have just walked in. "What's going here?" Chute asked with concern.

"Chute?" Marianis exclaimed with shock then turns to Chute, "What are you doing here? And who's this?" She spotted Spratt.

"This is Spratt and his dragon, Bumpyr. They're new members of my crew, the Dragon Wind." Chute introduced Spratt and Bumpyr.

"Spratt and Bumpyr? Ain't they the ones who used the bonemark of Zephyrox?" Dorsull blurted out. Hy Dyv lightly smacks Dorsull's shoulders with his tail. "Ow! What?"

"You just said the small fries used the bonemark of Zephyrox." Misty pointed out.

Then Dorsull realized what he said and apologizes to Spratt, "...Sorry, about that."

"It's okay." Spratt shrugged it off. At least Dorsull was nicer than the other crew members.

Aqua chatters at Poseidos, **{Hey! You have scolded Hy Dyv for not doing anything about it!}** Poseidos just glared at her, which caused Aqua to shut her snout before saying anything else.

Then one of the crew members of the Dragon Fish, Sokka scoffs, "Wait! This is the Spratt that had taken the bonemark of Zephyrox? That's what I call a Napoleon!"

"You mean, little Napoleon!" Omi snickered.

**{Along with his mini, baby dragon!}** One of the dragons of the Dragon Fish, Wave, Sokka's dragon, snickered.

**{Good one, Wave!}** Jet chuckled. Then the crew members and dragons, minus Dorsull and Hy Dyv, point and laugh at Spratt and Bumpyr while Spratt and Bumpyr glared at them.

Chute then shouts at them, "Hey! Shut up! He may be a kid, but he's one of my crew members so back off!"

**{Yeah! I am the Great Grandson of Zephyrox and I demand you dragons to respect Bumpyr!}** Turbulence snarled.

Both Spratt and Bumpyr slowly smiled at Chute and Turbulence with gratitude.

"Please, Chute! You may be a student of the Academy, but you're not our leader!" One the crew members, Misty scoffed at Chute as she, Sokka, and Omi continue pointing and laughing at Spratt.

**{You may be the Prince of the White Draconium Dragons and the Great Grandson of Zephyrox...}** the dragon of Misty, Aqua scoffed at Turbulence as she, Wave, and Jet continue laughing at Bumpyr. **{...but we're Light Blue Draconium Dragons and that holds no influence over us Turbulence.}**

This made Marianis yell at her crew, "I have never seen such an immature crew in my life!" Causing her crew, minus Dorsull and Hy Dyv, to shut up immediately. "And what's worse? It's my own crew who's talking like this!"

Poseidos screeches at the dragons, **{How could you guys be so immature? We're supposed to respect every dragon from any crew!}**

"First you guys picked on Katara, then made fun of Spratt, and now you disrespect Chute! You guys are a disgrace to my crew! You guys better get your act together or I'll do something much worse than any of the other Warrior Dragons!" Marianis scowled.

**{You guys picked on Jabun, then made fun of Bumpyr, and now you disrespect Turbulence? You guys are a disgrace to the Dragon Fish crew! So act like grown dragons or you're all gonna get it!}** Poseidos snarled.

The crew members and dragons look down like kids that did something very bad.** ((A/N: In case you're wondering about the crew's gender... The male riders are Omi and Sokka, Misty, of course, is a girl. Their dragons are Jet; Omi's boy dragon, Wave; Sokka's girl dragon, and Aqua; Misty's girl dragon.))**

Then Spratt asks, "Uh... Who's Katara?"

**{And who's Jabun?}** Bumpyr squeaked with curiosity.

Dorsull tells him, "Katara is my little sister and the crew here..." he glared at crew. "...always keep making fun of her 'cause she's the youngest."

Hy Dyv answers Bumpyr, **{And Jabun is Katara's dragon. He too is picked on by them as well.}** he growled at the dragons of his crew.

"So, where's Katara?" Chute asked. Even Turbulence was wondering about Jabun.

Then Dorsull and Hy Dyv suddenly realize how long it was since Katara and Jabun ran off. It's been about 20-25 minutes since they left. "Scales! She and her dragon ran off few minutes ago!" Dorsull shouted.

"And she should have been back now..." Marianis spoke. Then gasps with worries, "What if the Dragon Eye crew captured her? Phistus just told us to make sure we stick together since Word might send the Dragon Eye crew around here to capture one of us!"

Poseidos and Hy Dyv whine with worry for Katara and Jabun.

Chute calms the crew, "Guys! Calm down! Me and Spratt will contact the other crews and ask them to help us find Katara and her dragon."

"I just hope we can find them before the worst happens..." Spratt spoke with worry in his voice. Chute and Spratt then contact the other crews; Penn Racing, Dragon Flares, Grip of the Dragon and Inner Order, to tell them what happened with the Dragon Fish crew.

About 19-20 minutes earlier at Penn Stables, Artha, Lance, Kitt, Parmon, and Michelle were on watch for anything suspicious while their dragons; Beau, Fracshun, Wyldfyr, Cyrano and Leapdra, were resting from all the fighting and running.

**{Aw, man... That was some tough fighting!}** Fracshun sighed with exhausted as he lies between Cyrano and Wyldfyr.

**{Yeah, but at least we defeated Kratox and got our bulky friend back.}** Wyldfyr smirked at Cyrano.

Cyrano smiles a little at his friends, **{Thanks to you guys... I'm really sorry for what I almost did...}**

Beau reassures his big friend, **{Hey! It's not your fault! ...It's the bonemark's doing that made you act like that. Right, Leapdra?}** Leapdra didn't answer. **{Leapdra?}** Beau looks at Leapdra, seeing she's thinking about something.

**{Leapdra, what's wrong?}** Cyrano grunted with concern.

Leapdra snaps out from her thoughts then looks at her friends, **{Huh? Sorry, what were you guys saying?}**

Wyldfyr stares at Leapdra with worry, **{Is everything alright?}**

Leapdra sighs as she look down, **{It's Michelle... Something seems to be bothering her and she won't say anything about! ...It's like something is happening to her.}**

Beau nuzzles her head with comfort, **{Hey... It'll be okay. After all, Michelle is a tough girl like you are.}**

Leapdra smile a bit at Beau, **{Thanks, Beau...}** then stares at Beau as he stares back at her.

Then Fracshun smirks mischievously and sings, **{Beau and Leapdra sitting near a tree~! N-U-Z-Z-L-I-N-G~!}** Beau and Leapdra glare at Fracshun with annoyance.

Then Wyldfyr smacks Fracshun's head with his tail, **{Knock it off, Fracshun!}**

**{Ow! Okay, okay! I'm sorry!}** Fracshun whined as Cyrano snickered at the young dragon a bit.

Outside of the dragons' stable, while the Penn Racing crew was on the lookout, Michelle was too busying thinking about what just happened to her at compound of the Grip of the Dragon crew. It was the third time she spoke about one of the crews like she knew them even though she didn't meet them before and for some reason the locations she never seen or been before, she had been having these familiar feelings and aura around the areas like she's been there. And she seems familiar with the names of the Warrior Dragons.

All this was making Michelle worried and confused about herself. She even wonders about her necklace charm that once belonged to her dad. It somehow helps Artha and Beau to get through tough times which is good.

Michelle sighs with distress, "...I'm so confused... Ever since I returned to Dragon City, I've been having such strange familiar feelings about crews, places and dragons I never heard before. First my ability to understand dragons now this!" She looks up at the dark sky then sighs as she closes her eyes, "...What's going on with me? Why is this happening to me?" She then hears a voice from behind her...

"Michelle?"

Michelle quickly opens her eyes and turns around to see who said. She saw none other than Artha Penn.

"A-Artha?" Michelle stuttered as she blushed then clears her throat, "...Is something wrong?"

Artha stares at Michelle with concerns, "...I could ask you the same thing."

Michelle's eyes went wide then she turns away from Artha, trying to act normal, "There's nothing wrong with me, Artha. I'm fine."

Artha, however, wasn't falling for it, "No, you're not. You've been acting like this since we left the Grip of the Dragon crew." He walks over to Michelle, "Tell me what's wrong..."

"Artha, I'm fine... It's no big deal..." Michelle muttered.

"No big deal?" Artha angrily exclaimed. "Michelle, I saw you winced when Mortis mention Hydrox! First you somehow knew about the crews that you never meet or heard before, now this! Michelle, what's going on?"

Michelle turns towards, glaring at him, "You want to know what's going on? Well, guess what... I don't even know what's going on! Ever since I came back to Dragon City, I been having these weird feelings of different places, crews, and warrior dragons that I never ever heard of before, but yet I do!"

Michelle takes a few breaths as Artha stares back with shock from the way Michelle is acting. She never acted like this with Artha before.

Michelle suddenly looked upset, "...I-I don't know what's going on with me, Artha... It's like I don't even know about myself or who I am! First, I somehow understand dragons at a young age, now for some strange reason... I kept getting these familiar feeling that I know about temples, the crews and I kept wincing at the names of the Warrior Dragons that I, me, Michelle Sean, have never even heard of before in my life!" Soon tears starts to form in her eyes, "...I'm scared, Artha... I don't know what to do anymore! I don't even know about myself at all!" Then Michelle covers her face with her eyes as she slowly cries.

Artha looked at Michelle with great sympathy. Michelle, who always stands up to anyone for her friends, blows temper, and is always there for her friends is now crying with confusion and distress about herself. Artha never thought he would see her crying like this. As Michelle cries out her pain, Artha slowly wraps his arms around her to comfort his friend.

Michelle gasps a bit when Artha hugs her then slowly looks at him, "A-Artha? What are you..?" as tears still leak out from her eyes.

"Michelle... Why didn't you say anything about this before?" Artha softly spoke to her with concern.

Michelle took a moment to speak again, "...I don't know. I thought it was nothing or one of those déjà vu things, but..." she lays her head on Artha's shoulder, "...It keeps happening every time... I wanted to tell you, but... I was scared that you would..." She couldn't finish as her body shook with distress.

"...Leave you like those kids did back then?" Artha finished for her. Michelle just nodded. Artha sighs then slowly moves Michelle back a bit, looking straight into her eyes, "Michelle... you know that me, Kitt, Lance, and Parmon would never leave you, right? You're one of our friends and friends don't abandon each other. Now stop crying... I hate seeing you like this." Then wipes away her tear on her left cheek with his thumb.

Michelle stares straight into his eyes as she blushes then slowly forms a smile, "...Thank you, Artha... You're a good friend."

Artha smiles back at her, "No problem." then blush a bit as well. "...Michelle?"

"Yes?" Michelle tilted her head with curiosity.

Artha stutters a bit, "I-I was wondering... M-Maybe you can be... I don't know."

"Spit it out, Artha!" Michelle exclaimed.

Artha takes a deep breath, "...I wondering if you can be my-!"

"ARTHA! WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!"

It was the voice of Parmon and he sounded kinda distressed. Artha and Michelle quickly back away each other as Parmon rushes to them. "What is it, Parm?" Artha responded with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Chute just called and so did Spratt! They just arrived at the Dragon Fish compound to check out how they're doing and one of their crew members has gone missing!" Parmon explained.

"Missing? How?" Artha exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, but Chute has a hunch that the missing crew member has been captured by the Dragon Eye crew!" Parmon told him. "We need to contact the other crews and find that member before you know what happens!"

"Right! Let's hurry and contact the other crews about this, now!" Artha ordered.

"We're already on it, Artha! I'll contact Phistus about this right away!" Parmon told Artha then quickly left to get his com-link to contact Phistus, leaving Artha and Michelle.

Michelle looks at Artha to speaks out first, "Um... What were you gonna say before?"

Artha suddenly felt nervous as he blush, "Uh... I was wondering... If you're alright now?" **((A/N: So close, yet so far away...))**

Michele frowns a bit, but hides her smile, "Oh... I'm fine now. Thanks to you... Anyway, we've better get ready to search the member of the Dragon Fish crew before bad things happens again." then walks away from Artha.

Artha then groans at himself, "I blew it... Thanks to Parm! ...I'll have to try again next time and hope I won't chicken out again..." Then follows after Michelle...

Now at Word's Citadel the Dragon Eye crew had led Katara and Jabun to Word's Citadel. The dragons stood at the entrance of the citadel as their riders enter the building.

Jabun looks at Decepshun, **{Will Katara be alright in there?}** as he whined with worry.

Decepshun took a moment to answer that question. She knows what will happen in there, but decides not to tell him the truth, **{I'm sure she'll be...fine.}**

**{Yeah! So stop worrying, you big baby!}** Coershun snorted.

As Jabun whimpered, Decepshun glares at Coershun, **{You're one to talk, scaredy dragon!}**

Wile bursts out laughing at Coershun, **{Ha! She got you there!}**

**{Ah, shut up...!}** Coershun grumbled.

At the same time with the riders; Moordryd, Cain, Rancid and Katara, they were on their way to Word in the citadel. Along the way, Cain was whispering to Moordryd, "Moordryd, care to tell me why we we're bring this kid to Word instead of Dorsull?"

"Because, it will make it easier for us all since she has a grudge against her own crew!" Moordryd hissed quietly.

"But a kid? Word will probably kill us for bring a kid instead of Dorsull!" Cain whispered back.

"Will you just be quiet and stop worrying?" Moordryd quietly growled.

They all finally made to where Word is. Word's back was turned as Katara felt afraid then hid behind Moordryd, whimpering which makes Word turn around when he heard the noise.

"What was that noise? What are you all doing here?" Word scowled a little.

Cain and Rancid gulp a bit with fright as Moordryd spoke to his father, "Father, we found the map, but also a kid as well who found..." he glanced back at Katara, who's still hiding behind him.

Word sees Katara then stares at for moment, "...I see... She found the map."

"Yes, she told us she was outside 'cause her own crew members had teased her about being little." Moordryd explained.

"I see..." Word muttered the smiles at Katara, acting all nice, "...Come here now, little girl. I won't hurt you."

Katara took moment to come out from behind Moordryd then looks at Moordryd to see if it's okay. He gave her reassurance by nodding then she steps out from behind him, feeling very afraid of Word Paynn.

"That's a bit better, I think." Word muttered then speaks to Katara, "Tell me your name little girl?"

"...I'm Katara; I'm the younger sister of Dorsull." Katara introduced herself.

"Ah! So you're his little sister... And your own crew has teased you, huh?" Word asked as he acted like he cared. Katara slowly nodded at Word. "You poor thing... It must be hard to so little and with such mean people around you. However, what you are holding might lead the way to the key to ending all that."

Katara looks at the map she's holding, "This? How?"

"What's you're holding there, is a map... With that, it will lead you to a place to make you feel stronger and better than anyone else." Word told her the half-truth.

"Uh... This won't lead me to a...bonemark, right?" Katara asked Word.

Word acted shocked, "A bonemark? Why of course not! ...Everyone knows the bonemark is very dangerous. That map will only lead to a much 'better' place instead. It will lead you to something just as powerful, powerful enough to teach those bullies a lesson and silence them once and for all... However, unless you're feeling scared...?"

"I'm not scared!" Katara shouted.

Word forms a slight, faint, evil smile, "Well then... Push that button on that box and a map will appear..."

Katara looks at the box then see the button on it. She is hesitant at first, but pushes the button. The box opens up, revealing a light blue map with a hand print on it, pulsing with energy. Katara felt afraid of it, but feel its aura pulling her in then she places her hand on the hand print. The map surges its energy through her as she cries out in pain. Word darkly chuckles with evil while Moordryd looks on at Katara with worry...

Outside of the citadel, the dragons were waiting anxiously for their riders to come out. **{What's going on in there?}** Jabun whined then looks at Decepshun for some answers, **{What's happening in there?}**

Decepshun looked trouble then sighs, **{Listen... Once she comes out, she'll act different. Whatever you do, you must follow her directions, nothing else!}**

**{Uh... Okay...}** Jabun squeaked.

Then right on cue, Katara walks out of the citadel, but she wasn't herself at all. There was the same map on her right hand, her eyes were glowing the color light blue as she walk slowly to the dragons.

Jabun gasps at sight of his rider, **{K-Katara? What's wrong with her? What have they done to her?}**

Decepshun answers him, **{Nothing... Well, kinda. The map she's holding now will lead you two to a location to find something powerful to teach those bullies a big lesson.}**

**{Really?}** Jabun titled his head.

{**Of course, kid. Just watch out for that 'test' thing.}** Coershun snorted.

**{Test? What for?}** Jabun asked.

**{To prove if you two are brave enough to use that...powerful thing to teach those bullies a lesson.}** Decepshun told Jabun.

Jabun felt uneasy a bit, but went up to Katara then mags her on. Katara, who's being control by the map, steers in the direction where they should go and Jabun runs off as Decepshun looks on at Jabun with worry.

**{...I hope nothing bad happens to them.}** Wile muttered.

Coershun looks back at Jabun as well and then spoke to Decepshun, **{You think we're doing the right thing?}** Wile looked at Decepshun as well.

**{For us, Coershun... There's no such thing as 'the right thing'...}** Decepshun slowly snorted.

At the doorway, Moordryd, Rancid and Cain were also watching the scene, wondering about Katara.

"...Hope the kid will be alright." Rancid spoke.

Cain spoke to Moordryd, "...Do you think we did the right thing?" Rancid looks at Moordryd as well.

Moordryd took a moment to answer, "...There is no right thing, Cain... Not in our crew."

About 7 minutes earlier, at the Dragon Flares compound, the two members of Dragon Flares, Kimiko and Zuko and their dragons; Flame and Ember, were checking through their compound to see anything strange. **((A/N: Kimiko is a girl rider and Zuko is boy rider. Ember is girl dragon; Kimiko's dragon and Flame is a boy dragon; Zuko's dragon. They appeared in the episode: Into the Fire))** Then Flame; Zuko's dragon, steps on a unique stone and in a split seconds, a secret door slides open on a cavern wall, revealing a secret room.

"What in the? Was that always there, Kimiko?" Zuko asked as he stared at the secret room.

"How should I know?" Kimiko responded with shock in her voice.

**{I never noticed this before...}** Flame groaned with curiosity.

**{I don't think anyone has noticed it before.}** Ember snorted.

They stare in the room for a while until Zuko slowly speaks, "Uh... Ladies first?"

"You're such a gentleman..." Kimiko groaned then she and her dragon walk inside the room. Zuko and Flame follow them afterward.

The crew members and their dragons look and scan the room. They saw strange ancient writing on the wall and drawings of red dragons on the ceiling. Then they spot something ahead, it was two metallic, cube-like boxes, floating on a rock. The riders look at each other with caution, wondering about the boxes. The dragons however sense something inside the boxes and walk over to them.

"Hey! Ember, girl! I didn't say walk!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Flame! W-Wait a minute!" Zuko stuttered.

The dragons stop in front of the boxes, staring at them with wonder. Ember glances at Flame, **{You sense it too, right?}**

**{Yeah... You don't think there's two bonemarks in those, right?}** Flame groaned.

**{We won't know until show them to Phorrj and Pyrrah.}** Ember snorted then she and Flame mag the boxes to their riders.

"Huh? Why are you two giving us these boxes?" Kimiko exclaimed. Ember drops the box onto her rider's lap. "Hey!"

Zuko takes the box that Flame gave him, looking at it, "...I think our dragons want us to show these boxes to Pyrrah. Maybe she knows about them."

"I doubt it, but it can't hurt to try..." Kimiko sighed. "Let's go!" then walks out the room and head back to Pyrrah and Phorrj.

They found Pyrrah talking to Sparkk and went over to them. "Hey, Pyrrah!" Zuko shouted.

Pyrrah looks at the two crew members, "What is it?"

Kimiko starts to tell her leader, "Pyrrah, you're not gonna believe this, but-"

Pyrrah's com-link beeps. "Oh! Hang on a minute you guys... This is the leader of Dragon Flares, Pyrrah! Who's calling me?"

"Pyrrah, it's me, Artha Penn! We've got major problems here!"

"Hm? What's wrong?" Pyrrah asked.

"One of the crew members of the Dragon Fish, a little girl named Katara is missing! We think she has been captured by the Dragon Eye crew!" Artha explained.

"What?" Pyrrah exclaimed. "How can that be? It's only been about an hour since that Kratox guy is gone and now this happens?"

"I know... But we still might have some time! Send Sparkk to where the Dragon Fish compound is to meet Spratt and Lance there!" Artha told her.

"Huh? Why? ...Never mind! I'll send Sparkk right away! Pyrrah, out." Her com-link went off. Pyrrah looks at Sparkk, "Well, I'm sure you heard... Get Ferno and go to the Dragon Fish compound to meet Spratt there."

"Okay, Pyrrah!" Sparkk nodded.

"Whoa! Wait a minute there! I know he can some things and all, but don't you think this getting too dangerous, now?" said Zuko.

"Yeah, he might get hurt out there." said Kimiko. Kimiko and Zuko are only worried about Sparkk's safety. After all he is member of their crew and he is just a kid.

Pyrrah sighs then says, "I know, but we all had been there and besides... Lance, Sparkk, and Spratt can get Katara to understand how it is since they are kids as well." Then she glances at Sparkk, "Now, get going, little brother!"

"Right, Pyrrah!" Sparkk smiled then calls out to his dragon, "Ferno! Come on, boy!"

The other dragons were near the stables. Ferno then hears his rider's call and looks at Phorrj, **{I better get going, Phorrj.}**

Phorrj nods at Ferno, **{Just be careful, Ferno... Things have just begun to ignite.}**

Ferno nods back then runs over to Sparkk, mags his rider as he keeps running and they run out of their compound to head towards the Dragon Fish compound.

As Zuko and Kimiko jump off of their dragons, Flame and Ember went over to Phorrj to talk about Ferno. **{Phorrj, are you sure about this?}** Flame groaned with concern.

**{Yeah, like you said before, Things have just begun to ignite.}** Ember reminded Phorrj.** {I mean, yeah sure, he's one of the Princes of Red Draconium Dragons but what if something happens to him?}** Like Zuko and Kimiko, Flame and Ember were worried about Ferno.

Phorrj closes his eyes for a moment then opens them again, speaking, **{...Things are already happening, Ember. Besides, haven't we all been there when we were dragon pups? I'm sure Ferno will be with Fracshun, Bumpyr, and their riders. And maybe they can stop that light blue dragon, Jabun from getting the temple of Hydrox.}**

Zuko, Kimiko and their dragons; Flame and Ember were too worried about Sparkk and Ferno's safety, making them forget about the two metallic boxes they just found before in a secret room.

Few minutes later with Sparkk and Ferno, they finally arrive near the Dragon Fish compound. They found Spratt and Bumpyr waiting for them near the compound. Chute and Turbulence had already left to search for Katara and Jabun through the city. Seconds later, Lance and Fracshun have arrived as well to help Sparkk, Spratt and their dragons to search for Katara and Jabun. The kids and their dragons race through city to find any traces of Katara and Jabun, but so far none...

"We've looked everywhere and we still haven't found any traces of Katara!" Lance exclaimed.

"I just can't believe her own crew had picked on her for being the only kid there." Sparkk spoke with sympathy for Katara.

"Me neither!" Spratt humphed. "Those guys are nothing, but bullies!"

**{And a pain!}** Bumpyr snorted. **{Those dragons also picked on Jabun, Katara's dragon.}**

**{What a bunch of immature dragons for their ages.}** Ferno groaned. **{They said dragon pups are worse...}**

**{Let's just worry about finding Jabun and his rider before something worse happens!}** Fracshun grunted. Suddenly, the dragons stop moving at the corner, sensing something from around the corner.

**{You guys felt that, right?}** Ferno asked.

**{I sure did.}** Bumpyr groaned.

Fracshun stares at the corner with cautious, **{Something is there...}**

The kids look at each other with confusion when their dragons stop moving. "Fracshun, what is it?" Lance asked.

Fracshun looks at Lance then uses his head to point at the corner, telling him something is around there. The kids and their dragons slowly walk over the corner and take a peek to see what it is. What they saw was what they were hoping they would never see, Katara, who's being controlled by the map, and Jabun, heading towards their location, the temple.

"Oh no!" Spratt whispered.

"Scales... Now, Katara has the map!" Sparkk quietly exclaimed.

"We have to follow them and stop them from entering the temple." Lance spoke.

"Well, we better follow them now while we can." Spratt whispered as Katara and Jabun walk farther away from them.

The boys and their dragons quietly follow after Katara and Jabun, hoping this time they'll stop them from entering the temple. It took a while, but Katara and Jabun finally found the temple of the King of the Light Blue Draconium Nautilus Class Dragons. Katara and Jabun stop for the moment as the kids and their dragons peek out from behind a huge boulder.

"...Now what?" Spratt asked, quietly.

"Now we uh..." Lance took moment to think. "We try to stop her."

"How, Lance?" Spratt asked again.

"...I don't know." Lance finally admits it.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought up a plan along the way here?" Spratt groaned with irritation.

Lance sighs at him, "I don't see you come up with anything."

Lance and Spratt bicker at each while their dragons look back and forth at them and Sparkk and Ferno just sigh at them. Then Sparkk saw Katara and Jabun going inside the temple. "Uh... You guys? Guys!" Sparkk exclaimed, making Lance and Spratt stop bickering. "We've got to go after her before the door shuts!" then he and Ferno went after Katara and Jabun with the rest in pursuit.

However, as soon as they all enter the temple, the door slams shut. "Scales! We're trapped here!" Lance cried.

**{What else is new?}** Fracshun groaned.

Then the map falls off of Katara's hand, snapping her out of the control of it, "...Ugh! What happened?" then she see is in another place. "Wh-Where am I?"

Sparkk spoke out, "You're in the temple of Hydrox."

Katara and Jabun turn around to see Sparkk, Lance, Spratt and their dragons. "W-Who are you guys?"

"Calm down, Katara." Lance told her. "We're friends and we were sent here to find you and your dragon."

"Unfortunately, we're stuck here..." Spratt muttered.

Then Katara realizes what Sparkk said before, "Wait! Did you guys say something about the temple of Hydrox? It can't be!"

Lance tries to explains, "I know it sounds crazy, but it's tr-!" Suddenly, the floor underneath them starts to move into the wall, showing deep water, muddy land and only leaving floating platforms shaped like big lily pads which the kids' dragons were standing on.

"This is not good!" Sparkk shouted.

**{You're telling me!}** Ferno whined as he tries to keep his balance on the lily pad.

A few seconds later, darts shoot from the walls, hitting around the kids and their dragons, making the situation more difficult. "Wah! What are we gonna do?" Spratt shouted when he duck down from the darts.

**{We've need to move before we get hit hit!}** Bumpyr squealed.

Katara frantically looks around to find a safe area then spots a room ahead. However, the only way to get to the room is to get across on the platforms and run across on the muddy land. "Listen! We have to get across to that room!" She shouted.

Jabun glances back, **{Follow us!}** then jumps across each platforms to get over to the muddy land, dodging the darts.

"Katara wait! Lance cried to stop her, but she and her dragon were already ahead.

Fracshun groans then looks at Bumpyr and Ferno, **{We have no choice! Let's go!}** then goes after Jabun and his rider by jumping to each platform.

The kids and their dragons manage to get across on the platforms, though Ferno and Sparkk were having trouble by jumping to each platform, trying to keep their balance. They landed on the muddy shore, which it was slippery and run across to get the room. The dragons, except Jabun, were having trouble running across, almost sliding towards the deep water, but manage to stay on shore while nearly dodging the darts. They all get in the room, escaping the traps of the temple. The floor went back to normal in a few seconds.

"We've made it!" Lance exclaimed.

"Yeah... That wasn't so bad." Spratt exhaled with great relief.

**{It was kinda fun.}** Bumpyr grinned a bit.

Ferno snorts at him, **{Speak for yourself!}**

Katara looks at the boys with concern, "Is everyone okay?"

"We're a bit shaky, but we're fine..." Sparkk sighed.

Suddenly, something glows nearby and they look ahead to see what it is. It was a small light blue, wave symbol, floating on a rock which was the symbol of the Dragon Fish Crew. It was the bonemark of Hydrox. Lance, Spratt, and Sparkk look away as they cover their eyes from the sight of the bonemark. However Katara couldn't take her eyes away from the bonemark as it calls out to her, drawing her in closer.

"Wow! ...What is it?" Katara gasped with amazement.

"Don't look at it, Katara! It's a bonemark!" Lance exclaimed.

"And it's nothing but trouble!" Sparkk exclaimed. "Let's just go back to you crew and-"

"My crew?" Katara softly spoke. "...They're the reason why I'm here..."

Spratt tries to reassure her, "Katara, we know how you feel, but this isn't the answer! That bonemark will take control of you and you won't be able to fight back! Your crew cares about you, they just don't how you feel right now and-!"

Katara shouts with anger, "And yet they pick on me! They tease me, thinking I'm weak!"

The dragons; Fracshun, Ferno and Bumpyr, try to talk to Jabun. **{Jabun, don't let Katara do this!}** Fracshun squealed.

**{That bonemark is dangerous! Don't do this!}** Ferno barked.

Bumpyr chatters at Jabun, **{You won't be able to handle it! It happened to me and Spratt and it wasn't great at all! Please, just go back to your crew-!}**

Jabun then growls, **{No! Those bullies always pick on me and my rider... We will teach them a lesson that they'll never forget!}**

"I won't forgive them... I won't! I'll make them pay!" Katara shouted with fury.

In split seconds, the bonemark flew off the rock and lands on Jabun's head, taking over him and Katara as they scream with pain. Light blue marks appear on them as Jabun grew into an adult dragon and fins grew on his tail, legs, and back, his claws grew a bit longer.

Jabun slowly snarls, **{...Finally... I have...**_**AWOKEN**_**!}** Jabun was now Hydrox, the King of the Light Blue Draconium Nautilus Class Dragons.

The boys and their dragons gasp with fright at the sight of Hydrox.

Katara looks down, slowly saying, "...I feels so...good and powerful... I feel so..." She looks up, showing her eerie glowing eyes, "...Strong! Now, they'll pay dearly for teasing me and my dragon!"

Jabun, now Hydrox stares at the dragons as he grin evilly, **{You all better be prepared... Because the light blue dragons will take over the city! But I must get more light blue draconium gears to take control of my army!} **then he looks at Bumpyr, forms an evil smile,**{Ah... The vessel of Zephyrox...}** then stares at Ferno,** {...And one of my...best friend's great grandsons.}**

Fracshun gasps with shock, **{How's that even possible?}**

Hydrox chuckles, darkly, **{Sometimes us, Warrior Dragons, like Flarox and I, had control over each other's armies during the war and fought together...}** then splits through the temple and runs out.

The boys and their dragons quickly try to go after Katara and Hydrox, but as they run out of the temple, Katara and Hydrox were already far ahead, but the boys and their dragons still keep running after them.

"Well... this is just great!" Sparkk groaned as Ferno runs in front.

"We've can't give up! We've got to go after her!" Lance exclaimed then drives Fracshun ahead the small group as they all follow after Katara and Hydrox into the city.

As the boys and their dragons continue chasing after Katara and Hydrox through the city far behind, they saw Hydrox taking the light blue gears away from riders and dragons and sucking the gears into his bones and continue on towards their final destination. Lance feels it's time call up Artha and the other crew leaders about what's happening now.

"Sparkk! Spratt! We need to call the others before they get to their final location!" Lance shouted.

"And the final location is none other than Word's Citadel!" Spratt exclaimed. "Since he gives maps, the Warrior Dragons will go there to get stronger gear!"

They all then stops near a tall building, Word's Citadel. Katara and Hydrox were already inside then Sparkk calls Pyrrah, Spratt calls Chute, while Lance calls his brother, Artha. The boys told the leaders what happened, about the temple, Katara taking the bonemark, is now on Hydrox, taking the light blue gear, and who's running into Word's Citadel. The leaders, Artha, Chute, and Pyrrah told the kids to head back to the Dragon Fish compound. Chute and Pyrrah will meet them there while the Penn Racing crew contacts the other crews; Inner Order and the Grip of the Dragon. The boys look back at the building with worry then races off back to the compound of the Dragon Fish crew.

At the same time in the citadel, Word was working on his computers then he suddenly heard running from behind him causing him to turn around and see Katara and Hydrox, standing there. "Well, well... I see you manage to pass the test and get the bonemark. Well done." he then pushes a button on his computers, revealing two high level gears, level 8 Light Blue Cooling Gear and level 8 Light Blue Tentacle Gear. "Oh! What's this? Light Blue Cooling Gear and Light Blue Tentacle Gear, both level 8. Why not mag them on?"

Hydrox mags the gears onto him suddenly the fins on his back and tail grew a bit longer, so did his claws then Hydrox lets out a loud powerful roar. "Welcome back, Hydrox... King of the Light Blue Draconium Nautilus Class Dragons!" Word smiled with evil then laughs. "Now then my king... Go to the Dragon Fish compound, find your descendant, and start a dragon human war!"

Hydrox screeches then runs out the citadel and races through the city, calling all light blue dragons to start building his army. The light blue dragons hears their king calling then mag off their riders and starts to turn on the humans revolting like the red, black, blue, white, and green dragons before.

About 4 minutes back, Sparkk, Spratt and Lance went back to the compound of the Dragon Fish. They also met up Pyrrah and Chute there with Marianis. Pyrrah and Chute already explained what happened to Katara and her dragon to Marianis and her crew. Dorsull, Marianis, and their dragons; Hy Dyv and Poseidos looked very worried about Katara and Jabun. However, the rest of the crew had a different reaction...

"I can't believe you guys sent these kids to find the shrimp and her baby dragon and stop them!" Misty exclaimed at Pyrrah and Chute.

**{Yeah, these guys are just hatchlings!}** Aqua snorted at Phorrj and Turbulence.

"How can these kids mess up like that? Katara is nothing, but a small girl! These kids are as weak as Katara!" Sokka exclaimed.

**{Along with a little baby dragon like Jabun! These dragons are nothing but pups!}** Wave snickered.

"I don't see why we should be worried about this... They're just shrimps!" Omi exclaimed with no worry.

**{We'll be facing two babies! This is so crazy!}** Jet barked. Then crew members and their dragons point and laugh loudly at the kids and their dragons. Lance, Sparkk, Spratt, and their dragons fully understand why Katara and her dragon are doing this.

Pyrrah glares at the crew then shouts at them, "That's enough! You guys have no right to say that to them!"

Phorrj snarls at the dragons of the Dragon Fish, **{These guys tried their best! You guys have no idea how dangerous it will be!}**

"You must never underestimate the power of a bonemark! I know 'cause it happened to me with the Furox!" Pyrrah exclaimed.

**{The bonemark is truly dangerous! Even in the hands of a child, their power is unbelievable! These bonemarks are no joke!}** Phorrj barked.

The crew members and their dragons just stare at Pyrrah and Phorrj before pointing and laughing at them. "Oh please! Pyrrah, you only did that to take over the Council and you lost to the Dragon Booster 'cause you're weak like a shrimp! That was scrawny at its best!" Misty scoffed as she, Sokka, and Omi continue to point and laugh at Pyrrah.

**{Yeah! You and your rider were dumb enough to take the bonemark, but lost to the Dragon of Legend! You two are such weaklings. That was pathetic at its best Phorrj!}** Aqua snorted as she, Wave, and Jet continue to laugh at Phorrj.

Pyrrah and Phorrj glare furiously at the crew members and the dragons. They couldn't understand how they ended up on the Dragon Fish. Suddenly, they all heard screeches and roars from outside then followed by a loud roar near the front door. The door was blasted open then something big runs inside then stops about few feet away from them. It was Katara and Hydrox.

"Uh oh...!" Lance whimpered as Fracshun whined.

"Oh, Katara... You really did take the bonemark!" Marianis cried. Poseidos whimpers at the sight of Katara and Hydrox.

"Katara? ...Please tell me this isn't happening!" Dorsull exclaimed.

Hy Dyv whines, **{It's happening... Sadly it's happening.}**

Suddenly, Omi exclaims loudly, "You can't be serious!"

**{Oh man! This is too good to be true!}** Jet chortles.

"We're supposed to be afraid of them? This is too much!" Sokka guffaws.

Wave giggles, **{Hydrox has got to be kidding!}**

"We're gonna be attacked by the powerful shrimp and her strong baby dragon!" Misty laughs.

**{Hydrox just picked the weakest, smallest, light blue dragon to possess!}** Aqua cackles.

Omi, Sokka, Misty, and their dragons continue to point and laugh at Katara and Hydrox as the duo give them a death glare before Katara and Hydrox slowly smile evilly. Katara activates the Tentacle Gear on Hydrox then fires six ribbons onto the crew members and dragons and shocks them at full blast as the volts surge through their bodies. The crew members and their dragons scream out in pain and agony at the electricity shock going through them.

"Who's crying now?" Katara shouted.

**{How does it feel to face the stinging power of your king?}** Hydrox growled then pulls the ribbons off of them as they collapse on the ground in pain.

Omi, Misty, Sokka, and their dragons slowly stare at Katara and Hydrox with shock as fear forms in their faces. They're now aware of the danger they're in.

Lance whispers to Spratt, "Kinda serves them right, huh?" Spratt smirks at Lance, agreeing with him.

Fracshun whispers to Bumpyr, **{That's what they get.}** Bumpyr nodded at him as he grinned.

"Maybe now you will show respect to me and your king!" Katara grinned with malice.

**{Never tease your king, you weaklings!}** Hydrox smiled sinisterly.

Then about a few seconds later, Khatah, Zilias and their dragons; Shock-Ra and Swyft had just arrived to warn the crew, but then noticed they're too late they spot Katara and Hydrox.

"We're too late!" Khatah cried.

"Things just got harder than before..." Zilias mumbled.

**{This won't be easy.}** Shock-Ra groaned.

**{When do these things ever get easy?}** Swyft snorted as they all get ready to face to Hydrox, hoping Dragon Booster and the Dragon of Legend will arrive in time before things will get worse like before...


	23. Fury of the Sea Part III

**Last time Katara and Hydrox had just arrived in the compound of the Dragon Fish crew and shocked the crew members; Omi, Sokka, Misty and their dragons; Jet, Wave, and Aqua to shut them up. Then later on Khatah and Zilias arrived too late**_**...**_

_Fury of the Sea part 3_

* * *

Hydrox and Katara heard Khatah, Zilias and their dragons arrive then turn around to face them.

"Well, well... The Inner Order crew is here as well." Katara slowly spoke, looking straight at Khatah, "You must be the leader of the Inner Order crew, Khatah the Horn of the Libris Champion..." then slowly forms a malicious smile at Zilias, "...And you must be Zilias, the one who used the bonemark of Samurox to get revenge upon Khatah."

Zilias just frowned and grunted at Katara. She really hated when someone reminded her of what she almost did before. "I don't need to be reminded of it again! Katara right? Listen to me; you must stop now before you regret it like I did!"

Katara scoffs at Zilias, "Sorry, but I'm not planning to stop... Unlike you, I have a very good reason why I'm doing this! ...To teach these bullies a big lesson about us kids!" Katara snarled.

"Katara, you don't have to do this!" Khatah exclaimed. "We understand why you're-!"

"_WRONG!_" Katara yelled completely frustrated, cutting Khatah off. "You adults don't understand how I feel! None of you do!"

While the riders were having a conversation, Swyft and Shock-Ra were trying to get through to Jabun, who's being controlled by Hydrox. Swyft speaks to Hydrox, pleading, **{Hydrox, please! Release Jabun and his rider at once! They don't deserve this!}**

Hydrox snorts at Swyft, **{Oh, please! I think these kids deserve to have such power... I'm sure you probably understand after all, you are the vessel of Samurox!}**

Swyft slightly glares at Hydrox while growling at the King of the Light Blue dragons for reminding him about the Samurox event. Shock-Ra tries to speak to Hydrox, **{Leave Swyft out of this! Now, you listen here, Hydrox... Release them at once! These kids don't deserve this!}**

Hydrox snorts then growls, **{As if Shock Ra, Horn of the Libris Champion or should I say the Great Grandson of Samurox, Prince of the Blue Draconium Dragons? Besides, I can feel the emotions of what Jabun had went through... Poor thing. He and his rider have been through so much. These pathetic crew members and dragons of the Dragon Fish are not worthy at all! They deserve to be punished ...}** As the Light Blue Dragon King slowly smiled evilly.

The crew members of the Dragon Fish; Omi, Sokka and Misty start snickering about Zilias and the Samurox event.

"Hard to believe Zilias is Khatah's girlfriend!" Misty cackled a bit at Zilias. "I mean, Zilias lacks the skills of a blue draconium dragon racer!"

"Yeah, and I feel sorry for Khatah to have someone who almost got rid him!" Sokka burst out laughing.

Omi tries his best not to laugh, but fails anyway, "Why any Warrior Dragon would choose her to be its rider is beyond me. She has no discipline."

Their dragons; Jet, Wave, and Aqua were also laughing at Swyft. **{It's no wonder you lost to the Dragon of Legend! You knew nothing about discipline!}** Aqua snickered.

**{What was Samurox thinking? Picking a weak dragon like Swyft! I feel sorry for Shock-Ra for having a friend like him!}** Wave cackled. **{I guess stupidity must run in the family!}**

Jet snorted humorously, **{Swyft seems too weak to be the vessel of Samurox!}**

The Crew members and dragons, minus Dorsull and Hy Dyv, continue pointing and laughing at Zilias and Swyft while they just glare at the crew members with annoyance. Khatah glares a bit at the crew members, except for Dorsull, and then shouts at them, "Stop this now! The reason Zilias took the bonemark is because I ignored her without knowing it at all! ...It was my fault that it happened to her and the same will happen to you! You have no right to say that about my girlfriend!" Zilias slightly blushed a bit as she slowly forms a smile at Khatah.

**{Khatah is right! I also ignored Swyft, my own best friend and I caused him to take the bonemark of Samurox... If we hadn't ignored Zilias and Swyft, they wouldn't have done it in the first place! Now Katara and Jabun are in the same position 'cause of you guys!}** Shock-Ra growled at the dragons except Hy Dyv.

Even though the crew members of the Dragon Fish respect Khatah and Shock-Ra, Omi, Misty, Sokka and their dragons just burst out pointing and laughing at them. "That's the main reason?" Omi cackled as he pointed at Khatah.

"Geez!" Sokka scoffed then chuckles, "How is it possible that Khatah is the Horn of Libris Champion?"

"Not much, I bet!" Misty smirked.

**{And how is it possible that Shock-Ra is Prince of the Blue Draconium Dragons, the Horn of the Libris Champion, _and_ The Great Grandson of the Samurox?}** Wave snorted as she grinned.

**{It's too hard to believe!}** Aqua snickered. **{I know this at least, Shock Ra probably inherited Samurox's idiocy!}**

**{Man, oh man! You are much worse than Swyft!}** Jet chortled. Khatah and Shock-Ra just glare at them, annoyed as Omi, Sokka, Misty, and their dragons; Jet, Wave, and Aqua continue pointing and laughing at them. They now fully understand why Katara and Jabun are doing this.

Pyrrah then shouts at the crew members furiously, "That's enough! Have you guys forgotten what's happening here? These bonemarks are no joke and they'll choose anybody to hold their power! ...Warrior Dragons are not like your opponents! They are dangerous and more powerful than any of us here!"

**{Pyrrah is right! This is no joke!}** Phorrj barked annoyed. **{These dragons are very powerful and deadly and can destroy you all without mercy!}**

Sokka just scoffs a bit at Pyrrah, "Oh please! How strong can they be?"

"Yeah! There's only one Warrior Dragon!" Misty smugly commented as she wasn't worried. "We defeat him easily and his little baby shrimp of a rider."

**{Yeah! We can beat these guys!}** Wave glanced at Phorrj then snickers, **{Besides they seem weak!}**

**{And what are the little shrimp and his puny rider gonna do about it!} **Aqua commented as the crew members and dragons minus, Dorsull and Hy Dyv, begin pointing and laughing at Katara and Hydrox again.

Hydrox and Katara snarl at crew members and their dragons, except Dorsull and Hy Dyv, then use the Tentacle Gear again and shock them at full power to shut them up. The crew members and their dragons, except Dorsull and Hy Dyv, scream out loud in great pain and agony then collapse on the floor when Hydrox pulls back the ribbons.

"You guys are so pathetic..." Katara grumbled then looks at Khatah and Pyrrah, "I thank you for trying to these fools up... I guess now you both know why I'm doing this, huh?"

**{...Such a sad excuse for a crew!}** Hydrox growled then glances at Phorrj and Shock-Ra, **{Thanks for trying to shut these stupid dragons up. They are truly a pain in the neck.}** He commented then stares at Phorrj and Ferno while continuing to speak. **{...You and the small red dragon must be the Princes of the Red Draconium Dragon, the Great Grandsons of Flarox; my best friend.}** He grinned darkly.

Phorrj snorts with a bit of shock, **{Best friend? B-But how?}**

**{Well, Mortis did mention something about Flarox and Hydrox being friends.}** Ferno pointed out.

Hydrox chuckles a bit, **{That's right... Me and Flarox were best friends who fought together and controlled each others armies during the great dragon human war. And even though Light Blue dragons and the Red dragons are rivals to each other, they needed each other to give such great power. We were unstoppable, along with Shock-Ra's ancestor, Samurox! Me, Flarox, and Samurox were once trained together under our mentor. Who will be here soon should the new Black and Gold dragon of legend somehow defeat me and another... that is if he can defeat me and another first!}**

Turbulence then barks at Hydrox, **{Of course the new Dragon of Legend will defeat you! The original Dragon of Legend defeated you guys and the new the Dragon of Legend managed to defeat the dragons before you!}**

Hydrox sighs, **{Ah, yes... But now, it's different! Just because the vessel of Zephyrox...}** he glances at Bumpyr, who flinches a bit. **{...has failed, doesn't mean I'll will, Turbulence or should I say... the Great Grandson of Zephyrox, Prince of the White Draconium Dragons?}** Turbulence just snorted with annoyance.

Chute tries reasoning with Katara, "Katara, please stop this! It's too dangerous!"

"Listen to Chute, Katara! I know you're angry about your crew, but this isn't the answer!" Pyrrah exclaimed.

"Please, Katara! Don't do it!" Sparkk pleaded.

"You'll regret it for life Katara!" Spratt spoke up. "Don't do this! Don't make the same mistake I did!"

Katara didn't listen to them and then exclaims, "Now, Hydrox! Call in your army to prove you are the King of the Light Blue Draconium Dragons!"

Hydrox roars to summon his armies of light blue dragons. The Light Blue Dragons rush in and soon they start surrounding everyone. Hydrox then remembers something, **{Ah, yes! That's right...}** Hydrox grins at Poseidos malice, **{...I guess haven't told you that you're my descendant, the Prince of the Light Blue Draconium Nautilus Class Dragons! But I'm sure you probably found out about this already somehow.}**

The Light Blue Dragons and the dragons of Dragon Fish, who were kinda shocked, bow down to Poseidos respectfully. Poseidos somehow knew this was gonna happen, but never thought it really would.

Marianis stares back at Katara and tries to reason with her, "Katara, you have the right to angry at them, but this isn't the answer!"

"Listen to Marianis, Katara!" Dorsull exclaimed. "Remember what Phistus said about the bonemark?"

"...Yes, I remember! But I have a good reason why I'm doing this!" Katara shouted angrily then glares at Omi, Misty and Sokka with hatred in her eyes. "They always pick on me and my dragon and now they will pay dearly!" This made Omi, Misty and Sokka gulp in terror at Katara.

"But Katara, this isn't the answer! Stop this now before it's too late!" Dorsull exclaimed, trying to reason his younger sister.

"Instead of arguing with me, Dorsull... Why don't you and Marianis join me instead?" Katara said leaving Dorsull and Marianis flabbergasted.

Hydrox thought about what Katara said for a second then smiles at Poseidos and Hy Dyv darkly, **{Y'know... That sounds like a good idea, doesn't it? If you, Poseidos, as the new King of the Light Blue Draconium Nautilus Class Dragons and Hy Dyv, the All-Terrain Champion join me, we can easily defeat the Dragon of Legend and his rider and wipe out those who dare to disrespect us.}**

Poseidos didn't waste his time thinking and snorts at Hydrox furiously, **{Never, Hydrox! I may give Marianis a hard time on the track, but I will never join you to start a dragon human war!}**

**{Neither will I Hydrox!}** Hy Dyv snarled at Hydrox. **{Dragon and humans should live as one, not apart!}**

Marianis looks at Katara regretfully, but also with determination, "Sorry, Katara... but I won't join you. I understand how you feel, but I won't join you for this!"

"She's right! ...We can't let you do this, Katara!" Dorsull shouted. Poseidos mags Marianis onto him as Hy Dyv does the same for Dorsull then they prepare to battle against Katara and Hydrox.

Katara sighs, "...Fine then you guys. I guess we have no choice..."

**{...But to destroy you guys first!}** Hydrox snarled, preparing to fight.

"Hope these guys hold Hydrox off long enough for the Dragon Booster to show up..." Chute muttered.

"Me too." Spratt whispered.

Lance senses this will be a big fight and quickly calls Artha, "Dragon Booster, come in! We've got trouble. Katara and Hydrox are about to fight against Marianis and Dorsull! You have to get here now!"

At the same time with the Penn Racing crew and Phistus, who met up with them along the way, are now heading towards the compound of the Dragon Fish. Suddenly, Dragon Booster's com-link beeps. It was Lance. He told Dragon Booster about Katara and Hydrox and tells Dragon Booster he better get to the Dragon Fish compound before something bad happens. The com-link went off.

Dragon Booster glances back at his crew and Phistus, "Guys, we've got trouble! Katara and Hydrox are about to fight the Dragon Fish crew! We have to get there before things get really bad!"

"It won't be easy since these light blue dragons are everywhere!" Kitt exclaimed.

"If we keep going like this with no problem we should get there in about 3 to 5 minutes!" Parmon calculated.

Then Michelle shouts, "Hold that thought!" then the dragons quickly skid to stop and see 18 light blue dragons blocking their way. Suddenly 25 light blue dragons appears from behind them.

"This is not good...!" Phistus exclaimed as he bring his hammer. Dragon Booster pulls out his Jakk Stick while Kitt and Parmon bring out their Blocking Staffs and Michelle uses her Flash Stick.

Michelle sighs annoyed, "When will this end?" the light blue dragon growl at them furiously as they crept closer then leap at them.

Kitt and Parmon hits the light blue dragon back while Dragon Booster and Phistus does the same. Michelle just blinded the light blue dragons.

**{These dragons will waste our time!}** Leapdra snarled as she tail whips one of the light blue dragons away from her.

Beau glares at the light blue dragons, **{These revolting dragons don't know when to quit!}** and mag blasts some of the light blue dragons onto the alleys.

**{How are we supposed to beat them?}** Wyldfyr snorted as he uses his Mag Blast on the light blue dragons. Though, the light blue dragons were trying not to fight against Wyldfyr or Kitt, since he was the vessel of Flarox and Kitt was Flarox's rider.

**{Looks like these dragons are trying not to attack you or Kitt!}** Leapdra grunted.

**{But why?}** Wyldfyr exclaimed.

One of the light blue dragons responded to that question, **{It's because you're the vessel of Flarox, our king's best friend!}**

Beau stares at the light blue dragon with shock then at Wyldfyr, **{I think they're talking about Hydrox!}**

Michelle heard every word the dragons just said and tells her friend what they said, "Guys! These light blue dragons won't attack Wyldfyr or Kitt since he's the vessel of Flarox, Hydrox's best friend!"

"Flarox and Hydrox are best friends?" Kitt exclaimed.

"How's that possible?" Parmon exclaimed.

"Mortis did mention something about Hydrox being a friend of Flarox." Dragon Booster reminded them.

"And since Light Blue Dragons and Red Dragons are rivals, they also needed each other for some reason." Michelle added.

Cyrano grunts, **{We have to get through before we're too late!}** as he back kicks the light blue dragons.

"...Get through..." Michelle muttered then shouts, "Parmon! Phistus! Use the Ramming Gear! We should be able to get through and get there!"

"Gladly!" Phistus exclaimed as he activates the Ramming Gear on Brutaris. "Ready, Parm?"

"R-Ready!" Parmon whimpered as he too activates the Ramming Gear on Cyrano.

**{Time to make a pathway, Cyrano!}** Brutaris grunted.

**{Bull-Class dragon style!}** Cyrano growled then the Bull Class dragons charge, knocking the light blue dragons away and making a clear a path.

"Come on! Let's follow them!" Dragon Booster ordered then he and the rest quickly follows after the green dragons, heading towards the compound of the Dragon Fish as fast as they can.

Back at the Dragon Fish compound, Marianis, Dorsull and their dragons; Poseidos and Hy Dyv, prepare to face down Katara and Hydrox while the rest stand back to watch with concern written on their faces. "...You guys won't be able to win against me." Katara spoke.

"We'll see, Katara!" Marianis exclaimed. Then Poseidos and Hy Dyv charge at Katara and Hydrox at full speed.

Just when the two light blue dragons were about to ram into Hydrox, the Light Blue Warrior Dragon King quickly leaps out of the way then fires two ribbons onto the leaders of the Dragon Fish, shocking them. Dorsull and Hy Dyv immediately went over to help them and Hy Dyv pulls off the ribbons of Marianis and Poseidos. Hydrox then leaps in the air and heads straight towards Dorsull and Hy Dyv. The champions swiftly jump away when Hydrox and Katara land on the ground as Marianis and Poseidos quickly moves away from them.

Hy Dyv lands a few feet away from Hydrox then barks or squeals, **{It's over, Hydrox! You're no match for us!}**

Poseidos went over to Hy Dyv, glaring at Hydrox, **{He's right...! Release Jabun and Katara at once or suffer the defeat from us!}**

Hydrox just snorts at them clearly unfazed by his descendant and the All-Terrain champion, **{Suffer defeat from you? Now that's a laugh!} **The King of the Nautilus Class Dragons then fires a Mag Blast at them.

"Now, Poseidos!" Marianis shouted. Poseidos fires his Mag Blast at Hydrox's. The two mag energies push against each other.

Poseidos growls then tries to push back Hydrox's mag energy stream, but Hydrox's mag energy was too much for him as it quickly comes closer to Poseidos and his rider. **{Scales! This is much harder than I thought!}** Poseidos groaned.

Dorsull looks down at his dragon, "Let's help them out, boy! GO!" Hy Dyv snorts then fires his Mag Blast to join with Poseidos'. However, it only slows down Hydrox's mag energy a bit. It was still coming towards them.

**{Ah, man! Hydrox is too strong!}** Hy Dyv whined as Hydrox's mag energy got closer and closer.

Hydrox forms an evil smirk; **{Heh...Weaklings!}** then easily pushes his mag energy stream towards Hy Dyv, Poseidos, and their riders. Before they can dodge it, Hydrox's mag energy hits them hard, sending the leaders and champions of the Dragon Fish about 15ft away from Hydrox and Katara.

Marianis, Dorsull and their dragons; Poseidos and Hy Dyv crash on the ground, groaning and moaning in pain. "Marianis! Dorsull!" The crew members; Omi, Sokka, and Misty cried with great concern written all over their faces.

**{Poseidos! Hy Dyv!}** The dragons; Jet, Wave and Aqua screeched with concern showing on their faces.

The crew members of the Dragon Fish were about run over to help Marianis, Dorsull and their dragons. However, Hydrox roars out to his army to stop them. The light blue dragons quickly step in front of them, blocking their way towards the leaders and the champions as they snarl at the rest of the Dragon Fish Crew.

"Come on! We've gonna help them!" Chute shouted at her friends.

However, the light blue dragons also got in the way to stop them interfering as well. **{Scales! There are too many light blue dragons!}** Turbulence exclaimed.

Spratt glances at Lance, "Where are the Heroes of Legend, Lance?"

"They're coming! ...I hope." Lance muttered the last part.

**{They better get here soon before we're finished!}** Fracshun whimpered as the light blue dragons crept closer to him and his friends.

Hydrox slowly walks over to the fallen leaders and champions. "Too bad, you guys... If only you two had decided to join our king instead, you guys wouldn't be on the ground in pain." Katara spoke.

Dorsull grunts in pain, trying to get through Katara, "Katara, please! D-Don't do it!" as he held his left side.

Katara just stares at Dorsull without emotion as she and Hydrox prepare to fire the Tentacle Gear on them to finish them until suddenly the doors burst open and everyone then heard a powerful roar. Everyone looks back and sees Dragon Booster, Beau, the Penn Racing crew, and Phistus at the doorway.

"The Dragon Booster!" Sokka exclaimed with shock.

**{And the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend!}** Wave gaped.

"They made it!" Zilias cried with great relief.

**{And just in time too!}** Swyft smiled a bit with great relief.

Omi smirks at Katara, "Ha! You're gonna get your butt kicked by Dragon Booster, small fry!" Marianis shook her head at him with annoyance.

Even Jet smirks at Hydrox, **{You're in for it now, tiny king! The Dragon of Legend will beat you easily!}** Poseidos does the same to Jet.

Hydrox and Katara growl annoyed at them and then turn around to face Dragon Booster and Beau. **{So, the new Dragon of Legend decides to show up... I've been waiting for this moment!}** Hydrox snarled.

"Dragon Booster! You dare interfere with our king? I won't let you!" Katara growled.

"Katara, please! Don't you see the bonemark is controlling you and your dragon? Stop this now before it's too late!" Dragon Booster pleads.

Beau was trying get through Jabun, **{Jabun, stop this at once! This isn't the answer!}**

Hydrox snorts at Beau, **{I'm afraid he can't hear you...}** he then notices Wyldfyr and Cyrano, **{Ah... I see the vessel of my best friend; Flarox, has finally come to welcome me? I even see the vessel of Kratox here as well...}**

Wyldfyr just snarls at Hydrox furiously as Cyrano whines a bit with fright. Then Hydrox glances at Leapdra and Brutaris, {**...And one of the Princesses of the Black Draconium Dragons and the Prince of the Green Draconium Dragons are here as well with the Dragon of Legend? Such a horrible thing to witness.}** Leapdra and Brutaris just snort at Hydrox annoyed at that comment.

Then Dorsull blurts out at Kitt and Parmon, "Hey! Aren't you guys the ones who used the bonemarks of Flarox and Kratox respectively?" This caused Kitt and Parmon to groan, not wanting to be reminded about those events.

Sokka then looks at Kitt as he points at her, "Wait! You're Kitt Wonn? The one who use the bonemark of Flarox?" then starts to laugh. Soon Omi, Misty, and their dragons join in as they begin pointing and laughing at Kitt and Wyldfyr.

Wave then cackles at Wyldfyr, **{So that's means you're the so called vessel of Flarox? No way! You seem too thin and weak to be the vessel of Flarox!}** Wyldfyr growled a bit at her.

"I can't believe Kitt took the bonemark! How stupid!" Omi laughed.

**{Stupid indeed! Like Wyldfyr here!}** Jet snickered.

Kitt growls at them irritated, "Oh shut it!"

Wyldfyr snarls at them annoyed, **{Be quiet!}**

Misty scoffs at Kitt as she, Sokka, and Omi continue pointing and laughing at her "Geez, Kitt! You need to chill... Of course with that hot temper, it's impossible! Especially for two hot tempered guys like Pyrrah and Sparkk!"

"...How dare she say that!" Pyrrah slightly growled.

"I do not have a hot temper..." Sparkk muttered.

**{Chilling out is even more impossible for a Magma Class Dragon like Wyldfyr here! I bet he doesn't know how to chill out! Same with Flarox and his two sad looking descendants!}** Aqua snickered as she, Wave, and Jet continue laughing at Wyldfyr.

**{...I know they did not just go there!}** Phorrj growled quietly.

**{Sadly, they did...}** Ferno snorted referring to the comments made by Jet, Wave, and Aqua.

Parmon then stutters, trying to stand up to them, "N-Now that's enough! It's not Kitt's fault! It was the bonemark that made her take it!"

**{Yeah! And Wyldfyr is not stupid! He never meant for that to happen at all! It's that dang bonemark that caused those events to happen!}** Cyrano growled a bit.

Sokka then points at Parmon, laughing, "Oh, look! It's the idiot bookworm!"

**{And his sorry excuse for a Bull Class Dragon!}** Wave cackled at Cyrano. **{What was Kratox thinking by choosing you as his vessel?}**

"Idiot? B-Bookworm? I never!" Parmon humphed indignantly.

Cyrano growled very infuriated, **{Why that annoying...!}**

"Y'know... I never understand how anyone like this coward could ever handle a powerful bonemark like Kratox." Omi snickered and pointed at Parmon.

Jet cackles at Cyrano, **{What was Kratox thinking when he chose a scaredy dragon like you as his vessel?}**

"This coward is an embarrassment to Green Draconium since he's too wimpy to handle the strength of the Bull Class Dragons!" Misty cackled. "At least Phistus is better than you, but he's too thick headed to ask anyone for help!"

"If thick headedness was a form of art then Phistus would be a modern art masterpiece." Sokka chortled.

"Thick headed?" Phistus felt insulted as Omi, Sokka and Misty were still making fun of Parmon and himself in the process.

**{And for a Bull Class Dragon, Cyrano is more of a wimp than his rider! It's no wonder he lost to the heroes as Kratox!}** Wave sneered.

Aqua then laughs out, **{Kratox must've been an idiot to possess a wimpy Bull Class Dragon like Cyrano. His so called descendants must be as stupid as he is!}**

**{I heard that...}** Brutaris grunted irritated at the comments Jet, Wave and Aqua were making about Cyrano and himself in the process.

Michelle growls then shouts at the crew members of Dragon Fish, except Dorsull, "Knock it off! There's a Warrior Dragon here and you guys are laughing?"

Misty scoffs at her, "Well, excuse us, Mickey!"

Michelle's eyes twitch with anger, "Mickey? It's Michelle!"

"Yeah, right! I still don't believe you're a great racer! I mean, you look like a weak girl!" Omi snickered. "And what's wrong with that nickname, Mickey? I mean, it sounds much better than Michelle!"

Michelle growls at Omi irritably. If the Warrior Dragon wasn't here, she would have kicked his butt by now.

"Moordryd must be embarrassed to see a Psi Class dragon Like Leapdra and even more embarrassed of the rider as well!" Sokka snickered. "However, he did almost get his butt kicked by his own dragon's ancestor and her rider!"

Aqua then looks at Leapdra, **{So you're Leapdra, one of the Princesses of the Black Draconium Dragons? That's impossible! You don't even look like a black dragon at all!}** as she cackled as Jet and Wave soon joined in.

**{Up yours!}** Leapdra snarled.

**{Man, oh man! You seem a lot weaker from what I heard!}** Jet snorted. **{And you don't even fit the typical Psi Class Dragon breed at all!}**

**{Yeah! I bet Decepshun must be embarrassed to have a sister like you!}** Wave laughed. **{What makes it even more funny is that Decepshun was almost defeat by her and your own ancestor! I bet your Great Grandmother Psyrox must've been embarrassed at the sight of you!}**

Unknown to anyone, nearby, Moordryd, Cain, and their dragons; Decepshun and Coershun were listening in. "...Why those annoying, stupid... I outta-!" Moordryd growled, quietly as he was about to step out.

Cain quickly holds him back, whispering, "Moordryd, no! Remember, we're hiding!"

Decepshun quietly snarls, **{H-How dare they! I'm so gonna-!}** as she was about to step out as well.

Coershun quickly holds her back, **{Don't! We're supposed to be hiding here!}**

Back with Michelle and Leapdra, they were starting to feel really angry at them for calling them weak and insulting them as Omi, Sokka, and Misty along with their dragons; Jet, Wave, and Aqua continue pointing and laughing at them as well as Kitt, Parmon, and their dragons; Wyldfyr and Cyrano. Dragon Booster and Beau were starting to see why Katara and Jabun had taken the bonemark of Hydrox. It was because of Omi, Sokka, Misty and their dragons' constant teasing and remarks. They then suddenly yell, or roar in Beau's case, out loud, _**{"ENOUGH!"}**_ That causes everyone to be quiet.

Dragon Booster calms down a bit then slightly glares at Omi, Sokka, and Misty while speaking "Don't you guys realize why this is happening now? The main reason Katara and her dragon took the bonemark is because bullies like you guys had hurt them!" Omi, Sokka, and Misty looked shock to be called bullies. They were only just playing around; at least that's what they think.

"You guys have been picking on Katara and her dragon for so long it hurt her so much! It's no wonder she took the bonemark without a second thought... Have you guys forgotten how's it feels to be little, no one listens to you, saying you're weak or too small and teasing ya for so long?" Dragon Booster told them, reminding Omi, Sokka, and Misty how it felt like to be a kid with no listening to them, calling them names and thinking they're too small.

Beau calmly stares at Jet, Wave, and Aqua, but still has some glare left in his eyes as he speaks, **{You guys should be ashamed of yourselves! You three have been picking on Jabun and his rider for so long, you have caused him great pain, making him feel little and helpless... Have you all forgotten how it was like to be dragon pups? No one was taking you seriously or everyone kept saying you're too weak to do anything?}** Jet, Wave, and Aqua looked at each other, remembering how it was like to be little.

Dragon Booster and Beau then spoke at the same time, _**{"Not only did you guys pick on Katara and Jabun; you also made fun of everyone else here! ...Why can't you guys understand how they feel? Do you think it's funny to make fun of someone, thinking that they don't care? Do you guys like when someone does that to you as well?"}**_ Omi, Sokka, Misty and their dragons were taken back by that last part. They then remembered how most people and dragons were back then before they joined the Dragon Fish crew. Everyone teased them, saying they're weak and telling them they can't do anything right. It made them feel...hurt, weak, sad and angry.

_**{"Do you guys understand now? Do you guys understand what all of you had done? You guys had hurt Katara and Jabun so badly, now everyone is gonna pay for that as well!"}**_ Dragon Booster and Beau told them.

Then Phistus spoke to Omi, Sokka, and Misty "I also made a huge mistake during the Kratox event... I was too stubborn to ask anyone for help and my crew and I called Parmon a weak, nerdy guy. I almost paid the price for my misjudgment and stubbornness with everyone's lives."

Brutaris then spoke to Jet, Wave, and Aqua, **{Yeah... Even though I knew it was dangerous, I was too stubborn to lead my dragons away to safety or ask for any help. My dragons and I even misjudged Cyrano for being a scrawny Bull Class Dragon. I fully regret my overconfidence with my own life... along with everyone else's.}**

Omi, Sokka, Misty and their dragons; Jet, Wave, and Aqua finally realize what they had done to poor Katara and Jabun and to everyone else here as well. They accused everyone here for being weak, thinking it was no big deal when it was and almost lost their leaders and their champions to Katara and Hydrox. They now fully regret what they had done...

Dragon Booster then looks at Katara as he begins to speak to her, "...Katara, please! This isn't the answer and you know it!" Dragon Booster tried to reason with Katara. "Don't see what you're doing? You're about to start a dragon human war!"

Katara humphs at Dragon Booster, "So what? All I want is to get revenge on my so called crew for picking on me for so long! Omi, Sokka, and Misty constantly made fun of me! They hurt me! They called me weak! They'll pay for it, big time!"

**{Hydrox, you better release Jabun at once! He doesn't this kind of power! And you're about to make him regret it forever!}** Beau demanded.

**{I can still sense poor Jabun's emotions... Jet, Wave, and Aqua constantly picked on him, teased him, and called him weak and small! These fools should be the first ones to die at the claws of their king!}** Hydrox snarled furiously.

"Katara, no! It's too dangerous! You won't be able to stop yourself from doing anything stupid!" Kitt shouted.

"Please, Katara! That bonemark is controlling you! It won't help you at all!" Parmon exclaimed.

"I don't want to hear it from you guys! You gave up on this power! Now, you all will deal with it!" Katara yelled.

Wyldfyr was trying to speak through Jabun, **{Jabun, I know you can hear me in there! You must snap out of it!}**

**{Listen to Wyldfyr, Jabun! You won't be able to stop yourself at all! It's too risky and dangerous!}** Cyrano barked.

**{Give it up! He can't hear you at all! You both had your chance to wield ultimate power! Now, you all will suffer!}** Hydrox snarled.

"Katara, wait! We're sorry!" Misty cried. "We didn't know we were really hurting ya!"

"We didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that!" Sokka exclaimed.

"We're so sorry, Katara! Please, forgive us!" Omi begged.

Aqua whines out to Jabun, **{Jabun, I know you hear us! Please! We're so sorry!}**

**{We never meant for this to happen to ya!}** Jet squealed.

**{We're sorry, Jabun! Please, snap out it!}** Wave barked pleading.

Katara and Hydrox both snarls with hatred in both their eyes and voices, _**{"It's too LATE!"}**_ then Hydrox lets out a loud, powerful roar. Seconds later, more light blue dragons came in, glaring and snarling at their enemies. **{**_**ATTACK**_**!}** Hydrox screeched. The light blue dragons screech out then leap at the heroes at full speed.

Everyone, even though Parmon and Cyrano shriek out of terror, fights back with their gears while Dragon Booster and Beau face Katara and Hydrox. Beau and Hydrox glare at each other very hard then Hydrox uses his Mag Blast at Beau and his rider. Beau quickly jumps away from the mag energy as Hydrox keeps firing at Beau. The Dragon of Legend keep dodging the mag energies then fires his mag energy at Hydrox, but the light blue Warrior Dragon leapt back before he got hit.

"You'll lose here and now Dragon Booster!" Katara sneered viciously, "You won't defeat me like you defeated Parmon!"

**{You can't win, Dragon of Legend!}** Hydrox grinned malevolently. **{You won't be able to defeat me like you defeated Kratox!}**

"Give it up, Dragon Booster! You may have defeated Parmon and Kratox, but you won't defeat me and my king!" Katara exclaimed maliciously. "Parmon lost because he lacked the will and brute force to handle Kratox."

**{Kratox lost because of his stubbornness... But you won't win! You will not defeat me!}** Hydrox hissed. Beau growled at Hydrox.

"Scales!" Kitt exclaimed she hits one of the light blue dragons back with her Blocking Staff. "There's way too many of them!"

"What are we gonna do?" Lance cried as he uses his Flash Stick to blind the light blue dragons.

Parmon cries out, "If only there was some way to stop this Warrior Dragon for good!"

Michelle shouts at Parmon, "If there was then-!" suddenly her eyes went wide as she seen images in her head. Michelle was starting to have flash back of a light blue dragon that kinda look like Poseidos and Hydrox, but only had sky blue marks like Beau's and less malevolent fins than Hydrox. The light blue dragon was standing next to the original Beau, helping facing against Hydrox, a metal cube containing a special bonemark then slightly hears the name...

"Tritox..." Michelle whispered then suddenly gasps, "Wh-What was that?"

Leapdra glances up at Michelle a bit, **{What is it? What did you see?}**

Michelle exclaims, "I-I saw a light blue dragon and a metal cube with a bonemark in it!"

Omi heard what Michelle said about the metal cube, "Metal cube? You mean like this one?" he then pulls out a metal cube with light blue markings on it.

Parmon caught a glance at the metal cube, "What is that?"

Marianis also saw it then Poseidos manages to get through the light blue dragons and stop next to Omi and Jet. "Where did this come from?" Marianis asked.

"I just found it here in a secret room a while ago." Omi explained.

"Why didn't you say anything about this?" Marianis exclaimed.

"I didn't think it was a big deal at the time!" Omi exclaimed back.

Michelle snatched the metal cube out his hand then pushes a button like she knew how to unlock said cube then the metal cube suddenly opens, revealing a small, light blue symbol of the Dragon Fish Crew.

"That's a bonemark!" Kitt cried.

**{No way!}** Wyldfyr snorted with shock.

"A bonemark? This is terrible!" Parmon cried with fright. "M-Michelle, get rid of that thing!"

Cyrano gasps with fright at the sight of the bonemark, **{Those horrible bonemarks are dangerous! Throw it away!}**

"Wait!" Michelle exclaimed as she noticed how Leapdra reacted towards the new bonemark. "...I don't think this bonemark is like the others. It feels different... so calm and a-amazing!" She whispered with awe.

Leapdra was looking at the new bonemark with amazement, **{...I feel it too! I-I don't know what it is, but feels so calmer then any bonemark I've seen before... What is this? Why does this feels so calming and safe?}**

The two were in a trance of the bonemark with wonder then looks at Marianis and Poseidos, somehow knowing it belongs them. "Marianis... Take it." Michelle told the leader of the Dragon Fish.

"What? But the bonemarks are dangerous!" Marianis exclaimed.

"She's right, Michelle! Remember what those bonemarks did to us?" Kitt exclaimed at Michelle. She couldn't understand why Michelle was giving the bonemark to Marianis.

"And we already have enough problems with one Warrior Dragon here!" Parmon whimpered.

Michelle sighs then looks at Parmon and Kitt fearlessly, "Guys! ...Just trust me on this!" and looks back Marianis. "Marianis, please! This might be able to help us stop Hydrox once and for all!"

Marianis looked hesitant at first, but slowly took the metal box. Poseidos felt kinda worried at first, but saw the look on Leapdra's face, telling him it's safe to mag the bonemark on. Poseidos took a deep breath then mags the bonemark onto his head. Suddenly, the bonemark shines brightly as it sink into Poseidos' head like when Beau absorbs the bonemark of Furox.

"The bonemark!" Kitt gasped.

"Poseidos m-must have absorbed it!" Parmon stuttered.

**{...Whoa!}** Both Wyldfyr and Cyrano gaped.

Poseidos then feels something powerful from deep within the bonemark. Then Poseidos suddenly groans in pain a bit as he glows the color light blue. Out of the blue, sky blue, line marks appears on his body like Beau's, fins grew out smooth and long on his back and tail then a symbol of the Dragon Fish appears on his head.

The glowing effect made everyone stop fighting as they witnessed the transformation of Poseidos. Poseidos then lets a powerful roar as the glowing dies out, slowly looked at Michelle and Leapdra and gives them a soft, friendly smile, **{...Thank you. You have released me from my long slumber. Now, I can finally put a stop to all this!}**

Everyone, except Hydrox and Katara, gasps at the new form of Poseidos.

Marianis stares at Poseidos' new form, "P-Poseidos? What happened to you?"

Michelle stares at Poseidos then asks, "...Are you...?" having a feeling that Poseidos isn't really Poseidos anymore.

Poseidos nods at her, **{Yes... I am Tritox.}**

Michelle gasps with shock then shouts at her friends, "Guys! This isn't Poseidos anymore! He's Tritox and he's gonna help us defeat Hydrox!"

"What? B-But he's a Warrior Dragon!" Pyrrah shouted as Zilias and Khatah looked each other with looks of worry written on their faces as well as on their dragons faces.

"How can we trust it? After what happened with the other Warrior Dragons, how can we even trust this dragon?" Chute exclaimed.

"Because I saw a vision that a different Warrior Dragon helped the original Dragon Booster and the Dragon of Legend and Tritox is the one! Please, you guys have to trust on this!" Michelle pleads.

"Wait! This dragon helped the original Dragon Booster and his dragon?" Dragon Booster exclaimed, shock at the news of a good warrior dragon.

Suddenly, Beau groans in pain as he see flash backs of his past life. He saw the original Beau with Tritox next to him, helping him to defeat Hydrox. **{She's telling the truth! Tritox!}** Tritox looks at Beau. **{Help me!}** Beau gave Tritox his trust.

Tritox nods at Beau then looks up at Marianis with trust. Marianis at first didn't know what to do when Tritox looked at her, but quickly felt trust and loyal from him. She looked determine and shouts, "...Let's go and help the Dragon Booster, boy!"

Tritox screeches out loud with bravery then leaps into air and lands to next to Beau. **{Beau... I knew you'd return somehow. Let's finish this dragon off!}** Tritox chattered.

Beau nods at Tritox, **{Right, let's beat this guy up!}**

Suddenly, Dragon Booster's com-link beeps. It was Mortis, "Dragon Booster, come in! I think found out how to defeat Hydrox. Like light blue dragons, he is the most versatile of dragons being bread for both land and water but are equally duplicitous of manner as he is use. Hydrox requires a mentally alert, flexible, and nimble rider to handle Nautilus-Class Dragons like himself but once you do, you have a fast, dangerous and cunning dragon that is as skilled at attack as it is at defense." the com-link went off.

Every light blue dragon in Hydrox's armies' stops attacking Dragon Booster and Beau's friends and watch to see what will happen next.

Hydrox glares at Tritox with hatred, **{...Long time no see, Tritox! I can't believe you're here as well, in my own descendant's body!}**

Tritox scoffs at Hydrox, **{Unlike you, Hydrox... Poseidos doesn't want to turn against his rider! And he certainly doesn't want to start a new dragon human war!}** he growled.

Hydrox snarls, **{Well then... let's see if you can defeat me like before with this so call Dragon of Legend!}** then fires a Mag Blast at Tritox and Beau.

Tritox and Beau fires their Mag Blasts at Hydrox's. The mag energies of Beau and Tritox were pushing against Hydrox's evenly as his. The mag energies were evenly match.

"Drac! Beau and Tritox's mag blasts are evenly matched with Hydrox's!" Lance gasped amazed.

"Yeah, but how long can they keep this up?" Kitt asked about Beau and Tritox.

"Hopefully as long as Hydrox... It took five or six dragons to defeat a Warrior Dragon before!" Parmon responded.

"Don't worry! I have a feeling Hydrox will lose like the others before him." Michelle reassures them.

Hydrox growls at Beau and Tritox, **{You fools don't know when to quit!}** then slowly pushes back the mag energies of Beau and Tritox.

**{Scales! He's too strong!}** Beau grunted.

**{It's the Cooling Gear he's wearing! It's making him stronger than both of us together!}** Tritox groaned.

Katara cackles evilly, "It's over, Dragon Booster! You and Marianis can't defeat my king!"

Dragon Booster and Marianis looked discouraged as Hydrox continued pushing back Beau and Tritox's mag energy streams.

Hydrox smirks maliciously, **{It's over! You lose!}** Suddenly, four more light blue mag streams join Beau and Tritox's. **{What the?}** Hydrox snorted with surprise then sees that the dragons of the Dragon Fish crew, with their riders, had joined in with Beau and Tritox.

"Marianis and Dragon Booster may not defeat Hydrox, Katara...!" Dorsull shouted.

"But with us, they will!" Omi, Sokka and Misty shouted at the same time.

Beau and Tritox glance at the light blue dragons; Hy Dyv, Jet, Wave, and Aqua, nod at each other then fire their mag energy streams at full blast, making the combined mag energy push back Hydrox's. Hydrox screeches with disbelief, **{N-No! This can't be happening!}**

**{On, but it is, Hydrox! You lose!}** Tritox smirked as the mag energies were almost near Hydrox's head.

**{It's over for you, Hydrox!}** Hy Dyv chattered.

**{You lose!}** Jet, Wave and Aqua chirped out loud at the same time.

Hydrox senses he's gonna be defeated soon and screeches out to everyone, **{Y'know this isn't over! There are still more warrior dragons coming your way soon! There another ancient Warrior Dragon like Furox and He'll be able to defeat you and your new Dragon Booster for good! He was once the best friend of the Furox! You won't beat us, Dragon of Legend! You will fail!}** The mag energies hits Hydrox's head, knocking the bonemark off his head and landing a few feet away.

Hydrox and Katara screams as the marks disappears and Hydrox forms back to Jabun as the fins disappeared, the claws went back to normal and Jabun went back to dragon pup size. "...Wh-What happened?" Katara groaned as she rubbed her head.

Jabun shakes his head, **{What in world happened? And what are these gears doing on me?}** He noticed the gears then mags them off. The light blue dragons quickly left the compound, going back to where they came from.

Dorsull quickly jumps of of Hy Dyv, "Katara!" rushes over to younger sister and hugs her with great relief. "You're back...! I'm so glad you're back to yourself again..."

"Wh-What? Dorsull?" Katara stuttered confused. She didn't understand what just happened earlier.

Jabun looked confuse as well, **{Uh... What's going on here? What happened?}**

Hy Dyv walks over to Jabun, **{Oh, Jabun! I'm so glad to see you're back to being yourself again!}** the all-terrain champion spoke as he nuzzles against Jabun's head now that Hydrox is gone.

"Uh... Will someone tell me what's going on?" Katara exclaimed as she got out from Dorsull's arms and notices everyone else present as well.

Marianis and Tritox went over to Katara and Marianis begins to explain what happened.

While Marianis began to explain, no one saw Moordryd run in and snatch the bonemark of Hydrox and quickly hide before anyone saw him.

Marianis told Katara about when Katara and Jabun went missing, the bonemark of Hydrox they found, what Katara and Jabun almost did to the Dragon Fish crew, Dragon Booster and the rest somehow came in just in time to save them and when Tritox appeared through Poseidos to help the Dragon Booster and the Dragon of Legend, "...after that, the rest of the crew pitched in to help and we all managed to get bonemark off of Jabun's head."

Katara and Jabun were shocked and felt very guilty for what they had almost done. All they wanted was to teach Omi, Sokka, Misty and their dragons; Jet, Wave, and Aqua a big lesson. They never meant to hurt anyone or start a second dragon human war. The two young crew members of the Dragon Fish never felt so bad before. Luckily, Spratt and Bumpyr told Katara and Jabun that they'll help them get through these events.

Just then Omi, Misty and Sokka slowly walk up to Katara, looking guilty and sorry. "...Katara?" Sokka slowly spoke. Katara nervously looked at them, wondering if they're gonna pick on her again. "...We're sorry. We're so sorry for calling you names earlier..."

"And for teasing ya." Omi looked down at his feet.

"And for not thinking about your feelings..." Misty added. "We were all too busying having fun, we didn't think about your feelings."

Jet, Wave, and Aqua also looked guilty as well. **{We're sorry too, Jabun.}** Wave whined.

**{I guess we've forgotten how it feels to be little and all.}** Jet quietly groaned.

**{And we didn't even think about how you would feel about it...}** Aqua whimpered.

Katara and Jabun looked flabbergasted. They never expected the ones who always pick on them to apologize. "Can you ever forgive us, Katara?" Sokka asked.

**{And us?}** Wave whined.

Katara and Jabun took a moment to think about it. They then said okay, but also told them to never do it again. Omi, Sokka, Misty and their dragons also apologized to everyone else they also teased during the battle. They forgave them, for now. "Anyway, let's get that bonemark before it's gone as well." Dragon Booster spoke.

Then Kitt said, "Uh... It's gone." Sure enough it was gone like the others before it. "Okay! What's going on here?" Kitt exclaimed.

"Someone is really taking the bonemarks!" Parmon exclaimed.

"But who and why?" Lance asked.

"Can we worry about that later?" Michelle spoke. "Hydrox just said something about another ancient Warrior Dragon like the Furox. Saying he's the best friend of the Furox."

"Best friend of the Furox?" Spratt repeated. "Is that possible?"

Michelle thought for a moment before she speaks, "...Probably... Since Hydrox was once best friends with Flarox and the Dragon Flares are rivals towards the Dragon Fish, but also respected each other, there's a chance that this ancient Warrior Dragon is a Light Blue dragon."

"Another ancient Warrior Dragon? ...Great!" Sparkk groaned.

"So, I guess that means we're gonna have to look up information about this dragon." Pyrrah spoke.

"Yeah... except, no one knows about this Light Blue ancient Warrior Dragon..." Chute pointed out.

"No one, but Mortis." Kitt spoke. "He should know something about this ancient Warrior Dragon."

"Kitt is right. We'll let you all know once we found out about the Light Blue ancient Warrior Dragon." said the Dragon Booster.

"Except for one problem..." Chute slowly spoke. "...I have to return to the Academy by tomorrow. So, you guys aren't gonna have my help in this one yet."

"So what can we do?" Spratt asked about himself and the other crew members of the Dragon Wind.

"You guys should be on the lookout for anything strange and send any info, to the Penn Racing crew." Chute told him.

Parmon then looks at Tritox and says, "There just one thing I don't understand... Who are you or what are you? And why did you help us?"

Tritox took a moment to answer then he began to explain, **{...As you all know, I'm Tritox. I am a Warrior Dragon, but I'm one of the good ones. We, the good Warrior Dragons, believed in working with our riders instead controlling them. I once helped the original Dragon of Legend and his rider; the Dragon Booster to defeat Hydrox. After I helped them, me and my rider asked the heroes to hide my bonemark in a metal cube box in the Light Blue Draconium Empire. And of course, since Hydrox was best friends with Flarox, I too was once best friends with Blazox and Vulcanox.}**

Michelle translated what Tritox said to her friends then after that, she suddenly has another flash back of two red dragons that looked like Phorrj and Ferno, but with red marks like Beau's and flame shaped spikes on them.

"Michelle? What's wrong?" Dragon Booster asked with concern.

Michelle shakes her head a bit before answering, "...I saw two red dragons that looked like Phorrj and Ferno. Blazox and Vulcanox, I think... Their bonemarks must be hidden in the Dragon Flares compound."

**{If you mean the Red Draconium Empire, then yes.}** Tritox groaned.

Pyrrah and Sparkk looked at each other then remember that Zuko, Kimiko, and their dragons said they found something. Could it be that something they found are the metal cubes that held the bonemarks of Blazox and Vulcanox?

Then Tritox spoke to Michelle,** {Young Dragon Whisper... you and your five friends are the only ones who can stop this second war from coming. The six heroes managed to end the war and you guys can do it too. Just look for bonemarks of the good Warrior Dragons to awaken us to help you. In order to find us, each of our bonemarks can point the way to the location of the next. Be sure to tell that to a Dragon Priest only... You and your friends are our only hope.}**

Michelle looked confuse. What did Tritox meant by six heroes? Does it mean that the Dragon Booster isn't really the only one? Before she could ask, Tritox let's out a powerful roar as he shines out the color light blue and forms back into Poseidos again. **{...Ugh... What just happened?}** Poseidos groaned as he shook his head. He then notices everyone is looking at him, **{Why is everyone looking at me?}**

Hy Dyv chuckles a bit, **{It's a long story. I'll explain to ya later.}**

Dragon Booster went up to Michelle, "Michelle? What happened? What did Tritox say?"

Unknown to everyone, Moordryd, Cain and their dragons were nearby, hiding while Moordryd listen in to hear what Tritox said about what he is. Now, Moordryd is trying to listen what Tritox said before he went back to Poseidos.

Back to Michelle, she took a moment to speak again, "...Something important and strange."

"Strange? How?" Parmon asked.

"I'll explain later once we get back to Mortis. Maybe he can tell us more about Tritox and the rest like him." Michelle told her friends.

Then Pyrrah spoke, "Speaking of the rest... I think my crew might have found something that may be connected to Blazox and Vulcanox."

"Then you and Sparkk better get back to your crew and tell us what you found once you get there." Dragon Booster told her.

Pyrrah nods then calls in one of her crew members, Zuko, "Zuko, come in! Listen to me. Did you and Kimiko found two metal cubes a while ago?"

Zuko answers back, "Zuko here! Now you mention it. We did found two metal boxes and we were gonna tell ya, but that's when the Penn Racing crew called you in. I guess we forgot after that."

"Listen, Zuko... You and Kimiko must not open them yet until me and Sparkk get back, okay?" Pyrrah ordered Zuko then turns off the com-link as Phorrj and Ferno mag their riders onto them. "We're heading back to our crew." Pyrrah yelled as she and Phorrj left for the Cave of the Dragon Flares.

"We'll let you guys know about what we found!" Sparkk shouted as he and Ferno followed their leaders.

"I think it's best if we all head back and be on the lookout for anything strange." Phistus spoke. Brutaris mags Phistus onto him and ran off back to the compound of the Grip of the Dragon. Soon, Khatah, Zilias, Chute, Spratt and their dragons also left the Dragon Fish compound to head back to theirs.

"Come on, let's head back to Mortis." said Dragon Booster then soon after, the Penn Racing crew also left the compound.

Moordryd and Cain looked at each other. "Sound like things are getting more dangerous, Moordryd." Cain whispered. "Maybe we should stop now while we still can!"

**{I second that!}** Coershun whimpered.

**{Stop being such a wimp, Coershun.}** Decepshun snorted.

"Hold on to that thought, Cain." Moordryd whispered. "First, we need know what this is all about..."

"But Moordryd! I really have a very bad feeling about this!" Cain quietly exclaimed.

"Silence, Cain!" Moordryd hissed, quietly then calls his father, "Father, come in. Hydrox has been defeated, but we also discovered an ancient Warrior Dragon that will appear next, an old friend of the Furox."

Word answers, "I see... I guess we'll have to find the temple of Oceanox..."

"Oceanox?" Moordryd muttered.

"Oceanox was once the best friend of the Furox. He is very much like Furox, only a Light Blue Draconium dragon instead." Word explained.

"There's one more thing, father... We also found out about three Warrior Dragons, Tritox, Blazox, and Vulcanox. Do you know about them?" Moordryd asked.

Word took a moment to answer, "...Come back to the citadel and I shall explain. It seems we'll be having more pests in the way." then com-link went off. It seems Word knows about the good Warrior Dragons. But if he knows, than means Mortis knows about them as well...

At the same time with the Penn Racing crew, the young heroes explained to Mortis what had happened at the Dragon Fish compound. They told him about what Hydrox said about the next ancient Warrior Dragon, the metal cube that held a new bonemark and Tritox, along with Blazox and Vulcanox.

"...and after that Tritox turned back into Poseidos." Artha explained.

Mortis took a moment to speak. Everything was happening too fast. First the return of the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend, a new Dragon Booster, the Furox, 12 Warrior Dragons, now this, good Warrior Dragons that helped the original Dragon Booster and the original Beau. "...This getting tougher and tougher than ever. The Warrior Dragon Hydrox was talking about was none other than Oceanox, the old best friend of the Furox."

Michelle winces at the name Oceanox. /Oceanox? ...What's going with me?/

"Oceanox? Can you tell us more about the ancient Warrior Dragons?" Kitt asked.

Mortis nods then begins to explain, "...Ancient Warrior Dragons are not like the 12 Warrior Dragons. You see, like Furox, they fought on their own instead calling in some armies. Furox was once mentored under Flarox, along with Oceanox who was once mentored under Hydrox. However though, these ancient warrior dragons wanted to do things their way without any help. Like the 12 Warrior Dragons, there are 12 Ancient Warrior Dragons as well. Oceanox tried to avenge his friend upon hearing the news of his defeat but fell to the original Dragon and Beau in the same manner."

"If Oceanox is like Furox, does that mean there's another temple to find and locate without a map?" Parmon asked.

"Yes... It only takes someone with enough skill, speed, and knowledge to get through the traps without dying." Mortis replied.

"Um... What about dragons like Tritox? Did he really help the original Dragon Booster and his dragon?" Lance asked.

Mortis explains yet again, "...Yes, he really did. Tritox was an Ancient Light Blue Draconium Warrior Dragon from the dragon human war 3000 years ago and he was best friends with Blazox and Vulcanox. He fought alongside the original Dragon Booster and Beau with his best contribution being the battle against Hydrox and Oceanox. Tritox and his original rider believed in the positive qualities of the Light Blue Draconium Dragons and believed in allying with the Dragon Booster to show that Humans and Dragons can still get along. When the War ended and the dragons were changed back to their gold draconium selves Tritox and his rider asked that his bonemark and warrior spirit be placed in a metal cube and hidden in a hidden room where the Dragon Fish crew compound is now located."

"Which is where Omi had probably found that metal box..." Artha spoke.

"What about Blazox and Vulcanox? Did they also help the original Dragon Booster and Beau?" Michelle asked Mortis.

"That is correct. Blazox and Vulcanox were Ancient Red Draconium Warrior Dragons from 3000 years ago during the Dragon Human War. They fought alongside the Original Dragon Booster and Beau believing that Humans and Dragons can live and work together with one of the battles fighting against Flarox and Furox. Believe it or not these dragons were ones of the ancient red draconium dragons along with the riders who finally learned that when one learns to control their temper they can learn to keep their focus in battle and in peace. When they were turned back into their pure gold draconium selves their powers was sealed in two bonemarks, hidden away by the Dragon Priests in two metal cubes in what is now the cave of the Dragon Flares but hasn't been found yet. Before their warrior spirits were sealed away, they and their riders asked the Original Dragon Booster and Beau to protect their bonemarks by hiding them in metal cubes and making sure that nobody would misuse their power to start another dragon human war. One more thing, Vulcanox is the little brother of Blazox."

"Little brother of Blazox?" Lance repeated.

**{Huh... I didn't know Warrior Dragons can have siblings.}** Fracshun squeaked.

Mortis continues, "Blazox did his best to guide Vulcanox during the events of the original Dragon Human War. Now their bonemarks have become dormant but unlike most spirits of ancient warrior dragons they don't pull anyone in rather they prefer to work with the rider and the dragon that finds their bonemarks to help prevent another dragon human war. There are many more good Warrior Dragons from each of the Draconium Empires..."

"Drac! I can't believe we're gonna get help from the good Warrior Dragons later on in the future!" Lance exclaimed with excitement.

**{That is so drac!}** Fracshun squealed.

"Who would have thought that there were others that actually helped the original Dragon Booster and his dragon?" Parmon pondered.

"Duh! He did lead a big group to stop the war." Michelle pointed out, making Parmon glare at her a bit.

"There's one more thing... Once you awaken each Good Warrior Dragon, their bonemark should be able to find the next Good Warrior Dragon Bonemark and where it is hidden." Mortis added.

That reminded Michelle about what Tritox said about the six heroes, "...Um... Mortis?" Mortis turns to her. "...There's something Tritox said to me that I should only say to you..."

"What is it, Michelle?" Mortis asked.

Michelle took a deep breath, "...He said only me and my five friends are truly the only ones who can stop this second dragon human war from coming. He also said that there were six heroes that stopped the first dragon human war."

Mortis looked even more shocked. Could this mean that the other heroes were about to be awakened as well?

**{Six heroes? Tritox did mention something about them... How's that even possible though?}** Beau wondered.

Artha then spoke to Michelle, "Six heroes? What do you mean?"

"I don't know... But have a feeling this has something to do with the original Dragon Booster and his Dragon of Legend." Michelle told him.

Parmon looks at Mortis, "Do you know about this?"

Mortis took a long moment to talk as he walks around in front of them then stops walking, with his back facing towards them, "...Yes, I do..."

* * *

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ _That's where the chapter ends. It seems later on in the future, Artha and Beau will get more allies, but also new enemies along the way. But what about the two metal cubes that Zuko and Kimiko found a while ago? Could they be the same metal cubes that hold the bonemarks of Blazox and Vulcanox? And what about the six heroes that Tritox mentioned? You all have to wait and see what Mortis will will have to say about it in the next chapter._


	24. The Tsunami Strikes

_The Tsunami Strikes_

* * *

About 20 minutes ago with Moordryd, Cain and their dragons, they were on their way towards Word's Citadel to find out more about Oceanox and Tritox, along with Blazox and Vulcanox. However, along the way...

The two Psi Class dragons suddenly skid to stop. "What the? What's the big idea, Decepshun?" Moordryd exclaimed with a bit of growling in his voice.

"Yeah... A warning would be nice!" Cain complained as he fixes his helmet.

Decepshun and Coershun weren't listening to their riders. They were too busying looking around, sniffing for something. **{Did you smell that?}** Coershun asked Decepshun as he scanned the area.

**{Yeah... I did.}** Decepshun snorted then she spots something in the alley and stares into it, wondering what's there.

Moordryd notices that Decepshun is looking at something, "What is it?"

Decepshun slowly walks up to the alley with Coershun and Cain behind her. She then sees a strange box in the alley and takes a closer look. It was another map, but this time it's purple with dark violet marks on it. **{Is this...another map?}** Decepshun muttered.

Cain then asks Moordryd about Decepshun, "What's with her?"

"I think she found something..." Moordryd answered. Decepshun mags the map and show it to her rider. Moordryd takes the map and looks closely at it, "...It's another map to a temple of a Warrior Dragon!" he exclaimed.

"Another map, huh?" Cain spoke. "But to which temple? It could be any Warrior Dragon!"

"I know that, Cain!" Moordryd growled then calms down, "...Maybe father knows which temple it is. Come on!" and drove Decepshun away from the alley to continue towards Word's Citadel.

Cain and Coershun sigh then go after their leaders, continuing on towards their destination.

A few minutes later in Word's Citadel, Word Paynn was waiting his son and Cain to arrive as he's on his computer, looking up about something. He then heard running from behind and turns around to see Moordryd and Cain running towards him, holding a map.

"About time, Moordryd! ...I was wondering what kept you two." Word spoke.

Moordryd and Cain stop about two feet away from Word, panting with exhaustion. "F-Father, we found something along the way..." Moordryd gasped from the long run in the citadel.

Word raises his eyebrow, "Did you now? Show it to me."

Moordryd takes a deep breath and show the map that Decepshun had found to his father. Word takes the map, study it a bit before speaking, "...Well, well... It seems you two had found the map of the temple of Lupitox." as he walk over to his desk.

"Lupitox? Who's that?" Cain asked.

Word begins to explains, "Lupitox is a Warrior Dragon of the Pack Class Dragons, the Queen of Purple Draconium Pack Class Dragons. Believe it or not she also mentored the other 11 Warrior Dragons in how to control their armies and exercise their authority as leaders. Lupitox also was the closest to Psyrox like a big sister, being there for her when she felt down at times. Also this Dragon and her previous rider invented many of the skills and tactics that are still used today by none other than the Army of the Dragon Crew."

"The Army of the Dragon Crew? You mean the one that Wulph is the leader of?" Moordryd asked.

Word sat down at his desk, "The one of the same. The Army of the Dragon and their purple draconium Pack class dragons and gear are all about overwhelming opponents with group tactics. However though, I think its best we go back to speaking about the next Warrior Dragon you mentioned..." as set down the map.

"Well, we're heard that the next Warrior Dragon is the best friend of the Furox or something." Cain told Word.

"Hmm... That can only be Oceanox, the ancient Warrior Dragon of Light Blue Draconium Dragons." Word slowly smirked evilly.

"Oceanox?" both Moordryd and Cain repeated.

Word explains, "Yes, Oceanox... Like Furox, Oceanox was once an ancient Warrior Dragon that fought against the original Dragon Booster and the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend. He once trained under the order of the King of the Light Blue Draconium Dragons, Hydrox, but after he heard the Furox; his best friend was defeated, he then fought against the Dragon Booster, but soon was defeated and turned back into his gold draconium state. His bonemark, however, is in a temple, known as the Tsunami Citadel. His bonemark remains there, waiting for his own vessel to release him..."

"Let me guess, you want us to lead Dorsull and Hy Dyv towards that temple?" Moordryd guessed.

"Yes and no, my son. Yes, Dorsull and his dragon will be the ones to release Oceanox and no, your crew will not lead Dorsull and his dragon towards the temple." Word told his son. "You may have found the map of Lupitox, but we can't take any chances since that brat from the Dragon Fish crew had probably already told her crew about what really happened. My Wraith Dragons will take care of that... Besides, tomorrow one of your crew members is entering a race, The All-Terrain Race and I don't want anyone to think the Dragon Eyes are fully responsible for the release of Oceanox, like they think your crew is fully responsible for Katara's event with the Hydrox..."

Then Cain remembers something, "Uh... Mr. Paynn? There's one more thing... What about this Tritox? You sounded a bit worried about him, along with Blazox and Vulcanox or whatever."

Word suddenly stands up from desk, "That's because I have the right to worry!" As he slammed his hands on the desk, making Cain flinch. "Those warrior dragons are not like the 12 Warrior Dragons or the Ancient Warrior Dragons... These dragons are the 'Good' Warrior Dragons."

"And... what makes them so good? I mean, they are Warrior Dragons, right?" Moordryd asked without worry. He can't see why his father is so worried about those warrior dragons.

"These warrior dragons once fought alongside the original Dragon Booster and his dragon!" Word exclaimed. "Unlike your normal Warrior Dragons, these dragons believed to work together with humans instead of controlling them! It's unknown how many of them there are, but there is one thing for certain... With those dragons helping the Dragon Booster and his dragon, it will make things even more difficult for me to start a new dragon human war, my dragon human war!"

Back to the Penn Racing crew and Mortis, the Dragon Priest was asked about six heroes from Michelle. Mortis seem to know and took a moment to speak again.

"...Yes, I do... I do know about them." Mortis slowly spoke.

"What? R-Really?" Parmon stuttered with shock.

"Well? Can you tell us about them?" Artha asked.

"...I'm afraid it's too soon to you all about it." Mortis answered.

"What? Why?" Kitt exclaimed.

"Because, one... I'm not really sure it could be what I know and two, all of you are not ready for that information just yet." Mortis explained. However, Mortis was being half-truthful. It's true Artha and his friends are not ready, but he really does know about the six heroes of the first dragon human war.

While the rest of the Penn Racing crew decided to drop it and wait for the information, Michelle has feeling that the six heroes might be connected to the original Dragon Booster. /...Mortis is hiding something and he's not telling us a thing about it. But I have a feeling that we're gonna find out about it later on.../ She thought.

Mortis turns to Artha, "Right now, tomorrow... You, Kitt and Michelle have to get ready for the next race tomorrow."

"That's right! The All-Terrain Race! Dorsull and Hy Dyv were the champions of that!" Lance exclaimed with excitement.

"I guess all that excitement of the Warrior Dragons getting released made us forgot about it." Parmon chuckled.

"Well, let's get to sleep for the night... All that battling against Hydrox made me very tired." Michelle spoke as felt tired as well.

While the riders had some conversations, the dragons were talking about the six heroes. **{...The six heroes? I never really heard of them.}** Beau muttered.

**{Nor has anyone, Beau.}** Cyrano pointed out. **{Though, I had been wondering how one rider and his dragon managed to stop a huge war.}**

**{It is odd, now you mention it.}** Wyldfyr groaned.

**{Maybe there was more than one booster?}** Fracshun suggested.

**{Don't be silly, Fracshun!}** Wyldfyr snorted. **{If there were other boosters, Mortis would've told us about that.}**

**{Wyldfyr... Maybe Fracshun is right.}** Leapdra spoke. The dragons look at her with shock. **{I mean, Mortis seems to know about the six heroes and he isn't telling us at all...}**

**{That might be true, but we aren't even sure what really happened before and we should focus on the race tomorrow.}** Beau reminded his friends. **{We'll worry about the six heroes later; right now let's rest up a bit for the race.}**

Leapdra sighs, **{Okay, but I have feeling what we will find will surprise us for good...}**

Tomorrow morning, Dorsull and his dragon, Hy Dyv were on their way towards the Terrain Race. Even though they won it many times, they really don't miss it. However, they were being followed by something.

Hy Dyv suddenly stops walking and scans around area, feeling threatened, **{...Something is following us and it's not friendly!}** He softly growled.

Dorsull notices his dragon's expression, "What is it, boy? What's wrong?" Suddenly five two-legged Wraith Dragons land in front of them, screeching at them.

"What the? Are these the Wraith Dragons everyone's talking about?" Dorsull exclaimed as the Wraith Dragons crept closer him and his dragon.

**{Who cares? Let's get away before something bad happens to us!}** Hy Dyv chirped then quickly ran away, leading him and his rider away from the Wraith Dragons.

**Cue in**** Shrek Soundtrack-Escape from the Dragon**

However, the five Wraith Dragons follows after them in pursuit. Dorsull drove Hy Dyv into the alley to lose them, but they were still following them. The All-Terrain Champions then run through a pile of boxes, but still running away from the Wraith Dragons. Dorsull quickly calls in his leader, "Come in, Marianis! This is Dorsull! Some Wraith Dragons are after me and Hy Dyv! I need help! Where is the rest of the Dragon Fish crew?"

Marianis responds, "We'll never get there in time! Stay calm my little fish... You're slippery enough to lose them all by your-some." the com-link went off. **((A/N: Is it just me or does it sound like Marianis likes Dorsull very much?))**

Hy Dyv sees a turn up ahead then swiftly turns by leaping onto the wall and lands back on the the ground and continues to run as the Wraith Dragons keep running after them. Dorsull looks back then slowly smirk as he activate a gear, the Tentacle Gear that Katara used from before and the three ribbons zaps three Wraith Dragons, making the rest of them stop running. "Stings, huh?" Dorsull chuckled.

**{It's a good thing Marianis let Dorsull borrow that thing...}** Hy Dyv grunted then uses his full speed to get away. Unknown to them two four-legged Wraith Dragons were watching from above a building then jump down to one of the alley pathways.

"Huh?" Dorsull suddenly sees two more Wraith Dragons ahead, blocking one of the pathways. "Hy Dyv, look out!" then steers his dragon to the left pathway to get away. The Terrain Champion keeps running, hoping to lose the Wraith Dragons, but then the same five Wraith Dragons manages to catch up, running after them.

"These dragons don't know when to give up!" Dorsull grumbled.

Hy Dyv keeps running, but then five Wraith Dragons suddenly appear, blocking their way and only leaving one path to the right. **{Aw, scales! This is not making things easier!}** Hy Dyv chattered and quickly turns to the right, having more Wraith Dragons going him and his rider.

It seems strange to see 10 or 12 Wraith Dragons appear in the city in the morning. Why were they just chasing the All-Terrain Champions instead of using the gears to stop them? It's like they're... leading them to another location; Tsunami Citadel.

It took minutes since the chase started and the Wraith Dragons were still after the Terrain Champions. They were all in another location, the Old City. Dorsull quickly notices he and his dragon are in Old City. /Huh? ...What the? How did we...? Weren't we just in the city?/ Dorsull thought.

**{Think later! We've got to get away from these Wraith Dragons and hide!}** Hy Dyv snorted as the Wraith Dragons were closing in on them.

Dorsull looks back to see the Wraith Dragons are still chasing them, which they are. "Scales! Don't they ever rest?" Dorsull exclaimed.

Hy Dyv keeps running as he felt how he was getting tired, **{...There m-must be a hideout somewhere!}** then he spots something ahead. It was stone, ancient building. It looked like a temple, similar to the Furox, but light blue with waves on it. **{A temple? Not a good place to hide, but we have no choice!}** Hy Dyv then bolts ahead, leaving the Wraith Dragons in the dust.

"Wh-Whoa! Hy Dyv! Easy there!" Dorsull exclaimed. "Where are you taking us?" he then sees where they're going, towards the temple. "A temple? Hy Dyv, no! It's too dangerous!"

**{Better in there than out here with these Wraith Dragons!}** Hy Dyv grunted, knowing his rider can't understand him as he continues to go towards the temple.

Unknown to them, the Wraith Dragons stopped a while ago when Hy Dyv suddenly bolted and stood there, hoping the All-Terrain Champions had entered the temple. The All-Terrain Champions keep going to the temple, went inside and skid to a stop. Dorsull looks back to see if the Wraith Dragons follow them, but doesn't see any of them. "Whew! We've lost them..." Dorsull sighed with big relief then looks around with curiosity. "But now... Where are we? I mean, I know it's a temple, but a temple of what?"

Hy Dyv was curious about the temple, **{Let's see... Judging from the symbol I saw on the temple. This must be one of the temples of the light blue warrior dragons. But which one?}** Hy Dyv slowly walks as he and his rider look around the place. All they saw were light blue pillars with peculiar, midnight blue marks on them. Hy Dyv then steps on a stepping stone without him knowing, making a symbol of the Dragon Fish crew light up.

All of the sudden, the upper walls and ceiling reveal many small holes. _**{"Uh oh!"}**_ Both Dorsull and Hy Dyv exclaimed, knowing something bad was about to happen. In a split second, darts start to shoot out from the holes from every direction and towards them.

"Go, boy! GO!" Dorsull yelled.

Hy Dyv was already running before Dorsull could yell 'Go' and runs deep into the temple, barely dodging the darts as they zip by. Dorsull quickly pulls his Block Staff to block the darts from hitting him and Hy Dyv. Dorsull manages to block the darts that almost hit them as Hy Dyv keeps on running through the temple. The All-Terrain Champions then enters in another room.

"Where are we now?" Dorsull spoke with confusion about their present location.

This room was a bit different from the first one. There were many holes on the floor. They slowly walk on the floor, thinking the danger is over until a spike springs up from the floor, almost stabbing Hy Dyv's front snout. The light blue dragon jumps back in shock as Dorsull cried out in fright. Suddenly, more spikes start poking out many times at great speed from every hole. Hy Dyv quickly runs before the spikes could impale him and his rider. The All-Terrain Champions were having difficulty getting through with the spikes popping up from the holes on the floor.

Suddenly, Dorsull notices the spikes were making a certain pattern, giving Dorsull an idea, "Hy Dyv! Just do the zigzag motions like we do in our training!"

**{You've got it!}** Hy Dyv chattered and swiftly does the zigzag motion through the spikes, dodging each one with no problem, well sort of. Most of the spikes almost stab them, but they kept on going until they made it into another room.

**Shrek Soundtrack Escape from the Dragon**** Fades out...**

The All-Terrain Champions finally made it to the final room then skid to a stop. "Well... that wasn't so bad." Dorsull spoke as he smiled a little.

Hy Dyv glares up at Dorsull, **{Speak for yourself! I was doing all the work!}**

Suddenly, they both sensed something ahead. The All-Terrain Champions looks ahead and see a metal cube box with midnight blue marks on it, floating on a tall stone. "...What is that?" Dorsull slowly spoke, feeling strong aura from it.

Hy Dyv slowly walks up to the metal cube with caution as he senses something bad about it, but ignores the feeling when he got closer to the box. When Hy Dyv stops in front of the metal box, Dorsull couldn't help but feel drawn to it. He slowly took the metal box and looks at it. "...What is this? Why does it feel so...powerful?" Dorsull muttered.

He then spots a button on the metal box. He hesitant at first, but then pushes it, opening the box up. The metal box reveals a light blue bonemark like Hydrox's, but with a slight midnight blue in the middle. Dorsull couldn't believe he found another bonemark and he wanted to let go, but couldn't as it pulse with strong aura. The energy from bonemark was taking control of him as light blue marks appear on his face.

"With this bonemark, I can rule the Dragon Fish crew and the whole city!" Dorsull shouted as he raised the bonemark in the air.

Hy Dyv mags the bonemark on his head then bonemark took control, surging its energy into Hy Dyv's bones. Hy Dyv groans in pain as his body mutates. Fins grew on his sides, his back, his tail, his light blue scales changes into midnight blue with a mixture of aquamarine and blue. His eyes changes into the color light blue with cat-like eyes. Hy Dyv was no longer himself; he is now Oceanox the Ancient Warrior Dragon of Light Blue Draconium Dragons.

**{Finally... I am finally **_**UNLEASHED**_**!}** Oceanox lets out a loud screeching roar like through the temple.

Nearby the Tsunami Citadel, a crew member of the Dragon Flares and his dragon just heard a loud screech from somewhere. The dragon, Cynder was startled a bit from the screeching, **{What was that?}** as she frantically scans the area.

The crew member, Jason looked kinda startled from that noise, "Where did that come from?" **((A/N: Jason is a boy rider, of course and his dragon is a girl. Cynder is a two-legged red dragon with darker red scales, brunt ember like markings on her legs and a red racing stripe on her back. Just in case if any of you are wondering))**

They then heard another loud screech. Cynder looks to where the sound came from and looks straight at the temple from afar, **{...Could it be coming from there? But why?}**

Jason notices his dragon was looking at something, "What is it, Cynder?" Cynder just glances at her rider and points towards the temple. "Huh? The temple?" Jason muttered. "But why would anyone go in there?"

Suddenly, a midnight blue figure bursts out from the entrance of the Tsunami Citadel, fast. "What the? What is that?" Jason exclaimed then quickly pulls out his binoculars to get a better look. What he saw was a midnight blue dragon with fins on his back and tail, along with a rider; Dorsull. "Hey! That looks like the All-Terrain Champion, Dorsull!" Jason exclaimed. "But what is he doing on that dragon and what's with the marks on his face?"

Jason decides to not to waste any more time and calls in his leader, "Pyrrah, come in! I just spotted Dorsull on a strange dragon! Come in, Pyrrah!"

About a few minutes earlier at the Cave of the Dragon Flares, Zuko and Kimiko were telling Pyrrah and Sparkk about the two metal cube boxes they just found yesterday. "...and after our dragons give the boxes to us, we thought maybe you would know about these metal boxes." Kimiko explained as she and Zuko were showing the metal cube boxes Pyrrah.

Pyrrah stares at the two metal boxes with great caution. After what happened to her during the Furox event and every Warrior Dragon she saw before, she really doesn't want to take it. "...I don't think it's a good idea to have found these metal boxes. I think it's best to put these things back where they belong.

Sparkk exclaims at his sister, "But Pyrrah! What about what Michelle told us about the good Warrior Dragons? Tritox did help us to defeat Hydrox and there are two others just like him, but they're Red Draconium Dragons!"

"I know that, Sparkk! ...But what if it happens again? We can' take that risk." Pyrrah quietly spoke as she remembers the power of the Furox.

Before Sparkk could reason with her, Pyrrah's com-link beeps with Jason's voice over the frequency "Pyrrah, come in! I just spotted Dorsull on a strange dragon! Come in, Pyrrah!"

/Dorsull? But he was supposed to be at the All-Terrain Race!/ Pyrrah thought then answers Jason, "Pyrrah here! Are you sure you saw Dorsull?"

"I'm sure and he's riding a strange dragon..." Jason responded.

"Strange? What do you mean? What did this dragon look like?" Pyrrah asked.

"Well, I think it's a Light Blue Nautilus Class Dragon, but it has fins on it and its scales are the color midnight blue." Jason told Pyrrah what he sees.

Sparkk went into thought before speaking, "...That kinda sounded like Hydrox, but different."

"Wait! I know what it is." Kimiko spoke. "It sounded like he was talking about Oceanox, the Ancient Warrior Dragon of Light Blue Draconium Dragons. And he was once mentored by Hydrox... At least that's what I heard."

"Hey, yeah... I also heard that Oceanox might be a friend of Furox." Zuko muttered out loud.

"What? Is it true?" Pyrrah exclaimed. "Is it really true? How do you two know about this?"

Kimiko and Zuko looked at each other then back at Pyrrah, "We study stuff." They say at the same time while Pyrrah just groaned at them.

Their dragons; Phorrj, Ferno, Flame and Ember were at the stables and heard every word about Oceanox. **{Oceanox? Who's that?}** Ferno squeaked with curiosity.

**{Ooh! I think I heard of him a bit!}** Ember spoke. **{He's supposed to be a Light Blue Draconium Dragon, an Ancient Warrior Dragon like Furox.}**

**{Like Furox? What do you mean?}** Phorrj looked at Ember.

**{Well, what Ember meant is like Furox, Oceanox can fight on his own and was mentored by Hydrox just as Furox was mentored by Flarox, yours and Ferno's Great Grandfather. Rumors have it that Oceanox was about to avenge his friend, Furox, by destroying the original Dragon Booster and the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend.}** Flame explained. **{At least that's what we heard on the street.}** Phorrj snorted at him.

**{Speaking of the Warrior Dragons, how come you guys wanted your riders to take those metal cubes?}** Ferno asked.

Ember explains, **{We can't explain it, but once we got near them, they felt calm and amazing! We think those boxes are meant for Pyrrah and Phorrj.}**

**{Maybe even for you and Sparkk. It's like something was telling us to give them to you guys.}** Flame explained about the feeling that he and Ember had before.

While Ferno felt amazed about it, Phorrj was feeling cautious about the two metal boxes. He doesn't want go through that again, but from what Ember and Flame said about the boxes, they seem safe and harmless.

Back to the riders, Sparkk spoke to Pyrrah, "Dorsull must've somehow got the bonemark and placed it on Hy Dyv. We've got to tell Artha about this before Oceanox reaches the city!"

"But how will they get to where Jason and his dragon are? They might not make it in time." Kimiko pointed out.

"Maybe Jason and Cynder can stall Dorsull and Oceanox from entering the city." Zuko suggested. "That way, the Penn Racing crew will make it in time."

Pyrrah nods to Zuko then went back to Jason, "Jason, listen! I need you and Cynder to distract Dorsull and Oceanox and keep them from entering the city."

"Uh... For how long?" Jason asked.

Pyrrah answers, "As long as you can. You do have your Tandem Gears, right?"

"Oh yeah! I do! But Oceanox is a Warrior Dragon... It might not work." said Jason.

"It's better than nothing... Just keep them there long enough for Artha and his friends to arrive. Pyrrah out!" the com-link went off.

"I guess you're gonna call in Artha, huh?" Zuko spoke.

"Yes, hopefully they can handle it." Pyrrah sighed.

"Maybe we can help with these." Sparkk suggested. He was talking about the metal cubes that hold the bonemarks of Blazox and Vulcanox.

Pyrrah just shook her head 'no', "We can't... It's too risky."

"Pyrrah! The Penn Racing crew won't be able to defeat Oceanox, even with us! We have no choice, but to open those boxes and use the bonemarks. Please, Pyrrah! They might help us!" Sparkk pleaded.

Pyrrah looks at the metal cubes. She really doesn't want to go through that again, but Sparkk is right. They have no other choice but to use the bonemarks that Zuko and Kimiko found. Those bonemarks might be the only way to defeat Oceanox. But can they really be the bonemarks of Blazox and Vulcanox? Are they really the good Red Draconium Warrior Dragons that helped the original Dragon Booster and the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend?

Back with Jason and his dragon, Cynder. After the com-link went off, Jason drove Cynder down from the hill and goes after Dorsull and Oceanox at top speed. It only took 2 minutes to catch up to Dorsull and Oceanox, but the Warrior Dragon was still far ahead. Jason activates the level 4 Red Thruster Gears on Cynder to make her go faster to catch up. Cynder really likes the feeling of speed and wind against her scales then quickly passes by Oceanox with no problem. Hey, Red Magma Class dragons are pretty fast.

When Cynder quickly passes Oceanox, the light blue Warrior Dragon skid to a stop as Cynder does the same, only stopping in front of Oceanox; 4 ft. away. Dorsull glares at Jason furiously for stopping them, "How dare you stop us from getting into the city? Who are you?" He growled.

"Jason, a crew member from the Dragon Flares." Jason introduced himself. "And I'm here to stop you from entering the city!"

"Why? After all, the city would be perfect to start a dragon human war..." Dorsull slowly form a wicked smile at Jason. The smile sends chills down Jason's spine, but he doesn't show it and tries to be brave.

Jason stutters at first, "Th-That's not g-gonna happen! Oceanox fought the Dragon Booster to get revenge upon him for defeating his best friend, Furox, but that light blue dragon lost to him and his dragon. The Dragon Booster will defeat you just like he did 3000 years ago!"

Dorsull scoffs at Jason without worry, "There's one thing, Jason... The original Dragon Booster defeated Oceanox, not the new Dragon Booster! Besides, the original Dragon Booster had help from the original rider of Tritox. The new Dragon Booster is inexperienced and has a lot to learn about protecting the city. And Pyrrah, you so called leader had lost to the new Dragon Booster 'cause of her hot temper and was only focusing on ruling the Down City Council of Twelve... The new Dragon Booster can't win..."

Once Oceanox heard the Dragon Flares, he looks at Cynder with a sinister smirk as he speaks, **{The Dragon Flares? You mean, the Red Draconium Empire? It's such an honor for a red dragon to welcome me.}**

Cynder snorts at Oceanox, **{As if! I'm here to stop you from entering the city! You may be the best friend of Furox, but like him you'll just cause chaos! Of course that won't happen since the Dragon of Legend is around and he'll defeat ya again!}**

Oceanox snorts back at Cynder, **{Have you forgotten? That was the original Dragon of Legend and he was the one who defeated me! The original Dragon of Legend had help from that traitor, Tritox! My old best friend; Furox lost to this new Dragon of Legend because of his vessel's temper and desire to rule the Down City Council of Twelve! The new Dragon of Legend may be like the original one, but he still has a lot to learn about being partners with stupid humans! He has no idea about how the humans are treating our kind and they must be punished by being our slaves...}** he slowly grins evilly.

Both Jason and Cynder groan with distress. "Though, I am surprise about the fact that you know about the defeat of Oceanox and why this ancient Warrior Dragon fought against the Dragon Booster and his dragon." Dorsull spoke.

"You can thank Zuko and Kimiko for that... They like studying about history." Jason replied.

**{You seem to know about me... I'm impressed.}** Oceanox groaned.

**{Well, you can thank Flame and Ember for that. They like studying history.}** Cynder grunted.

"Now then, step out of the way! You won't be able to defeat us!" Dorsull exclaimed.

"We'll see, Dorsull..." Jason growled a bit. /...I must be crazy! But I have to distract him and this dragon long enough for Artha and his crew to come and defeat Oceanox. I just hope we can last long!/ He thought as he prepared to fight against Dorsull and Oceanox.

**{It seems we we're about to fight... I hope you're ready to die.}** Oceanox growled.

Cynder growls back, **{That ain't gonna happen!}**

**Cue in ****Megas XLR-Short Hair (Instrumental)**

They all glare at each other for 2 minutes, waiting for either one to make a move. Suddenly, Cynder charges at Oceanox to ram him. But Oceanox swiftly jumps to the right to dodge Cynder. The ember-like dragon quickly stops a few feet away from Oceanox. The light blue Warrior Dragon uses his Mag Blast to hit Jason and Cynder.

Cynder manages dodges the Mag Blast by jumping back and uses her Mag Blast to hit Oceanox and Dorsull. Oceanox easily dodges the Mag Blast by only stepping to the left then shooting multiple Mag Blasts at Cynder and Jason.

Both Jason and Cynder cry out in shock and Cynder quickly tries to dodge the Mag Blasts as Jason quickly pulls out his Blocking Staff and hits the Mag Blasts back away from him and his dragon.

"Is that all you got?" Jason shouted. "We're just getting warmed up!" and hits back another mag ball.

**{Stop joking around!}** Cynder barked and dodges another Mag Blast. The Mag Blast only lasted about 3 minutes and Oceanox stops using his mag energy.

"Oh, trust me, Jason... We're just getting started!" Dorsull exclaimed.

Oceanox snarls, **{Prepare to feel my wrath!}** then jumps in the air and falls straight towards Cynder and her rider to pin them down.

Jason quickly activates the Red Thruster Gears and Cynder quickly runs forward to dodge Oceanox. Oceanox lands on the ground, turns around to face Cynder and growls at her and her rider.

**{Man, you guys are slippery on land!}** Cynder snickered a bit.

"Time to use the Tandem Gear..." Jason muttered while smirking as he activates the two level 6 Purple Tandem Gears on Cynder. Jason managed to get the two Tandem Gears from long ago in a race.

Tandem Gears shoot out two small conductive lines at Oceanox's left side and on Dorsull's left shoulder and the Tandem Gears quickly begin to drain some of their energy. Oceanox cries in pain a bit as the Tandem Gear sucks his energy. "No!" Dorsull growled in pain as he glares at Jason.

**{I guess a light blue dragon like you is still a bit shaky from being asleep for 3000 years.}** Cynder taunted Oceanox.

Oceanox dangerously growls at Cynder, **{Don't taunt me, red dragon!}** then suddenly uses a powerful Mag Blast at Cynder and Jason.

Cynder didn't have time to dodge and gets hit, sending her and her rider towards a big boulder. Jason falls off of Cynder, crashes onto the ground on his stomach as Cynder crashes into the boulder very hard and hits the ground on her left side.

**Megas XLR-Short Hair (Instrumental)**** Fades out...**

Oceanox slowly walks over to Jason and Cynder since Jason and Cynder drained some of the energy from him and Dorsull, which made them a bit weaker, but still strong enough to stand up to Jason and Cynder. Dorsull begins to speak to Jason, "You lost, Jason... Now you will feel the wrath of Oceanox!"

"You haven't won yet Dorsull." Jason spoke up as he grunts in pain, "Dragon Booster will come and he'll defeat Oceanox and break you free from the bonemark's power with Marianis' help."

"There's only one problem with that statement," Dorsull glared as he commented, "My leader is too far away to help and even if Dragon Booster could go get her they'd never make it in time to save you and your dragon."

Oceanox spoke to Cynder, **{Not bad, but you're still weak!}** sneering down at Cynder.

Cynder grunts in pain, but slightly growls at Oceanox, **{Don't get too cocky! The Dragon of Legend and his rider will be here with Marianis and Poseidos, who has the power of Tritox within him!}**

**{Ah, yes... Tritox's power is now within the Great Grandson of Hydrox, Poseidos, Prince of the Light Blue Draconium Dragons... Such a great combination! However, the Light Blue Empire is too far away from here, Dragon Booster and his dragon will have to get to Tritox and they'll never make here in time to save you and your rider...}** Oceanox slowly form an evil smile as he crept closer and closer to Cynder and Jason...

About 16 minutes ago at the All-Terrain Racing track, Artha, Kitt, Michelle and their dragons were getting ready to race in the All-Terrain Race Championship, along with Swaay, her dragon; Mischief, and a member of the Dragon Wind, Raimundo and his Dragon; Valoo. **((A/N: Raimundo is the one who made the Napoleon complex comment about Spratt.))** However, Dorsull and Hy Dyv haven't arrived yet...

"Are we gonna start or what?" Artha complained. He and Beau had been waiting for the race for 14 minutes since they got there.

"Not until Dorsull and his dragon shows up." Kitt spoke. "You can't race in the All-Terrain Championship without the All-Terrain Champions."

"It's strange though... Dorsull and Hy Dyv should be here by now." Michelle muttered out loud. Usually, during the All-Terrain Race, Dorsull and Hy Dyv always arrived early, but this time they're late.

Parmon then contact to Artha on the screen, "Lil' Sis is right. Dorsull missing the All-Terrain race is like Lance missing a meal... It just doesn't happen!"

"Huh? What did you say?" Lance mumbled while he was eating his snack.

Suddenly, Parmon hears something from Dragon City Security, "Hold on! ...I'm picking up a feed from Dragon City Security."

"What is it, Parm?" Artha asked, feeling kinda worry.

Parmon tells Artha of what he hears, "...Dorsull and Hy Dyv have been reported missing by their crew." Artha, Kitt, Michelle and their dragons looked each other shock. How could it have happened to Dorsull and Hy Dyv? "Dragon City Security is looking into it... That's all I know."

**{How could this have happened?}** Beau muttered.

**{Who cares? Hy Dyv and his rider are missing! Which mean someone has kidnapped them.}** Wyldfyr grunted.

**{But why?}** Leapdra pondered.

Before anyone can speak, someone is contacting Parmon on his com-link. "Penn Racing crew come in! This is Pyrrah!"

"Pyrrah what is it?" Parmon asked.

"Pyrrah calls in?" Kitt asked.

Michelle looks at Kitt, "Must be something important."

Artha sets his com-link frequency to Pyrrah's so he can listen in on the conversation, "Pyrrah, this is Artha. What's wrong?" Michelle and Kitt also connect to Pyrrah to hear in the information.

"It's about Dorsull... One of my crew members had just spotted him a while ago." Pyrrah told them.

"Hold on, Pyrrah." Parmon interrupted. "We need to contact to Marianis... She needs to hear this as well."

"Parmon's right. I'll contact to Marianis." said Artha then he begins to contact the Dragon Fish crew. "Come in, Marianis! This Artha Penn from the Penn Racing crew!"

Marianis answers, "Marianis here. What's up?"

"One of Pyrrah's crew members had spotted Dorsull." Artha explained. "You need hear this."

Marianis quickly connect to Pyrrah, "Pyrrah, what happened to Dorsull? Is he and his dragon are okay?"

Pyrrah took a moment to respond, "...One of my crew members, Jason saw Dorsull coming out of a temple known as Tsunami Temple on a midnight blue dragon, Oceanox."

The Penn Racing crew gasps in shock with a look of fright on their faces. "Mortis just told us about that dragon! Oceanox is the Ancient Warrior Dragon of Light Blue Draconium Dragons; he was mentored by Hydrox and was once best friends with Furox!" Parmon cried with terror.

"And Hy Dyv is now Oceanox!" Michelle added.

"B-But how did Dorsull and his dragon find the temple of Oceanox?" Lance asked.

Artha then has a hunch, "Someone must've led them there to get the bonemark... It must've been Moordryd and his crew."

"Hold on, Artha! We don't even know it was the Dragon Eye crew!" Michelle exclaimed. She can't help, but stand up for the Dragon Eye crew. Something tells her that it wasn't them this time.

Artha looks at Michelle, "Why are you defending them? That crew always causes trouble in the city!"

"Yes, but not all the time! It could've been someone else..." Michelle try get Artha to see it wasn't always the Dragon Eye who causes trouble.

Raimundo and his dragon, Valoo were listening the conversation of Dorsull and Hy Dyv. Raimundo then spoke to Artha, "Um... I might know who led Dorsull and his dragon towards the temple."

The Penn Racing crew quickly looks at Raimundo. "You do? Who?" Kitt asked.

Raimundo remembers what he saw, "Well, when me and my dragon, Valoo was on our way to the All-Terrain Race... We suddenly saw a light blue figure running in front of us and then some Wraith Dragons chasing it. I thought it was nothing, but after hearing about Dorsull and his dragon disappearance from you guys, maybe those Wraith Dragons had chased them all the way to that temple."

**{He might be right... The scent from that light blue figure smelt a bit like Hy Dyv and Dorsull.}** Valoo grunted.

Michelle glances at Artha, "See? It wasn't the Dragon Eye crew." she smirks a bit.

Artha sighs at her, "Maybe so, but that doesn't mean they might not be a part of it." Michelle humphed at him a bit.

Unknown to them, Swaay and Mischief slowly backed away and headed towards the tent after hearing about how the Wraith Dragons had chased Dorsull and his dragon the Tsunami Citadel.

"Sound like we'll need Tritox for this." Lance suggested.

"But we won't be able to make in time! It's too far away from where my crew is!" Marianis pointed out.

"For your crew, but not for my crew!" Pyrrah spoke. "The Tsunami Citadel is near the Cave of the Dragon Flares. We should be able to help you and Jason and his dragon, Cynder is trying to slow down Dorsull and Oceanox and keep them from entering the city."

"That's good, but how will we defeat Oceanox with just us and the Dragon Flares?" Parmon pointed out. He is right, even with the help of the Dragon Flares, Oceanox will be too much for them to handle.

"Maybe me and my dragon can help you guys." Raimundo suggested. "That way, we might be able to tire out Oceanox and defeat him."

Artha nods at him, "Okay, we might as well get going before Oceanox can get pass Jason and his dragon. Pyrrah, you and Sparkk meet us at there!"

"Got it, Artha! Pyrrah out." Her connection on the com link went off.

"Marianis, we'll do what we can to save Dorsull and Hy Dyv." Artha told Marianis.

"Okay... Just be careful and save Dorsull before it's too late. Marianis out." Her connection went off.

Artha looks at his crew and Raimundo, "Okay, you guys... Let's go!" then drove Beau off the racing track with the others in pursuit.

Back with Jason and Cynder, Oceanox and Dorsull got closer and closer to them, glaring down at them with no mercy.

**{You and your stupid rider should've stepped aside and let us go, but no! You had to stand in our way... Now you and your human will suffer!}** Oceanox growled.

Cynder was still laying on her side, snarling at him, **{You won't get away with this!}**

"Are you ready to die at the claws of Oceanox?" Dorsull slowly spoke with no emotion in his voice.

"Don't think you're gonna win this, Dorsull! You can still stop yourself before it's too late!" Jason groaned in agony. He was still on the ground with Cynder from the Mag Blast.

"Now why would I do that?" Dorsull scoffed as Oceanox stopped inches away from Jason and Cynder. "You two will be the first to die..."

Oceanox smiles maliciously, **{Say good-bye...}** as he prepares to use his Mag Blast on Cynder and Jason.

Jason and Cynder close their eyes, waiting for their fate until...

"Not so fast, Dorsull!"

It causes Oceanox to stop what he was about to do then he, Dorsull, Jason and Cynder look up and see Dragon Booster and the Dragon of Legend with Kitt, Michelle, Lance, Raimundo and their dragons on a huge boulder.

"Dragon Booster!" Dorsull exclaimed. "...So, you decided to show up with the one who took the bonemark of Flarox." He looked at Kitt, who glared down at him.

Oceanox snarls at Beau, **{So, you're the new Black and Gold Dragon of Legend, huh? I'm even surprised to see the vessel of my king's best friend...}** Wyldfyr just growled at him. **{You even have the nerve to show up with one of the descendants of Psyrox, one of the Princesses of the Black Draconium Dragons!} **The Light Blue Warrior Dragon continued as Leapdra snarls at him.

"Dorsull stop this at once! You know what happens when someone takes a bonemark! Stop yourself now, before it's too late!" Dragon Booster shouted.

Dorsull just glares at him, "Or else what?"

Dragon Booster show a fainted smile, "Or else this... Now, Parm!"

Before either Dorsull or Oceanox could react, something rammed into them, sending them away from Jason and Cynder and making them crash onto the ground 7 ft. away from them. Dorsull and Oceanox slowly stand up, shaking their head from the hit. "Wh-What was that?" Dorsull groaned then looks to see what rammed him. It was none other than Parmon and his dragon, Cyrano.

Parmon smiles nervously at Dorsull, "Hope that didn't make you sore..." then glances at Jason, "Are you okay?"

"A little sore, but fine..." Jason groaned.

**{You're alright there?}** Cyrano asked Cynder.

**{Yeah, yeah... Just a bit sore on my side.}** Cynder snorted.

"So, Parmon Sean, the one who took the bonemark of Kratox to show everyone he's not a coward, really has some backbone!" Dorsull glared at Parmon. Parmon just glared a bit at Dorsull.

**{I see the vessel of Kratox is here as well... Such a sad thing for him to have such a scrawny vessel like you.}** Oceanox growled at Cyrano. Cyrano just indignantly snorted at Oceanox.

Dragon Booster, Beau and the rest jump off from the boulder and land in front of Dorsull and Oceanox to face them. Oceanox glares at Beau, **{Black and Gold Dragon of Legend... We finally meet at last! You may have defeated Furox, but you won't defeat me! Once I destroy you and your Dragon Booster, I'll have the bonemark of my best friend again to revive him...}**

**{...Hate to break to ya, but you'll never see Furox again.}** Beau snorted. **{I had absorbed his bonemark and no one will ever get possessed by his spirit again!}**

Oceanox looked shocked then slowly looked angry and furious as he growls very loud, **{Y-You... I'll make you pay for this!}**

Lance notices the behavior from Oceanox, "Uh... What's with Oceanox?"

Michelle translates to everyone what Beau said to Oceanox, "Beau just told Oceanox about what happened to Furox..."

"That's right... Beau absorbed the bonemark of Furox." Kitt spoke.

Then Jason exclaims, "Wait! When did that happen?"

"Yeah, when? I don't remember hearing that..." Raimundo spoke. Cynder and Valoo were also wondering about when Beau absorbed the bonemark of Furox.

Dragon Booster explains, "It happened when Moordryd saved me and Michelle from the Wraith Dragons... After that day, I challenged him to get on my dragon since he only let ones with pure and noble hearts on his saddle like me. Moordryd did get on and wasn't thrown off by my dragon, but he then slapped the bonemark of Furox onto my dragon, turning him into Furox... Luckily, me and Michelle managed to catch up to them and snap Moordryd out of it before he could hurt or kill his father and Furox threw him off and challenged me. It was hard, but I managed to get through to my dragon and my dragon went back to the way he was and somehow absorbed the bonemark of the Furox..."

"...So that's what happened to the Furox..." Dorsull spoke. "You are truly a pathetic hero of Dragon City!"

"I made a mistake and I know that! I realize now that there's a hero in everyone, even Moordryd..." Dragon Booster slowly spoke to Dorsull. "Dorsull, there's a hero in you too! Don't do this or you'll lose everything!"

Dorsull just scoffs at him, "Sorry, but no can do... I have a city to conquer and I won't let someone like you stand in my way!"

"I won't let you, Dorsull! Me and everyone here will stop you from getting near the city!" Dragon Booster exclaimed.

Dorsull laughs with no concern at all, "Oh, please... Without my leader and Tritox, how can you and the rest defeat Oceanox? It's impossible for you to defeat us!"

Suddenly, they all heard a familiar voice nearby...

"Have you forgotten us as well?" Everyone looks to the left to see Pyrrah, Sparkk and their dragons. "By themselves they can't defeat you, but with our help they can!" Pyrrah shouted.

Dorsull was shocked a bit to see Pyrrah, Sparkk and their dragons here, but slowly smiles evilly as he begins to speak, "Well, well... If it isn't Pyrrah, the first rider who took the bonemark of the Furox to rule the Down City Council of Twelve! Do you miss having the power of the Furox? Feeling so great, powerful, and unstoppable! Yet you only focused on ruling the Council instead of ruling the city! Well, you had your chance! Now, I'll be the one to rule this city!"

Oceanox notices Phorrj then slowly form an evil grin at him while speaking, **{Ah... Phorrj, you're the one who was the vessel of Furox, my best friend. It must have been wonderful for him to control one of the Princes of the Red Draconium Dragons, one of the descendants of my best friend's king, Flarox! But yet you lost to the Dragon of Legend! You are not worthy of being his vessel! You let that hero dragon defeat you and lost the bonemark of the Furox!}**

Both Pyrrah and Phorrj began to felt horrible about the Furox event again. Even though they try to move on, the horrible things they almost did haunted them for days.

**Cue in ****Bushido Icchokusen from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

Sparkk spoke to his sister, "Pyrrah, don't listen to him! I may not know how it feels, but you've got to forget about what you did in the past! You've learned your lesson and I won't let anyone bring you down by reminding you of that Furox event. I'm always there for you, Pyrrah."

Ferno also spoke to Phorrj, **{Sparkk is right, Phorrj! I know it's hard, but you've got to forget the past and move on! I will never let anyone make you feel bad about it... You're my brother and I'll always be there for you.}**

What Sparkk and Ferno said to Pyrrah and Phorrj made them feel a bit better and made them realize that they're not alone anymore. Sparkk glares at Dorsull, "Hear that? I won't let you make my sister feel bad about the Furox event! She realizes her mistake and I'm gonna stick by her, no matter what!"

**{Me too! I'll stick by Phorrj to the very end! We'll make you sorry for bringing that event up!}** Ferno growled at Oceanox.

Both Dorsull and Oceanox snarl at the kids, _**{"Oh really? What are you gonna do about it?"}**_

Sparkk and Ferno looked at Pyrrah and Phorrj, almost telling them that if they're going to do something to help Dragon Booster and Beau they need to do it now. Pyrrah and Phorrj were still hesitant at first, but then smile and nodded at their younger brothers. Pyrrah and Sparkk pull out the metal cubes that held the bonemarks of Blazox and Vulcanox, the same cubes that Zuko, Kimiko and their dragons; Flame and Ember, found before. _**{"We're gonna use these!"}**_

The Penn Racing crew, Jason, Raimundo and their dragons were flabbergasted to see the two metal cubes. Pyrrah and Sparkk push the buttons on the metal cubes, making the boxes open up, revealing a scarlet flame shaped bonemarks; Blazox and the other a crimson flame shaped bonemark; Vulcanox.

/...Those are the bonemarks of Blazox and Vulcanox.../ Michelle thought as she saw the sight of the bonemarks.

Phorrj and Ferno mag the bonemarks on their heads and absorb them like how Poseidos absorbed the bonemark of Tritox. The two red dragons suddenly groan in pain as they glow the color red. Suddenly, Phorrj's scales change to scarlet with dark red marks like Beau's while Ferno's scales change to crimson with vermilion marks like Beau's. They grew red flame shaped spikes on their tails and backs as claws grew a bit longer and then the symbol of the Dragon Flares appear on their heads. The red dragons let out powerful roars as the glowing dies down. Phorrj and Ferno were no longer themselves anymore; they were Blazox and Vulcanox, the Good Warrior Dragons of Red Draconium Dragons.

**Bushido Icchokusen from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**** Fade out**

Sparkk spoke to his dragon, "Ferno?"

"Phorrj?" Pyrrah asked her dragon as the transformation ended.

**{...We're reborn?}** Vulcanox slowly groaned as he opens his eyes.

**{Yes, we are my dear brother.}** Blazox grunted then sees Oceanox. **{And we have a Warrior Dragon to defeat...}** he growled.

Oceanox couldn't believe who he's seeing then snarls at Blazox and Vulcanox with hatred**, {I don't believe this! You two in the bodies of my best friend's king's descendants? Yow two will truly suffer from me!}**

**{We'll see, Oceanox!}** Blazox barked with anger.

**Cue in ****Mega XLR-Short Hair (Instrumental)**

Dorsull glares at the forms of Phorrj and Ferno's then shouts "Get them, Oceanox! Make them suffer!" activates the Tentacle Gear to shoot out four ribbons to give a powerful shock to the Dragon Flares.

Blazox and Vulcanox swiftly jump away from the ribbons and land a few feet away from Oceanox and Dorsull. The two red Warrior Dragons glance up at their riders with trust in their eyes. Sparkk and Pyrrah seemed hesitant at first, but quickly put their trust in Blazox and Vulcanox.

"Alright, boy... Let's free them from of Oceanox!" Pyrrah exclaimed.

"Let's go and help the Dragon Booster and his dragon!" Sparkk exclaimed.

Blazox and Vulcanox roar out loud as Oceanox turns to them. **{I won't let you two get in my way of ruling Dragon City!}** Oceanox growled.

Suddenly, a gold draconium mag blast was heading towards Oceanox and Dorsull. Oceanox quickly leaps away from the mag energy and snarls at Beau, the one who almost hit Oceanox and Dorsull. **{I'm afraid we're gonna have to get in your way!}** Beau growled.

As Oceanox continues to snarl at Beau, Dorsull glares at Dragon Booster. "Don't think you and your pathetic allies can defeat Oceanox! He is much stronger than Furox!" Dorsull exclaimed.

Dragon Booster spoke to his friends, "Listen you guys! We have to get Oceanox tired enough for Blazox, Vulcanox, and my dragon to defeat Oceanox..."

Raimundo nods at him, "You've got it!" then at look Kitt, "Ready to use speed?"

"As always!" Kitt smirked.

Raimundo activates his level 5 White Rappel Gear on Valoo. The hook-claw shoots at Wyldfyr and hooks onto the red dragon's left arm, creating a 9ft rope to each other. Then the dragons; Wyldfyr and Valoo glare at Oceanox as Kitt and Raimundo activates their level 4 Red Thruster Gears on their dragons, making Valoo and Wyldfyr run towards Oceanox in great speed with the long rope between them. Dorsull and Oceanox didn't have time to act as Wyldfyr and Valoo ran past the light blue Warrior Dragon on each sides of him then rope suddenly knocks Oceanox's legs in the air 'causing Dorsull and Oceanox to fall on the ground. Wyldfyr and Valoo only stop about 5ft away from Oceanox as the hook-claw let's go of Wyldfyr's arm and went back to Valoo.

**{Now that was fun!}** Valoo grinned.

**{I know!}** Wyldfyr smirked at Valoo.

Dorsull was still on Oceanox as the light blue Warrior Dragon slowly stands up in pain, growling, **{You dare mock me?}** then glares at Wyldfyr and Valoo with hatred **{I'll make you pay for that!}** then Mag Blast at them. Luckily, Wyldfyr and Valoo quickly jump away from the mag energy before it nearly hit them and their riders.

While Oceanox was too distracted by Wyldfyr and Valoo, Lance quickly pulls out his Flash Stick and Fracshun charges to where Oceanox and Dorsull are. Fracshun quickly runs in front of Oceanox to throw the light blue dragon off his strategy as Lance threw his Flash Stick in the air and it lands in front of Dorsull and Oceanox.

"What the?" Dorsull exclaimed with confusion when he suddenly see a Flash Stick front of him and Oceanox. Suddenly, the Flash Stick flashes a very bright light at them, stunning and blinding them into shock and confusion.

Parmon and Cyrano see their chance. Parmon activates the Green Ramming Gear on Cyrano and the Bull Class Dragon charges at Oceanox and rams into Oceanox's sides, sending the light blue dragon and the All-Terrain Champions into the rocky wall. They crash against it very hard, but still find strength to stand up. Oceanox and Dorsull groan in agony and sneer at Parmon and Cyrano furiously.

Michelle then gives Leapdra the signal to attack Dorsull and Oceanox. Leapdra leaps into air very high and comes down towards Dorsull and Oceanox feet first. Suddenly, Oceanox and Dorsull heard a loud screech in the air and quickly look up to Leapdra and Michelle coming down towards them very fast and Leapdra kicks Oceanox in the jaw, sending Oceanox and Dorsull to the ground hard where Beau, Blazox, Vulcanox, and their riders are as Leapdra lands 6ft away from them.

**Megas XLR-Short Hair (Instrumental)**** Fades out...**

Dragon Booster then exclaims at Beau, Blazox and Vulcanox, "Alright, you guys! NOW!"

Beau, Blazox and Vulcanox fire their Mag Blasts at Oceanox. However, Oceanox quickly stands up and fires his Mag Blast at theirs. The mag energies were pushing against Oceanox's, who's evenly match against theirs. **{Even after the getting hit by others... He still has energy left to fight us!}** Vulcanox grunted as he tries to hold his ground.

**{He's evenly match against us! B-But we mustn't give up!}** Blazox snorted.

**{You're right about not giving up, but we need more help!}** Beau groaned.

"Oceanox's mag energy is evenly matched to their mag energies!" Sparkk exclaimed.

"Even after a beating, Oceanox is still too strong!" Pyrrah growled a bit.

"We need more help to defeat Oceanox!" Dragon Booster shouted.

Dorsull grins at Dragon Booster with evil, "You'll never defeat Oceanox! Like I said before, he's much stronger than Furox!"

**{It's useless! You'll never win against me! You will lose!}** Oceanox smiled with malice.

Out of the blue, a Black Energy Drain Whip hits Oceanox's back right leg, draining his energy. Oceanox lets out a painful groan as his energy gets drained by the whip. Everyone looks to see whose whip it was and saw it was Swaay, along with her dragon Mischief. It seems Swaay and Mischief had been sent by Moordryd and Decepshun to check things out about Oceanox.

**Cue in ****Megas XLR-Short Hair (Instrumental)**

Michelle shouts with surprise in her voice, "Swaay? What are you-?"

"I'm just returning the favor for saving me and my dragon from Psyrox!" Swaay responded.

Dorsull glares at Swaay, "Can't handle the fact you couldn't withstand the power of the Queen of Black Draconium Dragons? Or are you jealous of me for having the power of Oceanox? You could've had it all, but you couldn't withstand the power of Psyrox at all!"

Swaay just humphs at Dorsull, "Oh save it, Dorsull! I'm not falling for it!"

Oceanox painfully growls at Mischief, **{The vessel of Psyrox is here to help the Dragon of Legend? How low can you black dragons go?}**

**{Not as low as you, Oceanox!}** Mischief snarled.

Oceanox and Dorsull were about to attack them until two small conductive lines land on Oceanox's left side and on Dorsull's left shoulder and quickly begins to drain some more of their energies. It was Jason and Cynder. They managed to get up during the fight. "It's over, Dorsull!" Jason shouted.

**{You lose!}** Cynder grunted.

The mag energies of Beau, Blazox, and Vulcanox suddenly push against Oceanox's as they quickly move towards his head. Oceanox couldn't believe this was happening to him then let's out a loud roar to every dragon, **{This isn't over, Dragon of Legend! You can't keep this up and defeat each one of us Warrior Dragons forever! There will be another like me and Furox! She is the Ancient Warrior Dragon of Purple Draconium Dragons and she'll be more powerful than me and Furox put together! Mark my words... YOU WILL FAIL!}** the combined mag energies knock the bonemark off of Oceanox's head and cause said bonemark to land a few away from Oceanox.

**Megas XLR-Short Hair (Instrumental)**** Fades out...**

The marks on Dorsull and Oceanox disappear as Oceanox's fins disappear as well as he forms back into Hy Dyv. The All-Terrain Champions groan in pain then collapse on the ground, feeling exhausted from the fight and control of Oceanox.

"We've did it! Yeah!" Lance cheered.

"Finally...!" Sparkk sighed with relief.

Beau then walks up to the bonemark of Oceanox, stares down at it then suddenly mag it onto his head. "What are you doing?" Dragon Booster shouted. The bonemark suddenly glows as it sinks into Beau's head bringing back the golden star symbol on his head.

"Did he just absorb the bonemark?" Parmon gaped as Cyrano did the same as his rider did.

"Just like he did with the Furox..." Kitt slowly spoke.

Then Michelle spoke to her friends, "Yeah... But I'm afraid there'll be more Warrior Dragons like Oceanox and Furox... Oceanox said there will be another Ancient Warrior Dragon, a Warrior Dragon of Purple Draconium."

"Purple Draconium?" Parmon pondered. "He might mean Purple Draconium Dragons like the ones from the Army of the Dragon crew, led by Wulph..."

"And Wulph is part of the Down City Council of Twelve." Pyrrah spoke. "We need to warn him about this!"

"But... no one knows the location of Wulph's compound." Sparkk pointed out which is kinda true. No one has ever entered the compound of the Army of the Dragon crew without Wulph's permission.

"Maybe you can warn him when you guys have meetings." Raimundo suggested.

"Well, luckily there's a meeting tonight. I'll tell Wulph about it, hopefully he'll believe me." Pyrrah muttered the last part.

Swaay then spoke to everyone, "Well, I'm outta here!"

"Wait a minute! Why did you help us?" Dragon Booster asked. He wanted to know why a member of the Dragon Eyes helped him and his friends since they work for Word Paynn.

Swaay looks back at Dragon Booster, "Like I said before... I'm just returning the favor for saving me and my dragon from the Psyrox." then she drove Mischief towards Dragon City to tell Moordryd about what she heard about the next Ancient Warrior Dragon.

"...Told ya so!" Michelle blurted out to Dragon Booster, smirking at him.

Dragon Booster sighed at her then spoke to everyone, "We need to get Dorsull and Hy Dyv back to the Dragon Fish crew."

"We'll take care of that. I sent a message to Marianis and I'll wait here for her and crew to come and get them." Jason spoke. "If that's alright with you, Pyrrah."

"Of course it is." Pyrrah responded.

Dorsull slowly wakes up, "Wh-What happened? How long was I asleep?" he groaned in pain.

Hy Dyv wakes up as well, **{And why does my jaw hurt?}** Leapdra chuckles to herself as she had kicked him in the jaw earlier during the fight.

Dragon Booster explains to Dorsull about his disappearance, the bonemark of Oceanox he took and how they fought against Dorsull and Oceanox to break them free from the bonemark. Dorsull and Hy Dyv couldn't believe they did that and deeply apologize to Dragon Booster, Beau, and everyone else here with them. Of course, they said it wasn't Dorsull and Hy Dyv's fault anyway.

Then Blazox spoke to Michelle, **{Before you all go... There is another Warrior Dragon like me, my little brother, and my good friend, Tritox. His bonemark is hidden in the Empire of Blue Draconium Dragons. However, his bonemark will not show itself until the Voltox; the Ancient Warrior Dragon of Blue Draconium Dragons awakens. Tell that to a Dragon Priest only, Dragon Whisperer... You and your friends are our only hope...}**

**{Yes, with our help... We can stop the second dragon human war from coming.}** Vulcanox spoke to Michelle as well.


	25. Hunt of the Wulph Part I

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ Still on hold, but luckily my beta reader; D.J Scales, is helping me to finish up this chapter.

**Last time, Phorrj and Ferno had formed into Blazox and Vulcanox to help Dragon Booster and Beau defeat Oceanox. Now, they just found out there's another Ancient Warrior Dragon like Oceanox and Furox and she might be connected to another crew; The Army of the Dragon...**

_Hunt of the Wulph part 1_

* * *

After Blazox and Vulcanox told Michelle about another good Warrior Dragon and another Ancient Warrior Dragon; Voltox, the two good Warrior Dragons of the Red Draconium Dragons let out loud roars as they shine the color red and form back into Phorrj and Ferno.

Phorrj groans then looks at the dragons, **{...Did we win?}**

Beau nods to him, **{Yep. Thanks to you guys and with help from Blazox and Vulcanox.}**

**{Oh, drac! I wish I could remember how I looked in my new form...}** Ferno squealed with excitement.

**{You looked drac!}** Fracshun told him.

Parmon asks Michelle, "So... What did Blazox and Vulcanox say?"

"You'll see when we tell Mortis about the next Ancient Warrior Dragon." Michelle replied.

Dragon Booster then looks at Pyrrah, "In the meantime... You better get ready for the meeting tonight and tell Wulph about what's happening so far."

"I will, Dragon Booster..." Pyrrah responded.

"I'll go and tell my crew about this. That way we'll be on the lookout for anything strange." Raimundo told Dragon Booster then quickly drove Valoo off to his compound of the Dragon Wind crew.

"Let's go you guys... We've got a lot of things to tell Mortis about." said Dragon Booster then the Penn Racing crew went off to the Penn Stables, leaving the Dragon Flares with Dorsull and Hy Dyv to call Marianis about the Oceanox event.

Few minutes later in the Old City, the Penn Racing told Mortis what happened at Tsunami Citadel.

"...Then after we defeated Oceanox, Michelle translated what he said about the next Ancient Warrior Dragon, a purple dragon." Artha explained.

Mortis thought the moment, "Hmm... That could be none other than Zamparox."

Michelle's winces again the name of Zamparox.

"Zamparox was an Ancient Purple Draconium Warrior Dragon who fought against the original Dragon Booster during the dragon Human War. Believe it or not this dragon was one who could handle herself when fighting on her own and believed that dragons should rule the world. She did tried to fight the Dragon Booster but was defeated in battle. Her bonemark holding her warrior spirit and power was sealed away in a metal cube and hidden away in a temple much like the Scale Citadel waiting for the day to possess a new dragon as her vessel..." Mortis explained.

"Let me guess... The vessel might be a dragon owned by a crew member of the Army of the Dragon?" Kitt suggested.

"Yes, the very same crew that Wulph is leading." said Mortis.

Lance then asks, "Uh... Speaking of the Army of the Dragon, can someone explain to me about them?"

Michelle explains, "The conniving Wulph leads the pack-minded Army of the Dragon crew which believe that true strength is in numbers. The Army of the Dragon crew and their purple draconium Pack-class dragons and gear are all about overwhelming opponents with swarming group tactics. Part of the treacherous Purple Draconium Empire in the original dragon human war, this unpredictable crew can be equally dangerous to both adversaries and allies alike."

"...You did it again Michelle." Kitt spoke.

Michelle sighs, "I know... and I don't know why."

"Maybe you've heard of them from somewhere?" Lance suggested.

Michelle sighs again, "Maybe..." then remembering what Blazox and Vulcanox told her earlier, "...Mortis, there's more one thing. Blazox mentioned something about another Warrior Dragon like him, Vulcanox and Tritox. He said his bonemark is hidden in the Empire of Blue Draconium Dragons. But, his bonemark will not show itself until the return of Voltox; the Ancient Warrior Dragon of Blue Draconium Dragons. Do you know who is he and who's Voltox?" Michelle winced a bit after she said Voltox's name.

"I think I do..." Mortis spoke. "...Blazox might be talking about Thorox, the good Warrior Dragon of the Blue Draconium Dragons."

Michelle suddenly has a flash back of a royal blue dragon with blue line and marks like Beau's with deep sky blue lightning symbols on his sides, smooth lightning bolt like spikes on his back, tail and legs. He almost looks like Shock-Ra as well.

/What the? ...First Tritox looks like Poseidos, then Blazox looks like Phorrj, Vulcanox looks like Ferno, now Thorox looks like Shock Ra!/ She thought.

Mortis continues to explain about Thorox, "Thorox was a good ancient Blue Draconium Warrior Dragon from the dragon human war 3000 years ago. Like Blazox, Tritox and Vulcanox he too fought alongside the original Dragon Booster and Beau believing that Humans and Dragons can work together with Thorox helping to defeat the Samurox. Thorox and his original rider were among the members of the Blue Draconium Empire who finally learned the value of discipline, skill, and working together as a team. Thorox and his original rider believed in protecting the peace and were the ones who helped the original Dragon Booster and the Blue Draconium Empire train to protect the Horn of Libris trophy to which the duty was now passed down to the Inner Order crew. His bonemark was hidden away in a metal cube inside a hidden chamber in what is now the Inner Order compound upon request by Thorox and his rider to the original Dragon Booster and Beau. Now his bonemark is dormant and is hoping that another war does not come but if it does start then he will help to stop the war."

"I guess that means his bonemark is in the compound of the Inner Order crew." Parmon spoke.

"Yeah, but... it won't awake until Voltox appears." Michelle reminded everyone.

"Mortis, can you can tell us about Voltox as well?" Artha asked.

Mortis nods, "Of course. Like, Furox, Oceanox and Zamparox... Voltox is an Ancient Blue Draconium Warrior Dragon from the original dragon human war who fought against the original Dragon Booster. This Dragon was lightning fast, precise, skilled and disciplined considering that he was trained by the Samurox himself. During the war he like Furox believed that the dragons should rule and tried to defeat the original Dragon Booster but like the others, he too fell in the process. His bonemark was sealed away in a metal cube upon being turned back to his gold draconium self and hidden away in a temple much like the Scale Citadel waiting for a new vessel to find his bonemark and awaken to start a new dragon human war..."

Artha then sigh, exhausted, "This is too much for me to handle..." Beau nuzzled Artha to comfort him.

"Well, Artha... no one said being a hero is easy." Michelle pointed out.

"I know that, but those Warrior Dragons just keep appearing almost every day and it's killing me!" Artha complained. You can't blame him for acting like this. He's only one person trying to be a hero and he has to keep fighting the bad guys, racing for Academy and trying to stop a second dragon human war from coming.

"Calm down, Artha... I'm sure things will always get tough for ya, but you always pull through with Beau around." Michelle tries to reassure Artha. She knows this is too much for him, but tells him to hold on a bit longer for everyone's lives.

"Let's just wait for a response from Pyrrah. She did say she'll warn Wulph about what's happening." Parmon suggested. "She'll probably contact us and tell us how it went..."

"Hopefully, Wulph will listen to her..." Kitt muttered.

Later on that night, the leaders of the Inner Order, Dragon Flares, Dragon Fish, Grip of the Dragon, Dragon Eye and of course the Army of the Dragon were at a meeting in Down City to discuss what's happening so far in Dragon City. Pyrrah began to explain to everyone what happened at the Tsunami Citadel.

"...and now another warrior dragon is gonna appear next and it's the dragon of purple draconium warrior dragons!" Pyrrah exclaimed then looks at Wulph, "Meaning you or any of your crew members are in great danger..."

Wulph, along with one his crew members; Ferryt, were taking the warning about the Warrior Dragons a bit serious, but after hearing how the previous Warrior Dragons were released...

"Are you saying that one of my crew might take the bonemark of Zamparox like you and Dorsull did?" Wulph questioned while he glared at Pyrrah.

Pyrrah felt upset at first, but also insulted. It wasn't her fault though. Word tricked most of the crews to get the bonemark of Furox 'cause he knew someone like Pyrrah would use it. And Dorsull was only led by Word's Wraith Dragons. Besides, the powerful aura of the bonemark was too much to resist.

"Wulph now's not the time for this! You and your crew are in great danger." Khatah spoke.

Phistus then tries to talk to Wulph, "Khatah is right, Wulph... I know it seem unlikely for any of your crew members to take a bonemark, but what if Word's Wraith Dragons capture or lead one of your crew members to the temple of Zamparox? We need to come up with a plan before-"

Wulph interrupts, "Before what? Unlike all of you, my crew members won't leave the compound without my permission or leave on their own! We only follow the strongest leader which is me and only me!"

"Don't be a fool, Wulph!" Marianis exclaimed. "You're making it sound like it was our fault when it was Word's doing instead!"

"...We're just worried about you and your crew, Wulph. Word might somehow separate you from your own crew." Sarjo spoke out of concern for Wulph and Ferryt's safety.

Ferryt scoffs, "Oh please! There's no way that Word can separate us! We're the closest knit crew in this city!"

"Besides, how can we trust a new crew, the Penn Racing Crew who are a group of rookies, when we can take care of something like this ourselves!" Wulph growled a bit, "...and besides I don't think you guys are telling the truth."

Moordryd and Cain were just watching how the crew leaders are barking at each other.

"How could you say that when things like this are happening now?" Phistus growled back, trying to keep himself from breaking the table again. "Don't you see? Word wants to start a dragon human war by turning against us!"

"Oh really?" Wulph scoffed.

Before anyone else can talk back to him, Moordryd says something that nobody expected to hear from him, "...Yes, really." Everyone looks at him with shock. Why would the son of Word Paynn agree with them? "...It may seem farfetched at first, but if you don't heed these warnings, you too will lose something dearly to you... like most of us here almost did." he looked at the other crew leaders, hinting how Zilias, Spratt, Parmon, Kitt, Swaay and Katara took the bonemarks for revenge.

Cain then spoke to Wulph, "Besides, how do you even know if your crew members are always sticking together? One of them could've sneak off by themselves to be alone. Like that cousin of yours and his dragon..."

Wulph glares at Cain, "Tetsu would never leave without telling me where he's going!"

"Really? How do you even know that?" Moordryd scoffed. He knows even leaders can't order everyone around and he and Cain had seen Tetsu and his dragon; Aleu sneaking over to their compound to see Swaay and Mischief. You think Moordryd would say something about, but he did let Michelle and Leapdra in his compound during the Psyrox event. **((A/N: Tetsu is a boy rider, he's a cousin of Wulph. His dragon is Aleu, a girl dragon. Aleu is Pack-Class dragon, but she's a Black Pack-Class dragon, two-legged. She also has green marks instead of dark purple marks like Hyve's.))** Besides, Moordryd and Cain welcome Tetsu in their compound, but only at night.

At the same with Down City Council of Twelve dragons, they too were talking about what has happened so far...

**{...and now we have two more good Warrior Dragons to help us, but we also found out from Oceanox that there will be another Ancient Warrior Dragon and she supposed to be a purple draconium dragon.}** Phorrj said as he told every dragon about the Oceanox event. **{In other words, you're next Hyve! You and your crew are in danger!}** He told Hyve, the dragon of Wulph. **((A/N: Hyve is really girl dragon. The creators had confirmed it.))**

Hyve, along with Ferryt's dragon; Pursoot, did take the warning seriously, but like Wulph and Ferryt, they too were skeptical.

**{So, you're telling that my one of dragons might take the bonemark like you did?}** Hyve snorted.

Phorrj somehow keeps himself from growling as he glares at Hyve. He never meant for it to happen. Like Pyrrah, the powerful aura of Furox's bonemark was too much for him to resist.

Shock-Ra chatters at Hyve, **{Hyve, this isn't a good time! Can't you see that you and your crew are in great danger?}**

Brutaris groans then tries to reason with Hyve, **{Hyve, please... Things are getting more dangerous than before and your crew might do something stu-}**

Hyve growls, **{Stupid? How dare you? Wulph and I know our crew won't do anything foolish like taking a bonemark! We're not like you guys!}**

**{Hyve, don't you get it?}** Poseidos barked. **{It may seem unreal, but this is serious! Besides, this is Word's doing, not us!}**

**{Don't you see, Hyve? You're in great danger! Word's dragons might somehow capture you guys!}** Static, Sarjo's dragon, barked.

Pursoot growls a bit, **{Yeah, right! There's no way Word's crazy dragons can capture one of us since we're a tight pack!}**

**{And why should we trust those rookie dragons of the Penn Racing crew?}** Hyve growled as she continues, **{...More importantly, why should we believe you guys?}**

Decepshun and Coershun just watch the scene as the leaders barked and growled at each other.

Brutaris grunts angrily, **{Hyve, you don't understand this at all! This Word guy is trying to get us to fight each other so he can start a dragon human war!}**

**{Are really sure? I mean, how do you even know it is this Word guy?}** Hyve glared at Brutaris.

Before either dragon could answer that, Decepshun, surprisingly says something that nobody expected to hear from her, **{...Because it's true...}** Every dragon, except Coershun, looks at Decepshun with shock. Why would one of Word Paynn's Black Dragons agree with them? **{It may seem unreal to you, but I know Word Paynn and he wants to release those Warrior Dragons to start a new dragon human war...}**

Coershun spoke as well,** {Besides, how do you Pack-Class dragons know you guys are sticking together at all times? One of them might sneak off by themselves... Like that black pack class of yours perhaps.}**

Hyve snarls at Coershun, **{Aleu is one of the most loyal dragons of my crew and she wouldn't leave without me and my rider knowing!}**

Decepshun snorts, **{How can you be so sure, huh?}** A few days ago, Decepshun and Coershun had spotted Aleu with her rider, Tetsu, around their compound like Moordryd and Cain saw Tetsu. They somehow smelt a scent on Aleu like Mischief for some reason, so they decide to let Aleu and Tetsu in, but only at night.

Hyve was taken aback by what Decepshun said to her. How can she be sure that every dragon and their riders are sticking to together? Hyve then snarls at Decepshun, **{Look! This isn't about Aleu! ...And don't you dare talk about how I control my crew! How can we even trust someone like you?}** Hyve calms down a bit then looks at Phorrj, **{...And about these 'Good' Warrior Dragons? How do I even know they exist?}**

Phorrj and Poseidos look at each then nod to each other and look at Hyve. **{We'll show you...}** Poseidos grunted.

Suddenly, Poseidos shines the color light blue while Phorrj shines the color red as they forming into Tritox and Blazox. The shines die and they were Tritox and Blazox again. Shock-Ra and Brutaris already saw Tritox, but not Blazox. They were amazed by Blazox's appearance, along with Decepshun and Coershun since they were watching in the shadows. Hyve and Pursoot were gaping with shock and steps back a bit.

Tritox and Blazox stares at Hyve before either of them spoke. Tritox then spoke to Hyve, **{...Do not be alarmed. We are friends... I am Tritox.}**

**{And I am Blazox...}** Blazox introduced himself. **{We are known as the Good Warrior Dragons, The ones who helped the original Dragon Booster and Black and Gold Dragon of Legend to stop the dragon human war...}**

**{I-Is this even real?}** Hyve stuttered.

**{It is... Princess of Purple Draconium Dragons, Great Granddaughter of Lupitox...}** Tritox responded.

Every dragon gasps with shock to hear that. **{Wh-What are you guys...? Why did you two call her that?}** Pursoot groaned, confused.

**{Because she has traces of purple draconium from the Queen of Purple Draconium Dragons, the one who once mentored the other 11 warrior dragons in how to control their armies and exercise their authority as leaders...}** Tritox explained.

Blazox stares deep into Hyve's eyes, **{...Heed these warnings very well... There is a good chance that either you or someone from your crew will take the bonemark by being chased by those strange dragons or take it out of revenge... I can see in Phorrj's memories that every dragon suffers from their own draconium brothers and sisters... So, they take the bonemarks to get payback! So, you better be careful... 'Cause Zamparox will choose any dragon to be her vessel... She may even choose you...}**

While the Good Warrior Dragons talk to Hyve about what's happening so far, something interesting was happening at the Dragon Eye compound as well...

Swaay and her dragon, Mischief, were outside of their compound with a guy and a black Pack-class dragon; Tetsu and his dragon, Aleu. It seems Tetsu and Aleu were visiting Swaay and Mischief again. Yes, again. Tetsu and Aleu somehow bump into Swaay and Mischief few weeks ago. They did start off by not trusting each other until Aleu and Mischief recognized each other by their scents. It turns out that Aleu is the younger sister of Mischief. **((A/N: Their dad is a Pack-Class dragon while their mom is a Psi-Class dragon))**

Tetsu and Swaay did check their dragons' heritages and found proof that Aleu and Mischief really are sisters and decided to have secret meetings at night without letting their crews know. However, Moordryd, Cain and their dragons found out and they were about to forbid Tetsu and Aleu from coming to the Dragon Eye compound again, but Swaay and Mischief mention to Moordryd and Decepshun about the day when they let Michelle and Leapdra in the compound, so Tetsu and Aleu should be welcome to the Dragon Eye compound as well. Moordryd and Decepshun decided that Tetsu and Aleu are welcome, but only at night.

However, what Moordryd and Cain didn't know that Swaay and Tetsu just started dating a few days ago and the two were talking about the event of Psyrox while their dragons were talking as well...

"...Now that Dorsull mentioned the Psyrox event, I can't help but feel awful for almost killing Michelle and her dragon..." Swaay sighed as she sits on a wooden crate next to Tetsu, holding her legs to her. "...I bet Moordryd is very disappointed in me." which is he not since he knows it wasn't Swaay's fault.

Tetsu slowly puts his hand on Swaay's shoulder to comfort her, "Hey... It wasn't your fault and you know it. Heck, even Moordryd knows that. It was that bonemark of Psyrox that attacked Michelle, not you."

"I know, but still... I can't help but feel guilty about that event!" Swaay exclaimed. "Even though it was Word's idea and it was the bonemark, it won't the change fact that I almost killed someone!"

"...Swaay, tell me this... If Moordryd is really upset about what happened, then why hasn't he made you leave the crew?" Tetsu asked.

Swaay looks away from Tetsu, "...Either it's pity or he has no choice since there aren't many to join the Dragon Eyes."

"Swaay, I may not know about Moordryd very well, but I'm sure he knows that it wasn't your fault and he would never think it was at all." Tetsu tried to get Swaay to see it was the bonemak that had Swaay act like that during the Psyrox event.

While Tetsu and Swaay talked about the Psyrox event, so did Aleu and Mischief...

**{Poor Swaay... She has the right to be upset like I am.}** Mischief groaned with distress. **{...Like her, I too almost did something horrible! I almost killed Decepshun's sister!}**

**{Half-sister.}** Aleu corrected her. **{And stop blaming yourself! It wasn't you or your rider's fault to begin with...}**

Mischief slowly looks up at Aleu, **{I know, but... after what happened... I can't help but feel guilty about it. I bet Decepshun is really mad at me for attacking her sister like that.}**

**{Come on, Mischief! I may not know Decepshun very well, but I'm sure she isn't mad at ya...}** Aleu tried to reassure her sister. **{Besides, it was that bonemark that did it, not you.}**

Mischief sighs, **{I know, but still... I can't help it.}** Aleu feels very sorry for her sister for feeling this way. Aleu knows it wasn't Mischief's fault at all, but doesn't know how to make Mischief feel better yet.

Back with Swaay and Tetsu...

"Look, Tetsu... I know you're trying to help me and all, but what I almost did, I almost took away the life of someone that Moordryd cares about." Swaay sighed.

This causes Tetsu to choke a bit. He never believed Moordryd would care about anyone, but himself.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean someone that Moordryd care about?" Tetsu asked with disbelief. "This is Moordryd Paynn, the son of Word Paynn, who is trying to start a dragon human war! I mean, Moordryd seems a like jerk who doesn't care about anyone, but himself and only follows orders from his dad."

Swaay chuckles at Tetsu's behavior, "I know it seems unreal, but I can tell when someone cares about someone else. Ever since Michelle came into Dragon City, Moordryd has been acting weird since then."

Tetsu tilted his head with confusions, "How weird?" Aleu and Mischief got curious about what their riders are talking about and decides to listen in.

Swaay explains, "I mean how Moordryd acts around Michelle. Cain told me about when Michelle and her dragon came over here last time. He told me when Michelle somehow got Moordryd to agree to let her help them look for me then when she hugged Moordryd when he agreed to take Michelle along, his face was slightly red."

"Slightly red?" Tetsu repeated. Aleu and Mischief looked at each other, knowing what's going on with Moordryd.

"Yes, and not only that, when I, well Psyrox attacked Michelle and her dragon, Moordryd got real mad and tried to fight Psyrox. And then in the race when Moordryd was about to bash that Stable Brat, Michelle somehow told him not to do it and Moordryd did what she said." Swaay told Tetsu.

Tetsu tries to get Swaay is trying to say, "Um... I don't see how Moordryd cares about Michelle..."

Swaay sighs with annoyance, "Moordryd Paynn has feelings for Michelle Sean! He likes Michelle!"

_**{"WHAT?"}**_ Both Tetsu and Aleu shouted with shock at the same time. Mischief sort knew that Moordryd has some feelings for Michelle.

"No way! Moordryd likes Michelle? That's impossible!" Tetsu exclaimed.

"Like impossible with me dating you?" Swaay pointed out.

"...Uh... Forget what I just said." Tetsu mumbled then speaks, "But still how could Moordryd like someone? I mean, no way Michelle would like to be around someone like him."

"Maybe, but for some reason... Michelle seems to know about the 'real' Moordryd Paynn." Swaay muttered out loud.

"How so?" Tetsu asked.

Swaay just shrugs "Don't know..." then looks up at the night sky, "I think you better get back to your compound before your cousin finds out you're gone. It's getting late."

Tetsu chuckles a bit, "Yeah... Wulph would kill me if he sees me here with you." Aleu mags Tetsu on. "I'll see you tomorrow night?"

Swaay just nods at Tetsu. **{Bye, sister! See ya tomorrow night.}** Aleu spoke to Mischief.

**{You too.}** Mischief snorted. After that, Tetsu and Aleu went off, leaving the compound of Dragon Eye to head back to theirs before Wulph and Hyve find out.

Back with the Down City Council of Twelve, The Good Warrior Dragons finally manage to convince Hyve to believe what's happening so far. However, with their riders...

"How dare you both question me about how I control my crew?" Wulph growled at Moordryd and Cain.

Moordryd sighs, "Look, we're just trying to make a point. What if somehow one of crew members wanders off and found the bonemark without you knowing?"

"That will never happen!" Wulph growled.

Pyrrah quickly steps in, "Okay! That's enough! Look, the point is your crew is in danger! We just don't want anything bad happening to you..."

"Pyrrah is right, Wulph." Phistus spoke. "If you're not careful, Word will somehow get one of your crew members to go to the temple of Zamparox to release another Warrior Dragon."

Wulph calms down a bit, "...I'm flattered that you all concerned about me and my crew, but me and my crew can take care of this ourselves! We don't need help, especially from those untrained rookies!"

"Those untrained rookies have helped us many times, Wulph!" Khatah exclaimed. "You must be cautious at all times and even more so in times like this!"

"Please, Wulph! Let us help you protect your crew..." Marianis pleaded.

Wulph took a moment to think, "...I'll think about it, but for now my crew don't need help from your crews." and with that, he and Ferryt left the meeting room without another word.

With the dragons, Tritox and Blazox sense someone is coming out from the building then quickly form back into Poseidos and Phorrj before that someone sees them. The Good Warrior Dragons weren't sure any riders were ready to see them just yet. Wulph and Ferryt walk out from the building and went towards their dragons; Hyve and Pursoot. Hyve mags Wulph on her as Pursoot does the same with Ferryt then run off in the night.

Inside the building, the crew leaders begin to feel worried for Wulph's safety. At least Wulph knows the situation, but he still wouldn't listen to them or ask for help. Marianis then sighs, "At least Wulph knows what's happening so far."

"Yeah, but he still won't agree to let us help him…" Pyrrah grumbled out of irritation.

Phistus then glances at Moordryd, "Alright Moordryd Paynn... Why did you tell Wulph to heed our warning?"

"...I have my reasons..." Moordryd answered and walks out of the meeting room with Cain in pursuit.

Khatah then spoke to Phistus, "Moordryd is up to something."

"He's probably trying to trick us into trusting him." Phistus muttered. Even though he was shocked by Moordryd's behavior, he still feels uneasy about it.

"Maybe, but we still need to do something about this." said Sarjo.

"Well, you guys do something about this. I have to get back to my crew to check on Dorsull and his dragon. They're still exhausted from that Oceanox fiasco." Marianis spoke then left the meeting room.

Pyrrah turns to Phistus, "I think it's time we contact Artha and his crew and tell them about the meeting."

Phistus nods at Pyrrah then begins to contact Artha, "Artha, come in! This is Phistus! Come in!"

Back with the Penn Racing crew, in Old City...

**((Michelle's POV))**

Mortis had just finished telling us about Voltox, Zamparox and Thorox when the Artha's com link started to beep. Mortis summoned the screen and as soon as it was activated Phistus' face appeared.

"Artha Penn," the Grip of the Dragon Crew Leader spoke, "We've just ended our meeting and warned Wulph and told him about the next Warrior Dragon."

We all look at each other, feeling anxious about the meeting. Artha looks back at Phistus, "So... what happened? How did Wulph take it?"

Phistus sighs and told us what happened, "Well, Wulph does know what's happening and he's taking the situation seriously. But..."

"But? But what?" I spoke. "What happened?"

"Well..." Phistus started then begins to explain to us what happened in the Down City Council of Twelve. Few moments later...

"..._WHAT?_" We all shouted after hearing the event from Phistus with shock.

"So, Moordryd, _the _same Moordryd Paynn whose been giving us a lot of trouble, had also tred to make Wulph to see he'll need help?" Parmon gaped with great shock.

"Th-That's impossible! No way Moordryd would say something like that!" Kitt stuttered a bit at first.

It's kind of a shock for me as well. I mean, I did have a feeling that Moordryd would help us bit by bit, but I never would have thought he'd say something like that. Why is he doing this?

"There's no way Moordryd would say that! He's Word's son for dragon's sake!" Artha exclaimed with disbelief.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it really did happen... Moordryd just spoke up for us, pointing that fact even as a leader, Wulph can't keep an eye all of his crew members." Phistus told us.

Artha scoffs as he crosses his arms, "It's gotta be a trick! Moordryd's probably trying to win our trust and leads us into a trap."

I shook my head a bit and groan at Artha's behavior, "Artha, you don't know that! Sure, he's Word's son and yes, he did terrible things to us... But, he did help us as well!" I brought up a good point. I mean, Moordryd has helped us awhile behind his father's back.

Artha turns to me, looking very irritated at me for defending Moordryd, "Okay, seriously... **Why** are you defending him? He's nothing, but trouble! He's helping his father to start a new Dragon-Human War!"

"May I remind you that Moordryd and his crew helped you defeat Psyrox? And he did send Swaay to help us stop Oceanox." I reminded him. "Lastly, he also warned Wulph about one of his crew members being independent." I truly don't know why I'm defending Moordryd, but something tells me Moordryd is trying to help us, but I'm still wary about him.

"Michelle, what if he's just pretending to be helpful and to trick us? He's the son of Word Paynn!" Artha shouted at me a bit.

I grunted with displease, "Will you stop being so negative and for once listen to me?" I growled.

"How can I? You're the one who always defend that guy!" Artha angrily exclaimed. I think I also hear a bit of jealousy in his voice.

Our friends, the dragons, Mortis and Phistus look back at me and Artha as we argue.

**{Here we go again...}** Beau groaned.

Cyrano sighs, **{This reminds me of when they were kids...}**

**{Yep... Always arguing about one thing they disagreed on.}** Leapdra snorted.

I heard Phistus mutter, "Are they always like this?"

Parmon heard what Phistus muttered, "Yep... every time." He chuckled with a bit of amusement and embarrassment at the same time.

**((Normal POV))**

Meanwhile as Artha and Michelle were bickering Wulph, Ferryt and their dragons; Hyve and Pursoot were heading back to their crew compound after the meeting unaware that they were being followed by one of Word Paynn's Wraith Dragons.

**{Hyve or should I call you princess Hyve.}** Pursoot spoke as he and Hyve were heading back to their compound with their riders.

**{Pursoot if you have to say something then say it.}** Hyve said, **{And don't call me princess, it's hard enough knowing that I'm related to Lupitox, Queen of the Purple Draconium Pack Class Dragons.)**

**{I have confidence in our abilities as a team but if what Blazox and Tritox say is true then there is a good chance that the wraiths might chase one of us and our riders to the temple of Zamparox.}** Pursoot responded.

Hyve snorted a bit, but knew what Pursoot was saying is true, **{...True, but-}** Hyve suddenly stops walking, sensing something is nearby. Hyve scans the streets with a cautious expression on her face, **{...Pursoot, be on alert... Something is close by.}**

Pursoot sniffs a bit and quickly notices a different, new scent, **{I think I just smelt what that something was...}** growling a bit, but quietly.

When the two purple dragons suddenly stopped in high alert, Wulph and Ferryt quickly knew their dragons has sensed something dangerous nearby. Since purple draconium riders can tell how their dragons react to something, they can easily understand their dragons and quietly sneak up on the one who spies on them or track and trap their 'prey'.

Wulph and Ferryt closely pay attention to their dragons. Hyve glances at what's behind them without turning her head. Wulph understands what Hyve is hinting at and gives Ferryt a signal in special sign language to check what's following them. Ferryt gives his leader a secret nod and then drove Pursoot in another direction, away from Wulph and Hyve.

At Word's Citadel, Word was watching the computer screens. One of them was showing what his Wraith Dragon was seeing. He just noticed Ferryt and Pursoot head in a different direction, away from their leaders.

"Hmm... They must be planning something." Word muttered.

All of the sudden, he and his Wraith Dragon heard a loud thump from behind the Wraith Dragon. Soon a loud roar follows after. The Wraith Dragon looks back and sees its Ferryt and Pursoot, glaring at the spy dragon.

Ferryt smirks at the Wraith Dragon, "Gotcha..." then activates his two Tandem Gears. Tandem Gears shoot out two small conductive lines at the Wraith Dragon's sides then drain its energy. The Wraith Dragon cries out in pain. Then the screen went off line.

Word growls a bit, but remains calm, "Very clever... However, you have fallen into my own trap..." he chuckles evilly.

Back with the Army of the Dragon, the Wraith Dragon collapses on the ground, groaning with agony and feeling very exhausted from being drained of its energy.

"Ha! That was easy!" Ferryt smugly commented.

"Too easy..." Wulph muttered as he and Hyve came over. "Something's not right..." Wulph stares down at the Wraith Dragon.

Suddenly, they heard snarling and growling from above them. In a split second, eight black figures land behind them. It was more Wraith Dragons.

**{No way!}** Pursoot barked with shock. **{How could we not notice them before?}**

Hyve furiously snarls at the Wraith Dragons, **{They must've blocked their scent and just appeared when we found this Wraith Dragon!}**

"Scales...! Word must've planned this" Ferryt grunted.

Wulph growls a bit as he glares at the Wraith Dragons, "We have to lose them before they catch us..." he told Ferryt, quietly. The Wraith Dragons crept closer to Wulph, Ferryt, and their dragons. "On my signal... 1...2..." Ferryt slowly prepares to raise his right arm as Wulph does the same. "...3...NOW!"

Both Wulph and Ferryt quickly launch the dragon-mounted bolo launchers that tangle two of the Wraith Dragons to distract the rest and quickly drove their dragons to escape from the Wraith Dragons. They use their Purple Trapping Gear. The four remaining Wraith Dragons notice their prey is getting away and goes after them in pursuit.

As Hyve and Pursoot runs very fast to get away from the Wraith Dragons, Ferryt soon notice the four remain Wraith Dragons are after them. "They're still after us!" Ferryt exclaimed.

"We'll lose track of them at the next corner on the left!" Wulph told Ferryt. Wulph planned to use a short a cut to lose the Wraith Dragons and trap them there. However...

Four more Wraith Dragons appear, blocking their pathway. "SCALES!" Wulph yelled and quickly turns Hyve to another direction on the right as Ferryt does the same to Pursoot.

Wulph and Ferryt try another short-cut to lose the Wraith Dragons yet again, but then two more with Green Ramming Gears on lands on the pathway then shoot out two iron balls at the Army of the Dragon crew. Luckily, they dodge the iron balls in time, but took another turn.

**{These dragons are leading us somewhere I'm afraid to know!}** Pursoot exclaimed at Hyve.

Hyve panted and grunts at Pursoot, **{I think you might be right and we can't seem to lose them at all!}**

The two purple dragons are sadly right; the Wraith Dragons are leading them to another temple in the Wastelands of Lone. Out of the blue, another Wraith Dragon landed right in front of Pursoot, catching him by surprise.

**{GAH! N-NO!}** Pursoot tries to skid into stop, but he was skidding very quickly towards the Wraith Dragon.

Ferryt cries out, "_OH-NO!_" and braced himself for impact.

Pursoot crashes into the Wraith Dragon very hard, knocking him, Ferryt and the Wraith Dragon to ground. Pursoot and the Wraith Dragon was knock out cold, but Ferryt was still awake.

"Ferryt!" Wulph shouted, concerned.

**{Pursoot!}** Hyve screeched, worried.

The leaders would've stop to help them 2nd commanders, but they were still being chase by the rest of the Wraith Dragons, leaving Ferryt and Pursoot alone.

It only took a while but the Wraith Dragons finally chase the leaders of the Army of the Dragon into the Wastelands of Lone. Hyve was getting tired, but still kept going to get away from Wraith Dragons. Wulph suddenly sees an ancient, purple temple nearby. He then drove Hyve towards it so they can hide.

Unknown to them, the Wraith Dragons slow down to a complete stop. They were watching as the leaders of the Army of the Dragon kept going towards the temple, the temple of Zamparox. The leaders made it inside the temple. Hyve pants with exhaustion from all that running.

"We...should be safe here." Wulph sighed with relief, unknown to him that he and Hyve just entered the temple built to guard the Bonemark of the Ancient Warrior of Purple Draconium Dragons.

Hyve, feeling she has enough energy, walks around, **{What is this place?}** She scans around, seeing nothing but knock down pillar and boulders on the floor.

Wulph was also looking around then starts to have a bad feeling, "...I think we rested here long enough... Let's get out here, girl."

**{I'm way ahead of ya...}** Hyve groaned. Unknown to her, she stepped on a symbol of the Purple Draconium Empire on the floor. Seconds later, the walls made a loud rumbling noise around them.

Hyve and Wulph went in alert mode, preparing for the worst. Suddenly the high walls shoot out darts at them. Hyve quickly jumps away from the darts, but then she landed on another symbol of the floor. More darts shoot out and head straight towards the leaders. Wulph swiftly grabs his Blocking Staff and knocks the darts away before they could impale him and his dragon.

Hyve steps back, stepping another symbol, making more darts heading straight to them. Hyve nearly dodge them as the darts hit the floor instead, nearly impale her feet. The leaders look ahead and see another room, but also more stepping symbols along the way. They figured out what would happen if Hyve stepped on any of them. They prepare to run to the room and charge very fast as Hyve carefully avoids stepping on the stepping symbol.

They were nearly at the doorway. But then Hyve accidentally steps on the last stepping symbol. Darts shoot from the right and barely impale themselves into Hyve's tail, only leaving a scratch mark on her tail which made her yelp in pain. Luckily, they made it inside the room.

Wulph exhales with big relief, "We've made it. We almost got impaled by those darts. At least they missed us."

**{Tell that to my tail!}** Hyve snorted and looks at her tail. **{Those darts left a scratch on it!}** She whimpered in agony a bit.

Wulph rolls his eyes at his dragon, but then notices something ahead. He and Hyve look up ahead and see a metal box with dark purple marks on it, floating on top of a tall boulder.

"Wh-What is that?" Wulph stuttered with shock, but amazement as well. He felt the energy from it, calling Wulph and Hyve to come closer.

Hyve went closer to it, yet couldn't help but feel like she should take a closer look. Wulph stares at the metal box, hesitant at first, but took the metal box. "What is this? Why does it feel so...powerful?" Wulph wondered.

He spots a button on it, pushes it and the metal box opens up, revealing a dark violet, shape-like the Army of the Dragon's symbol bonemark. Wulph gasps with horror, knowing he just discover a bonemark, but couldn't contain his feelings from its pulse of dark energy, drawing him in. The dark violet marks slowly forms on his face as his eyes changes color into purple.

His voice sounded different, "...With this bonemark... I can control any crew and even Dragon City!" Wulph shouted as he smiled evilly.

Hyve mags the bonemark onto her head, then the bonemark surge it's draconium through her bones, changing her. Hyve screeches in pain as her body mutates. Purple fins grew out on her tail, then two dark violet fins grew out very long on her back and her teeth grew long and sharp. Lastly, dark violet marks appear on her body and her eyes glow an eerie color of purple. Hyve was no longer herself anymore...

**{...Yes... Finally... I am...**_**AWAKEN**_**!}** She lets out loud roar-like howl through the temple. She is now Zamparox, the Ancient Warrior Dragon of Purple Draconium Dragons.

Meanwhile Marianis and Poseidos were on their way to visit Pyrrah and the Dragon Flares. After recent events the Leader of the Dragon Fish Crew had brought along the same gear that Katara had used during the Hydrox Event from Dorsull.

Suddenly, Poseidos hears something afar, but almost close by. He stops walking, **{What was that noise?}** He heard a loud distant roar.

Marianis notices her dragon stopped moving, "What is boy?" Soon after that, she too hears a roar as well, but faintly. "What...was...that?"

Poseidos decided to check it out and quickly runs towards the roaring sound to see what it is. It only took for a few minutes and they stop at the temple of Zamparox. **{Oh no... This can't be happening!}** Poseidos groaned.

Marianis gazes at the temple, "The sound is coming from there? Then that means..."

They suddenly heard the same roar again and saw something purple run out from the temple, fast.

"What in the?" Marianis exclaimed and took out her binoculars to get a better look. She then gasps with horror, "It's Wulph! He must've somehow entered that temple and found the bonemark..."

**{That's just great...}** Poseidos growled with distress.

"I better contract Phistus about this so he can tell Dragon Booster about this." Marianis muttered and quickly contracts Phistus. However, something happened moments ago while Wulph, Ferryt and their dragons were being chased by Wraith Dragons.

About 25-30mins earlier...

**((Michelle's POV))**

Artha and I were still bickering at each other. "...Look Artha, what do you have against Moordryd? I know he always messes with ya and yes he follows his father's orders, but he has helped us before! Why do you have a grudge against him?" I exclaimed.

That's when Artha answers the question I never hoped he'd answer. Artha angrily glares at me very hard, "Why? WHY? Because of him and his crew, dad is gone!" He yelled.

Everyone has gotten quiet as my eyes got big, feeling flabbergasted. I knew Conner's disappearance during that night was caused by another crew, but never I guess it was Moordryd and his crew who done it.

"I saw Moordryd and his crew that night at the stable getting ready to steal Beau that night! I was about to stop them when there was an explosion right where dad was!" Artha yelled at me with anger and depression in his voice. "Moordryd's crew is responsible for dad's disappearance and because of him, me and Lance don't have a father anymore!" Artha slowly took a deep breath as his shoulders shook a bit.

I just stood there in shock. I never meant for this to go this far and I felt pretty bad about too...

"Artha... I'm sorry. I-I didn't know!" I stuttered, trying to apologize to him.

Artha raise his hand at me, stopping me from talking anymore, "...I don't want to hear it."

I wrap my arms around myself with guilt. Artha was never this angry at me before.

Suddenly, we heard a beeping noise from Phistus' com-link. Phistus answers, "Phistus, here! Who is this?"

"...It's Ferryt!" He sounded hurt and kinda in panic mode.

"Ferryt? What's wrong?" Phistus asked with concern. "What happened?"

"We were chased by Wraith Dragons!" We all felt tension in the air with great worry. "We tried to outrun them, but they were too much! Then one of them crashed into me and my dragon. The rest kept chasing Wulph and his dragon! I don't know where he is and I tried contracting him, but no answer!"

Phistus took a moment before he spoke, "Those must've led him to the temple of the next Ancient Warrior Dragon... Listen, you must try get back to your crew. I'll send a message to Dragon Booster and we'll find Wulph."

The com-link went off.

Artha then burst out, feeling more upset than before, "SCALES! This is too much me! I can't handle this anymore!"

"Artha, please! Calm down!" Parmon trying to calm Artha down, but it isn't working.

"Calm down? How can I calm down, Parmon?" Artha angrily shouted at Parmon. "Almost every Warrior Dragon keeps appearing every day! I'm trying to focus on the race, stop guys like Moordryd and saving the world is too much for me!"

I try to speak to him, "Artha, please! I-I know you're-!"

Artha cuts me off when he sneers at me, "And I don't want to hear anymore words from you!"

"Artha, will calm down? You'll get through this!" Kitt exclaimed, trying to reassure him.

"Get through? How Kitt? I can't keep doing well every time something bad happens!" Artha growled as he walks around.

"Artha, you have no right to put your anger towards your friends!" Mortis exclaimed. "They're just trying to help you!"

Artha wasn't listening to Mortis and humphs with stress, "I need a break... from all of this! From all of you!" Artha glares at us, even at dragons. "I need rest from you guys..." He shouted at Kitt, Lance and Parmon "...from you..." at Mortis "...and you!" at Beau "And especially from you!" He pointed at me.

He then did something we never thought it would happen, "And from the Dragon Booster!" he yanks off the gauntlet and threw it hard on the ground, making us all gaped with shock. Artha took out the star amulet, stares at him for a second and drops it on the ground and walks away from us in a humph and stress.

I slowly lay my right hand over my mouth, keeping myself from crying for causing this. If I hadn't asked that question, he wouldn't have gotten so upset. Lance walks over the gauntlet and amulet, picks them up and calls out his brother, "Artha!"

Mortis lays his hand on Lance's shoulder to stop him, "Let him go... He clearly needs to think..." We all watch Artha walk away us with disbelief at what just happened.

"...This is very bad!" Pyrrah exclaimed.

"What we'll do now? Without the Dragon Booster, it will hopeless if Wulph made it to that temple!" Khatah sighed with great worry.

Suddenly, another calls comes in. "Phistus, comes in! It's Marianis! I just spotted Wulph on a strange dragon... I think he found a bonemark!" Phistus looked shock and kinda terrified when he heard that.

"Oh no..." Kitt whispered.

"What are we gonna do?" Parmon whined.

I felt helpless then suddenly saw an image in my head... I saw Dragon Booster, the Original Dragon Booster... Something was telling to go after Artha and I need Beau's help for that. "Beau, Leapdra! We're going after Artha!"

**{Say what?}** Leapdra tilted her head.

**{What are you planning?}** Beau asked.

"I'm planning to tell Artha that he isn't the only one who had this problem like the one he does..." I told him.

"Lil' Sis? What are you planning to do?" Parmon asked me.

"There's no time to explain, Parm..." I softly answered then turn to Phistus, "Phistus, tell Marianis to hold off Wulph and Zamparox as long as they can with Poseidos as Tritox. Send Pyrrah and her dragon so they can help Marianis and Poseidos..."

Leapdra mags me on to her.

Lance went up to me and Leapdra, "What are you gonna do?"

I look down at Lance, "To help clear Artha's mind... Give me the gauntlet and amulet, Lance."

Lance did what I told him to do as I take the gauntlet and amulet, and with that Leapdra runs off with Beau in pursuit.

* * *

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ It seems all this is too much and it's putting Artha on the edge. The rest of the crew hold off Zamparox long enough for Artha to come back to help? Next chapter might be the last chapter for a while, but who knows...


	26. Hunt of the Wulph Part II

**Last time, the Down City Council of Twelve had warned Wulph; the leader of the Army of the Dragon crew, about the Ancient Warrior Dragon of Purple Draconium, Zamparox. However, Word's Wraith Dragons somehow led Wulph and Hyve to the temple of Zamparox and Hyve is now the Ancient Warrior Dragon of Purple Draconium. In addition, Artha, having so much stress and pressure of saving the world, racing for the academy and fighting Word's Wraith Dragons and Warrior Dragons, has had it with being the Dragon Booster. Now, it's up to the rest of Penn Racing crew, along with the help of Down City Council to stop Zamparox from reaching the city...**

_Hunt of the Wulph part 2_

* * *

After Michelle, Leapdra and Beau left to go after Artha, the rest of the Penn Racing crew, Mortis and the Down City Council took a moment before anyone spoke a word...

Mortis finally spoke, "...You all heard Michelle." Everyone looks at the Dragon Priest. "Send Pyrrah and Phorrj to help Marianis and Poseidos hold off Wulph and Zamparox long enough for the Dragon Booster and his dragon to come in and help us."

Parmon turns to Mortis, "But Mortis... Artha has..." Parmon couldn't finish the sentences. He, along with the rest, felt like there was no way they could get Artha back to stop Zamparox or hold off the Ancient Warrior Dragon.

"Artha will return as Dragon Booster!" Mortis exclaimed with faith. "Michelle will help clear Artha's mind... We must have faith in her to do so."

"But... How will Michelle do it?" Lance asked.

"Michelle isn't like everyone else and she does not have any ties to any of the known Draconium Empires..." Mortis answered.

"What are you saying, Mortis?" Kitt asked.

Mortis looks at Kitt, "I'll explain when the time is right. Right now, we have to stop Zamparox from entering the city."

"Mortis is right... It may not be much, but it's better than standing around doing nothing." Phistus spoke then speaks to Marianis, "Marianis are you still there?"

"Yes, I am. I was getting worried when you didn't answer back." Marianis answered.

"Listen, I'll send Pyrrah over there to help you out." Phistus told the leader of Dragon Fish crew.

"Huh? What about Dragon Booster?"

Phistus took a moment to speak again, "...The Dragon Booster is having some issues... I need you and Pyrrah to hold off our problem long enough for Dragon Booster come in."

"How?"

"You have Poseidos, since he has the strength of Tritox, he can help you, along with Pyrrah's dragon." Phistus explained.

"Of course! Tritox is about just as strong as the Dragon of Legend. And Pyrrah did tell us about Phorrj's transformation... I'll try hold Wulph and Zamparox off. Just send Pyrrah here. Marianis out!" The com-link went off.

"Just to be on the safe, maybe Sparkk and his dragon, Ferno, can help as well." Parmon suggested.

"Great idea, Professor." said Kitt. "That way Zamparox will get tired enough for us to stop that crazy dragon from entering the city."

With Marianis and Poseidos...

As Marianis got the message from Phistus, she and Poseidos knew what they had to do.

"Its times like this I wish I had brought the cooling gear Katara had brought with her." Marianis spoke to herself and her dragon. "But we still have the Tentacle Gear. Hopefully that will be enough."

**{We just have to have faith in our abilities and our friends.}** Poseidos chattered even though his rider couldn't understand him. **{We can do this.}**

Marianis had no clue what Poseidos just said but she figured that it was a sign that they could do this.

Meanwhile at the Cave of the Dragon Flares, Sparkk, Zuko, and Kimiko were studying about the ancient warrior Dragon that Oceanox had mentioned while their dragons, Ferno, Flame and Ember were speaking to each other about what they had just found out and about Phorrj's and Ferno's transformations into Blazox and Vulcanox respectively.

Zuko then closed his books and spoke to Sparkk and Kimiko, "Based on what Oceanox said from before..."

"Which Michelle had translated into English." Kimiko added as she smirked.

Zuko's left eye twitched a bit with agitation then he clears his throat, "...Anyway! It sounded like the next Ancient Warrior Dragon is known as Zamparox."

"Zamparox?" Sparkk pondered.

Zuko explains, "Zamparox is the Purple Draconium Ancient Warrior Dragon. Like other warrior dragons, she too was defeated by the Original Dragon Booster and the Dragon of Legend. Her bonemark holding her warrior spirit and power was sealed away in a metal cube and hidden away in a temple which is located somewhere around here like Oceanox's."

"Here, huh?" Sparkk muttered. "What else is there about Zamparox?"

"Well, Zamparox was trained under the Queen of the Purple Draconium Pack Class Dragons; Lupitox." Zuko explained.

Kimiko ponders a bit before speaking, "Lupitox? I think I have the book about her."

Before Kimiko could get the book, her com-link beeps. "Huh? Kimiko here!"

"Kimiko, its Pyrrah!"

Kimiko blinks a bit, surprised, "Pyrrah? What's wrong? You sounded kinda anxious."

"That's because we've got another big problem! Wulph has found the bonemark of Zamparox!"

"_WHAT?_ That lone wolf, Wulph has already found that crazy purple dragon's bonemark?" Kimiko shouted. Sparkk and Zuko jumped up and looked flabbergasted when Kimiko mentioned Wulph had found the bonemark of Zamparox.

Jason and Cynder, who had just gotten back from training in the Lava Cave, Had heard the name Zamparox.

"Zamparox is loose?" Jason asked as he was speaking to the rest of his crew, "Please tell me you're kidding?"

"I'm afraid not." Pyrrah said, "And now Zamparox and Wulph are heading towards Dragon City."

"I guess I'll have to slow them down again." Jason spoke and went to get Cynder only for his leader to interrupt.

"Actually The other crew leaders and I already have a plan together." the Dragon Flares Crew Leader spoke, "Just send Sparkk and Ferno with the Red Thruster Gear Flarox used and your two Purple Tandem Gears."

While the Riders were speaking Cynder was just chatting with, Ferno, Ember, and Flame about the situation.

Flame looks at the red dragons with an anxious expression on his face, **{Did you guys just hear that?}**

Ember sighs as she shook her head, **{Of course we did, Flame! Geez, we just found out about Zamparox, now this dragon has been released! This is coming too fast...}**

**{Way too fast! But I wonder what are our leaders are going to do?}** Cynder wondered.

**{Who knows? But right now, it sounded like me and Sparkk have work to do.}** Ferno chattered.

**{I'm kinda jealous that you and Phorrj have the strength of the two Good Warrior Dragons of Red Draconium.}** Said Flame.

Ferno gives Flame a thankful smile, **{And it's thanks to you and Ember. If you guys haven't found those bonemarks, we've wouldn't have been able to defeat Oceanox.}** Ferno then heard his name calling from his rider, Sparkk. **{Time for me to go!}** Ferno spoke as he rushes to Sparkk.

**{Good luck!}** Cynder barked.

**{And be careful!}** Ember exclaimed.

Back with the riders, Jason just gave Sparkk his two Purple Tandem Gears.

"Remember, small flames... Use them when the time is right." Jason advised.

"I will." Sparkk nodded. Ferno stops next to Sparkk which made Sparkk turn towards his dragon, "Here, boy. Mag theses on."

**{You've got it!}** Ferno nodded and mags on the two Tandem Gears on his lower sides

Kimiko brings out the two Red Thruster Gears, "And here the Thruster Gears. I hope Pyrrah knows what she's doing..." she then handed the gears to Sparkk.

"Don't worry, Kimiko. We should be able to do fine." Sparkk reassures her while Ferno mags the two Thruster Gears onto his upper sides.

"Well, you two better get going and fast! The sooner you leave, the sooner that purple dragon is gone." Zuko told him.

Sparkk looks at Zuko, "It won't be easy, but I'm sure we can do it." then looks at Ferno, "Come on, boy! We've got meet up with Pyrrah and Phorrj!"

Ferno mags Sparkk on to him and runs off to where Pyrrah and her dragon are.

Meanwhile, Marianis and Poseidos had already met up with Pyrrah and Phorrj and exchanged information about what they knew and prepared to formulate a plan.

"So, you're saying if we use the Tentacle Gear and the Tandem Gears, we should be able to tire out Zamparox for Dragon Booster to show up?" Marianis asked about the plan.

Pyrrah nods at Marianis, "Yes, that way we'll give Dragon Booster some time to show up." /That is if he gets here.../ Pyrrah thought to herself.

Poseidos and Phorrj looked at each other. **{What do you think happened back there? She seems to know what's going on...}** Poseidos spoke to Phorrj.

Phorrj just shrugged, **{Not sure myself... Let's just be prepared for Zamparox to come...}**

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice...

"Pyrrah!"

Pyrrah, Marianis and their dragons look towards the cry and see Ferno and Sparkk rushing towards them. "I've got the gears you wanted." Sparkk pointed out the Red Thruster Gears and Purple Tandem Gears.

"Good. Now Sparkk, when I give you the signal, use the Tandem Gears on Zamparox." Pyrrah told her brother. "Now, pass the Red Thruster Gears to Phorrj. He'll need the extra speed to slow Zamparox down."

Just as soon as Ferno and Sparkk gave Phorrj and Pyrrah the Red Thruster Gears to them, they all heard a loud roar-like howl from above. They quickly look up at the two of the huge, tall boulders and see Wulph and Zamparox.

Wulph glares down at them, "Well, well... I never would've thought I would see you guys here."

Pyrrah grunts a bit then shouts, "We're here to stop you, Wulph from entering the city!"

"And why is that?" Wulph growled.

"Because you're gonna let that bonemark control you and take over Dragon City!" Pyrrah exclaimed.

Wulph humphs at first, "But weren't you the one who used the bonemark of Furox to take control of the Down City Council?"

Pyrrah gives Wulph a hard glare for mentioning the Furox event.

"Wulph, please! Don't see what you're about to do? You're gonna cause chaos for everyone!" Marianis shouted, trying to get Wulph back into his senses.

"Please, Wulph! Snap out of it!" Sparkk shouted.

"I don't have time for any of your blubbering!" Wulph growled then Zamparox leaps down and lands in front of them.

Zamparox slowly crept towards the dragons, **{My, my... The three descendants of two powerful kings; Hydrox and Flarox, are here to welcome me?}**

Phorrj snarls at Zamparox, **{You wish... I suggest you release Hyve right now!}**

**{But why would I do that? Being in the descendant of my queen is such an honor...}** Zamparox slowly forms an evil grin. **{What? Do you miss having such power?}**

Phorrj quietly growls, irritated at Zamparox. Poseidos steps up, **{Enough! Zamparox, you will release Hyve from your control at once!}**

**{Or we'll have to teach you a hard lesson!}** Ferno growled.

Zamparox snorts, **{Go ahead... I know you three have the power of those goodie-goodie Dragons!}**

Poseidos, Phorrj and Ferno close their eyes as they felt the powerful energies surge through in their bones. Bright lights of red and blue shine on them as they form into Tritox, Blazox and Vulcanox. The lights die down and the Good Warrior Dragons glare hard the Purple Ancient Warrior Dragon.

**{Get ready, Zamparox...}** Tritox spoke first.

**{Because this will be...}** Blazox snarled.

**{Your last fight!}** Vulcanox growled.

Zamparox chuckles wickedly, **{Then show me how strong you three really are!}**

As the dragons got ready to fight, so did the riders.

Wulph grunts when he saw the Good Warrior Dragons, "I guess I'll have to deal with you guys first!"

"Try us, Wulph!" Marianis exclaimed without worry.

"We won't let you pass..." Pyrrah glared.

"We'll stop you from entering the city!" Sparkk exclaimed confidently.

_**{"Then so be it!"}**_ Both Wulph and Zamparox growled then Zamparox fires a Mag Blast at them.

Blazox, Tritox and Vulcanox quickly dodge the Mag Blast and land a few feet away from Zamparox. The Purple Warrior Dragon fires Mag Blasts again at the Good Warrior Dragons two more times. Blazox and Tritox fires their Mag Blasts at Zamparox's, impact into each other and create a fog of dark smoke.

Pyrrah, Sparkk and Marianis cough as the smoke covers the area around them. "I-I can't see a thing!" Pyrrah coughed as she tries to see through the dark smoke.

Wulph smirks through the smog evilly, "...Now, Zamparox!"

Zamparox then fires a mag blast straight at Pyrrah and Blazox.

"PYRRAH!" Sparkk somehow sees the danger which made Vulcanox fire his mag blast at Zamparox to stop it from coming closer to either Pyrrah or Blazox. "Are you alright, Pyrrah?"

"Y-Yeah! Thanks, Sparkk!" Pyrrah responded.

Wulph then fires his bolo launchers at Pyrrah and Sparkk to trap them against the wall of the small ledge.

However, Tritox manages to fire his mag blast twice to destroy the bolo launches. **{Nice try!}** Tritox growled.

"Nice job, boy!" Marianis praised Tritox.

As the smoke clears away, Wulph drove Zamparox to change straight at Sparkk and Vulcanox. _**{"You two weaklings are our first prey!"}**_

Pyrrah then activates the Red Thruster Gears to make Blazox run fast towards Zamparox and Wulph. Blazox rams into Zamparox's right side, sending her and Wulph away from Sparkk and Vulcanox and crashes into the mountain wall, hard.

Both Zamparox and Wulph groan in pain, but still stand. Suddenly a ribbon latches itself onto Zamparox's back right leg and another ribbon latches itself onto Wulph's back then shocks them with high voltage. Marianis manages to activate the Tentacle Gears when Zamparox and Wulph crash into the wall.

"Got 'em!" Marianis exclaimed.

Pyrrah orders her brother, "Now, Sparkk!"

"Right!" Sparkk exclaimed then activates the Tandem Gears and launches two small conductive lines with one attaching to Zamparox's right fore-paw and the other on Wulph's chest, draining their energies.

From afar, Kitt, Parmon, Lance and their dragon were watching scene to see how the others are doing and wait for the right moment to help.

"So far, so good..." Parmon muttered. "If those Tandem Gears keep draining the energy of Zamparox, they should be able to defeat her."

"Yeah, but how long you think it can last for that kind of dragon, Parm?" Kitt asked, hinting that even though they're tiring out Zamparox, there was still a slim chance of winning.

"I just hope they last long enough for Artha to show up..." Lance spoke with worry.

**{Us too...}** Fracshun whimpered.

**{I hope Michelle and the other two can get Artha over here before things worse.}** Cyrano whined.

Wyldfyr glances at Cyrano **{Keep thinking that and they will, Cyrano!}**

**{Sorry...}** Cyrano grumbled.

Meanwhile as the others were holding off Zamparox, Artha was alone in the Old City walking in an attempt to try and clear his head from the pressure he was under. Nobody could blame him considering that the constant Warrior Dragon appearances were quite frankly burning him out.

Artha deeply sighs with stress, "I didn't ask to be the Dragon Booster! ...I'm tired carrying the world on my shoulders..." He stops walking and went into thought, /...I don't want this kind of life! I rather be at the stable playing vid-games without worrying. What makes me even more upset is that Michelle is sticking up for Moordryd. How can she defend him after what he did?/

He then remembers the event when Furox returned, the day when Beau saw something in Moordryd, something good. "...Maybe I am being a jerk, but what Moordryd did that night... How could I not have a grudge against him?"

Suddenly, he heard a snarl-like noise from behind him. He looks back, but doesn't see anything. Then out of the blue...

_**ROAR!**_

"_WAAAAH!_" Artha screamed with fright, but then calmed down and turned around to see it was Beau.

Beau then smirks, chuckling at Artha, **{Made you jump!}**

"Oh, Beau..." Artha sighed with relief. "You scared me, boy."

**((Michelle's POV))**

After Beau scared the living daylights out of Artha, I nervously, but firmly step out with Leapdra from behind the knocked down pillars. "Well, there was a time when you weren't fond of dragons, Artha."

Artha looked kinda shocked to see me, but then frowns a bit, "What do you want now?"

I stop about a foot away from Artha, "...I just want to talk..."

"About what? How Moordryd is good? I should stop being a baby and act like a hero to save everyone?" Artha turns away from me, crossing his arms.

I can tell he still under pressure with everything going on, "...Artha, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I-I never knew it was Moordryd who..." I stop myself from talking, not wanting to finish the sentences.

"Well, now you do." Artha grumbled, still facing his back towards me.

I hate when he like this. "Artha, please! I know this is too much for you to handle and you have a right to be upset with this, but... You're gonna to have to face it; you were chosen to be the new Dragon Booster."

Artha scoffs, "And how would you understand? You're not the one who always has to balance saving the city, fighting bad guys and trying to get in the Academy. You're not even a hero..."

"There's a hero in everyone, Artha... even in those like Moordryd." I reminded him. "Besides, I know-"

Artha interrupts me, finally facing me, "Again, how could you understand?"

I slightly glare at Artha a bit, "Not me... The one before you... The Original Dragon Booster."

Artha's eyes went wide with a bit shock, "...What? How could he been through this when he stop the dragon human war."

I look down a bit then took a deep a breath, "...I once dreamt about him when I was little... About how he felt being under pressure from everything around him during war. He then spoke in some device to record what he said. But... it's been so long, I don't know what he said."

Leapdra nuzzles against my back to comfort me.

I then heard Artha saying, "I doubt someone like him would been through this..."

"How could you know that-" I suddenly stop and gasp out loud at what I'm seeing a few feet away. What I saw was a statue.

"Michelle, what's wrong?" Artha asked with concerns.

But I didn't hear him at all; I just stare at the statue then run towards it with the rest behind me.

"Michelle, wait!" Artha shouted as he runs after me.

I didn't stop running until I was at the statue. I softly gasp at it as I recognize it. It was the statue of the Original Dragon Booster.

Artha and our dragons walk up from behind me, gazing at the statue.

"...The Dragon Booster? The Original Dragon Booster?" Artha whispered with awed.

**{So, this is him, huh?}** Leapdra spoke.

Beau softly groan, **{This is the very same one...}** he then closes his eyes, focusing as the star mark on his head shines brightly.

At the same time, a big star mark appears at the bottom of the statue then slides open, revealing an old recorder. Artha reaches for the device and took it out of the statue, "Drac! ...What's this?"

I gaze at it then realize something about it, "That's it... That's the recorder he spoke into."

Suddenly, the recorder plays a male voice, "_...War has come to Dragon City..._" it was the voice Original Dragon Booster!

"_...Beau and I are the only things that stand in its way... We have allies, sure... Many dragons... many humans... But the responsibility is so great...they want a leader... What if I lead them wrong? ...Still...I am the Dragon Booster...and I've got to try!_"

The recorder stops.

Artha took a moment to speak, "...So, the Original Dragon Booster really doubted himself too?"

"Yes, and he somehow stop the fighting." I softly spoke to him. "He wasn't alone, Artha... Like you, he had allies."

**{She's right, Y'know...}** Beau smiled a bit.

**{And with his allies behind him, he managed to stop the fighting.}** Leapdra softly spoke.

I took out the gauntlet and amulet then turn to Artha, "If he can do it, so can you, Artha." handed him the gauntlet and amulet. "Come on... We've got a loose dragon to stop." I gave him a confident smile.

Artha looks at them and at me for the moment. He then smiles with confidence, takes the gauntlet and amulet from me, puts the gauntlet on, and shouts "...Release the Dragon!"

**((Normal POV))**

Meanwhile the rest of the Penn Racing Crew was keeping an eye on the situation as the Good Warrior Dragons were holding off Zamparox. They seemed to do surprising well as they had the upper hand for the time being but they knew it was only a matter of time before they had to step in.

"So far so good." Lance spoke.

"Marianis, Pyrrah, Sparkk, and their dragons seem to have the upper hand." Parmon observed, "They might actually win."

"Don't speak too soon Professor." Kitt said, "Blazox, Vulcanox and Tritox are tough but how long can they keep it up?"

With the Good Warrior Dragons, as Marianis, Sparkk and their dragons hold Zamparox in one place; Blazox carefully crept closer to Zamparox as Pyrrah spoke to Wulph, "Ready to give up, Wulph?"

Wulph grunts in pain then slowly glares at Pyrrah, "...You think you fools have won? I-I've barely begun to fight!" Zamparox's eyes glow very bright as her body glows purple. She was get ready to use the Mag Burst.

"She's gonna Mag Burst!" Pyrrah shouted.

**{Guys look out!}** Blazox screeched.

However, it was too late. Zamparox burst out her mag energy towards Marianis, Sparkk and their dragons knocking them away from her and Wulph towards the boulders. Unknown to them, the hard impact somehow knocks the gears off of Vulcanox and Tritox; Tandem Gears and Tentacle Gear.

**{Fools...}** Zamparox growled then glares at Blazox, **{Did you really think you three could beat me?}**

As Blazox steps back a bit, **{H-How?}**

Pyrrah was shocked by the energy that Zamparox used, "How is that possible?"

Sparkk, who's still on Vulcanox, groans in pain from the burst, "That should've...worked."

Vulcanox groans as he shook his head, **{What happened?}**

"I-I don't understand..." Marianis grunted with agony as she sat up on Tritox.

**{Those two should've been tired now.}** Tritox spoke.

Both Zamparox and Wulph chuckle with evil, _**{"...Wondering why it didn't work? It's because your/you dragons have not fully mastered your powers yet and without the Dragon Booster, you're finished!"}**_

Vulcanox slowly stands, **{Scales! ...We need to try again.}**

"We're not going down that easily!" Sparkk exclaimed then pushes the button to activate the Tandem Gears, but nothing happens. "Huh? What the?"

Suddenly, Sparkk, Pyrrah and Marianis heard Lance speak to them via com-link, "...Guys! The Tandem Gears and Tentacle Gear are not on Vulcanox and Tritox!"

After hearing that, Both Sparkk and Marianis quickly look back on Vulcanox and Tritox's backs and don't see the Tandem Gears and Tentacle Gear.

"Aw, scales..." Sparkk groaned with worries.

**{That impact must've knocked off the gears!}** Vulcanox whined a bit.

Marianis and Tritox were about get the gears, but Zamparox lands between them the gears, snarling at them, **{No, no, no... We mustn't let you guys touch dangerous 'toys' now would we?}**

Tritox snarls back at Zamparox while Marianis tries to talk some sense Wulph, "Wulph, please! You don't wanna do this!" She pleads.

Wulph just gave her a malicious smile, "Maybe you're right... But you and the rest here are in my way of taking over the city... And now you all must pay for that!" Zamparox was preparing to use her Mag Blast.

Blazox and Vulcanox rush to Tritox's side to face Zamparox together. However, they knew it's a slim chance to beat Zamparox, but what other options do they have?

Back with the rest of Penn Racing crew, they saw things were looking grim for the Good Warrior Dragons and their riders.

"We've gotta get down there!" Lance exclaimed with great worry.

"Even if we did, how could we stop that crazy dragon?" Kitt exclaimed.

"And even if we could, we probably won't make in time!" Parmon whined.

Cyrano looks at Wyldfyr and Fracshun with an anxious expression, **{Hate to say it, but I think Parm's right!}**

**{Then what can we do?}** Fracshun whimpered.

**{Pray and hope help will come!}** Wyldfyr exclaimed as he looks on at the scene.

Back with the Good Warrior Dragons...

Pyrrah, Sparkk and Marianis were kinda afraid of what will happen, but hold their ground as their dragons prepare to fire Mag Blasts as well.

Marianis whispers to Pyrrah, "You think we might be able to defeat them?"

"Maybe, maybe not... The Tandem Gears should lower their energy levels." Pyrrah whispered back.

Sparkk glances at his sister, "So, we might have a chance?"

"We'll see..." Pyrrah quietly responded then shouts at their dragons, "_NOW!_"

Blazox, Vulcanox and Tritox fire their Mag Blasts at Zamparox as the purple warrior dragon does the same to them. The Mag Blasts were now pushing against each other with full strength, fully equal. The Good Warrior Dragons were grunting, giving all they got to push the mag blasts back towards Zamparox, but Zamparox was doing the same to them as well.

**{She's strong...}** Vulcanox grunted.

**{That gear should've made her weaker!}** Tritox growled.

Blazox manages to responds to his allies, **{It has, but only partly and without the other gears... we might have a big problem! W-We must hold on a bit longer!}**

"What are we gonna do?" Sparkk cried. "Zamparox is still too strong!"

"Even after using those gears." Marianis pondered.

"We've gotta hold on a bit longer for Dragon Booster to come!" Pyrrah shouted.

"But when will he get here? Our dragons will lose some of their energy soon!" Marianis shouts back as she sees the mag energies of their dragons are getting a bit lower. Zamparox's mag energy was pushing back the Good Warrior Dragons' just slightly back towards them.

Both Zamparox and Wulph smirk evilly, seeing that they'll win soon, _**{"...You lose..."}**_

All of sudden, everyone heard a loud, majestic roar from above. The dragons stops mag blasting each other as they all look up and see Dragon Booster and the Dragon of Legend. Even the Penn Racing crew sees them.

"The Dragon Booster!" The riders, minus Wulph, exclaimed with great relief.

**{The Black and Gold Dragon of Legend!}** The dragons, minus Zamparox, barked, feeling glad to see the Dragon of Legend.

Dragon Booster looks down at Wulph, "You have stop, Wulph! That bonemark is controlling you! Stop it before it's too late!"

Wulph just snarls at Dragon with anger, "Never! For once in my life... I have never felt so much power!"

"I'm warning you stop now!" Dragon Booster yelled. "Or else!"

"Or else what?" Wulph challenged the Dragon Booster without fear.

Dragon Booster secretly smiles to himself, "...Or else this!"

In split seconds, something rams Zamparox and Wulph away from the Good Warrior Dragons and their riders into the rocky wall. As soon as Zamparox and Wulph crash into the wall, they groan with agony and glare at the ones who rammed into them. It was Michelle and Leapdra.

"Michelle?" Sparkk, Pyrrah and Marianis exclaimed with shock.

**{Leapdra, the descendant of Psyrox?}** The Good Warrior Dragons uttered with surprise.

That caused Leapdra to groan with annoyance and glance at the Good Warrior Dragons, **{Guys, seriously?}**

**{Sorry...!}** The Good Warrior Dragons muttered in unison.

Zamparox looks at Leapdra then grins, **{Ah... One of the descendants of Queen Psyrox... I never thought I would see a half-breed like you.}**

**{Oh, up yours, you crazy purple dragon!}** Leapdra growled.

"Leapdra, the gears!" Michelle exclaimed as she was reminding her dragon.

**{Oh, right!}** Leapdra mags the gears; Tandem Gears and Tentacle Gear then threw them towards Beau.

"Now, boy!" Dragon Booster shouted.

**{Right!}** Beau growled as he mags the gears in midair and mags them onto him.

"What? No!" Wulph shouted. "I won't let you defeat me!"

Zamparox fires a mag blast at Beau and Dragon Booster. But the two legendary heroes jump away from the blast and land in front of Zamparox where the Good Warrior Dragon and Leapdra are.

Dragon Booster spoke to Michelle, "Michelle, me and the rest here can handle it! Go and hide somewhere safe!"

"What? And let you guys have all the fun? No way!" Michelle exclaimed.

**{'Fun' she said...}** Leapdra groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Please, Michelle! I don't want you to get hurt..." Dragon Booster pleaded with concern in his voice.

Michelle took a second before she speaks again, "...Fine. Beat that purple dragon's scales!" She exclaimed with encouragement as she and Leapdra went off to hide somewhere. They hid behind a huge boulder and watch the final fight against Zamparox.

Zamparox growls at Beau, **{No matter... Even with the gears on you, I won't lose!}**

**{I'll give you a chance to release Hyve at once!}** Beau growled back.

Zamparox scoffs, **{No! I refuse to release my hold on my queen's descendant!}**

The dragons; Beau and Leapdra, and Michelle heard what Zamparox just said.

"...So, Hyve is the descendant of the Purple Dragon Queen?" Michelle quietly muttered to herself.

**{But...who?}** Leapdra wondered.

**{Descendant of your queen? Who?}** Beau demanded as he glares at Zamparox.

**{She means Lupitox, The Queen of the Purple Draconium Pack Class Dragons.}** Blazox told Beau.

**{Lupitox?}** Beau muttered.

Zamparox then screeches, **{Enough talk! Die!}** and fires a mag blast at Beau.

Beau fires his mag blast at Zamparox as his gold draconium energy stream collided against Zamparox's purple draconium energy stream. The energies push back and forth to each other every second, trying push farther towards their opponent's. Beau groans a bit with exhaustion. From all that running from the Old City to the Wasteland of Lone, Beau must've been feeling wiped out.

"It seems your dragon is too tired to fight back!" Wulph smiled with evil. "Give it up..."

"Have forgotten about them?" Dragon Booster pointed out that Pyrrah, Sparkk, Marianis and their dragons are still there with him.

As soon as Dragon Booster mentions them, Blazox, Vulcanox and Tritox fire their mag blasts once again with Beau, making a strong mag energy stream against Zamparox. The mag energies push back Zamparox's closer and closer to where the bonemark is, on her head.

Wulph grunts furiously, knowing time of his defeat is coming, "It's not over yet, Dragon Booster... Your time as hero will fail us all! Once the apprentice of the King of the Blue Draconium Energy Class Dragons is released, he'll defeat you before you can do anything about it!"

**{Mark my word, Dragon of Legend... You will fail when the time comes... Fail everyone here in Dragon City! 'Cause like Flarox and Hydrox, Shock Ra's great Grandfather had an apprentice, and he will destroy you! **_**HE WILL DESTROY YOU!**_**}** Zamparox screeched then roars out loud in pain as the mag energies hit the bonemark, knocking it off and sending it a few feet away from them.

Zamparox lets out her roar as she loses her fins and dark violet marks and forms back into Hyve. Same goes for Wulph as the dark violet marks disappear from his face. As soon as they fully went back to themselves again, Hyve and Wulph groaned with great exhaustion and collapse on the ground, unconscious.

A few seconds later the rest of the Penn Racing crew rush over to Dragon Booster and Beau. "Dragon Booster! You did it!" Parmon exclaimed as Michelle and Leapdra step out to see their friends.

"No, Parmon..." Dragon Booster spoke then looks at the Good Warrior Dragons, their riders, Michelle and Leapdra, smiling at them. "_We_ did it."

Kitt then looks down at the bonemark, "So, what are we gonna with that bonemark?"

Kitt got her answer when Beau mags the bonemark onto his head. Like before with Furox and Hydrox, he absorbs the bonemark of Zamparox into his bone.

"Whoa! Beau just absorbed the bonemark!" Lance exclaimed.

"Yeah, but now we've got more problems in the future." Parmon spoke, worried.

"That's right... Wulph mentioned that an apprentice of the King of the Blue Draconium Energy Class Dragon will be released next." Marianis reminded them.

"...I think that means Voltox is gonna be next." Kitt sighed.

"Voltox? Who's that?" Pyrrah asked.

"He's the Ancient Blue Draconium Warrior Dragon from the original dragon human war who fought against the original Dragon Booster." Dragon Booster told her.

"In others words, he's the apprentice of Samurox." said Michelle.

"So that means, Khatah and his crew might be in danger." Sparkk spoke.

"That's not all..." Michelle muttered.

Parmon looks at Michelle, "What do you mean, Lil' Sis?"

Michelle looks back at Parmon, "What I mean is Hyve is the descendant of the Queen of the Purple Draconium Pack Class Dragons; Lupitox, at least that's what Zamparox said."

"Lupitox? Are you sure?" Dragon Booster asked.

"Not sure, but I'm sure Mortis will figure that out to make sure." Michelle told him.

**{You also need to tell the Blue Draconium Empire about our friend Thorox. Since Voltox will be next, it's best to warn the leader about it.}** Blazox told Michelle. With that, the Good Warrior Dragons form back into Phorrj, Ferno and Poseidos.

**{Oooo... What a headache!}** Ferno groaned with agony while Phorrj and Poseidos shook the dizziness away.

"What did Blazox say?" Kitt asked Michelle.

"About us warning Khatah's crew about Voltox... I think we better tell Khatah that he'll be the new rider of Thorox." Michelle answered.

"Wait... Who's Thorox?" Marianis asked.

Michelle explains to Marianis, "Thorox is the Ancient Blue Draconium Warrior Dragon from the dragon human war 3000 years ago. Like Blazox, Vulcanox and Tritox, he too fought alongside the original Dragon Booster and Beau believing that Humans and Dragons can work together with Thorox helping to defeat Samurox. Now, his bonemark is somewhere in the Blue Draconium Empire; in the compound of the Inner Order crew."

"I guess this means we also have figure out where to find the bonemark of Thorox in the compound of Inner Order crew and find a way to defeat Voltox..." said Lance.

Suddenly, they heard a voice coming their way, "Wulph? Where are you?" A dark purple figure and purple one skid to a stop in front of Dragon Booster and Beau. It was Tetsu and Aleu, along with Ferryt and Pursoot.

"Tetsu? Ferryt? What are you guys doing here?" Pyrrah asked with a confused look on her face.

Tetsu explains, "I was on my towards your compound to return a book I borrowed from Zuko when I bumped into Ferryt. He told me what happened to him and Wulph, so we went on searching to find them."

"Where is he? Is he alright?" Ferryt asked.

"He's down there, knocked out cold with his dragon." Kitt pointed down to where Wulph and Hyve were on the ground.

"Wulph!" Tetsu cried with worry, as he jumps off of Aleu and rushes over to Wulph's side. "Are you alright? Say something?"

"Who's he?" Lance asked about Tetsu.

Sparkk answers for him, "That's Tetsu, the cousin of Wulph."

**{He has a cousin?}** Fracshun tiled his head.

**{Guess so...}** Ferno shrugged.

Ferryt also jumps off of Pursoot as the purple dragons went to Hyve with concern. **{Hyve? Come on, Hyve! Get up!}** Aleu nudged Hyve's head gently.

**{Open your eyes, Hyve!}** Pursoot whined a bit, concerned.

"Wulph, wake up!" Ferryt shook Wulph's shoulders a bit.

Wulph groans a bit as Hyve follows soon after. Ferryt, Tetsu and their dragons step away from their leaders as Hyve slowly stands back up.

**{Wh-What...happened?}** Hyve groaned as she shook her head.

Wulph groans a bit as he rubs his head, "...What just happened?" then he notices everyone is looking at him. "What's going on? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

Marianis spoke to Wulph, "Because Wulph... you just used the bonemark of Zamparox."

"_WHAT?_" Wulph shouted as Hyve snorted surprised. "Th-That's impossible!"

"It's true, Wulph..." Dragon Booster said to him. He then explains what happened when the Wraith Dragons chased Wulph and his dragon to the temple of Zamparox, taking the bonemark, attacking them and how they somehow saved Wulph and Hyve from the bonemark.

After hearing that, Wulph and Hyve looked down with deep regret and guilt. After saying they don't need help, they now realize they need more help then they think. Of course, Pyrrah, Parmon and Kitt told Wulph they'll help him get through this. Phorrj, Wyldfyr and Cyrano said the same thing to Hyve.

"Let's get back to Mortis and tell him what happened." Parmon suggested.

**{Yeah, I second that.}** Cyrano grunted.

"Wait! Did you guys mention 'Voltox' or something?" Tetsu spoke to the Penn Racing crew.

"Uh... Yeah, we did." Michelle responded.

"Well, lucky for you guys... I was studying about Voltox from a book I borrowed from Zuko. I only finished about half of it, but since it's about Voltox, I could study more about him along with Thorox." Tetsu told her.

"Really?" said Kitt.

"You could say he's a bookworm." Ferryt smirked at Tetsu.

"Shut up..." Tetsu grumbled.

"Huh... Just like you, Parm." Michelle smirked at Parmon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Parmon exclaimed feeling insulted. The dragons, Leapdra, Cyrano, Pursoot and Aleu just sigh at the riders and mag them on before things heated up.

"Knock it off you guys!" Dragon Booster told them.

"Dragon Booster, my crew and Wulph will do what we can to help you guys find any info about Voltox and Thorox." said Pyrrah.

Wulph agrees with Pyrrah, "Yes... After what you and the rest did to save me and my dragon... today the Army of the Dragon chose to serve the greater good." He then salutes to Dragon Booster, along with Ferryt and Tetsu.

**{Yes... we owe you and your allies for saving me and my rider.}** Hyve spoke to Beau as she nodded to him with great respect, as did Pursoot and Aleu.

Dragon booster salutes back to the Army of the Dragon crew as Beau nods back to the purple dragons.

"Move out!" Wulph commanded then he and his crew members drove their dragons off, back to their compound.

"We better head back to our compounds as well, contact Khatah as soon as your crew and Wulph's crew find any information about this..." Marianis spoke to Pyrrah and drove Poseidos back to the Dragon Fish compound.

Dragon Booster looks at Pyrrah, "Thanks for holding back Zamparox... Sorry for what happened."

"It's okay... Just remember, you still have allies in some of the other crews." Pyrrah gave Dragon Booster a warm smile. "Come on, Sparkk!"

"Right, sis!" Sparkk responded. Soon, they too went to their compound.

As they left, Dragon Booster looks down at something in his right hand. He was holding the same recording device that he found and remembers the final words of the Original Dragon Booster...

_...Still...I am the Dragon Booster...and I've got to try!_

Moments later in Old City, the Penn Racing crew told Mortis about what Wulph and Zamparox said about Hyve's connection to Lupitox and about how the Dragon Flares and the Army of the Dragon will pitch in to help find info about Voltox and Thorox.

Mortis sighs with relief to know that they gained more allies, "...It's good to know we have new allies in the Army of the Dragon crew."

"Yeah, but we still have the matter of more Warrior Dragons appearing." Parmon pointed out.

"Yes, we do... Hopefully, we'll find enough information of the Voltox and the whereabouts of the bonemark of Thorox in time from Tetsu, Zuko and Kimiko. In the meantime, I'll check and see if Hyve really is the descendant of Lupitox." Mortis told them. "The city is safe... for now." The priest spoke and with that, he walks away to study more about Hyve's heritage.

Kitt turns to Artha, "Nice job... Glad you finally got your act together." smiling at him.

"Thanks..." Artha responded then slightly frowns with guilt, "But I should really be apologizing for the way I acted."

"No kidding..." Michelle grumbled out loud. She was only pretending to be sore of what happened before.

Artha slowly looks at Michelle with regret, "Michelle, listen... I'm really, really sorry for blowing up at you like that. You didn't know who did it and I was under pressure, yet I took it out on you... all of you."

Michelle took moment or two to speak, "...Well, there are two things I'd like to say and do." she suddenly punches Artha's right shoulder, hard.

"OW!" Artha yelped in pain and shock then looks at Michelle uneasily.

"That was for yelling at me in front of the others!" Michelle glared at Artha very hard.

Artha rubbed his shoulder from the punch, feeling he deserved it. Then Michelle suddenly wraps her arms around Artha, hugging him. "...And this is for coming back." Michelle softly smiled.

Unknown to her, Artha was blushing bright red then smiles at Michelle as he hugs her back, "...Thanks."

As Kitt, Parmon and the dragon awed at the scene, Lance suddenly smirks with mischievous and sang, "Artha and Michelle sitting near a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!"

It made Artha and Michelle quickly let go of each other. Michelle was too busying blushing while Artha glares at Lance, "You are so asking for a headlock-N- noogie, dork!"

Lance realizes he's in trouble then runs away from his brother as Artha chased after him while the others, minus Michelle laugh at the Penn brothers. Michelle looks at the Penn brothers then completely at Artha, smiling. She knows her feelings for him are bigger than before. She just prays and hopes one day, she and Artha could admit their feelings to each other...someday...

* * *

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ This chapter is done. The next one is gonna be the episode Faster than Fear.


End file.
